Salvation
by EERF TIRIPS
Summary: Salvation is a concept in which we yearn for in this life, the next or whatever existence in which we find ourselves in. Now I ask this of you, have you found it yet? If so enlighten me.
1. Queen of the Damned

**Disclaimer: I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concept presented within this story. I just write to express myself.**

**Authors Note: WARNING! This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors.**

**On another Note: **To those waiting for an update from my other story Protect, Serve and Love. I apologize for the lack there of update, for at times it is hard to relay what is upon your mind onto paper. It's all in my head, but it won't come out right on paper, so I have placed it on the side for the moment. Rest assured though I will complete it, perhaps not as quickly as some of you would hope, but bear with me. You've come this far with me with that story, so I will not abandon it. It is a dear piece of work that holds a special place within my heart, and has blossom into something that I am proud of which also makes it harder to write as I wish for it to be the best.

Pertaining to Betrayal, I am uncertain when that story will be updated, as it's a very complex story line that I've got set up. So it could be years before I update it again. My apologize for those of you hoping for quick updates.

And on to this story Salvation. It is a given that some writers and readers may say the concept of vampires, werewolves and demons have been over utilized. Hopefully this one will intrigue you as the reader and keep you upon your feet, till the very end. It is Shiznat based from start to finish with other characters. So those of you Shizuru and Natsuki fans I presume will enjoy this one. Like my other story, love is something that comes with growth between the two individuals. This is my first attempt when it comes to Mature themes and honestly as adults (in my presumption that adults are the only ones reading this) one should understand what it entails.

**Without further a do, I give you the first installment of Salvation.**

* * *

In the year 1175 of countess Viola, our story begins of the last known noble pure blood vampire to walk the plains of mortal and immortal alike. One would never suspect that an insurance business building in the heart of Windbloom City, the capital of Death Valley was actually one of a few inter-dimensional portals between the world of humanity and Immortals such as vampires, werewolves and demons alike.

Shizuru wasn't exactly an enigma. She was just the last pure blood and direct descendant of Dracula himself, making her queen of all vampires, a title which held very little weight in her opinion. Shizuru's nobility was a special case, one of the reasons many feared her, while some showered her with such title as the damned, one condemned to the depths of eternal damnation and would never learn the true meaning of salvation. It wasn't that she was sired or bitten as some would say by a noble pure blood. On the contrary she was born from the seeds of Dracula himself.

In the year 6918 of count Dracula, he had bedded a human. Little did he know that this mortal woman had minuscule traces of demonic genes embedded in her DNA. Demonic sexual innuendos between humans were very common when demons ruled the plains of immortals. It was how they kept their numbers from dwindling. However after their kind was nearly wiped out from extinction by the werewolves over a millennium ago, such escapades were no longer tolerated. Those half-bred abominations were all but wiped out, yet a handful managed to escape the cleansing spreading their genetic atrocity into the earthly world. Sadly the demonic trait was dominated by the human genetic trait and was completely eradicated save a handful of unsuspecting individuals who carried it rooted inside them.

Vampires were in a sense kind of like the walking dead capable of processing information so they couldn't really breed with humans, werewolves or demons. They could only sire them by means of biting them and infusing their blood with them. Siring humans was okay, but siring werewolves and demons was punishable by death. Intermingling between the species was strictly prohibited except for humans, because they were the lesser of the beings, easily changed and seen as a valuable food source numbering in the billions.

It wasn't as though Dracula was a heartless man, he just had issues that was very complex in nature. One would say his long rule had drove him to madness. Oddly enough though, he was able to, during that short moment in his existence find a sense of calm from that mortal woman. He had bedded many women before him and they were but brief in nature and lasted but a night. Yet this woman he could not seem to tear himself from her after the first night of laying with her. He continued his pursuit of her knowing full well that such a thing could not happen. On the night of the second full moon he had vow to part ways with her, but learned from her own lips that she was pregnant with his child. Enraged by such news he fled unable to grasp the concept that he could sire an abomination. Determined to kill the woman and child growing within her, he was on his way back to finish the task when one of his confidants approached him with some insight.

Dracula having listened to his confidant saw reason enough to keep the child growing within the woman alive. And on the fourth full moon after Dracula had laid with the woman, Shizuru was born, the process killing her mother. Shizuru's birth wasn't a secret to the immortal realm. Many said her birthing was the end of his reign, while other's said it was a curse upon the vampire race, yet a handful stated that it was a miracle between two lovers. Dracula had kept her from the eyes of those who would do her harm until she had aged enough to learn of her rightful place. Shizuru's aging had slowed down upon reaching her 21st birthday, an anomaly that no one could ever explain.

In the year 7000 of count Dracula prior to his long slumber, he left the care of his realm to Shizuru who was now 82 years of age, yet looked but 21 in age. While he recuperated from the century of being awake, Shizuru was tasked with governing the other noble houses of vampire. During her father's slumber she would learn of many things that she would come to detest, most of all her own birth. She had learned from her father that as nobility she was only allow to sire one vampire while she was awake. She also learned that she was the third to be sired by Dracula, even though she wasn't sired the normal way, his blood still flowed in her veins. One of her father's sired had perished before it could sire another and the other one she would learn of him later in life. So Shizuru had decided that she would not sire any offspring. She would be the last to carry on his legacy and if the other sire wanted to fight for her position she would be willing to accept the challenge when the time came.

During her aimless ventures she visited the territories of demons and werewolves and became well acquainted with Mashiro and Arika the pack leaders governing the werewolf domain during that time. Arika had stated at one time that the two of them knew Shizuru was soon approaching because they had felt her presences a day in advance and Shizuru had laughed it off. When it came to vampires the more presence you projected spoke volumes as to where you fell on the ladder. Being that Shizuru was the sire of Dracula, you can say head turns and gossips were heard of her coming long before she arrived within the town. It was also a way to keep lesser vampires from harming you, for the mere presence of Shizuru scared all but a few from the highest class of nobility. Before her first slumber Shizuru had learned how to grasp the basic concept of how powerful she really was and had even learned to conceal her own presence when she so wanted too. Her father had told her the best way to learn of her abilities was to experience it firsthand so he did very little in teaching her, and she had been grateful that he had allowed her to do as she pleased.

xxxx

Shizuru had paused briefly to watch the sun set before continuing her calm stroll. She would come to learn after killing her father that she could walk in the sun, due to her half human genes shielding her from the rays of the suns that would kill a normal vampire in the mortal realm. It was one of the greatest pleasures she felt for having been born thus lessening the guilt of her own birth. It was also a trait that many vampires would soon come to envy and would eventually try to recreate by means of attempting to slay her or take her blood. All attempts were in vain as they were either slain by her hand before being successful and if, the key word being if. Even if they managed to succeed the rays sun would burn them. It was apparent that the key lied not in her genetic blood but in her human genetic makeup. So as the centuries passed the attempts on her life lessened, yet there were still some foolish enough to believe such a thing leaving her to be cautious at all times.

Shizuru exhaled a breath of exasperation, watching the humans stroll around so causally, not a clue to the dangers that lurked so close by. She was lost in thought and didn't notice that someone had bumped into her before the individual apologized.

Shizuru smiled, "It's quite alright, I was not paying attention to where I was headed." While making the remark she studied the young lady who had an arm wrapped around a young man's, whom was waiting patiently.

The young lady slightly embarrassed and a little bit stunned by Shizuru's beauty quickly dismissed the remark, "No, no it was my fault for being in a rush with my husband I did not see you," but in truth it was those crimson eyes that mesmerized the humans and at times scared the immortals, yet reminded her of her birth right.

The young man had turned around to see why his wife had stopped and upon noticing Shizuru he gulped, "It was partially my fault for rushing her," whether out of fright or the mere presence of Shizuru, she would never know and did not care to find out.

Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle, "It appears that since we all are apologizing I would presume we are all at fault and therefore should not worry about the matter as we are aware of the situation and there was no harm done."

It was an hour after the incident and Shizuru found herself in bed with the two of them. How did it happen, she couldn't quite figure out. All that she knew was one thing led to another and before she knew it she was lying in bed, the young lady fondling her breast and her husband caressing the other one. She could tell by their movements and how they didn't seem too distracted by the fact that she was there, that the two of them were involved in this kind of scenario on more than one occasion. It just so happened that on this occasion Shizuru was the lucky one, or was it them for being able to caress and touch an immortal such as Shizuru. Either or she was just glad that she would be able to find some pleasures of the flesh before her long slumber.

The young lady brought Shizuru out of her thoughts with a deep kiss with her lips, causing Shizuru to moan slightly, a smile spreading across her lips. "I wonder how is it that you keep your skin so soft Viola," the lady asked after breaking apart from the kiss.

Ah, yes she remembered telling them that her name was Viola. It wasn't as though she was afraid of giving out her real name, on the contrary she knew that after this night the two would not remember her and all that remained would be like a memory or dream. It was a little something she did to those who she became intimate with, a precaution of sorts, so that there were no lingering effects of lust and desire towards her. Shizuru wasn't keen on having a lover, let alone one obsessed with her and constantly seeking her out. She had learned her lesson and it would seem that lesson is still pestering her to this day.

"I cannot tell you my sweetie for it is a secret that only I am allowed to know," Shizuru teasingly responded as she glided her right hand along the spine of the young lady. In truth she wondered, how they would take it if she told them she was a vampire one with such presence that it would scare the lot off with a simple smile. Softly chuckling, she reminded herself the last time she did such a thing the fool had tried to kill her causing her to kill the individual instead.

Shizuru watched in sensual desire as the young woman arched her body, spreading her woman hood to her husband who easily glided his phallus into her. It was nothing new to Shizuru, during the course of her life, she had bedded many men and women alike. Her first time with either sex was rather awkward, but she soon learned through her course of intimacy how to please both sexes. It wasn't as though she preferred either or, she just loved the pleasures of the flesh. In truth it was the only time she truly felt human whether or not she would be willing to admit it to herself, and she found no fault in it as long as no one was harmed and the parties consented to such acts.

So there she laid on her side, her left hand propping her head up while her right hand fondled the young lady's breast as she watched the husband thrust into his wife's woman hood gently at first, then quickly prior to the two reaching their peaks of euphoria. As the lady cried out the husband pulled out spilling his seed upon the stomach of his wife.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow upon seeing what had occurred, but didn't question it. She watched while the wife laid there a solemn mood descending upon the young lady as she excused herself from the bed. The husband then turned to Shizuru, his phallus was still rather erect and enlarged not quite sedated by the previous actions.

"Ara," Shizuru smiled at him as he hovered above her, before parting her legs with his own, and without waiting to see if she was ready he pushed himself inside of her filling her completely with his manhood. Shizuru gasped out loud and clawed at his back as a means of punishment for being so rude to a lady.

As he quickened his pace pushing deeper into her with his phallus, Shizuru questioningly asked, "Will…uh…she….oh….be…ah…alright," He paused his thrusting inside of her and raised an eyebrow questioningly before replying his breath heavy from exertion, "She wants a child but I am not yet ready for one."

Shizuru wrapped her legs around the young man's buttocks securing him in her grasp finally calming her breathing down she asked, "And why is it that you are not ready?"

A little bit annoyed at her questions he rolled them over so that Shizuru was on top of him. He started thrusting into her again using his hips while his hands glided along her stomach to grasp her breast responding in between breaths, "It is that… I am… uh… not ready…ah… You could say… I…oh gawd…am afraid…fuck…mm…that I might…ah…not…be…oh...a good father."

Shizuru smiled at the response and lean down whispering into the young man's ear, "That is no reason to not have a child. If you don't allow yourself to experience it how can you say that you will or will not be a good father?"

The husband pushed Shizuru off sitting up he looked at Shizuru who was now lying on her stomach not attempting to make any move. So he grabbed her by the hips lifting her rear end up enough so that he could position himself behind her, before thrusting into her yet again stating in irritation, "When it happens it will happen."

Shizuru moaned as he roughly dug his hands into her hips when he pulled out and thrust into her roughly yet again. In a sense he was trying to tell her he was the one who would be doing the talking with his pride and she couldn't help but chuckled as he continued his thrusting.

"How can you know if you don't ever let it happen," Shizuru cried out as he glided his left hand down in between her legs to pinch her most sensitive nub.

However before the young man could answer his wife walked back into the room a smile on her face and Shizuru could tell that the expression on her face was one of lust and sexual desire. The husband looked at the wife exclaiming, "Fuck I'm going to…" Shizuru smirk when she heard that and felt the young man pull out of her before he spilled his seed onto her back. She had already reached the peak of her orgasm when he pinched her sensitive nub. Rolling off the bed she excused herself.

When she came back into the room she was clothed already. She had enjoyed their company very much and it was getting late into the evening or early morning as some might say. While she watched the two continue their love making, she left a little bit of a commanding essence on the husband. She left him with a desire to spill his seeds deep into his wife's womb upon reaching his orgasm.

Shizuru masking her presence and making sure her essence would vanish upon leaving the room, left only the lingering dream like state for the two individuals who cried out in unison as they both reached the last of their peaks this day. She left knowing full well that the man came inside of his wife.

Shizuru had an odd sense of helping those whom had unknowingly brighten her day or mood. One could say Shizuru was malice or cruel, but those who said that only knew of her on the battlefield or heard rumors of her cruelty in slaughtering those who would harm her and those near her. Shizuru only had a handful of people she entrusted her life too and when it came to everyone else she could care less, as long as there was no ill intent or malice against those who were under her care.

xxxx

Midori paced back and forth in the lobby area waiting for Shizuru to return, and upon seeing Shizuru's wispy cloud form. One she only utilized if she wished to travel quickly from place to place without being detected by the lower class vampires and mortals. Midori called out before Shizuru vanished from her sight, "Hey I saw you Viola, get your ass back here I need to talk to you about something."

Midori wasn't a vampire, she was human through and through. She just so happened to work inside the insurance building connecting the two universes together and she wasn't the only one. The side effect was that aging had stopped for the humans working in the building. Shizuru had set up the building as a safe haven for both humans and immortals alike. It was a neutral zone, and being that it was in her territory the werewolves and demons had no say in it what so ever. Shizuru's real building of operations and her mansion was a good ten miles from the insurance building on a hill overlooking the city including the building.

Shizuru had paused in her stride turning around, sometimes she was perplexed that a few humans were able to pick up her presence but none of the other vampires could. Then again Midori wasn't just any normal human she had been with Shizuru for a good 300 years, and she wasn't the only one. Yohko was there too, because Midori was there. Shizuru was fortunate enough to have both of them working alongside her. Yet sometimes she wondered how she was able to put up with them.

"Yes, Midori what can I do for you?" Shizuru stated calmly, she wasn't really in a rush, after all she was heading to her deep slumber and it would be some time before she saw Midori again. A few minutes of her time to straighten some things out wouldn't do her any harm.

Midori paused upon catching up with Shizuru, "You smell like sex."

Shizuru smirked an eyebrow raised, "Really now, is that what Midori wants to talk to me about. I have been wondering when you would take me up on my offer."

Midori took a step back flabbergasted, "What gosh no, Shizuru. Yohko would have my head and that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Shizuru watched when Midori pulled out a watch of some sort as she stated, "So I created a new device, ingenious I do say so myself but don't tell anyone. Anyways these things are embedded with nano-machines."

Shizuru looked at Midori stating the obvious, "Midori does know that watches have been around for centuries now right."

Dismissing the remark Midori continued her explanation, "You know how you've stated that you wanted to know where all your military scout guards were at all times, so that you can plan accordingly if something were to happen. Well I have the solution."

Shizuru was thoroughly intrigued now and motioned for Midori to continue by not saying anything. Midori smiled, "Well human technology has advance rather quickly this past century and who knows, maybe the next time you wake up they'll be in space. Anyways what I was saying is that I can create a watch that is genetically engineered for that particular individual. The nano-machinces will be able to tell us their location as well as their status. If at any time one of them is killed we will be alerted. I mean when vampires die they turn in to ashes right, so in that moment the nano-machines are short circuited frying the watch out, there for no one else can use it. Once it's embedded to you, it doesn't come off anymore until you're dead."

Shizuru interrupted, "So you're saying they're stuck with that ugly thing until their untimely deaths. I don't know. I wouldn't want them to presume that I am punishing them."

Midori opened her mouth then clearly stated, "I can work on the design, if you so wish. But if you give me the okay I would like to get this started and when you wake again you'll see how awesome it has become."

Shizuru exhaled, "Very well, but I want this to be a mandatory watch for all the vampires who so chooses to work under me. It is not a matter of distrust if the issue is brought up but it is a matter of knowing in case of a dire need for medical attention or matters of utmost important. And please do come up with a better design for the watch. I do look forward to seeing the final product upon my reawakening."

Midori nodded and trotted off happily. Shizuru couldn't help but inwardly smiled, _"She will always be a teenager through and through even though she has been with me for nearly 300 years. I do wonder how Yohko handles her at times. I must remind myself to ask her that."_

When Shizuru reached her mansion she was bombarded with questions from Haruka her most loyal of subject, even though at times Haruka has a dire need to throttle Shizuru. After a brief moment of answering all her questions Haruka backed off. She was simply asking out of concern, but she would never admit it. Haruka had allowed Shizuru to travel by herself outside only because she knew that Shizuru would be entering the realm of mortals and saw no need to burden her with guards. No nobility would go into the realm of mortals except for Shizuru, all the others deemed themselves to high up to do such a thing. Their food and supplies where procured by the lesser vampires that worked for them. Haruka knew Shizuru could handle a good couple hundred or so lesser vampires by herself without breaking a sweat.

Shizuru had left to bathe and upon finishing her bath Yukino was waiting for her in her bed chambers. Shizuru's teasing nature couldn't let such a sight go to waste, "Ara, is Yukino here to accompany me on my long slumber."

Yukino shied away causing Shizuru to inwardly chuckle, _"Always the shy one aren't you,"_ when she heard a thunderous voice exclaim, "Not to offend Shizuru, but Yukino will be preoccupied with other matters while you slumber."

"Pity, and here I thought I wouldn't be slumbering alone for such long periods of time anymore." Shizuru pouted causing Haruka to state, "Then don't and stay awake."

Shizuru sighed, "You know I cannot do that Haruka, as nobility and cursed by my own blood I am bound to sleep as that is the only way to regain my strength. At times I do wish I was a lesser vampire, so that I would not have to slumber half or nearly a century away before waking. I do miss so much while I slumber."

Haruka stunned into stupor by the honesty in the remark couldn't say anything so Yukino spoke up ever so softly, "Please do not say that Shizuru. You require your rest so that you can continue to keep the peace among the other lesser nobilities. You are the last of your line and the only true pure blood of Dracula. We do not even know of what has become of your father's other sire, the only other one who is suppose to be alive. Without your guidance there would be mayhem I am sure of it. So while you slumber rest assured that we will do our best to keep things in check until you awake again."

Haruka added, "Exactly what Yukino said Shizuru. So shut up already and go to sleep."

Shizuru laughed, "I am glad you two are in my services. Until I awake again be safe."

Haruka and Yukino watched as Shizuru laid herself down into the coffin before they closed it securing it tightly. No one could open it save the three of them who were in that room. Shizuru could open it at any time upon awakening. It was a precaution in case there was an attempt on her life. No one really knew when Shizuru went in to slumber as her visits where so sporadic and far in length between so it was hard to know unless you were in the circle of her most trusted. And so Shizuru would slumber for nearly another century before awakening to find out what she had missed out on and how much or little things had changed while she slept.

**To be continued in the next installment...**

* * *

So there you have it chapter one of Salvation. As always thoughts, comments and simple guesses about what is going to occur in the next installment is more than welcome. I hope it was enjoyable and has captivated some of you to continue this journey in the next chapter.


	2. Reawakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story. I just allow my imagination to roam freely.**

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.**

**Author's Note: **I appreciate and thank the readers who reviewed or left a comment. Your words and thoughts are always welcomed. A writer (whether professional or as a hobby) at times require constructive criticism in order to continue their own growth and maturity towards the story and oneself.

_**And now I present the continuation of Salvation...**_

* * *

_**(In the year 1235 of Countess Viola, 60 years has passed since Shizuru went into slumber)**_

She had secured her motorcycle helmet underneath her arm and was heading outside the HIME Corporate building, into the immortal realm to do her patrolling. As the times have changed so must everything else along with it. The group unanimously decided to alter the insurance building into a magazine building called HIME, which printed a monthly issue of highly desirable clothing wear for the general mortal public, which also helped in funding the maintenance.

She was walking briskly down the stairs towards her motorcycle when someone called out to her, causing her to pause in her stride turning around she answered, "Chie."

Chie smiled, "Natsuki Kruger, I forgot to tell you that you're off the hook this week when it comes to patrolling." Chie couldn't help but do a quick by pass of what Natsuki was wearing. Natsuki had on dark blue leather pants that were snug but not to snug around her lower body, with her military motorcycle boots which probably held some sort of concealed knife. Natsuki's top portion was covered with a dark blue Jacket that was snug around her frame, perfect for movement if necessary. On top of that Jacket she wore a black vest that sported ample bullet magazines and other sorts of medical necessity that she required. Strapped to her back was a katana along with two six inch knives securely placed on the side of her legs near her hips. And who could forget the 9mm strapped to her right thigh. Chie nodded approving Natsuki's look when Natsuki cleared her throat.

"Why do you address me by my full name Chie? And I wasn't aware that I didn't have border patrol this week, can I ask why?" Natsuki stated patiently waiting for a response.

"Sorry bad habit and that was my fault, I should have told you last week when you returned from your patrol. The princess Viola will be awakening soon and as you are a new sire she would like to get acquainted with you. It's something that she does when she reawakens. It's also kind of how she welcomes you into her fold." Chie answered.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "We're dead and this isn't some play school reality, Chie. If she wishes to address me she can do so after I have completed my task. It's more important at the moment to see to it that her realm is secure then to play kiss ass."

Chie laughed, "Always the cold one aren't you Natsuki. Alright, I'll let our princess know that you chose her safety over ass kissing. I should warn you though, no new sire has not attended her reawakening meeting. It's kind of like a requirement when you signed up."

Natsuki calmly replied, "What's the worst she can do, kill me when I'm already dead. I will tend to her when I return, and if I die, well she won't have anything to worry about now will she."

Chie exhaled, "You talk as though your presence holds no weight. You do know the blood line you carry within you, right Natsuki, even though you try to mask it. I've known Shizuru long enough to know that the same blood runs in you."

Natsuki glared at Chie, "I have spent many years hunting the likes of you and your princess Viola. Do not dare to compare me when you know nothing of how I came to be or the matters in which I am the way I am now."

Chie rubbed the gap between her eyebrows, "Look I've heard of the vampire huntress Kruger and how you killed many of my brethrens, knowing full well they deserved it. You may still be that person but at the same time you are not. You have a responsibility Natsuki."

Natsuki sighed, "My responsibility is to see to it that your princess stays alive for as long as possible. That's all I promised the old man before he perished. I have no desire to overthrow her or take the helm. I have other matters of the heart that requires settling before anything and when I say anything I mean anything else gets in my way. And if that so happens to be your princess, so be it."

Chie tried to reason with her, "Natsuki if you would just talk to her she might be able to help you with those matters. I mean what's…"

Natsuki snapped at Chie, "This does not concern you or she and I can handle it myself. You have matters to attend to so tend to them as for me I have a task to do. Besides you can always track me, to know that I'm alive." Natsuki pointed to the golden watch securely embedded onto her wrist before turning around to leave.

Chie opened her mouth but shut it and watched while Natsuki strode off anger oozing from her causing those nearby to dissipate in her presence. And when Natsuki drove off on her Ducati, Chie couldn't help but yell from the top of her lungs, "You coward."

"Who are you calling coward love?" Upon hearing those words Chie spun around in a pout earning a soft chuckle from the woman who questioned her.

Those soft sweet chuckles made Chie smile her mood brightening up upon replying, "I was yelling at that damn Natsuki. There are but a few of us who knows who really sired her and she chooses to be ignorant to the fact."

Aoi nodded in understanding, "I heard from Yohko awhile back that there is something odd about how she was sired."

Chie answered, "Yes, Yohko told me that as well when Natsuki joined us. Even now she is still running her test and is still puzzled by what she finds. Just like the princess we have another enigma on our hands and one that carries his blood too. I don't know if Dracula is laughing at us or turning in his grave."

Aoi shrugged, "You should not think so much about it or it will only give you a headache. Besides Natsuki has been around for a good quarter of a century before she was sired and even then she's been around for a good two decades. I would hope he taught her the ropes of how things work, unlike Shizuru's father."

Chie grabbed Aoi, "Let us think of this later if it becomes an issue, which I hope not. Right now we have other affairs to tend to."

xxxx

Her eyes snapped opened and all you could see was the crimson orbs in the darkness. With her mind she telepathically called out to Haruka, "How has things fared while I have been absent?" One of the few perks she enjoyed having as a vampire.

Haruka was in the middle of discussing an issue when she heard Shizuru's voice, startling her while she replied, "You're awake?"

Shizuru chuckled in Haruka's mind answering, "Yes I just stirred awake. Now are you going to leaving me pondering what has become of my realm?"

Haruka scoffed, "Everything is fine Shizuru, but we did get some new sires, one of them is a handful. A delinquent if I say so myself, but she has guts so I can over look some of the things she does."

Shizuru smiled, "It is odd of you to praise someone especially a new sire."

Haruka nodded, "She's been with us for a couple of decades now and still as cold as ever. Yukino says that the way she was sired was rather intriguing. Oh don't get me wrong not as intriguing as how you were sired."

Shizuru sighed and Haruka realized she broached a subject that shouldn't have been broached, but didn't know how to change the discussion remained silent until Shizuru asked, "How long have I been slumbering?"

Haruka who had already dismissed herself from the meeting and was almost to Shizuru's chamber answered, "You tend to sleep less if you don't over exert yourself when you are awake."

Shizuru nodded in the dark agreeing with Haruka, "Yes I have noticed that myself as well. But from what I gather I have been slumbering for longer than two decades if that so called delinquent of yours has been in our service for that long."

Haruka opened the lid of the casket causing Shizuru to glare at her before Haruka laughed, "Well good morning to you to sleepy head."

Shizuru slowly sat up, allowing the sensations in her body to return, "You could've warned me before opening the coffin, Haruka."

Haruka shrugged, "After how you startled me it was only fair. Besides, it's the only way to actually wake you completely. If I let you wake yourself it would take you another week or so for you to crawl out of this coffin."

Shizuru stretched her arms, "There is no real way to warn you when I awake, you do know that don't you. By the way how is Yukino?"

Haruka stood up handing Shizuru a glass of red liquid, hopefully enough to stir Shizuru awake completely while answering, "I told her you were awake, she should be here shortly. She was at the HIME building discussing your meeting with Chie and Aoi about the new sires."

Shizuru was slightly perplexed by the name for it didn't sound familiar but those questions could wait. After downing the liquid Shizuru stood up, "How are those two by the way and what of Midori and Yohko as well?"

Haruka took the time to explain to Shizuru that the four of them had fared well while Shizuru had slumbered. They all seemed to be busy with other matters and now that the building was a magazine corporate building, things had gotten even busier. She explained to her about the change and how it also gave them a substantial amount of income which they used for medical, military and technological means.

Recalling her last conversation with Midori, Shizuru was curious as to how that project had progressed, "What of Midori and her tracking project?"

Shizuru had taken to sitting down on the window sill looking out at her realm not paying attention when a voice that she knew answered, "Her project has gone rather well. Better than we would've hoped for and rest assure the design is rather incorporative of her methods, to the point where majority of the vampires are wearing it," causing her to turn around and smile.

"Yukino," Shizuru calmly stated in greeting and Yukino shyly smiled back with a response, "It's been awhile Shizuru."

Shizuru chuckled, "Always the shy one after all these centuries," pausing with a smile before further questioning, "Do elaborate on what you said about Midori's project."

Yukino exhaled and explained in detail to Shizuru, "At first we only implemented it as a requirement on military and other personnel's. It worked just as Midori had stated, and we had a chart of your territory and was able to keep track of them. Midori then had the idea of elaborating it so that we could incorporate the entire realm. At first we thought it would be too mass of a project but after a decade she managed to map out the areas she was familiar with and with the help of others the map is as complete as it will ever be. Even to this day, there are still things being added onto the map. But that is not the good news. The good news was that the vampires wanted to keep track of their underlings, and so Midori decided to create each noble house their own little tracking device. So now she has all the noble households color coded. It is a rather intriguing design and has come a long ways."

Shizuru was curious asked, "How did she get the nobles to agree to such a thing as to wear it?"

Haruka huffed, "It wasn't her, I told them if they wished to know where their minions were they had to wear one as well. Some were defiant until recently, but they finally saw it my way when one of the noble houses realized that one of their most loyal subject was leaking information to another household."

Shizuru nodded in understanding, "Sometimes it takes a little bit of encouraging especially when it comes to those of us who tend to outlive our own usefulness."

Haruka shrugged, "Would you like to guess as to which noble household was put to shame?"

Shizuru sighed, "It would not surprise me if it was the Marguerites? But who was it that the spy was trading information to. I'm intrigued as to what information was being traded now."

Haruka calmly answered as though it was a topic of boredom, "The spy was leaking information as to how the Marguerites were operating to the Shamrocks. Nothing of importance was ever disclosed."

Shizuru exhaled in disappointment, "You mean a life was killed for information we had already acquired."

Yukino noticing the mood was going sour deterred the topic of discussion to other matters that were pressing at the moment, "If Shizuru is up for it I was hoping to show her around the newly remodeled HIME building as well as discuss matters pertaining to your meeting with the new sires." Shizuru agreed and the three allowed the topic to drop.

xxxx

Midori was furiously pacing back and forth cursing, "We are suppose to be a team. I warned her about entering that territory unnecessarily because it is dangerous and on the outskirts of Viola's realm, but she doesn't listen."

Chie tried calming Midori down, knowing full well who was treading outside the realm on their patrol, "Look it's not the first time she's done this and it's not the last time she's going to do it. Be thankful she keeps the lower level demons in check so that they don't attack the nearby settlements unnecessarily."

Midori grunted, "What's the purpose of my ingenious project if they go out of their way to get killed when I specifically told them that these spots are off limits for safety reasons."

This time Yohko spoke up trying to lower the tone of discussion to a more reasonable one, "Midori dear, Natsuki is not just some vampire. She may require a little reprimanding here and there, but you do know that she's the only one who goes out of her way to get matters settle quickly and without too much of a hassle. She's good at what she does. We all know it and so does she."

Chie huffed, "She's still a coward."

Shizuru had walked in on the end of the conversation only to hear the last remark made by Chie. She had spent the previous day touring the new facility and did not have the time to meet with her loyal colleagues. So she had decided to surprise them today, but walked in on them when they were in the middle of a heated discussion.

Curious Shizuru inquired, "Can I ask Chie who is still a coward?"

The three in the room did not feel her presence and were shocked upon hearing her voice abruptly letting the topic drop turning their attention towards her. Yohko smiled and in an attempt to divert the topic of discussion excitedly stated, "Shizuru, it's good to see you awake again. Your presence and guidance has been sorely missed. How was your slumber?"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow as her gaze went from Chie who's demeanor was one of there's nothing new going on, to Yohko who looked as though she was hoping to change the topic of their discussion, to Midori who still seemed to be fuming but was attempting to hide it.

Haruka barged in at that exact moment exclaiming, "It's that gawd damn delinquent again isn't it. One of these days her carelessness is going to get her killed."

Shizuru was perplexed at hearing that one of the new sires would not be attending her meeting asked, "I was under the assumption that all new sires were to attend a meeting tomorrow with me. So why is this new sire out patrolling?"

Chie coughed clearing her throat, "Well princess in her own words she said, "_we're dead and this isn't some play school reality, Chie. If she wishes to address me she can do so after I have completed my task. It's more important at the moment to see to it that her realm is secure then to play kiss ass." _So I informed her that I would pass it along to you and I have."

"Ara," was the only response Shizuru could come up with. Throughout the course of her life, she had set up particular protocols for reasons she deemed important, no one had challenged her or dismissed them until now. She had known that it would happen earlier during the course of integrating it into her scheme of checks and balance, but after such a long period of time had passed it had finally happened and she was unsure of how to proceed.

Haruka was now slightly irritated, "I should have known she would do something like this. It is so like that delinquent. When she gets back she is going to get an earful from me and rest assured she will not be attending those patrol routes for a while. She may have guts but she needs to learn she cannot just do as she pleases."

Yohko sighed trying to be the voice of reason, "As much as I agree with you Haruka, it does no good to pester Kruger, she is and will do things her way. It's not like she's putting any one in harm's way."

Shizuru cleared her throat grabbing everyone's attention, "I may not know what is currently happening and might not be able to assist the matter, but I would like to know who sired her?"

Shizuru could see that the moment she asked that question it felt like everyone had completely stopped breathing, so she cautiously asked, "Do we know who it was that sire her or is she an unknown sire?"

Yohko knew from the moment she had signed up to be a part of Shizuru's grand design that there was nothing they could keep from her. Even if they did hide it from her she would find out sooner or later and they would suffer her wrath. Shizuru had chosen only a handful of individuals in which she could trust and Yohko was amongst one of them so she spoke up, "She was sired by Yamada."

Shizuru repeated the name, "Yamada," upon hearing it. Oh she knew that name very well, and had met him only once during the course of her reign. He was in some aspect similar to her father, one who had lived too long and suffered from some sort of madness. Either that or he really did not care for the blood that flowed in his veins and sought only retribution for having acquired it. She had learned from him during their brief meeting that her father had sired him without his consent and so he had detested Dracula for it and only hoped that she would not turn out to be like him. He had warned her that if she did he would not hesitate to annihilate her. After that meeting she did not know where he had vanished off too. Shizuru was curious as to why now of all times would he sire someone and what it was that he is hoping to accomplish.

Shizuru was brought back from her thoughts when Chie attempted to clear up the possible presumptions that might be going on in Shizuru's head, "Shizuru, Natsuki doesn't want the throne. Hell, she doesn't even want anyone to know about who sired her. The only people who know are in this room along with Yukino and Aoi. She's hiding something and I don't know what it is, none of us do. She won't tell us anymore other than the fact that Yamada sired her."

Shizuru realizing the situation was never in her grasp to begin with inquired, "What of Yamada then, can we not ask him?"

Chie lowered her head and looked away causing Shizuru to ponder as to why when Midori spoke up, "He's dead."

Upon hearing the response Shizuru mouthed an "O" softly before asking, "Did anyone confirm this?"

Yohko grabbed the back of her neck messaging a tension that had just recently rooted itself there due to the discussion replied, "It was confirmed. He died here in this building before Natsuki signed on. She brought him here as he had wanted to perhaps see you again before his demised, but he was unaware that you had gone into slumber, and was disappointed. He wanted you to know that even though you were sired as an abomination, you have done right in his eyes and would see to it that no harm came to you. He did not say as to how or why Natsuki was sired only that he sired her and that she would be joining up with us."

Shizuru was in a state of astonishment, a man who had threatened her in her past had stated with his dying breath that she had done right in his eyes. Yet that only brought up the question as to why he would sire Natsuki. But there was something in what Yohko stated that caused her to question, "What does Yohko mean when she says that you are unaware of how Natsuki was sired. Is there not only one way a vampire is born or do you mean to tell me that Natsuki is also an abomination?"

Yohko quickly shook her head, "No, you have the wrong idea. She had a life prior to being sired by Yamada. She was not born like you Shizuru. As you are aware I run quite a bit of test on all the blood of vampires that I can get my hands on. And nobles are more than glad to hand them to me as they are proud of their lineage. If you think about it this way, the vampire genetic makeup is more dominate than the human genes. So the moment a new sire is born they lose all their genetic blood for it has been overtaken by the vampires. And a vampire sires by completely sucking the corpse until but a drop of their mortal blood remains, before infusing the body with their own blood. In Natsuki's case she still retains some of her human genetic blood trait as well as that of Dracula. It's as though it has intermingled kind of like yours. The only possible conclusion I can come up with is that he didn't sire her the typical vampire way, but instead gave her his blood in order to save her life. Which brings up the question as to why?"

Shizuru was massaging her temples now. This was too much information to consume after having slept for nearly sixty years. Surely the only one who could answer their questions was currently off somewhere she wasn't supposed to be playing hero. Deciding to let the matter drop until a more appropriate time she addressed the group, "It is best if at the moment we leave this matter alone, as the person in question is not present to answer these questions for us. When she returns and time permits we will address them then."

Everyone had unanimously agreed, but that decision would soon be short lived when Yukino and Aoi stormed into the room seemingly agitated by something. Yukino quickly reported realizing the urgency of the matter, "We just received reports from Florince, that one of the towns located on the outskirts of Viola's realm was recently attacked two nights ago by demons. Natsuki was passing by on her routine patrol and went to assess the situation."

Midori was beyond furious now groaned, "Why the hell did she not report the situation to us?"

Aoi stated, "She reported it to Florince and they reported it to us."

Midori was livid, "There is a gawd damn communicator device on the watch so that she can call here directly. That way there would be no miscommunication on either ends, allowing for a timely response."

Chie couldn't help but laugh causing everyone to look at her pondering the question within their minds as to what was so funny at the moment. Calming herself down she explained her outburst, "My apologies it's just well. Natsuki told me once a few years ago that she didn't know how to use the watch and didn't want to bother with it, as it required too much time which she deemed unnecessary in her mind. That was why we always received her reports later than usual and by means of messages or other individuals."

Midori sighed in annoyance, "She is so going to go through training when she gets her sorry behind back to headquarters, again."

Shizuru smiled slightly missing this feeling of interaction with everyone and was glad to be a part of it yet again ordered, "Well I suggest we send out a support group to aide our little champion. I wouldn't want to have her perish on us, especially when her mere presence or lack thereof can cause such a commotion among my most trusted lieges."

xxxx

Natsuki would have been beyond outrage if she found out what was currently happening back at HIME quarters pertaining to her. But at the moment she was preoccupied with an income arrow from straight on, as she rolled behind a rock. She was currently contemplating the best method to handle the situation when a small holographic image appeared from her watch. Midori's voice was heard loud and clear, "Why did you not report the situation to us Natsuki?"

Natsuki was puzzled by the question answering, "But I did, I reported it yesterday in Florince upon finding out myself, that there was a situation that needed tending to."

Midori groaned there was no point in arguing at the moment, "What is the status of the situation, Natsuki?"

Natsuki pondered about it before requesting an explanation, "Why is it that demons tend to resort to prehistoric means when it comes to being threaten and defending themselves, and when they attack they become rather barbaric? Have they not evolved after all this time?"

Midori yelled at Natsuki, "Now is not the time to be asking those questions. Can you please tell me what your status is?"

Natsuki nodded, "Well it appears that I am surrounded by at least a dozen angry demons. I managed to slay a handful before one of their arrows got me in the leg. I must say though for being prehistoric in nature, their weapons are very high in quality."

Midori groaned, "I cannot talk to her like this. Haruka she's all yours." Natsuki watched when Midori's face disappeared and Haruka's face appeared on the hologram. Natsuki waited and Haruka cleared her throat, "Look here delinquent I need a full assessment as to what is currently happening."

Natsuki sighed, "It's Natsuki not delinquent and for your information I can handle the situation fine. There may be some bloodshed on both sides but I assure you I will be the victor."

Haruka nodded, "Then try not to get killed and kill them all. An attack on one of the villages is like an attack on the princess herself. You will see to it that they get their just punishment, Kruger."

Natsuki shook her head, "It's Natsuki, not Kruger to you, and yes I will see to it that my duty is completed. However I do not think I can continue the patrol due to the injuries I will be sustaining from this encounter. I suggest you send another out to patrol."

Haruka responded quickly, "Worry not about those matters. See to the cleansing of those demons and return back to headquarters, those are your priorities now. A support group is headed your way and will reach you by the end of the day to clean up the mess or lend a hand if necessary."

Natsuki nodded in understanding and quickly ended the conversation before returning to the angry demons. True to her words the support group arrived at the end of the day, but by then there was not much to do. They disposed of the demon bodies by burning and cleared any trace of demonic presence in that area. It was to avoid attracting other demons to that vicinity, and a precaution as well to keep them at bay.

Natsuki had found refuge underneath a tree, contemplating something, not really paying heed to her wounds, when an individual from the support group approached her, saluting her with a fisted left hand to the chest. It wasn't really to the chest, it was to an emblem of an eight headed snake embroidered into the chest, the markings of Viola. She never really asked what the emblem was suppose to signify, or cared much for it, as she had no emblem or the proper patrolling requirements on. Natsuki thought the armor was a piece of junk that just got in the way, so she chose her own outfit, which she found worked out just fine.

The individual stated, "It would have been wise of you to wear your armor, for that would have caused less turmoil in the matter if they had known you were from Viola. By the looks of things they had presumed you to be a rouge vampire."

Natsuki waved her hand dismissing the remark, "Regardless of the fact, it's better to have dealt with them properly. If they fled they would only be back to cause more mayhem. So the way I see it there is nothing to worry about."

The individual talking to Natsuki sighed allowing the topic to drop while he brought up another matter, "I was informed to tell you that they had moved the new sires meeting to the day after tomorrow, so that if we leave now we can get back by mid-afternoon tomorrow. Allowing you the night to get a proper medical checkup and rest before the meeting."

Natsuki sighed, "I appreciate your care of me minion, but I refuse to leave until at least some of my wounds have stopped bleeding. If you had taken the time to notice a few of my wounds are still oozing with blood. So the lot of you should relax and know that we most likely won't head out till tomorrow night."

The individual was in a state of shock and embarrassment questioningly stated, "What, but I was informed that you were of noble blood, your wounds should have healed already. Do you require some blood or medical attention?"

Natsuki now slightly irritated by the questions answered, "No I do not require blood. I just need some time and a little bit of peace and quiet for my body to heal itself. So if you wish to be useful, run along to the rest of your group and tell them we will not be heading out till tomorrow evening at the latest. I also suggest that you report this in, in the morning as it is of late and well we don't want to bother them."

The individual saluted Natsuki and left without another word leaving her to embrace the calm tranquility of her surroundings. She frowned at the mere thought of seeing such an ugly surrounding causing her to look up at the sky, an attempt to see some stars only to find disappointment. Muttering to her own self before closing her eyes, "What have I gotten myself into?"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

There you have it, the second installment of Salvation. Hopefully as readers you were able to differentiate when they speak telepathically to when they have a normal conversation. I do not wish to italicize it, for I want to be able to incorporate it smoothly into the story. Hopefully it won't be too tedious to differentiate. This story is fast paced and many things will present itself, but it'll all be wrapped up nicely when the last chapter is presented. Updates will be posted weekly on Friday evening's, unless otherwise noted.


	3. Grave Encounters

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story. I simply yearn to put words upon paper, thus creating this.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Daisy, Brawny, Whiskey, and Bubba. Our meeting in life may have been short lived, but you've all touched my heart so very deeply. Your playfulness, loyalty, enthusiasm and sheer will to live your life loving those whom surround themselves around you, is something in which I can only hope to achieve in my life time. May you all find your way to doggy heaven, where you can forever roam freely. **

_**Without further interruptions we continue our story...** _

* * *

It was nearing sunset the next day and Natsuki had rallied up the support group. The captain of the group was in a sour mood and Natsuki knew why. He had reported back in at the first rays of sunlight, if you can even call it that in the realm of immortal. It was more like a red glowing ball that rose and set to differentiate between night and day. He was reprimanded for his lack of report the prior evening and on how Natsuki would not be able to attend the meeting, one they could not postpone any further. He tried to explain the situation at hand but they would have none of it, and Natsuki felt slightly sorry for him at the time, yet now he was just letting it get to his head. Natsuki didn't need that at the moment, especially when they were heading back through the forest of Romulus in an attempt to reach headquarters by early morning.

Natsuki was impressed by how Shizuru was able to set up the HIME building in the middle of her realm, to the north were mountains, to the south were plains, vast plains. The east held a river the size of the Nile and the west held the vast forest of Romulus. The highest nobles were all stationed here, rather loyal to Shizuru, while only a few of the lower and lesser noble vampire classes lived in her realm as a means of protection. It takes approximately two days to reach the outskirts of Viola's realm from the HIME building, if one followed the paths created for easier safer traveling and traveled by means of other transportation than foot. The patrol group could always make the most of their ability to travel back at a more rapid pace, but they had utilized that technique in order to reach Natsuki the day of the incident. Such methods required time to replenish the energy spent, so now the group was traversing by foot at a slightly quicker pace than normally possible for mortals.

If it were up to her she would prefer to take the nearly two day trek cutting around the outskirts of the forest and continuing on the safer more traveled roadways connecting the towns together. Sadly though the captain of the support group wanted to make amends for his failure to follow orders and had decided that they would be crossing through the Forest of Romulus. Being that it was partially her fault for his mood, she couldn't let them go alone.

The forest of Romulus held many secrets some as old as Shizuru, some even older dating back prior to Dracula's reign. The most famous of the stories were that the dead dwelled within the forest, forever trapped in an endless battle amongst one another. During Dracula's reign in order for him to acquire the land that was currently under Viola's rule there was a fierce battle between werewolves and vampires. Many were slaughtered as the demons joined both sides hoping to gain favor with whoever wins. When the dust had cleared it was a stalemate, both sides having lost too many minions withdrew. The werewolves seeing no end to the conflict removed their presence from that area leaving the forest behind. Dracula claiming victory seized the land as his taking it under his control. To this day very few people every attempted to travel through, as the trek itself takes half a day from end to end.

So here Natsuki was having left her motorcycle in the care of the guard at the previous town, informing them she would be back to retrieve it. She couldn't take the motorcycle for there were no roads and it would be too reckless. Allowing the captain to lead the group they bush whacked their way deeper into Romulus. The forest was thick with trees, to the point of blocking out any rays of light, not that there was any at this time of night, which just added to the sheer stupidity of this trek in her opinion. Natsuki had a bad feeling about this, then again she always seemed to have a bad feeling about practically everything, which was why she tended to be on guard at all times. Natsuki was glad she had allowed her body to heal. If she was in her previous condition she would have told them to go to hell, upon learning they were traversing through the forest to get back to headquarters.

Natsuki was paying heed to her surroundings listening to the heavy breathing of everyone around her and the silence that enveloped them, until the captain yelled, "We're going at a good pace, keep it up we're halfway there."

Natsuki groaned thinking, _"Surely he did not just yell and give away our position to those lurking in the forest. I'm following an idiot."_

Immediately after that thought went through her head a gust of wind brushed passed them and a scream was heard from the end of the line. The captain exclaiming, "Arm yourselves men, there is an enemy upon us."

Natsuki strode past a couple of guards to the captain grabbing him by the collar, "Do what purpose did it serve for you to yell earlier?"

The captain slapped her hands away in vain, "I was encouraging my men. I am the captain and rightfully have the authority to rally my troops."

Natsuki now irritated by the stupidity of the captain asked, "Rally the troops for what, when you just gave away our position to whatever was lurking out there. Did you not consider this before opening your big mouth? We are not in the realm of mortals, we are in the realm of immortals and there for, there are things out here that are out of our comprehension."

The captain having had enough of being treated like a failure grabbed Natsuki's hands pulling them off his collar stating, "We are guards of Viola's realm. Those who dare to harm us harm her. My men will defend you with their honor and we will see to your safety."

Natsuki threw her hands up, "You are a complete moron. I don't need your gawd damn protection. I'm more worried about you and your men. How can an idiot as the likes of you get promoted to being captain? You vampires never seize to amaze me at your stupidity, has immortality made you all mad?"

The captain eyed her questioningly, "Are you yourself not a vampire?"

Without a second thought, Natsuki punched him right in the face, "Shut up and see to it that you and your men don't die on me."

And so one after another of the support troops fell to an unknown force until the only two remaining were the captain and Natsuki. She stood on defense, sighing when the captain was cowering in fear behind her.

"I demand you show yourself," Natsuki yelled and continued to do so, "I have a right to know who it is that wished to slay me and those of my men."

The captain looked at her questioningly before turning away when she glared at him, as a laughter was heard, "You, yourself are the one who is going to slay you."

Natsuki was confused now, unsure as to where this was leading. In that moment the captain saw a shadow pass by causing him to slash out. The shadow dissipated, when the captain cried out at the same time while blood started seeping through his uniform.

Natsuki knelt down, removing the chest plate to check the wound. The slash wasn't too deep but wide enough that if left unattended would cause him to bleed out completely. Rummaging through her vest she found the gel like substance that Yohko was experimenting on when it came to stopping deep gashes and wounds from bleeding out. Taking the tube she squeezed it onto the wound slathering it, making sure the gel covered it completely and watched while the gel crystallized completely over the wound. Natsuki nodded, reminding herself to tell Yohko it works.

Realizing the calm in the air Natsuki threw the captain over her shoulder, deciding for the moment to continue moving while the intruder was doing whatever it was at the moment.

After a brief period of silence a voice stated, "Natsuki Kruger sire of Yamada direct descendant of Dracula, why do you not utilize the power that has been bestowed upon you? If you did no one would have had to die tonight."

Natsuki placed the captain on the ground unsheathing her sword from her back standing in defense asked, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The voice laughed, "I am you and desire the secrets that rest inside you. Do you detest what it is you have become, so badly that you would allow harm to come to those who surround themselves around you? So much like Yamada yet not quiet like him. I can see why he sired you, Natsuki."

Natsuki saw a ghostly figure passing by her and she acted out in defense slashing at the back side of the figure when it dissipated. Immediately she felt a sharp pain spread across her back, causing her to drop to her knee in a grunt. Slowly realizing that her back was soaking with her own blood she yelled, "What kind of trickery is this?"

The voice ignoring the tone in her remark stated, "You did that to yourself. I did no such thing, yet you blame me for your wound."

Composing herself she stood up sword still in the ready she asked, "What do you want?"

The voice chuckled, "Just like you, I want answers."

Natsuki decided she could play along asked, "Answers to what?"

The voice with a hint of amusement replied, "Answers to who you are Natsuki Kruger?

Natsuki yelled, "You have no right to those answers."

The voice laughed again, "Ah but I do and so should you. You see, you are not all vampire yet no longer human, but that thing in your chest still beats. Why is that?"

Natsuki now furious shouted, "I am dead, my heart does not beat anymore."

The voice laughed again then seriously stated, "Do you not hear it? Ever so often there is a pulse that resonates, albeit far and few in between but it beats."

Natsuki calmed herself down and focused on her heart, waiting for what seemed like an eternity before she felt a thump. Not wanting to jump to conclusion she continued listening and what seemed like minutes had passed before there was another thump. She had stood there for a little over half an hour and had heard three pulsations all together before asking in confusion, "What kind of deception is this? What game do you play?"

The voice no longer mocking her dangerously stated, "And here I thought that my daughter was the only atrocity. How is it that I have created two from my own blood line? You I cannot allow to live. You must die here this night Natsuki Kruger. My beloved daughter will go mad in due time, I do not need another to sway her off this path. And when she does I will reclaim what is rightfully mine. Yamada was a fool to have sired you. Pity as I see greatness in you."

Natsuki laughed this time taunting, "Then show me what you have."

The voice shrugged off her threat, "As I stated before you will die by your own hand."

Natsuki yelled in frustration, "Coward. Show yourself."

The figure appeared in front of her in a mist like form but she knew immediately who it was, stated in distaste, "Dracula."

Not giving him the time to dissipate she pulled out her gun and shot him in the chest, causing him to laugh. She stumbled to the ground coughing up blood, feeling an ache in her chest when wetness started to soak around the surrounding wound.

"You should have died by your daughter's hand," Natsuki hissed in pain, when she grabbed her chest crumbling to a sit.

Dracula smiled, "I am grateful for my daughter, for she placed me in this state. But I have been around long enough to know how this realm truly works. I will return in due time, but you will not be around to see it. It was a pleasure meeting you my dear. Sadly this is where we must part ways."

Natsuki knew she was losing too much blood from the wound in her chest and surely enough her consciousness was going along with it. In her last attempt to stop him she stabbed his shrouded figure with her sword, only to cough up more blood as she felt pain shoot through her from the mid-section of her abdomen.

Dracula smirked in satisfaction that Natsuki was playing straight into his hands, continued to rile her, "My dear, your stubbornness will be your own downfall. I stand right before you, slay me if you can."

Natsuki tried to stand in an attempt to swipe that smirk off his face but faltered to her knee. The blackness slowly clouding her sight when she grunted in agony yelling, "I cannot and will not die here on this night."

And in that instant she heard a howl in the distance and a voice deep within her mind, "You cannot slay him the way he is Natsuki. He cannot harm me, so rest now and I will see to your safety."

Natsuki uttered in the depths of her mind but one name, "Duran," before her world was enveloped in complete darkness.

Dracula stood still, furiously he grumbled underneath his breath, "A werewolf within my domain. I will see that they pay upon my return." The moment Dracula vanished a big black wolf appeared before Natsuki, howling loud and clear to anyone nearby that he was now in charge of the two bodies that laid before him.

xxxx

Midori was grumpy and had a headache from her hangover. She had not expected something would go so wrongly after her last report with the support patrol, so had left to drown out her weeks frustration in alcohol. However, four hours later on the verge of collapsing into a much needed sleep she had received and emergency call from one of her subordinates and had rushed back to HIME to see what the situation was.

Midori massaged her temple trying to stop the beating of her heart from exploding from her head, when a glass and two pills were placed in front of her. Taking the much needed medication she turned around to see Yohko who was smiling in an attempt to ease her frustration causing Midori to sigh, "Thank you Yohko. I did not expect you to be here."

Yohko shrugged, "I was on my way to join you after you left but when I heard about the situation I remained to see that nothing went astray, sadly though it did anyways."

Downing the medicine with water she placed it on the table asking, "So what happened?"

Yohko explained to Midori in length of how they had been trying to contact the support group and Natsuki for several hours after one of the tracking devices disappeared off the grid. Midori looked at the grid and frowned, "Why in gawds name did they go through the forest of Romulus?"

Yohko exhaled a breath of loss, "I cannot answer that for you, for I do not know the specific reasoning behind it myself Midori."

Midori cried out in anger, "That is why I specifically stated in my training that the Forest of Romulus was off limits. There are things happening in that forest beyond our grasps. So as a precaution it was safer to tread around it. Doesn't anyone listen anymore?"

One of the night staff currently in the room spoke up, "Perhaps it is our immortal nature that makes us presume we are invincible and therefore logical reasoning is thrown out the door."

Midori groaned she really didn't need an explanation as she looked at the two remaining dots. One was blue which signified that Natsuki was still alive and the other was purple meaning at least one of the support group members was still among them. Yet there was something that confused her greatly when she studied their course of travel at the current moment.

Pondering out loud Midori stated, "Where exactly are you headed, and I wasn't aware you could travel at that speed especially when you've sworn not to us your abilities as a vampire, Natsuki."

When it dawned on her she shouted at Yohko, "Natsuk's hurt and she's probably in need of medical aid."

Yohko was out the door before Midori could say anything further. By the looks of her current trajectory she was headed straight for Shizuru's mansion. Yohko frowned while she ran down the stairs as fast as her humanly legs could take her. Hoping she could get there in time before Shizuru did something she might regret, because she was unaware of the situation when it came to Nastsuki.

Twenty minutes later Yohko was banging on the door to Shizuru's mansion cursing, "For bloody sake, how can you not hear this, it's not as though you are all asleep. Besides morning is soon approaching."

Haruka had heard the pounding on the door and stopped Yukino from answering for she wanted to throttle this certain guest for their rudeness. Immediately after opening the door Yohko grabbed her by the shoulder yelling, "Where is Shizuru?"

Haruka in a state of confusion yet still slightly irritated that a human, regardless of how long the two had known each other, would dare treat her in such manner, "Now look here Yohko I…"

Yohko pushed Haruka out of the way interrupting her, "Now is not the time for pleasantries, Haruka. You can throttle me later for my rudeness. Where is Shizuru?"

This time it was Yukino who softly spoke up, "She's in the back of the mansion strolling in the fields of flower."

Before Haruka could ask the question as to what the hustle was all about, Yohko had left the two behind causing them to follow with haste.

Shizuru was strolling around her flower garden, as it gave her a sense of peace. She was content with just casually walking. Waiting for the sun to rise knowing full well that today would be a busy day with the meeting, with the new sires. Little did she know that her morning was going to become hectic with that last thought, when she spotted Yohko running towards her, with Haruka and Yukino following closely behind.

Upon reaching Shizuru, Yohko placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath when she heard Shizuru stating in surprise, "Of what do I owe this pleasure Yohko."

Looking up at Shizuru, Yohko asked between breaths, "Where…is… Natsuki?"

Shizuru arched an eyebrow, confusion evident upon her face leading her to question, "Natsuki? Surely Yohko must be mistaken, last I heard she was returning back from patrolling and would not be back until tomorrow."

Yohko grumbled a curse underneath her breath thinking, _"I'm going to kill Midori if she's wrong about this."_ While in the process of retrieving her communications device a shuffling of trees from the forest behind the mansion caused everyone to stand on alert.

Haruka stepped up in front of the three ladies. Hoping that whatever revealed itself from the trees edge, she could manage to handle by herself. Shizuru was there if her assistance was required, but she wished it didn't have to come to that.

While the four waited in anticipation the rustling stopped and just as they were about to breathe a sigh of relief, a black wolf as dark as the night sky leaped into the air landing but a good five yards in front of them. Haruka was about to attack when Shizuru placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her movement for she had heard the husky male voice of the werewolf in her head asking, "Are you the lady of this realm?"

Shizuru stepped in front of Haruka replying back to the werewolf in speech, "I am. Of whom do I owe this pleasure of meeting," catching the three other individuals off guard. They knew then that the werewolf was speaking to her telepathically.

The black wolf dropped the body that he was caring in his mouth of what appeared to be the captain of the support group on the ground. Then shook his head prior to replying deep within Shizuru's mind, "My apologizes Countess Viola for my rudeness. This servant of yours lost consciousness due to blood loss. As for my master she is in dire need of attention and has been wounded severely. I had to carry her on my back so as not to agitate the wounds any further in an attempt to stop her from losing too much blood."

Shizuru was slightly taken aback and even stunned to silence momentarily before stating, "I was not aware that Natsuki had such a loyal subject," causing the other three ladies to look between Shizuru and the werewolf in a state of shock.

The werewolf howled replying in Shizuru's head, "That is a matter of privacy which I cannot disclose. It is Natsuki's story to tell if she so chooses. I would be in your debt if you could tend to my master, Countess. She is on my back, and I require your assistance to remove her."

Shizuru watched as the werewolf knelt down, before she approached him sending a message into his mind, "As she is your master, she is also a subject of mine and therefore there will be no debt to be paid upon, you are saving a life that has value to both of us. My thanks to you for returning her back to me," before gliding one hand underneath Natsuki's shoulder and the other underneath her legs, carrying her off the back of the wolf bridal style.

Shizuru looked down upon Natsuki slightly stunned by Natsuki's beauty before frowning noticing the discomfort Natsuki was feeling, for Natsuki had let out a groan. Turning around she addressed Yohko, "Use my guest quarters to tend to Natsuki and the captain," before passing Natsuki onto Haruka. Yukino and Yohko removed the captain from the ground and followed Haruka leaving Shizuru with the werewolf.

While Shizuru watched the werewolf shake out its fur she asked curious, "Which pack do you roam with, if you do not mind me asking? As I would like to show my appreciation to your pack leaders of the deed you have done in their service."

The werewolf howled twice responding deep within Shizuru's mind, "Save Natsuki and that will be appreciation enough, for she is my liege and the only one I have sworn loyalty to. I have overstayed my welcome in your realm. I hope you fair well Countess as uncertain times soon approach and tell Natsuki I am but a call away."

Before Shizuru could question him any further the wolf had leapt into the forest and was out of sight, leaving her pondering about Natsuki. Her thoughts were disturbed when Haruka called out, "Shizuru, you have to change and get ready to meet the new sires. However, if you wish to leave a good and lasting impact on the new sires feel free to attend the meeting covered in blood."

Shizuru looked at herself and indeed she was covered in blood. Strolling back towards her mansion she paused by Haruka smirking, "My mere presences already leaves a lasting impression. I do not wish to scare them off now."

Haruka laughed as the two of them strolled through the hall way in the direction of Shizuru's bed chamber, "As if that would stop you."

Shizuru was about to respond but her thoughts were distracted with servants shuffling to and from in front of her, she couldn't help but exhale a breath of contemplation asking, "How does she fare and what of the captain?"

Haruka pondered briefly before answering, "The captain only suffers from a wound that no long bleeds, due to a gel like substance that Yohko was experimenting on. Natsuki is a different story. She is in dire need of a blood transfusion."

Shizuru had continued walking asked, "How did he come by Yohko's experiment and why does Yohko not give her a blood transfusion?"

Haruka following closely behind her answered, "From what I gathered from Yohko, it was an experiment she gave Natsuki. So we can speculate that she used it on him, prior to tending to her own injuries or receiving them. When it comes to the blood transfusion, Natsuki does not want them."

Shizuru stopped in front of her door very curious as to why, turned around to address Haruka, "Is there a reason as to why she does not want it when it can save her life."

Haruka sighed, "Stubborn I tell you. The first time we gave her a blood transfusion was the last time we gave her one. She was beyond livid when she found out and wounded herself in the process, stating clearly that she wanted no other blood in her by any means."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow asking, "You mean to tell me that she does not drink to sedate her thirst."

Haruka shrugged, "She has found a concoction that is high in iron that sedates her thirst. If not then her stubbornness keeps her thirst at bay and the concoction helps to keep her alive."

Shizuru nodded, she wanted to ask more questions but time did not permit so she dismissed Haruka to ready the transportation while she changed into more suitable attire for her meeting.

_**And thus the story will continue in the next chapter...**_

* * *

Are you confused and uncertain as to what is going on, yet? *smiles* If you would like to indulge me in your speculation of what is to come, I would love to hear from you. However, random comments and thoughts pertaining to the story are always welcomed and appreciated.

I do hope everyone had a lovely Valentine's day. Regardless of whether you celebrated it or not, one should be grateful and appreciative of one's loved ones. For at times life is not too kind, so keep hold of those dearest to you and cherish those moments. For when we are no more, one can no longer relay what it is one feels or wish to, for those whom one loves.


	4. The New Sires

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.******  
**

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

_**Without further a do...I present to you...the next chapter...**_

* * *

Shizuru looked at the individuals. Fifteen altogether were present for her meeting of the new sires, sixteen if you counted the one who was currently fighting for a chance at life back at her mansion.

Clearing her throat she decided to start the meeting, "I am pleased that all of you were able to attend this meeting. By now you will have known that I am the Countess Viola and I govern this realm." Shizuru paused to make sure she had everyone's attention before adding, "We will start off first by getting acquainted with one another. I would appreciate it if you could introduce yourself and the noble house you were sired into. We will begin with the higher, middle, then lowest class of nobility. After introductions we will discuss what is expected from each and everyone of you, regardless of whether you wish to remain under my charge or return to your masters."

And so it began as a female individual stood up, "My name is Nao and I hail from the house of Zhang." Everyone else followed suit, taking the time to introduce themselves and the noble house they came from.

After introductions, Shizuru allowed the new sires to chat amongst themselves as this was probably the first time they had all met one another. Being that some lived outside Shizuru's domain and had traveled from far away.

Dismissing herself from the group Shizuru went to confide with Chie and Midori stating, "It would seem as though the nobles have all decided to sire an offspring. I do wonder if there is something brewing within the midst of the shadow that I am currently unaware of?"

Midori shrugged replying, "They all range in age of when they were sired. Nao Zhang was sired a few years after you'd gone into slumber therefore making her the oldest out of the new sires. Rad Hallard was recently sired last month," looking at Chie she asked, "Makes me wonder what your old man is up too?"

Tipping her head slightly at an angle as though in thought, Chie answered, "Probably didn't want to feel left out."

Shizuru exhaled a breath of concern while she glassed at the new sires, "This is the only time that I have awakened to find out that all the noble houses had sired a progeny."

Midori casually stated, "Does that make you feel left out Shizuru. You do know that you are the only who has not sired."

Settling upon the decision she had made along time ago Shizuru said, "I am well aware of that and I do not intend to sire, I will not pass on my bloodline, it dies with me. Sadly though it would appear that Yamada had sire Natsuki, meaning I am no longer the last of my bloodline."

Noticing the solemn mood Shizuru was in, Chie reassured her, "Look on the bright side, I don't think Natsuki will be siring any new off springs as well. So you two will most likely be the last to carry your bloodline."

Curious by the remark Shizuru inquired, "Why does Chie say that about Natsuki?"

Chie smiled, "Different, yet similar in certain aspects. Just like you she detests her own birthright. You two have so much more in common then you may realize and would be a force to be reckoned with if you two could get along."

Shizuru shocked by the statement questioned in confusion, "Why would you presume that is the case when I have only met her but briefly."

Seeing a dispute break out amongst the new sires. Chie had left to handle it, leaving Midori to answer in her stead, "She hates you to the core of her very being. You do know she hunted vampires for a living before she was finally turned, don't you. She was known as the infamous vampire huntress Kruger. Merciless and without remorse for the vampires she'd slain."

The more information she acquired about Natsuki the more intrigued she became yet still uncertain about Natsuki's intentions. However, there was a sadness that crept in to her mind by that remark before she replied, "I was not aware of that, no."

Feeling it was best to let the matter go at the moment, Midori said, "Well that is a story for another time. It seems your new sires are getting restless so you should tend to them for the rest of the day. Natsuki can wait, it's not like she's going any where anytime soon anyways."

xxxx

A day had passed since her meeting with the new sires. Shizuru had spent the day with Midori trying to comprehend the tracking project and had stayed behind after Midori had left for the night, in an attempt to understand it further. Tired and exhausted she didn't realize how late into the evening it had become, as she made her way towards the elevator. She sensed movement from behind her and did not turn around, but rather stated tiredly, "Come out from the shadows or you will have a wrath unforeseen in ages descend down upon you."

The vampire stepped out from the shadows, quickly to apologize, "I did not mean any ill will Countess. I was simply retiring to my room and did not wish to be caught by the guards. They are rather strict on protocols in general and stricter still when it comes to new sires."

Shizuru studied the fledgling marveling her taste in clothing as she glided effortlessly towards the unaware vampire, startling her out of her stupor when she questioned, "And where is it that you were returning from Miya Marguerite?"

Miya gasped at the proximity of Shizuru and slightly cowered in terror stuttering, "Please Countess I do not want to start any trouble with you or my master."

Placing her hand upon Miya's shoulder, Shizuru tried her best to assure the youngling that no harm would come to her, "Worry not Miya, what happens between us, stays between us unless one of us speaks of it."

She watched while Miya turned her head away as though ashamed by her action softly replying, "I had ventured into the mortal realm and lost track of time."

Unaware to Miya she had been enchanted by Shizuru the moment her eyes met Shizuru, and now it was only a matter of time before Shizuru learned of how she was sired. Cupping Miya's cheek Shizuru turned the girl back to face her while she licked her lower lip replying, "You have done no wrong by visiting the mortal realm. Allow me to assist you to your quarters so that the guards will not bother you."

Miya nodded allowing Shizuru to guide them to her quarters. Upon reaching Miya's quarters she opened the door only to pause, turning around to ask, "Countess of this domain will I ever be free of my master's bond."

Shizuru slowly shook her head answering, "You are bound to your master until your master is no more or you are no more. That is the only way to escape this life of servitude," and saw Miya's whole demeanor change into one of defeat.

The reality of her situation had finally sunk in as sadness etched itself on Miya's face causing her to softly utter, "I see. Then I bid you a goodnight Countess." When she turned to enter her room she was grasped into Shizuru's embrace, one hand trailing up her stomach underneath her shirt while the other held her body pressed securely against the Countess. Miya gasped, "Countess we cannot…my master will be furious."

Shizuru leaned her head down on to Miya's shoulder assuredly whispering, "Worry not Miya, tonight will be but like a fading dream when the morrow comes. Your master will not know of what has occur. But I will know of how you have been sired and why you hold such sadness in your eyes, as well as give you a night of pleasure worth the entire lifetime of you immortal being."

Shizuru still having Miya in her grasp glided the two of them ever so gently into the room before closing the door behind them. Miya panted when she felt Shizuru's right hand trail across her left breast, while her left hand roamed along Miya's left side as she heard Shizuru insinuate "Rest assured I will not harm you. I only seek to give you pleasure while you allow yourself this one night to feel some means of enjoyment in the life that you have found yourself in."

Before allowing Miya to answer, Shizuru turned Miya around capturing her lips with a kiss so deep anyone could drown into it and never return. Miya moaned causing Shizuru to smile into the kiss. The two became intermingled when Shizuru's hands caressed every curve and inch of Miya's body that they could reach, with a gasp and a moan heard ever so often from the exploration. This was nothing new to Shizuru. While their bodies floated in love-making their clothes parting effortlessly. Shizuru continued her exploration licking and kissing here and there, but she stopped upon reaching Miya's neck.

Tilting Miya's head so that the two of them were looking into each other's eyes, Shizuru stated, "Do you wish to continue this little escapade of ours Miya. I will not force you into something you do not wish to do." Then added with seriousness in warning, "I must warn you not to bite me though. If you do I will end your very existence were you stand. "

Miya heavily breathed intoxicated by the current predicament, her eyes glazed over with arousal. When Shizuru parted Miya's legs with one of her own, Miya gasped answering between breaths with lust, "Please Countess... I wish for you to... continue…and I swear I will not bite."

Smirking and satisfied by the response, Shizuru tilted her head back revealing her vampire fangs as her left hand tilted Miya's head exposing her neck. While Shizuru's other hand expertly fondled Miya's pearl of nerves, ever so often dipping her fingers in between her folds in search of Miya's entrance. With precision and quickness Shizuru pierced Miya's neck sucking her blood, while two fingers dipped inside Miya. Shizuru held her securely when Miya cried out, withering within Shizuru's grasp as images floated into Shizuru's consciousness.

Shizuru wasn't surprised when she saw an image of Miya lying helplessly in the nude in front of none other than Tomoe Marguerite. The visions continued to flow into Shizuru's consciousness. Miya had been on an outing with her boyfriend, and the two had decided to trespass into a nearby forest so that they could explore one another more in-depth, without the restriction of clothing. Little did they know that they were not alone, and before either could get far Miya was ripped from her lover's embrace. Pinned down by a force she couldn't see as she witnessed before her very eyes the death of her lover. Crying out in anger, terror and frustration she had been knocked unconscious, and when she awoke she was tied to a bed post naked as the day she was born. Shivering slightly Miya watched deep within the recess of her mind, her body's violation by Tomoe again and again before being sired.

Recalling the time she had laid with Tomoe, Shizuru knew Tomoe was not a gentle love maker. She slightly felt sorry for Miya having to succumb to such defilement and could not take the onslaught of images from how Miya was sired removed her fangs from Miya's neck. She licked the puncture marks ever so softly until it healed completely to the point that there was no sign of her ever being bitten by Shizuru.

Suddenly noticing the tears from Miya, Shizuru caressed the girl in comfort whispering, "Your first time was brutal and has left you traumatized for eternity until your demise when ever that may be. At least allow me this night to show you and perhaps lessen the sadness within your being."

Miya wrapped her arms tightly around Shizuru and cried out in anguish, not really realizing that she was, cause in truth she would only recall bits and pieces when morning came. Shizuru with ever gentleness continued making love to Miya until the girl had reached her peak many a times and had fallen asleep in Shizuru's arms.

Placing a soft kiss upon Miya's forehead, Shizuru lowered the young girl on to her bed, before covering her up with the blanket. Quickly going about her work, she wiped clean the girl's memory of this night and her very essences, leaving but faint traces of pleasure, so that the girl could recall upon if she chose too. Yet she would never know who it was that made such gentle love to her, nor anyone else who sought to stir up trouble. No Shizuru was very thorough with everything that she did. The times had taught her to be as such. Exhausted she whisked herself in mist form parting from the HIME building without anyone noticing that she had stayed longer than usual.

xxxx

_Natsuki was running from what she did not know, all she knew was that she was endangered and she had to run. Closing her eyes she ran as fast as her feet could take her, until she tripped causing her to open her eyes. While she fell upon whatever surface it was that laid beneath her, the images she sought to forget flooded her mind._

_Mai was lying on the ground her hand pressed tightly against her neck while her blood pooled around her body. Mai begged for Natsuki to end her life, but Natsuki could not as she scooted away simply stating, "I can't Mai."_

_Mai in her persistence pleaded, "Please Natsuki, I do not want to live my life that way. Kill me before he changes me, completely. This is the only way to save me, now."_

_Wrapping her arms around herself, Natsuki was uncertain and afraid, cried out, "No, I can't,... I can't take your life. You and Takumi are the only family I have left. There has to be another way Mai."_

_A man's voice filled with laughter stated in amusement, "Ah, family. Such a wondrous thing is it not. But from the smell of your blood, you are not kin to this lovely lady."_

_Natsuki yelled at the top of her lungs in anger, "She is like my sister, and I will not take her life. I will not." Crawling towards Mai's body in desperation, "I can still find a way to save her."  
_

_A figure appeared before Natsuki, causing her to pause. Fear having frozen her on the spot, the only thing Natsuki could do was watch when he slit his wrist, pressing it to Mai's lips. Mai's body having become motionless, started to convulse. He stared right into Natsuki's emerald orbs proclaiming into her mind, "I will take her life, and make her into something she detest and you will know the error of your ways, mortal. You will live the rest of your days knowing and regretting the decision you made this night."_

_Natsuki witnessed to her horror as Mai's lifeless body stood up, her eyes void of emotion when she looked at Natsuki stating with disgust, "You are no longer my family, Natsuki. One day I will come for you to end your miserable life. In your selfishness you have condemned me, when I but asked for one thing, salvation."_

_Crying out Mai's name in anguish, Natsuki could only watch when Mai vanished with the man who had taken her life._

_More visualizations flashed before Natsuki's eyes and she found herself staring at her hands which were covered in blood. It had been five years since Mai was turned into a vampire causing Natsuki to go on a killing rampage fueled by vengeance, slaughtering any vampire that stood in her way. With little remorse for vampires, she but sought out the one who sired Mai and Mai herself. Here she was now standing over her latest kill. Yet tears were flowing down her face when she realized who it was that she had slain in her fit of rage. She knelt down cradling his body crying out, "Why Takumi? When and how did this happen?" Knowing the answers to her questions would never be given.  
_

_Feeling a murderous intent emanating from the right side of her body, Natsuki pulled out her sword from Takumi's heart. As his body turned into ashes, she pointed the tip of the sword at the intruder. Without looking and void of emotion she stated, "Did you come here to die this night too, vampire?"_

_The intruder exhaled a breath of sadness, "I had wished to die on a night so long ago, but you had deprived me of such a thing…," then with venomous hatred she yelled, "yet you slay my brother without a second thought. How dare you take my brother's life and his presence away from me, Natsuki?"_

_Natsuki stood up rotating ninety degrees to face Mai, unable to say a word, for she did not expect the intruder to have been Mai. The two stood gazing at one another, neither reluctant to move from their spot. Natsuki attempted an explanation, yet could only stutter in her response, "His life...was gone...when he died...Mai…what…happened...that…forgive me..."_

_A figure emerged beside Mai and Natsuki was suddenly filled with rage upon seeing who it was. When he whispered something into Mai's ear, causing Mai's obedience in response, "Yes Reito, my master."_

_Before Natsuki could process anything further Mai attacked stating clearly, "Tonight Natsuki you die by my hands, the very hands you should've killed."_

_The clash was enveloped with a presence of raw anger and hatred that overshadowed the sorrow of the situation, as blood was spilled from both sides. Yet in the end Natsuki was still only human, even though she had spent nearly five years in training as a huntress, there was only so much her human body could endure. Lying against the side of a building she looked up at Mai when the rain started to pour. Coughing up blood Natsuki cried out, "It was my mistake to have allowed this to occur that night Mai. I will not die this night, I swear it. I will not perish from this existence until you and that monster Reito is dead."_

_Mai stared up at the sky laughing, but if you looked closely enough, it was as though she was crying hysterically as she replied, "No, Natsuki you will die this night. While your blood seeps into the ground beneath you, and your life slowly reaches its end you will wallow in regret. Knowing you should have taken my life that day. And when your life has finally seized its futile struggle there will be nothing you can do about it and I will finally allow this hatred for you to ebb away."_

_Even on the verge of death Natsuki was defiant, gurgling in anger, "Reito Kanzaki…I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth, and I will take your life and end Mai's life. No matter what it takes, no matter what I have to do or whatever realm you reside in and I will destroy you."_

_Natsuki watched the figures of Mai and Reito fade before her eyes, as she was unable to do anything or stop them yet again. Coughing up blood she wailed in agony the one name that started this series of event, "Reito Kanzaki."_

_Lying there feeling the warmth of her body slowly fade away, she heard a voice deep within her mind asking, "Do you wish to become the thing you have condemned to avenge your family?"_

_Her breathing becoming shallower and shallower, she answered, "Yes, but…you will…not…have…my blood, or…I swear…I will…destroy you...when…I…have…changed."_

_The voice with amusement relayed within the recess of her mind, "Rest assured I no longer require such sustenance. However you should know that from the moment you take my blood you belong to me until my untimely demise and then you can do whatever you so please. As long as you fulfill a request of mine until you are no more."_

_Natsuki no longer feeling her legs chuckled, blood spilling down her mouth while in her mind she laughed, "The irony of life lies right here, right now as I become what it is I detest the most," before answering, " Fair enough, I Natsuki Kruger pledge my dying mortal life and place it in your hands. I am bound to you for all eternity until your demise, and even then I will carry on whatever task it is that you wish of me. As long as I have my vengeance as the one thing in which I loathe."_

_"Well then let's get started, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Natsuki, my name is Yamada," and that was the last name Natsuki heard as her mortal life ended._

Haruka had come barging into one of Shizuru's guest room where Natsuki was residing in when she heard Natsuki scream. And for the better half of the last three hours, she had tried to keep Natsuki down, so that she wouldn't cause any more unnecessary damage to herself.

Haruka was having a hard time as she cursed, "Damn delinquent, how you can be so strong when you are out cold and severely wounded?"

Subconsciously Natsuki yelled out in anger, "Kill" and "die."

Yukino and Yohko were in a study room nearby and had come to assist when Haruka had called out to Yukino. Unsure of what to do, Yukino stood out of the way pondering if she could help. When Yohko furiously tried to sedate Natsuki while failing in the attempt, also cursed, "For bloody crying out loud Kruger you've got to stop struggling or you'll reopen your wounds. Damn sedatives aren't strong enough. They usually work."

"Can I just throttle her into submission." Haruka suggested on the verge of giving in to her temptation.

"No!" Yohko exclaimed, shaking her head in dismay, "She is already wounded enough as she is. We do not need to add anymore injuries to her already fragile state."

Haruka couldn't help but laugh at the remark, "Fragile? She is far from fragile right now. Whatever it is that she is dreaming about, well I hate to be the bearer of bad news. She's unleashing her vampire strength in her subconscious state and with her bloodline being that of Dracula. We all know that the only one who is strong enough to subdue her is Shizuru."

Upon hearing Haruka's remarks, Yukino nodded in understanding, when she heard Natsuki cry out a name in pure hatred. Brushing the name aside, due to the urgency of the situation she reached out to Shizuru's mind hoping that Shizuru was within a ten mile radius. The max distance in which they could commune telepathically among each other, without utilizing their vampire capabilities, hence the distance between the mansion and HIME building.

Recently having returned from visiting the mortal realm Shizuru was pondering the events of the previous night with Miya when she heard Yukino call out to her, "Shizuru are you nearby?"

Shizuru was about to tease Yukino for calling her at this time of night. But halted when she sensed the tone of urgency in Yukino's voice causing her to calmly reply, "I am in the gardens behind the mansion, what seems to be ailing you?"

Yukino exhaled a breath of relief, "It is not I, but we need your assistance. Natsuki is lashing out in her unconscious state and we cannot seem to subdue her. Yohko's drugs does not seem to be having any effect on her system. Haruka is holding her down but she is unsure if her strength will be enough, if Natsuki subconsciously unleashes…" Yukino was too lost in relaying the message that she did not sense Shizuru, for Shizuru had already heard enough to know what the situation was. And before Yukino could complete her sentence Shizuru had appeared inside the guest room, startling her.

Sensing Shizuru's presence the moment her form solidified from mist, Haruka turned her head towards Shizuru stating, "Are you just going to stand there or help us."

Yohko pivoted around exhaustion and frustration showing clearly upon her facial features, "Nice of you to join us."

Calmly, Shizuru strode towards the bed noticing Natsuki continuously thrashing about as she cried out random phrases in emotional distraught. Gliding on to the bed, so that she was straddling Natsuki's thighs directly below the hips she asked, "Is this the first time such an incident has occurred?"

Haruka and Yohko stated in unison, "Yes!"

Their timely answer caused Shizuru to chuckle, "Well then, we should be grateful that I am not slumbering right now."

Haruka exhaled a breath of exasperation, "Now is not the time for amusement woman, you have to do something."

Momentarily after that comment, Haruka having released her hold upon Natsuki's upper body, left the rest up to Shizuru. Natsuki abruptly sat up, her breathing raspy, her facial expression etched in anguish. Shizuru immediately placed her hands securely on either side of Natsuki's head before calmly stating, "Blood of my blood you must calm down or you will injure yourself more."

Natsuki's eyes snapped open and everyone paused as emerald orbs stared directly into crimson orbs and vice versa. Natsuki blinked a couple of times before she cried out, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes flowing freely, "I cannot…I have to…it is my fault…we are damned."

Shizuru removing her hands from Natsuki's head spoke, her voice laced with gentleness, "Shh…it's okay, you are safe now. Relax, Natsuki."

Natsuki slumped into Shizuru's hold uttering one last phrase, "forgive me," before succumbing to a deep slumber one void of nightmares and dream alike.

Shizuru carefully laid Natsuki's head upon the pillow before getting off the bed. Turning around she addressed the three in the room, "Why is it that this time majority of the new sires seem to be in turmoil or were turned against their wishes?"

Haruka blurted out, "What's the matter with you Shizuru, it's only been a couple of days and you've already bitten all of them."

Shizuru sighed turning towards Haruka, "On the contrary Haruka, their mere presence oozes of anger and discontentment at what they have become. Some like Natsuki have vengeance seething from them so strongly that I can sense it a mile away. I have only bitten Miya Marguerite, and the images of her siring leaves me slightly flustered and appalled by some of the nobles. It makes me question whether or not I should just put these new sires out of their misery, so that they would not have to suffer an eternity in anguish."

Exhaling a breath of reluctance, Yohko spoke up, "You have to lead by example and hope that these new sires will be able to change as time progresses."

Shizuru shook her head replying pessimistically, "Either that or see them turn into monsters worst than those who sired them."

Yohko walked over and grabbed Shizuru by the shoulder, "You cannot lose hope, not now or what was the purpose of you having fought so hard for, Shizuru."

Placing her hand on top of Yohko's before removing it Shizuru solemnly stated, "It has been so long I do not know what it is I am trying to achieve anymore. Is there such a thing as hope or salvation for those of us who are damned for eternity, Yohko?"

No one spoke or said a word, unsure of how to respond when a voice so soft it was almost like a whisper, came forth from the mouth of the unconscious individual in bed, "Only those who have no hope or means of salvation are truly damned. We cannot be damned if we continue to seek retribution for what it is we have become. You cannot lose hope Countess Viola, or we all will truly be damned."

The three of them waited patiently unsure if Natsuki was awake or not and when nothing more was uttered Yohko questioningly called out, "Natsuki?"

Yukino fully aware of what just occurred, explained, "Her highly sensitive intuition as a vampire probably caused her subconscious thoughts to surface when she heard us talking."

Yohko looked at Yukino surprised to learn something new, "Really, I wasn't aware of that."

Slightly amused by Yohko's response Yukino added, "Happens all the time. Shizuru does that ever so often in her slumber. Because her body is in a state of rest, the only way of articulating herself is through verbal communications. However, I think it might just be their bloodline for I haven't heard of other vampires doing such things. They're probably more attuned to their surroundings then we are and can act accordingly or in Natsuki's case as we just witnessed, respond. Yet at the same time I don't think they are aware of it, if they are unconscious."

Yohko clearly fascinated by the news wanted to try something when Shizuru cleared her throat, "As much as I would love to watch Yohko treat Natsuki as a guinea pig, her response has lifted my mood and as gratitude I cannot allow you to treat her as such. Therefore we will leave Natsuki to rest while the three of us continue our conversation elsewhere."

_**What awaits can only be found in the next installment...**_

* * *

I hope you as the readers where able to figure out that the italicized part of the story was Natsuki's dream. If not then, now you know. :) As I stated in my first chapter, this is Shizuru and Natsuki based, so other characters will not have much screen time, some more than others, but only enough to further the story along. For those of you who have continued reading this story I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until my next update, have a pleasant weekend._  
_


	5. Nobility

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

**Author's note: _To the guest that wrote this review/comment for the previous chapter:_** When you said this story will be shiznat all the way, I assumed it means literally. Therefore I didn't expect Shizuru having threesome with some strangers, nor her sleeping with random girl even after her slumber, where Natsuki had made appearance in the fic. I was quite disappointed. Other than that, this is a great story. **If this is not you feel free to stop reading and continue to the story as it does not pertain to the chapter, for it is just my response to the remark.**

First and foremost, as a writer it saddens me that you are disappointed by the fact that there were not a lot of interactions between Shizuru and Natsuki from the get go. Allow me to clarify, this story is Shizuru and Natsuki based from start to finish as it is interwoven with those two as the main characters. And as such that does not imply, that they want to get into each other's pants from the beginning or that they are touchy-feely with one another right off the bat. My apologies if you misinterpreted that statement as meaning literally. If your intent was to sway me, then I will disappoint you, for I like how this story is going and as such will continue down the path I have set up for it. :)

Secondly as I stated in the beginning of this story this is **NOT** love at first sight, and will require character growth from both individuals thus allowing love to blossom between the two. Every person has their own interpretation of love and it varies from one to another. However in my opinion love does not happen at that moment, from simple eye contact...sure lust but not love. Love is hardship, understanding, communication, trust, hurt, pain, sadness, tears, loss, compromise, comfort, forgiveness, happiness, joy, passion, and the list can go on, but above all else placing ones own heart on the line for that someone. Knowing that they will embrace it and keep it safe from harms way, themselves included at times, yet gentle and caring. It is not something to be taken lightly. Now, it is a given that I will lose quite a few readers along the way who simply seek to read Shiznat fluff and oowee gooweness. However much I look forward to those scenes I must also incorporate everything else into the story allowing it to progress smoothly.

With that being stated, feel free to continue reading if you so choose. Yet, if you feel this story is not for you, I do not mind or hold it against you from halting your exploration altogether. I am grateful that you have come this far and have even taken the time in leaving a comment/review stating your disappointment pertaining to a certain aspect of the story.

-Free Spirit-

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the incident in the forest of Romulus and Yohko had threatened Natsuki in to bed rest. Natsuki had not yet confided with anyone about what happened and no one had bothered to ask. Deducing to herself that perhaps the captain of the support group had already debriefed them while she was unconscious, so she didn't have to, as she was not in the mood for recalling the incident.

Yet here she laid on top of her bed in the late afternoon and sure enough Natsuki was restless. What bothered her wasn't that she was bored, it was the mere notion that she was still at the Countess's mansion. After a bit of internal contemplation she reached an agreement with herself. Natsuki swung her legs over the side of the bed. She got up, stretched her muscles and was in the process of opening the door when it swung open nearly hitting her.

The intruder walked in unconcernedly as if it was a normal routine, before flopping down on the bed. Natsuki growled in irritation, "Zhang, what are you doing here?"

Waving the irritated girl off Nao sat up in bed crossing her legs, "I was given specific orders to keep an eye on you, so that you wouldn't do anything stupid like you usually do."

Natsuki knew it was a lie so she casually stated, "Really, I was told by Yohko that Haruka would be by to check up on me later. And by some chance if I was not here when Haruka came by, she had ever right to throttle me upon finding me. So unless I misheard which I didn't, what exactly are you doing here?"

Nao shook her head groaning, "Relax pup, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just needed to get away from those snobby noble vampires." Hoping to kill some time she nonchalantly added, "Did you know that there are fifteen noble households, yet Countess Viola is the only one who carries the true blood of Dracula? Bet you didn't know that?"

She was slightly glad that Nao was here to distract her from her boredom so Natsuki decided to appease Nao by challenging her, "Oh yeah, well I'm pretty sure you don't even know half of them."

Nao smirked in reply, "Hate to disappoint you pup, but I know all of them."

"Right?" Scoffed Natsuki.

As though to prove herself right, Nao quickly answered, "There are three tiers to nobility, the upper, middle and lower class. Each class has five nobles. You either fall into a noble class or serve a noble class. Other vampires are considered rouge vampires and weaklings."

Upon hearing the words rogue vampire, Natsuki scrunched her eyebrows in anger inquiring, "Are you implying that all rouge vampires are weak and that only noble blood vampires are strong?"

Nao sensing a dangerous presence coming from Natsuki shook her head, "No, oh hell no. It's just they can't gauge rouge vampires. So they placed them in a group of their own, as there are only a handful of them to begin with. You do know that a noble vampire can only pass on their noble blood to one sire with each awakening. I mean if he bit and sired five vampires the only noble one would be the first one sired."

Noticing the confusion on Natsuki's face, Nao applauded herself glad that she knew something Natsuki didn't so she continued her explanation, "A vampire has genetic traits that they pass on to their fledgling, so in a sense they're giving something of themselves away. For instance, if I were to sire ten vampires I would be losing my essence and my presence. It's a good thing that's not how it works or I'd be a rotting corpse. So instead the first one bitten is the only one who acquires my strength, my agility, my potentials and my suave. All the other ones are left with eternal youth, regeneration capabilities and an everlasting desire for blood."

Slightly intrigued by the issue, Natsuki sat down at the end of the bed, "So you're saying a noble vampire can sire 100 vampires if he/she so chooses but the only one who is considered their equal would be the first to have been bitten upon his/her awakening."

Nao nodded, now they were getting somewhere, "Precisely, but there would be no purpose in siring so many, for you would have to find a way to feed them all. On top of that the more you sire, the more competition you have vying for your position. This would merely leave you with an unnecessary headache. So it's better to sire only when necessary. The only reason you might sire more than one is to replenish your numbers and maintain order around your territory." Nao paused momentarily before adding, "It's also a general rule that as a new sire you can't have any offspring until your second awakening. Don't ask me why, cause they never told us why."

Natsuki scratched her left eyebrow allowing the information to sink in before asking, "You never did tell me who the noble households were?"

Reaching out with a fist, Nao playfully punched Natsuki in the arm, "Well you, had to distract me with how vampires were sired."

Natsuki rubbed her arm replying with a tone of hurt, "You know you're hitting a wounded person right?"

Nao scoffed, "As if pup, like that would ever harm you. Now will you stop distracting me so I can tell you the noble houses," when there was no smart ass reply or comment Nao continued, "The highest class of noble vampires consist of the Hallard, Senoh, Chrysant, Armitage and of course Zhang. This noble class has sired some individuals who to this day are still very loyal to Countess Viola. The middle class consist of the Marguerite, Ho, Wang, Clochette, and Huit. And of course the lowest noble class consists of the Gallagher, Shamrock, Cardinal, Artai, and Soir."

Natsuki whistled, "Who would have thought that Nao Zhang was such a nerd, and why exactly do you have all these memorized?"

"Well we didn't really have a choice." Nao stated matter-of-factly.

Natsuki at a loss blurted out, "Who in their right mind wanted you guys to learn all the noble households and for what purpose?"

"The Countess, who else," then upon further pondering Nao stated, "Wait a minute, I met all the new sires of the noble households last week while you were away playing hero. If that's the case, then who the hell sired you?"

Natsuki immediately stood up, the topic of discussion had gone off course in a direction she didn't like. While she tried to think of something that seemed logical or slightly even possible, Nao yelled, "Oh hell no, don't tell me Viola sired you."

In a state of confusion Natsuki shouted, "What? Why the hell would you think that?"

Nao stood up crossing her arms across her chest stating, "Well I've accounted for all the noble households and the only other logical vampire is Shizuru. I mean it's perfectly normal for you to forget. There are rumors saying, she has a way to make you forget that she's bedded you."

Natsuki was now stunned beyond belief as to how quickly the topic of their earlier discussion had been thrown completely off track. Causing her to reply in all seriousness, "Look Nao, how the Countess conducts her personal or love life is none of my…, no make that our fucking business. Unbelievable I cannot believe you just brought that up."

Currently wondering what she said wrong, Nao inquired, "What?" prior to adding her piece of mind, "Are you telling me you don't find her irresistibly attractive? I mean she's hot, and she has this presence that practically shouts if you want it I'll give it to you, just as long as you don't bite. From what I heard she swings both ways."

Natsuki was done. This conversation had gone way beyond her comfort zone when she sternly stated, "Get out of my fucking room."

Nao threw her hands up slightly annoyed by Natsuki's reaction, "What the hell, pup. You got a stick up your ass or something. For your information you are a guest in this room which belongs to Countess Viola," then Nao's eyes widen in sudden realization, "Hold up, don't tell me you have a thing for her," before smiling with intrigue adding, " Look pup, you don't have to get all worked up cause you're not the first."

Beyond irritated now, Natsuki went for Nao grabbing her by the shirt. While her right hand coiled up in a fist in the process of swinging it forward she blurted, "You are so dead Zhang."

For Nao's sake the calm voice of Countess Viola stating, "Natsuki, one should not resort to violence as a means to solve an issue. There must be another solution to the predicament," when she entered the room, causing Natsuki's fist to stop a mere inch away from Nao's face.

Dropping her hands Natsuki allowed Nao to run pass her into the comforting arms of Viola. Without turning around she heard Nao thank Viola playing the victim card, "For a second there I thought I was a goner. Thank you, Countess for saving me from the grasp of Natsuki."

Shizuru's remark had made Natsuki upset as she angrily countered, "Sometimes there is but one solution and if you hesitate but for a moment you miss that chance. And will live the rest of your life regretting it. No make that for all eternity."

Nao was slightly taken aback by how quickly Natsuki's demeanor had changed. Her very presence was oozing resentment and hatred causing Nao to swallow. As she was about to say something Nao felt Shizuru's hand upon her shoulder, causing her to look up. Nao noticed Shizuru shake her head as she spoke deep within the recess of Nao's mind, "It's best if you leave me to handle the situation Nao. Besides aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

Swallowing yet again, Nao realized she had been caught, nodded in response before saying a quick farewell to Natsuki, "I'll catch you later pup," thus leaving Natsuki alone with Shizuru.

Natsuki was still fuming, when she heard Shizuru call out her name, causing Natsuki to swirl around to face her. When she snapped in anger, "Do not presume to know me when you know next to nothing about me. I am sworn to keep you safe Countess for I gave my word with my last breath as a dying mortal in order to gain immortality. To a man that is no longer around to see to it himself."

Shizuru was the least to say caught off guard by the remark and when Natsuki strode past her she grabbed Natsuki by the wrist stating in a tone of seriousness, "I do not need your protection nor do I ask of it."

Pulling her wrist out of Shizuru's grasp, Natsuki stalked off when she stated with sadness seeping into every word that echoed deep within Shizuru's mind, "Regardless of whether you want it or not Countess, I am bound by blood to keep you safe until my demise. However, if I do die, I would hope to die saving you. Perhaps the action in itself would be enough to atone for the mistake I made that night so long ago."

Shizuru swiftly turned around but Natsuki was gone, leaving Shizuru with an empty feeling. Taking in a deep breath, she knew from that moment, that this awakening would be a very long and tedious one and it had only been a little over a week since she had awaken.

Haruka walked into the room confusedly asked, "What the heck happened to the delinquent? She was seething with raw anger." When no reply came from Shizuru, Haruka let the matter drop stating tirelessly, "You do know that if you wanted to, you could just kill all the noble heads right? They're so old fashion."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "Then that would imply that I kill all of us, myself included and we can't have that now can we," before seriously asking, "What can I do for you, Haruka?"

"I know you detest this gathering by the nobles, Shizuru. However, it was one of your protocols that you established when you first took reign of your father's realm. So it's only fair that you suffer just like the rest of us." Haruka stated reminding Shizuru of her duties.

Shizuru exhaled a breath of irritation, "The elders are wise for they do not partake in these gatherings, because their offspring's presence oozes of trickery, greed, jealousy and lust."

Haruka scoffed, "As if that last one has ever stopped you. Now be a good hostess and go mingle with your benefactors."

"Or you can be like the delinquent and not give a damn about the whole kiss ass thing." Chie casually suggested when her head popped into the room.

Humming in humor for the idea was not a bad one, Shizuru pondered about it, but Haruka ruined the mood by sternly stating, "And have a riot on our hands, I think not. Besides Shizuru's the only one that can keep them in line."

Walking into the room with a playful frown on her face Chie replied, "Party pooper," before linking her arms around Shizuru's saying, "Well come along then princess we have a party to tend to."

Allowing Chie to lead the way, Shizuru couldn't help but smile as they walked out of the room. She was in a sense glad that she had found companions who were able to lighten up the mood ever so often. There were times that she had ponder where her life would be if she didn't have the few people in her life to keep her sane. As they approached the underground corridor leading to the banquet for nobilities that was currently housed beneath Shizuru's mansion, Shizuru spoke up, "Chie is aware that she is holding my arm is she not."

Looking at Shizuru with a smile on her face Chie gave a wink of understanding prior to their descent down the stairs while answering, "Aoi knows I left to fetch you, so you don't have to worry about a certain head rolling tonight."

Upon entering the room, Chie removed her arm from Shizuru and bid her a pleasant evening before happily skipping off to find her other half. Shizuru sighed, pondering about the possibility of finding a lifelong partner, but knew that the mere thought was ridiculous. Majority of the nobles only wish to utilize her for her power, while the others were to afraid to even fathom such a possibility. She was drawn out of her thoughts when a noble called out her name.

"Ah Marguerite, it's a pleasure to see you after so long, how have you fared," Shizuru stated politely, but inside she was in utter dismay that it was a Marguerite who had to be the one to approach her.

Marguerite smirked, "Please Shizuru, enough with the false pleasantries. I am well aware of how you feel about me. I mean my skin is tingling just thinking about what we can do together now that you have reawakened." Before adding with slight sadness, "It is a given that as a middle class noble I do not require to slumber every century as you Shizuru. But I do sorely miss your presence when you are asleep."

Inwardly Shizuru was pondering at a loss, _"she was so innocent when I met her the first time she was sired, what went so wrong,"_ while a smile masked her feelings she answered, "We will have to see what happens Anh, there is much to do."

Dismissing Shizuru's remark as nonsense Anh exclaimed, "You are the Countess, and you have your subjects to tend to those matters for you. You should enjoy your time indulging in what you desire the most. I mean I clearly remember the first time you made love to me after I had been sired. It has been the only thing that makes me glad I became what I am."

Massaging the right side of her temple with her right hand Shizuru inhaled a deep breath. How could she forget, it was that incident that had caused her to be more cautious upon indulging in intimacy. Anh had raved about how she became the Countess's lover which infuriated her master Tomoe to no end. The whole issue having become problematic and a headache for her. Only when Shizuru bedded another and allowed that other person to speak of their love making did the talk of Shizuru finding a lover dissipate. Now here she stood hoping that someone would come to her rescue. Lucky for her after that mere thought her wish came true.

The new comer cleared their throat as a sensual tone of voice came forth in greetings, "Countess, Marguerite, pleasant evening is it not?"

Shizuru didn't have to turn around to know who was behind her when the new comer politely added, "My apologies for interrupting the two of you, I have some matter of importance to discuss with the Countess, pertaining to my travels in the mortal realm. That is, if you do not mind Marguerite?"

Shizuru knew Anh, like her master disliked talks of the mortal realm. Immediately after hearing those words she calmly bowed quickly bidding Shizuru and the new comer farewell. While she turned around a smirk on her face, "Juliet, I was not informed that you would be back so soon."

"And miss out on this…," Juliet paused shaking her head, "no I really don't miss any of this. But I do miss those hot passionate nights with you."

Shizuru chuckled, yes it was Juliet that she made love to and had asked that Juliet spread the news of their love-making. It was a onetime gig for the both of them and to this day Juliet found humor in it, also it was the only way to unnerve Tomoe whom she detested.

"It's been awhile since that night hasn't it Juliet. I remember it quite clearly, you squirming in my grasp pleading for more," Shizuru stated teasingly playing along.

Juliet laughed enjoyment evident in her voice, "What are you talking about? I was the one who had ravished you then left you heart-broken. I mean after me, you had no more lovers. That's how amazing I was in bed, so just admit it."

Slightly shaking her head in amusement Shizuru diverted the topic of discussion, "It seems you have fared well while I slumbered and from the looks of it you seemed to have found an offspring. How did you come by her?"

Slightly flabbergasted Juliet eyed Shizuru, "Really, you're asking me. Usually you just bite that neck of theirs and poof you have all the information you needed. Wait don't tell me you haven't bitten her. Well I'll be damned…," she paused for a moment then continued, "well I'm already damned but that's beside the point. Shizuru usually you've already bedded them all, what's the hold up? And don't tell me fifteen is too much for you. I know how you can get when you're really crazy."

Out of the nobles, Juliet was the only who preferred to reside in the realm of mortals to keep things in check, and so she hardly if ever came back to the immortal realm unless there was an emergency. She works as an informant, gathering information about immortals in the mortal realm. Thus keeping Shizuru updated about a lot of movements happening to and from that she would not be aware of, if it wasn't for Juliet. Her immortal existence is akin to that of Haruka, Yukino, Chie and Aoi, the only nobles of the highest class that Shizuru trusted her life to.

Shizuru tilted her head, her eyes gliding over towards the one who was currently the topic of their discussion, "Nao is quite similar to you Juliet, so I was not surprised that you sired her."

Juliet scoffed, "Oh come on, similar, really? She's like a mirror image of me. You know a mini me. However, I highly doubt that's what's stopping you. I heard about this Kruger and who sired her. Is that what you're worried about? If you want I'll see if I can dig up any information about her in the mortal realm."

Shizuru nodded, "I would appreciate that, and do try being discreet. It seems there is something brewing and I cannot seem to pinpoint it just yet."

"You think it has something to do with Kruger?" Juliet asked in all seriousness.

Shizuru remained expressionless as she answered, "I am unsure at the moment, but it could be a possibility. Only time will tell."

Juliet shrugged unsure as to what was going on herself. She was the last to know of any new happenings when it came to the immortal realm, she did her best to assist when she could. That was all she could do for Shizuru in the end. She would only hope that it would suffice. Without further discussion Juliet pulled Shizuru into her arms catching Shizuru off guard while Shizuru raised an eyebrow in question. Shizuru only allowed a few to handle her the way Juliet did, anyone else would've been ashes by now. Juliet smirked whispering into Shizuru's ear, "Enough talk, let's get this party started, for who knows how long I'll be here. In the mean time I'm going to cause as much mayhem as I can." Shizuru smirked allowing Juliet this once to lead the way.

xxxx

Natsuki had spent all of yesterday and today avoiding everyone, except Yohko, who had in all seriousness told Natsuki to come check in with her. After meeting up with Yohko and finding out that she had the go ahead to return to active duty, her first priority was to retrieve her motorcycle. Unfortunately it was too late into the evening and she didn't want to bother with all the procedure of leaving the city limits. She could just sneak out and be back as soon as possible. However knowing her luck, she'd be caught the moment she took a step outside the city lines, due to the inconvenient device upon her wrist. She didn't want to risk running into other vampires after having spent all that time just avoiding them.

So here she was pacing back and forth inside her quarter room of the HIME building. She hadn't gone back to the mansion after yesterday's incident with Shizuru and upon hearing the okay from Yohko she didn't see the need to go back there. In all honesty she was trying to avoid Shizuru, her mere presence made Natsuki on edge. It felt like she was trying to pry into Natsuki's life even if she truly wasn't or it could've just been the fact that Natsuki hated her, because Shizuru was the queen of all vampires.

Groaning Natsuki left her room in search of some fresh air and open space. She knew leaving the compound at this time of the night would cause a ruckus. She had always thought it odd that everything ran in a timely order similar to that of the mortal realm. Just like humans, vampires went to work during the day and at night they went to bed. It could simply be that, that was how this realm seemed to work. Being a former huntress Natsuki knew that in the realm of mortals vampires only came out to play at night. Their invincibility only applied at night and on cloudy days when the sun's rays was the weakest. During the sunlight hours they were nothing but pests and easily disposable.

She had been pondering questions that had no answers and found herself walking up a flight of stairs towards the roof. Upon swing the door slightly opened she paused when she heard a moan. She cursed ridiculing herself, _"seriously do I just have bad timing or what, let's hope they didn't notice."_

Her hopes were in vain, while in the process of closing the door as stealthily as possible, a voice sultry and coated with sensuality sounded in her head, "Are you not going to at least wish me a good night Kruger?"

Natsuki groaned knowing that voice very well and knew exactly what was happening on the other side of the door. In irritation she grumbled a reply telepathically, "It's Natsuki, Countess, and no. It appears you are busy so I shall go now."

"Shizuru," Natsuki heard in her head causing her to ask, "What?"

"Natsuki can call me Shizuru, Countess makes me sound old." Shizuru teasingly replied in her answer.

Natsuki exhaled in contemplation, "But you are old."

Shizuru's chuckling resonated within Natsuki's mind before Shizuru disclosed, "Natsuki should never tell a lady she is old unless she is asking for the lady's wrath upon her."

In her state of bewilderment Natsuki exclaimed, "I was just stating the obvious. What's wrong with that?"

"Do you always state the obvious, Natsuki?" Came Shizuru's response laced with fascination.

Natsuki shrugged, "Well yeah, I mean you're being intimate right now with someone I probably don't even know and you're talking to me in my head. How fucking weird and wrong is that?"

Shizuru was amused by Natsuki's response calmly replied, "Natsuki should refrain from using such vulgar language around me. For Natsuki's information I am currently pursing such pleasures with Nao."

If Natsuki were still human she would be flushed with red and on the verge of collapsing as she sputtered out, "What? Oh my lord woman I didn't need to know that. For fuck sake keep your personal life to yourself."

"Language please," was all Natsuki heard. Deciding she had over stayed her welcome she was in the process of leaving when Shizuru apologetically articulated with sincerity, "I apologize about yesterday, Natsuki. I overstepped my boundary in presuming that I knew you. Sometimes when you've been around as long as I have you tend to think you've seen it all."

With her left hand on the rail and in mid-stride Natsuki paused pondering in silence before answering, "It was not your fault. I got angry and allowed my emotions to get the better of me, even though I'm dead."

There was a soft humming before a reply came, "Natsuki does have a temper doesn't she?"

Natsuki stuttered, "What, now look here…" but was cut off with a teasing scold, "Temper, Temper, Natsuki."

Massaging the bridge of her nose with her right hand trying to calm herself down Natsuki answered, "As much as I know you are enjoying this. I…" yet again Shizuru interrupted her with, "On the contrary I thought you'd want to know how Nao was sired for you two seemed rather close."

Shaking her head in dismay Natsuki sat down on the stairs, plainly replying, "Honestly I really don't care how anyone here is sired. So feel free to keep that information to yourself, Shizuru."

Thoroughly engrossed by the topic of discussion Shizuru revealed, "Ah, but you see I am always interested in how one becomes a vampire and how you came to be has me intrigued Natsuki."

Natsuki knew that Shizuru was well aware of who sired her and didn't seem bothered by that fact answered, "I was sired by Yamada. I died he gave me blood and here I am."

Amused by the simple response Natsuki gave Shizuru chuckled, "It is not that simple Natsuki and you know that. I'm pretty sure you're aware that the same blood that flowed in Yamada, yourself and me comes from Dracula."

Upon hearing the name Dracula Natsuki tensed up. Recalling that night in the forest she felt an ache in her chest of where the wound had resided. Shizuru sensing some discomfort worriedly asked, "Is something the matter Natsuki?"

Disregarding Shizuru's concern, Natsuki quickly replied, "There's really nothing to it though besides the fact that you die."

"Well it's a different story if you're already born dead," Shizuru casually stated.

Considering the facts of what she had heard about Shizuru, Natsuki expressed her thoughts, "I am aware of your birthing, Shizuru. It's the only story that vampires talk about that never seems to get old. Because everyone can continue to speculate as to how you came to be and no one will ever know the answer. Look on the bright side you were born into nobility, so that should be a plus. I mean you could be a lesser vampire and well, you wouldn't really be here because they would've out right killed you."

There was a sadness that had seeped into Shizuru's response, "Ah, but with nobility comes responsibility."

However, after hearing the remark Natsuki grumbled, "Yes I have been told countless of times by your loyal subjects. I do not desire it and would prefer it if no one else found out about who sired me. I was not aware Yamada was of noble blood until I came here."

Shizuru stated cautiously, "Are you then aware of the abilities you possess or do you need some assistance in learning them."

Closing her eyes while sighing with irritation, Natsuki made it very evident of her stance upon the matter, "I am aware of what I have and know full well how to handle them to an extent, so I do not require your help. Rest assured I will have no need of using them."

Exhaling a breath of disappointment, Shizuru knew that Natsuki did not yet comprehend what truly lurked within the realm of immortals, "You are quite aware that there will come a time in which you must use them do you not. You would be a fool to think you can last here in this realm without using it."

Natsuki growled, "I would prefer not to use it at all, therefore I would not have to slumber for a century before awakening again. I have other matters to tend to that requires my wakefulness."

"Oh, would you care to enlighten me?" Inquired Shizuru with curiosity.

Natsuki stood up, the conversation had gone on longer then she had intended it to, flatly answered, "No."

In that brief moment Shizuru swore she heard something similar to a pulse that resonated from the beating of a heart in the vicinity of where Natsuki was, causing her to questioningly utter, "Oh my?"

Natsuki verbally cursed in frustration, indeed she had stayed longer than necessary. Usually no one noticed it, herself included until recently because Natsuki was constantly surrounded by humans, but now there were but three vampires and no humans around. Making it all the more noticeable, and it didn't help that Shizuru was very attuned to her surroundings.

Without waiting for any speculation on Shizuru's part Natsuki bid her farewell, "Goodnight Shizuru."

A simple phrase from Natsuki derailed her previous speculation and before she could bid Natsuki goodnight. Natsuki's presence was already gone leaving but one thought in Shizuru's mind, _"What is it that you are hiding from me Natsuki Kruger. Worry not I have all of eternity to find out."_ Turning her full attention back to Nao, she continued her exploration of their session prior to the interruption.

_**On to the next chapter...**_

* * *

Yippee, Yippee...we finally have some Shizuru and Natsuki interaction. :) I just had to say it, because I can speculate that there are a few readers out there, pondering when the two would finally be able to interact. I do hope you enjoyed the interaction, even though it was brief and behind a door.


	6. Werewolves and Vampires

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story. ******  
**

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

**Author's Note:** There is meaning behind why Shizuru partakes in such activities, even though it may be unpleasant for some readers. In due time it will be revealed. So, if I were to warn you what is to take place before it took place simply because she is being intimate with a guy. That would ruin a feature of the story, because it's not just about intercourse. Another reason why I stated at the beginning about the maturity of this story pertaining to intimacy. I will clarify, the mature context entails consenting individuals (m/m,f/f,m/f or more than two) who wish to pursue such activities. That does not imply that all concepts will be utilized though.

I do appreciate the comments/reviews left behind by the readers and thank you for them.

**Moving along to the story now...**

* * *

A year had passed since Shizuru's reawakening and within that year Shizuru spent the time in her own territory. Recuperating from the long slumber and attending matters that needed to be addressed, as well as catch up on all the happenings while she slept. It was common for her to do that after every awakening for it also helped to readjust into somewhat of a normal routine, if there was such a thing as normal in that realm. Now that her tasks had been completed she would be venturing into the rest of the immortal expanse, her first stop was the domain of werewolves.

It was the night before Shizuru's departure and Haruka had summoned Natsuki into her office stating that it was a matter of urgency. Natsuki had just returned from her border patrol and was beyond exhausted. On her last trek before heading back to HIME, she ran into some demons who thought she'd make a nice snack. She showed them and now she was tired, covered in slime and just wanted to sleep after a long bath. Due to the incident in Romulus Forest, Natsuki only patrolled twice a month while she spent the other weeks, learning how to properly utilize her watch. Upon mastering that she was sent to learn the etiquette of being a noble, and she hated those classes, but little did she know that she would soon be using them.

Yawning tiredly Natsuki knocked on the door to Haruka's office. When she heard she was allowed to enter she clumsily walked in to the room asking, "Can you explain to me why you interrupted me with a call while I was in the process of beheading a winged demon. Telling me that I had to come directly to your office upon returning from patrol no questions asked. I am exhausted, tired and just want to take a long bath before going to bed. I don't even know if I'll make it back to my bed without collapsing, now."

Taking a moment Haruka studied Natsuki prior to concurring, "Yeah, you do you look filthy, Natsuki. And I was not aware that you had become such a whiner."

Natsuki groaned wondering how long this was going to take before replying, "Just stating what is apparent, Haruka. So can we just get down to why you called me here?"

"Starting tomorrow you will be assigned guard duty to Shizuru for she will be venturing into parts outside of her territory. Pack light and head to the mansion before sunrise so that you can meet up with the rest of the group you'll be traveling with." Haruka quickly informed Natsuki of her new duties prior to asking, "Do you have any questions Natsuki?"

Natsuki's mind was shutting down and it took a moment for her to register what she had been told. Upon processing the information her eyes snapped open causing her to shout, "You want me to what? Oh hell no, I didn't sign up to be some bodyguard, and besides, I don't want people speculating that Countess Viola sired me. This is not going to work Haruka, and why in the seven pits of hell does she have to leave her own domain?"

Haruka exhaled in slight disappointment, she was hoping it would have fared better, but this was what she had to work with, calmly said, "Natsuki, the only ones who know of who sired you are Shizuru's most trusted subjects, myself included. On top of that, you don't have her surname therefore no one is going to speculate that she sired you. And for your information it's called public relations, as it keeps the peace between werewolves, vampires and sometimes demons too."

"What does her surname have to do with it?" Natsuki asked in confusion.

Haruka groaned it would have been easier had Yamada explained certain things to her. Technically when a noble sired they also took it upon themselves to explain the layout to the new sire so that the new sire wouldn't make them look like a fool. However, Yamada didn't really care much about how he was perceived. Taking a deep breath Haruka explained, "The significance of a surname is to display your standing, Natsuki. While the other concerns welfare. For the instant you took your last breath as a mortal was the moment you lost your last name. It's so that no other vampire can go looking for your mortal family if you decided to stir up trouble in this realm, regardless of your position. We don't want vampires seeking vengeance on other vampires by slaughtering the innocent mortals."

Natsuki scratched the back of her head, it sound reasonable, but then she was curious about something so she questioned, "But Yamada let me keep my surname, why?"

Haruka contemplated with the answer for a little bit before she spoke, "Well there's a couple of reasons. One he didn't want anyone else knowing that you were sired by him. This kept the Dracula bloodline within you a secret from those who wish to harm you. Or two, you are one without a family so you had an option to choose your own surname, as there was no mortal on your behalf that would be harmed by a vampire."

There was an eerie silence that suddenly enveloped the two of them. When Haruka noticed Natsuki's presence suddenly dropping into one of sorrow, and knew immediately which one rang truest within Natsuki's mind. Even though both reasons were applicable to Natsuki's siring. She saw Natsuki's head gesturing in understanding before a reply escaped her mouth, "That makes sense. But why me as the guard, I mean there are probably a handful of other vampires that are more qualified than me?"

Having expected this question to come up Haruka answered, "The blood that flows within you is the same as Shizuru. You have to understand Natsuki. Whatever dangers that may present itself to you out there, besides Shizuru you are the only other one who can handle it, if she can't."

The response was not what Natsuki had anticipated to hear. For she did not intend to use the abilities that came with her current being, causing her to lash out, "That is absurd, I will not utilize those powers."

Haruka had no choice, Natsuki was too furious at the moment to see logic and reasoning. She could tell that Natsuki was beyond tired, which didn't help the situation. Even though she hated it, she felt it was the only way to end this current discussion. Clearing her throat she exclaimed, "You gave your word of honor to protect her no matter the cost the moment you lost your mortal life in exchange for the one you have now. You said so yourself, you are bound by that pledge to Yamada even though he has already perished."

Anger could not describe what Natsuki was feeling right now. No, she had been cornered and at that point in time she felt torn between duty and vengeance. Yet all that showed was pure and raw rage causing Natsuki to stalk off to the nearest wall. With all her strength, holding back as to not unleash her true nature, she punched the wall with her right fist, before pulling it out blood seeping from the cuts upon it. One could say that, that wall was not just, some wooden wall. No, it was pure concrete and metal. Advancing towards Haruka, Natsuki inhaled and exhaled, calming herself as much as possible before raising her bloody right hand pointing a finger directly at Haruka, "Do not ever use that oath against me again, do you understand. I know full well what was at stake the moment I died and I do not need you or anyone else to remind me Haruka. I will aide in protecting the Countess, but I will do so on my own accord without the use of my abilities."

Haruka could only watch while Natsuki left slamming the door behind her as she exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. It had been a long time since someone other than Shizuru, had made her feel that a painful death was a lot better than suffering their wrath. In that moment Haruka learned the hard way of, don't make Natsuki angry. For if Natsuki could make her that afraid without using her abilities, Haruka honestly didn't want to know what kind of wrath Natsuki would bring if she used her full strength.

xxxx

Due to the previous evening's incident with Haruka, Natsuki was tired. Even though she had been on the verge of collapsing, she had a restless night. There was too much going on in her mind right now, which made her laugh. That even though she was dead, she thought way too damn much. Still, in her fatigued state she ended up walking. At first she was going to take her bike, but the previous night's fist to the wall was rather fresh on her right hand. Making it hard for her to grip the steering handle with her knuckles all banged up. So here she was taking what she would call a leisurely stroll in a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes and her duffel bag slung securely on her back. She knew she was late yet at the current moment she had no care in the world. Being that the mansion was ten miles away from HIME, she didn't get there until an hour after the sun had risen.

Upon reaching the mansion and her destination, she noticed Yohko was angrily yelling to her communication device. Probably asking Midori as to where the hell she was. Shizuru was sitting in a chair in a cream color one piece dress reading a book on the front porch. And there was some weird lady whom she would meet soon enough dressed in a pink and white striped top with dark overalls standing by the carriage.

It took a moment for Natsuki to realize what she saw and when it dawned on her, she dropped her duffel bag beside her yelling, "Oh, hell no, we're taking a fucking carriage. After all these centuries and we're riding in one of these. Come on, if the demons are prehistoric, what does that make us, ancients?"

"It's nice of you to join us pup. I'm presuming you didn't get the memo about meeting before sunrise did you?" stated the lady with the overalls.

Natsuki turned her attention towards the lady in the overalls and was about to make a sarcastic remark about something but paused in stupor. Upon presuming who stood in front of her she blurted, "Nao, what the fuck are you doing here. I thought you were in the realm of mortals harassing some dumb ass who was about to assault you."

The lady in the overalls laughed in response to the comment, while Natsuki heard Shizuru calmly scolding, "Language please, Natsuki," without ever taking her eyes off her book. Natsuki rolled her eyes returning her attention back to the lady in the overall, who calmly stated after a good laugh, "On the contrary Kruger, my name is Juliet Zhang, and I'm the one who sired Nao."

Raising an eyebrow skeptically about what she was hearing, Natsuki hesitantly answered, "Right..., and I am your momma." Before adding with slight irritation, "For your information the name's Natsuki."

Juliet sneered, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news Natsuki, but my mom is dead and last time I checked she didn't look anything like you."

Not sure what was going on Natsuki was starting to lose her temper, "Look I really don't care about your mom, but if you're messing with me, I'm going to kick your ass."

Juliet laughed rather amused by the turn of events, but none the less was entertained by Natsuki's persona. She couldn't help but think that perhaps this trip wouldn't be so boring after all. Natsuki was in the process of cursing again when a gust of wind and a presence behind her caused her to stiffen. A pair of arms wrapping themselves around Natsuki's shoulder, in fear of looking behind her, Natsuki looked down. Noticing a book in one hand and the other hand placed directly on top, which only meant that Shizuru was directly behind, her.

When she felt Shizuru's soft breath right by her left ear she tensed up even more, "I would appreciate it if Natsuki would refrain from using such vulgar language in my presence. It is very unladylike and lacks the proper etiquette of a noble, such as you, Natsuki."

Natsuki gulped turning her head to the other side uttering, "Fine, I will refrain from using such vibrant words in your presence Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled, knowing that there was a softness to Natsuki that had yet to be touched, "Thank you Natsuki, now if you are still wondering, she is who she says she is. Nao has been in the mortal realm for the past three months and is still there as we speak."

Natsuki's mouth dropped open, the presence of Shizuru behind her briefly forgotten while she gawked at the person in front of her blurting out, "No fu…," she paused realizing Shizuru was still very much there, rephrased what she was going to say, "I mean yeah you may be taller but...I'm not even going to ask why you sired her."

Juliet bowed, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Natsuki, or shall I say offspring of Yamada."

Natsuki remembered what Haruka had said. Only those closes to Shizuru knew of Natsuki's true identity, so it was only plausible to send out those Shizuru trusted in case something were to happen. They wouldn't have to explain themselves.

Natsuki growled, "No the pleasure is all mine, and don't ever call me offspring again or I'll beat you to a pulp. So are we going to go or what?"

Pleased by the introductions, Juliet turned around yelling, "Yohko, Natsuki's here, so as the mortals would say, let's hit the road."

"Natsuki is cute when she growls," Shizuru whispered timidly, so that only Natsuki heard her before she bounded off towards the carriage. Natsuki slightly perplexed by the turn of events could only stand there stupefied.

Upon hearing, "What's holding you pup, we ain't got all day," by Juliet, Natsuki cursed softly before grabbing her duffel bag and securing it tightly on the back along with the rest of the luggage.

So here she was inside this ancient device called a carriage, and Natsuki was currently in a predicament. She was tired and she wanted to sleep. It was a given that if she truly wanted too she could just lie down on the seat, when she did have it all to herself. Shizuru was sitting on the other side, reading her book as though there was nothing to bother her. With Yohko typing away on her device like she was the only one in the carriage. Last but not least, Juliet was sadly enough, the one abusing the horses that was pulling the carriage. One wouldn't really call it abuse, but she was just enjoying it a little bit too much. So why was it that Natsuki found it hard to sleep, well in her head, the whole scenario just felt really awkward.

Natsuki didn't know how much time had passed when she started to nod off. Without realizing it she had moved her wounded right hand. A sharp pain shot straight to her head, causing her to curse out loud, "For fuck sake that stings," while grabbing her hand to inspect it. Too busy tending to her hand she didn't realize that her outburst had alerted the two other individuals who were sitting across from her.

Looking up from her book Shizuru frowned, it wasn't uncommon to find Natsuki injured, it was just too common of an occurrence. Sometimes it made Shizuru wonder how she could still be walking around like nothing happened. Knowing full well Natsuki's nature she cautiously asked, "What happened to your hand Natsuki?"

Natsuki shrugged, "Oh you know I just felt like punching a concrete wall last night, so I did."

Placing her gadget down, Yohko grabbed the bag between her legs. Rummaging through it she pulled out a bottle with some clear liquid, a cloth and some tweezers before stating, "Haruka told me about it, but I had forgotten, my apologize Natsuki. Now let me see your hand."

Natsuki groaned, "It's not that big of a deal Yohko. I am an immortal undead, so it'll heal."

Clearing her throat Yohko motioned for Natsuki's hand again, "Immortal or not, hand please."

Not wanting to argue, let alone had the energy, Natsuki placed her hand into Yohko's waiting hands, as it got inspected. When it suddenly dawned on her that Yohko was a mortal and traveling with them, causing her to inquire, "Why exactly are you traveling with us, Yohko? You're like a slab of meat that everyone wants a bite of, the moment we leave Shizuru's territory."

Amused by the analogy that Natsuki used and seeing that Yohko was too preoccupied to answer, Shizuru replied in her stead, "Yohko may be human, but she has been around as long as or even longer than some noble vampires. On top of that she is the only one with medical expertise to have traveled the immortal realm, so there is quite a few immortals who know of her."

Yohko causally added without looking up from her task, "Beside that, I'm traveling with Shizuru and no one wants to mess with her."

Still bothered by the notion of why Yohko was with them Natsuki huffed, "Right, everyone probably knows you as the mad doctor. That's why no one's willing to bother you." When no dispute came forth from the other individuals, Natsuki inwardly groaned, _"I should've known that,"_ before looking at her hand dismissing the previous topic asking, "How's it look?"

Yohko looked up answering, "You know she was right."

That mere comment just irked Natsuki into stating, "She had no right to use that against me. No one does except for me. I should have throttled her instead of the wall."

Yohko hummed in admonition prior to replying, "And suffer the wrath of Shizuru, I highly doubt that Natsuki."

"As if she could do anything." Softly scoffed Natsuki.

"Yes?" Shizuru stated as though questioning something, without looking up from her book causing Natsuki to blurt, "Nothing," before returning her attention back to Yohko exclaiming, "How long is it going to take Yohko? I'm tired from the weeks patrol and a lack of sleepless slumber, so I want to sleep."

"Well aren't you the honest one now." Humor evident in Yohko's response.

Natsuki groaned, "Will you please just hurry up, I'm tired. Tiredness tends to bring out my stupidity."

Yohko having finished wrapping up Natsuki's hand casually replied, "Stupid or Honest, princess," before slightly tapping Natsuki's hand, "There you go all done, and it should be healed by tonight. The cloth serves as a reminder of your injury so you don't go doing something reckless with it prematurely."

Exhaling a breath of irritation, Natsuki said, "I don't do reckless things, it just happens and don't call me that again. The only princess here is too engrossed in her book to even notice what's happening."

The remark caused Shizuru to look up from her book an eyebrow raised when crimson orbs met emerald, her reply stern and emanating with her presence, "In light of your opinion Natsuki. I am very much aware of what is happening around me right here and everywhere else a mile away from me even though I am engrossed with my book."

Natsuki swallowed averting Shizuru's gaze. When she glimpsed outside the carriage muttering, "Well that blows," before plopping down on the seat curling herself up so that her back was facing Shizuru and Yohko, while casually adding, "I'm going to bed now, wake me up when we get there."

Amused by the comment Yohko chuckled, "Surely we'll stop to rest here and there, but we won't get there for a couple of weeks."

Closing her eyes Natsuki growled upon hearing what Yohko had said, inwardly pouting, _"Two weeks, two weeks in this carriage, without my Ducati. I'm going to kill Haruka when I get back, how could she not have told me,… then again I never gave her the chance. Bloody hell, I need to sleep. Thinking comes later, sleep now."_ Momentarily after that last thought, Natsuki fell into a deep slumber the awkwardness of the situation having disappeared.

xxxx

Natsuki was restless, no restless wouldn't describe it, she was bored beyond belief. It had been a little over a week since they left Viola's province. Sure they stopped off at a couple of towns, but they were so 18th century in mortal terms. Natsuki had stopped thinking, she didn't understand why after so many centuries, the immortal dimension seemed ten times worst then the mortal realm.

Unable to hold in her displeasure anymore Natsuki shouted, "What is wrong with this domain?" Startling Yohko out of her slumber, causing Shizuru to chuckle in reply, "Natsuki is still new to this realm so she doesn't fully understand how things work."

Natsuki gawked, "We're in a bloody carriage, those towns we stopped at looked so…" she stopped unsure how to describe them now.

Shizuru looked out the window of the carriage asking Natsuki, "Did you ever wonder why it was we took a carriage?" When Natsuki couldn't come up with a reply Shizuru explained, "We have windows to the front, the back and the sides allowing us full access to see all around us. So an ambush would be seen as far away as we can see from these windows, which is pretty far for a vampire. Now the horses are there for emergency purposes. Imagine if you were stranded and require nourishment, you could feed off of them. Or if you were smarter you would use those horses to find your way to a settlement. So does that answer Natsuki's question as to why we took a carriage."

While Natsuki was contemplating everything in her head, Juliet called out to Shizuru in her mind, "I'm pretty sure you've noticed, but I'd thought I'd let you know that we've crossed into werewolf territory about an hour ago."

Shizuru was listening to Natsuki ramble on about the use of other means of transportation as well, while she replied to Juliet, "I have been aware of it for some time now and I do appreciate the additional notification."

Juliet stated with caution inside Shizuru's head, "Well let's just hope nothing happens then, princess." Those were the exact thoughts Shizuru had at the moment. When a howl was heard in the distance causing Natsuki to react, yelling "Duran" before jumping out of the carriage.

Juliet cursed as Shizuru sent a clear message into her mind, "Stop the carriage and stay with Yohko for this could get dangerous."

Natsuki had ran out of the carriage not really paying heed to the fact that it was moving at a fast pace, when she heard a scold inside her head, "What the hell pup, do you have any idea what mess you're getting yourself into."

Ignoring Juliet's warning she stopped halfway in a clearing from the road and the forest while she mentally called out to Duran, "Duran, where are you at? I thought I heard you howling."

Natsuki had always been able to keep in contact with Duran where ever it was that she was at. She thought it odd but never asked Duran, as he seemed very private about the matter and his life. He gave his information freely when he so chose and she didn't mind in the least bit. She hardly ever called on him because she knew he liked his lone werewolf mentality. The last time she talked to him was a year ago after the incident in Romulus forest to thank him for his help. He had reprimanded her and told her she was still too young to understand how the realm worked and for her to remain by Shizuru's side. This had caused her to become furious, causing him to laugh at her antics all but muttering still young indeed.

Natsuki didn't wait long before Duran replied, "I am in the mortal realm searching for prey so it is not I that you heard. Therefore you must be in the domain of werewolves."

Realizing she was in over her head Natsuki gulped casually answering, "Well it's good to hear from you Duran. I was just wondering how you were doing, that's all."

Duran had known Natsuki long enough to know that she was in a predicament that she had placed herself into cautiously stating, "You must tread carefully in their domain, any breach or trespassing on their land without consent is seen as a threat and will be dealt accordingly. If you are traveling on the road stay on it, as it is neutral territory. Only those foolish enough would attack you on the road and suffer the wrath of the pack leaders."

Natsuki couldn't help but laugh at the situation she was now in, while sarcastically replying to Duran, "Thank you for the information Duran, but it's a little too late."

Duran's tone of voice became serious, "Natsuki what is your current predicament?"

"I was in the carriage and I heard a howl, and well I just miss you, that's all. So I jumped out thinking you where the one howling. I mean how was I supposed to know we were in the jurisdiction of werewolves." Was Natsuki's hesitant response.

Duran sighed, Natsuki was still young, too young to be going through what was about to happen. He knew she was fond of him and had even gone as far as to making him a member of her family. He was well aware of what she was currently feeling as their meetings with one another were so far and few in between. Duran curiously questioned, "Natsuki is Shizuru with you?"

"Yeah she is, but what does she have to do with this?" Came Natsuki's uncertain inquiry.

Duran warningly answered, "Whatever happens next, do not under any circumstance stray away from Shizuru for it could become rather dangerous. As you do not want to utilize your potential as a vampire, you are at risk do you understand. For the moment its best if I leave you now to focus on what is before you. I trust that Shizuru will protect you if required to. Be well, and I will see you when I see you again."

Natsuki was irritated at the cryptic warning and briefly after Duran's presence in her head vanished she cursed, "What the fuck are you…" Before she could finish that statement. She felt a hand on her left shoulder causing her to turn around to see who had broached through her plain without her sensing it. Only to realize Shizuru was standing beside her, her very presence oozing of vampire superiority.

Looking straight ahead Shizuru knew exactly what was approaching them. While her hand remained upon Natsuki's left shoulder she calmly stated void of emotion, "You should not have done what you did Natsuki, for you have placed yourself in danger along with the rest of us. Do not under any circumstances speak when they approach us?"

Natsuki looked away without responding when six wolves revealed themselves from the forest edge making quick pace to stand before her and Shizuru. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru had stepped in front of her and all she could do was watch the interaction. She quickly observed three brown wolves similar in color, two dirty grays and one grayish, more silver like in color. It was then that the silver like one stepped forward, and Natsuki knew that Shizuru was speaking to it telepathically.

"I am Takeda, Masashi and this is my territory. Who gave you permission to trespass upon it vampire?" howled the wolf when the statement pierced into Shizuru's mind.

Exhaling a breath of disapproval, it became clear to Shizuru that this pack leader was young, for he had no proper werewolf manners. She surmised that his rise to pack leader probably occurred while she was slumbering as he was not aware of who she was. Slightly tipping her head in greetings she replied within his mind eloquently, "My apologies Masashi, my subject had mistaken your howl for another of your kind. I am the Countess Viola, and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Takeda growled baring his teeth at Shizuru causing Natsuki to step up instinctively only to be stopped by Shizuru's hand. Takeda yelled within the recess of Shizuru's mind, "You dare to pose as the Countess. She is in slumber and has been for the last 60 years. I would've heard of it if she had awakened."

Shizuru was going to teach this wolf a lesson, she smirked her voice sounding clearly for all to hear, "If you would like Masashi Takeda, I do not mind a demonstration of my abilities as the Countess. However I will not be held accountable if someone perishes this day."

The wolves were contemplating this because they were all aware of Shizuru's ability. Nevertheless, Takeda being the pack leader wouldn't be played for a fool. He howled in the process of accepting the challenge when Natsuki stepped in between the two of them. She had been watching realizing what Duran meant when he had spoken to her, but her pride as Natsuki would not allow another to fight her battles for her.

"Wait," Natsuki yelled grabbing everyone's attention before calmly saying, "The action for trespassing was my fault. If there is any blame to be had, I shall take it." It was too late for Shizuru to act, now. The moment Natsuki made herself the target, there was nothing she could do, and interfering was an act of cowardice.

Takeda's voice sounded deep inside Natsuki's mind threateningly, "And who are you to presume you can challenge me Vampire?"

Natsuki spoke by means of words so that everyone around them heard her, "I am but a loyal subject to the Countess Viola. In my error on judgment I caused this current predicament to occur and as such I accept the challenge Masashi Takeda. If you are the victor, then I hope my death appeases my mistake and you would allow the Countess and the rest of her subjects to proceed unharmed. And if I am the victor I hope that there will be no ill will from your pack and we will continue on our way."

Takeda howled loud and long, and Natsuki watched while the other wolves backed off of her and him. When she heard Shizuru's voice within her mind, it was laced with concern, "I could have corrected the mistake you made without no one being harmed. However, due to your current actions I cannot interfere with this Natsuki. You are young, and it was rather brave and noble to accept such a challenge, but you do not know or yet understand the predicament that you are in. Why are you so defiant?"

Maybe she didn't know how this realm worked and what to do and what not to do, but she had always been one to fight her own battles ever since that incident. That fact would not change now, not even after she had taken her last breath as a mortal. In a sense it was the only thing that kept Natsuki, herself. Natsuki exhaled a breath of contemplation before replying back within Shizuru's mind, "I cannot just idly stand back and watch while you or anyone else for that matter is placed in harm's way because of me. It is not that I am defiant. It is just how I am as me."

Shizuru didn't know what to say to that, for she had not expected the answer that came from Natsuki. Allowing Natsuki to handle the matter, Shizuru took a few steps backwards giving them the space they required in order to settle the dispute. When Juliet questioned within Shizuru's mind, "What the hell is that moron doing?"

Shizuru in a sense understood why Natsuki did what she did. But she still felt that it was reckless, and at the same time felt a sense of admiration for her stance. Very few, okay maybe only Natsuki and another would have done what she did, causing her to answer Juliet with a pleased response, "Natsuki is just doing what Natsuki thought was best in this predicament."

Shizuru heard Juliet scoffed, but when no reply came, she attuned her attention to what was happening before her. Natsuki was just standing there waiting for something anything to happen when Masashi charged forward slashing out with his paws catching Natsuki on her left forearm. She wasn't expecting him to charge head on, causing her to roll to the side a bit too late, cursing underneath her breath.

Quickly to stand Natsuki looked at the two gashes on her forearm and yelled at him, "Are you truly stupid, charging head on like that. I could've killed you without a second thought."

Masashi growled his teeth baring his discontentment by her remark replying within her mind, "Do you think this is a game? Why do you not use your power as a vampire? I will not be mocked or toy with."

Throwing her hands up in annoyance by the fact that everyone kept telling her to tap into her powers. In anger Natsuki yelled out loud, "I will not resort to that which is not mine to use. I may have been sired as a vampire, but I did not ask for those powers to begin with. So stop fucking telling me to use it alright."

Masashi took a step back, slightly caught off guard by the remark when he contemplated what was said. Shifting out of his wolf form he stood before Natsuki barely naked for his lower half was covered with shorts when he announced, "Then we shall fight fairly. If you will not exercise your ability I will not do so as well."

Slightly startled by the turn of events Natsuki looked at Masashi, nodding and showing him respect for his current course of action. Shizuru but smiled by the turn of events, pondering to herself, _"well there might still be some hope left for the young lad after all."_

Natsuki unsheathed her two six inch knives that she secretly carried with her at all times, and threw one impaling it at the feet of Masashi causing him to state, "There will be no need, I have my own weapon of choice."

"Sergay," Masashi called out and one of the brown wolves approached dropping a sword in front of him, who picked it up and unsheathed it. He then picked up her knife throwing it at the ground of her feet, causing her to retrieve it, prior to stating with anticipation, "Shall we."

And so Shizuru and Masashi's wolf pack watched as Natsuki and Masashi went at it like mortals would when it came to fighting with weapons. Ever so often you could hear the sound of metal upon metal and the cutting of flesh, a curse, grunt and the droplets of blood. The fight seemed endless but suddenly Masashi tripped on a rock causing him to fall upon his back leaving him defenseless. Natsuki took that moment to end the brawl, and didn't sense the impending presence until it was almost too late.

One of the grey wolves had seen the danger to Masashi and had charged into the fray. Natsuki had reacted albeit late due to her fatigue and felt a fang sink into her shoulder, while the other pierced her right arm, as she had lifted her right hand to defend the attack. With one of the knives in her left hand she was going to plunge it into the wolf's neck. However, the wolf suddenly went limp, crashing down on top of her, sending them both upon the ground.

Natsuki turned her head to see what had happened and noticed that Shizuru had plunged a cleaver like weapon, if Natsuki recalled correctly a ningata into the wolf's body. Without a moment to pause she heard howls and quickly pushed the dead wolf off of her body. Struggling to stand she fell to her knee, when she heard a commanding voice come from Masashi, "Stop, that is enough. There will be no more quarrel this day between us. Shiho brought it upon herself, attacking when she was not suppose to, she knew the rules of engagement. The Countess only reacted in accordance after the rule had been broken to protect her subject. She died by her own stupidity. There will be no vengeance on our behalf and I yield to you nameless vampire, for if Shiho had not interfered I would have forfeited my life."

Natsuki was breathing heavily for she felt exhausted. Feeling the blood seep from the wound on her shoulder she once again attempted to stand. She was stun when Masashi grabbed her by the collar trying to help her up. Making sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go, Masashi stated in approval, "You fight well, and if you were not a vampire, I would've liked it if you were a part of my pack. Perhaps even my mate."

"I highly doubt that would happen." Chortled Natsuki, flinching in pain by the action.

Masashi took a couple of steps back prior to gracefully bowing. This act caused Natsuki to turn to her right, wondering who he was bowing to. She gestured in understanding, upon seeing Shizuru standing beside her. He took that moment to respectfully address Shizuru, "I apologize for my earlier behavior, Countess Viola. You are free to pass within my territory for as long as I am the leader that roams it. I wish you well on your travel." Then turning to Natsuki he smiled, "We will never know the answer to that question now will we vampire. I can only hope then, that I find a mate similar to you, for you have intrigued me."

Shizuru and Natsuki watched in silence while Masashi transformed back in to a wolf before the pack disappeared into the forest. Natsuki sighed in relief that, that was finally over with and turned around only to falter in her step. She felt a hand around her waist and a body pressed along her left side. Turning her head around only to hear a teasing comment from Shizuru, "Natsuki does know that Masashi was flirting with her, right."

Natsuki was hesitant about the proximity of Shizuru. Yet at the moment required her assistance back to the carriage, allowed the urge to push herself from Shizuru to dissipate before replying, "Unlike someone here, I don't have time for that flesh stuff that you like to do. I am a woman on a mission," before asking, "Why did he call you Countess when he was so certain you were not?"

Shizuru softly chuckled causing Natsuki to smile. Yes she was getting tired, the blood seeping from her wounds was not helping much in the matter either when she heard Shizuru respond, "My ningata of course. I am the only one in this realm who yields such a weapon that is why I did not wish for you to interfere. And how is it that Natsuki expects to accomplish this task of hers when she is bleeding at every turn she makes."

Shrugging, Natsuki groaned from the pain that shot out from the wound on her shoulder while exhaustively saying, "Makes perfectly good sense, but I wasn't aware you could wield such a weapon." Pausing to catch her breath before finishing off with, "And for your information I plan on doing it one step at a time."

Natsuki didn't know when she had lost consciousness on the way back to the carriage, which left Shizuru to carry her. When Shizuru made it back to the carriage shortly after she fainted Yohko was livid, because Natsuki was covered in so much blood. After some reassuring from Shizuru, Yohko took a sigh of relief and went to work.

While Yohko tended to Natsuki in the carriage, Juliet and Shizuru stood outside near the horses, when Juliet finally stated, "That was some scuffle, if I do say so myself. I mean I've spent plenty of time in the mortal world to know that those two were very skilled in the martial arts."

Shizuru still slightly irritated by what happened shook her head in dismay, "All of it could've been diverted, no one had to die today."

With a difference of opinion Juliet shrugged, "Sure, but then someone dies everyday mortal or immortal regardless of the action or the reasoning behind their deaths. As the mortals would say, you just got to take it one day at a time as you never know when you're going to go."

Pondering in deep thought Shizuru didn't feel the need for a response, while she recalled what Natsuki had said, when Juliet casually stated, "It just dawned on me that Natsuki is very skilled and dangerous enough as she is without using her abilities. One could say that if she truly unleashed her hidden talents she'd become a force to be reckoned with, much like you."

"Okay she's all bandaged up and we're good to go Shizuru," hollered Yohko from the carriage causing the two to drop their conversation as Juliet saddled back on top ready to tend to the horses again. Shizuru started to walk off but stopped turning around she answered, "Perhaps that is why Natsuki refuses to use those talents as she does not want to become a monster like me," thus leaving Juliet too stunned to say anything further.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

The time lapses in the story are necessary to further it along. Hopefully they won't seem out of place or become too much of a distraction. :) The length of this chapter was required. I could've split it, but it wouldn't have served a purpose to the story. I did that with my first story cause I was mean like that. ;P However, with this story I like how I ended this chapter, cliff hangers are nice, but not necessary. I hope the chapter was enjoyable.


	7. The Alphas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since they had arrived in Searrs, the central civilization of the werewolf expanse. They were welcomed and greeted with respect. Sadly though during the process, were told that the current Alpha leaders, Alyssa and Miyu had parted the previous night, before their arrival to attend to an urgent matter. They would not be back till the third night which was tomorrow night. So Shizuru had given her group the go ahead to explore the town. Juliet didn't hesitate and was gone, while Yohko went to where she was most likely to be found at this very moment, the medical bay. Shizuru had vanished to who knows where, and that left Natsuki for the past two days wandering around Searrs. It no longer surprised her to see the town of Searrs, looking renaissance in appearance. She had given up trying to grasp the concept of these living conditions after the incident at the border, and decided to just enjoy it.

Natsuki had started to think about what had occurred between her and Masashi, making her question the process of shifting in to a wolf. Because every where she looked she saw mortal looking individuals, which left her baffled as to how you differentiated between them. She needed to talk to someone. She could always ask Duran, but she didn't want to for their last conversation didn't really go well. In a way he was kind of scolding her and pretty much saying you got in to trouble, you get yourself out of it. Looking for Juliet would require too much effort and talking to Yohko who was human didn't make much sense when it was about immortals. That left Shizuru.

It was a little after midday and Natsuki knew Shizuru didn't do much traversing or intermingling during that time. Therefore she was most likely still in her bed chambers reading those mortal books of hers.

Natsuki was in the process of knocking on the door when she heard a high pitch scream. Acting on instinct, afraid something might of happen, while scolding herself for not having kept a keen eye out, Natsuki swung the door to Shizuru's room wide open. Only to stop in stupor, close her eyes, quickly turning around, shutting the door behind her and slumping down to a sit. Even if she was mortal she wouldn't have been able to grasp it, for her immortal mind could not even begin to sort out what she just saw in the room.

Shizuru had spent the morning lounging around in a café drinking her tea. When she saw two women who were continuously looking her way. Being the tease that she was, and given the length of time since her last involvement she confronted the two ladies. The three of them chatted happily for a few hours about insignificant things, before she invited them to her quarters where she was currently indulging them in the art of love making.

When Natsuki walked in on them Shizuru was lying on the bed, knees bent against the headboard with both ladies hovering atop her. The position they were in was similar to that of a sixty nine, but rather than one, two were facing in the same direction. One was hovering above Shizuru, bent over on her knees, with her sex positioned upon Shizuru's mouth, her hands resting against the headboard of the bed while her head hung low with sheer stimulation. Shizuru was most likely coddling the woman's fold with her tongue teasing the clitoris from time to time. Before gliding her tongue into the woman's pulsating and wet entrance. Which caused the whimpering Natsuki had heard prior to the scream that had resulted in her opening the door. The other female was thrusting something akin to a penis into the woman's orifice, while Shizuru's hands were caressing the buttocks of the individual giving the anal pleasure. The lady with the penis like strap-on, was massaging the breast of the one whom was being assaulted by both herself and Shizuru, pinching the hardened nipples ever so often. Hence the heart wrenching wail. Yet it was not a cry of agony like Natsuki had thought, but one of pure enjoyment. Which had left her slightly perplexed at the similar situation she found her self upon yet again, resulting in a quick dismissal of herself.

Natsuki had her face in her hands shaking her head, in an attempt to rid her consciousness of the image that had just assaulted her. When she heard a sensual voice breaching into the recess of her mind, "Do not be shy, Natsuki. Enjoyment such as this are carried out on a regular basis by mortals and immortals alike. There is nothing wrong with it, as long as all parties involved consent to such pleasurable acts."

Leaning her head against the door, Natsuki tried to calm herself, "I'm not shy, I'm just…" not wanting to finish the sentence in Shizuru's mind, but her own, thought,_ "scar for eternity."_

Shizuru uncertain if she heard the ending to Natsuki's response or not questioned, "Natsuki is just, what?"

Shaking her head, Natsuki decided to direct the topic of discussion elsewhere answering, "Nothing, I was just pondering something and thought you could help me, but if you are busy I will seek out Juliet or Yohko."

"Nonsense, I may be busy physical, but I can still assist. So what is ailing you Natsuki?" Readily responded Shizuru, intrigue seeping into her voice.

Since she was willing to help, Natsuki figured why not and knowing Shizuru, she was probably the best source to go to, besides a werewolf. Natsuki inquired within the recess of Shizuru's mind, "How do you determine who's a werewolf and who's not when everyone walking around here looks mortal?"

Softly humming in thought, Shizuru answered, "If you allow your senses to attune to your surrounding you would be able to tell that a werewolf's heart pulsates erratically and three times or even slower than a human, that's why they're still warm blooded. While as vampires we are dead therefore we wouldn't have a pulse."

Natsuki stood up contemplating something, and was about to respond when Juliet shouted, "Hey pup, I didn't take you for the loyal and subservient type of body guard, but you never cease to amaze me."

Still in a state of uncertainty about the information she received, Natsuki simply stated, "She's busy, Juliet."

Amused by the scenario she found Natsuki in, Juliet couldn't help but chuckled, "Well I kind of figured that with you standing out here and all. I was just wondering, do you know how long she's going to be."

Natsuki shook her head, "I'm not sure, why?"

Juliet stood in front of her and felt that she wasn't really all there in the head so she snapped her fingers in front of Natsuki a couple of times. The only response Juliet received was, "What?"

"You walked in on her didn't you and now you're traumatized for eternity. Look on the bright side. You didn't go mad with jealousy and kill innocents in a rampage." Jested Juliet.

Reality finally sunk into Natsuki as she said rather calmly, "Why would I do that? There would be no purpose to the killings. I would only enrage their family and put Shizuru in danger. I may not fully understand her desire for such engagements, but it is not my place to dictate what she can and can not do."

Juliet was slightly taken a back by the remark, but smoothly recovered hesitantly stating, "You okay there kiddo, you're acting rather weird."

It took a couple of minutes for Natsuki to return to her normal self, looking at Juliet she asked, "Why are you here? I thought you were off looking for dirty secrets for someone who required your set of skills."

Exhaling a breath of relief, Juliet was glad that whatever it was that had caused Natsuki's strange behavior had dissipated, making her answer, "I was, I did and I'm done. Now I'm here for Shizuru."

Before Natsuki could answer Juliet, the door to Shizuru's room opened revealing Shizuru in a sleek red dress with her hair all tied up, as though nothing had ever occurred. When she saw Natsuki and Juliet she smiled, closing the door behind them making sure all the precautions had been taken care of. The only thing the individuals in the room would remember was that one of them had succumb to an illness during their conversation, and Shizuru had graciously offer her quarters as a resting place for it was closer then their establishment. The other had decided to remain behind to make sure the ill one was okay and had fallen asleep during the process. So when the two ladies finally awoke, they would find the predicament easier to grasp in such a foreign setting.

"Well now, I wasn't aware that I had two beautiful ladies waiting for my company. If I would have known I would have finished things up quicker." Shizuru teasingly greeted them.

Natsuki groaned causing Juliet to laugh in response, "Sorry Shizuru, but I'm already taken and I think the pup is a one person kind of girl. Your sexcapdes probably scared her away, no make that scar her for eternity."

Smirking Shizuru stated in mock disbelief, "Juliet honestly thinks after Natsuki has witnessed that, she wouldn't want to spend a night, maybe even all day with me."

Juliet chortled, oh she knew where this was going and decided to play along, "Well for starters, who's to say you haven't already. I mean you go out of your way afterwards to make sure they don't recall who gave them all that hot passionate loving, let alone remember it happening at all."

Shizuru had been informed by Juliet that Alyssa and Miyu had returned earlier than expected and wanted an audience with her that evening. She needed to talk to Juliet alone and since Natsuki was there, they had to find a means to shoo her off without telling her to leave.

And their little charade worked, Natsuki was now fuming with annoyance exclaiming, "Do not talk about me as though I'm not standing right here."

Juliet's lips quirked into a smile when she turned to Natsuki, "Well since you're here can you answer the question," causing a perplexed Natsuki to ask, "What question?"

Thoroughly enjoying Natsuki's disposition, Juliet cleared her throat, the humor of the situation hidden behind the seriousness of her voice, "Natsuki would you spend…," and that was all Juliet got out before Natsuki slammed a hand on her own face not very gently. Causing her to curse prior to blurting, "Go drop dead somewhere Juliet," before turning to Shizuru stating, "You…ah, I don't even know what to say anymore."

And with that last statement Natsuki seething with anger, embarrassment, or whatever it was that she was feeling stalked off. Only to have Shizuru seriously addressed Natsuki within her head, "We have a meeting in three hours with the Alpha leaders. It would be nice of you to dress appropriately for the occasion. I wouldn't want my escort to look less than presentable."

Natsuki stopped in mid stride swiveled around to yell, "I am not your date," before disappearing around the corner. Shizuru inwardly chuckled, but smiled stating a simple, "Ara," causing Juliet to burst into a fit of laughter.

xxxx

Alyssa and Miyu were sitting directly across the table from Shizuru, Yohko and an empty seat. Juliet had taken the head of the table because she felt like it, even though there were plenty of seats left. The dining was a private one among the alpha leaders, Shizuru and her entourage.

Shizuru exhaled a breath of concern, because Natsuki was late, and she didn't know why. When it dawned on her that Natsuki had no idea where the meeting was being held. For It was information that had slipped Shizuru's mind earlier, because she usually didn't have to tell her company the rendezvous point.

Reaching out to Juliet telepathically she informed her, "I had forgotten to tell Natsuki…" But was interrupted in the process of relaying the message by Juliet who quickly answered in astonishment, "Relax princess, the pup…, hot damn, that girl makes that suit to die for."

Shizuru didn't need to look or make sure that it was Natsuki, and it wouldn't be appropriate at the moment. Her thoughts on the matter were stopped when Alyssa and Miyu stood up as though they had seen something intriguing. This didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru, Yohko and Juliet, who all wondered what it was that, had startled the two lead alphas. Juliet following their gaze had only surmised that it was Natsuki, which intrigued her even more as to why.

Noticing that Natsuki hadn't seen the group, Juliet decided to help the poor girl, yelling, "Yo Natsuki, over here sexy." Knowing she was the only one who could get away with saying such a thing at the dinner table. The truth was Juliet didn't give a damn about etiquette's and everyone was fully aware of that. Shizuru had given up trying to reprimand her over the centuries and Juliet had, with time toned down her unladylike behavior by herself to a degree.

Natsuki had been wandering the castle for awhile upon entering it, pondering where it was they were supposed to gather. Remembering then that Shizuru didn't tell her, so she decided to stroll around aimlessly, but got even more lost. When she was about to give up and just ask for direction by contacting Shizuru telepathically, she heard Juliet call out to her causing her to turn in their direction.

Natsuki was about to tell Juliet to go off herself. Stopping only when she noticed a blond hair lady and her associate who had an odd color hair sit down across from Shizuru and Yohko, whom had their backs towards her. Collecting herself she approached the table, bowing respectfully she addressed the group, "Evening Countess, Yohko, and Juliet." Prior to turning her attention to her hostesses, "I am Natsuki Kruger, loyal subject to the Countess Viola. Of whom do I have the honor of meeting?"

Pleased by Natsuki's demeanor Shizuru inwardly thought, _"Natsuki is learning, perhaps slowly, but as she stated one step at a time, hmm."_

Alyssa was the first one to stand up again answering, "I am Alyssa and this is Miyu. We are the alpha leaders, currently governing the realm of werewolves. Since we have not met before it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Alyssa motioned to the empty seat beside Shizuru before adding, "Please sit."

The moment Natsuki sat down she heard Shizuru express her regret inside Natsuki's mind, "I apologize Natsuki, I had presumed that you knew where we were to congregate and I had failed to properly inform you of the location."

Natsuki wasn't bothered by the fact that she had gone astray in the castle. She had enjoyed walking around looking at all the pictures of wolves upon the wall, so there was no harm done in the end, calmly answered, "It's really nothing to worry about, shit happens." Only to quickly recover from her choice of words explaining, "I meant to say sometimes we forget, so it is quiet alright," earning but a soft chuckle in response from Shizuru.

The food was served and everyone dined, enjoying the pleasant evening of small chit chat while Shizuru caught up with all the happenings of the werewolf territory. They had talked into the evening closing in on midnight when one of the werewolf guards approached the group.

Miyu stood up immediately dismissing herself from the table to talk with the guard. For werewolves could only speak telepathically in their wolf forms but not while they were in their human forms. Natsuki looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at how spiky the young girl's hair was. Before briskly returning her attention to Alyssa, whom through the course of dinner kept staring at Natsuki, ever so often. This left Natsuki kind of hesitant to say anything, in fear she might offend the alpha leaders.

A brief moment later Miyu came back and whispered something into Alyssa's ear, causing Alyssa to stand, hastily bowing while disclosing, "My apologies Countess, but it would seem that an urgent matter has come up and I must call it a night."

As a gesture of understanding, Shizuru stood up immediately to retort, "Nonsense. We have kept you from attending to your duties, as it is later than usual. I am grateful I was able to spend some time with you and catch up on the things I had missed."

Alyssa nodded in acceptance of her comprehension, "I do wish we could converse more in length. However, with the current situation, I am unsure as to when I will return. You and your liege are welcome to stay for as long as you like."

Before Shizuru could say anything further the same spiky hair guard came rushing in, in apparent distress, "Miyu we've lost three pack members in an attempt to subdue her."

"Hold your tongue Mikoto, we have guests in our wake." Scolded Miyu in trying to calm her down.

The room went silent, when Shizuru intrigued by the sudden commotion and outspoken nature of Mikoto said, "I do not wish to intrude upon the matter. However, if you care to enlighten us on the topic at hand, we can assist you with the situation. If you would like?"

This was a state of affairs Alyssa had not dealt with before since taking the leadership role. And being that Shizuru had been around longer than everyone else in the room, she knew she could use some guidance. Exhaling a breath of loss in contemplation she finally concluded by answering, "Your insight might shine some light as to what is currently plaguing our realm Shizuru, and will be most welcomed." Before stating, "Mikoto, please explain the circumstances to the Countess and her liege."

Mikoto upon hearing who she had disrespected with her interruptions, promptly knelt, "My apologies Countess Viola for my rudeness, but I did not want any more members to perish and acted without cause in your presence."

Motioning for Mikoto to stand she stated with reasoning, "You did nothing wrong by worrying for the safety of your own kin. And as such there is no need to apologize. I would however be grateful if you could explain in detail what the scenario is."

Mikoto quickly stood up and approached the table, pulling out a detail map of the werewolf realm. With out delay she explained, "We are presuming that she is rabid and dangerous, so we have been cautious. She has attacked two smaller packs on the outskirts of our domain and there doesn't seem to be any pattern, therefore we are deducing it is random. Earlier today we received word that she was pillaging a nearby town three hours outside of Searrs, and as such we sent in a group to eliminate her. As you have heard we lost three members already, and it appears she is confused and circling the town as though in search of something."

Shizuru turned around to assess the group within the room prior to exclaiming, "I suggest that we leave as soon as possible to subdue her before any more damage is done, Alyssa, Miyu."

Miyu nodded in agreement answering, "We appreciate your assistance Countess, but what of your subjects. It could be dangerous, and we would not want any of them to come to harm."

"We go where our Countess goes, so you need not worry about us Miyu." Juliet exclaimed with pride embedded within her remark.

With gratitude and the dire predicament at hand Alyssa exclaimed, "Then it is settled, we leave in twenty."

With that last statement Alyssa, Miyu and Mikoto left the room, leaving the vampires and Yohko to themselves. Shizuru took that particular moment to turn towards Natsuki verbalizing, "Natsuki looks very handsome tonight. I appreciate the hospitality you showed towards Alyssa and Miyu."

Natsuki shrugged, not wanting the compliment to get to her head stated, "So what are we waiting for lets go kick some rabid werewolf," pausing briefly before asking, "How does one become rabid anyway?"

Juliet laughed, "So enthusiastic yet unsure of what is going on. That's why you're always getting yourself into trouble pup."

Natsuki was about to retort when Yohko answered, "The innate element which defines both vampire and werewolf are dominate therefore it conflicts. A mortal bitten by both would die shortly afterwards, because their body would not be able to handle the internal struggle of the two strains. A werewolf cannot turn a vampire, because they're body is similar to that of a slowly rotting corpse. Their life and body composition only being sustained by in-taking mortal blood. They can however kill them by ripping off their heads, that's why that wolf focused its attack upon your neck, Natsuki. A vampire cannot sire a werewolf due to the aversion of the two source origins as I mentioned at the beginning. Werewolves bitten by vampires die rather quickly and vice versa. However, there have been instances where both essence were present within a single individual due to tampering. Sadly, those werewolves or vampires die shortly afterwards due to madness caused by incompatibility. That is why such things are not allowed, for it is seen as callous. And just punishment will be give to any who dears to toy with the possibilities of such unities."

Yohko paused making sure Natsuki wasn't lost before continuing, "Now, a rabid werewolf or vampire only occurs when it comes into contaminated blood of a person with a mix of all three; human, werewolf and vampire. It's not highly possible that such a thing can happen, due to the very limited time frame of exposure required between the infected person and another. Regardless of whether they are bitten or came by chance upon the blood getting it within their system. So I'm speculating that this isn't the case of what's happening."

The information she had received was a tad bit too much for Natsuki to process it thoroughly, while she contemplated prior to stating, "I really don't get it, but okay."

Yohko stood up, "Then there's no point in me explaining any further. And since time is short, I think we should prepare ourselves to head out."

Approximately twenty minutes later outside the gates of the castle, Shizuru's cartel was waiting for the werewolf pack to join them. Shizuru was dressed casually in a trouser and purple blouse with a jacket draped over her shoulder, allowing her to freely move if she was required to. Juliet was dressed in her usual overall attire, along with Yohko who wore her lab coat where ever it was that she went. While Natsuki was still in her suit, with her sword securely strapped to her back and her 9mm strapped on her right thigh.

Not in the mood for remarks at the moment, Shizuru simply smiled upon noticing Natsuki's attire, when Juliet taking it upon herself made one, "Well, well, well, pup. You really intend to kill the ladies tonight."

Natsuki just furrowed her eyebrows answering, "Didn't feel like changing." She was having a bad vibe about this situation. Something was off, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Before Shizuru could ask what was wrong, six werewolves in wolf form appeared before their carriage, startling the horses. Natsuki noticed a white wolf with a tint of blue, with a light brown wolf standing beside her. She surmised that those two were Miyu and Alyssa. Behind them stood a pitch black wolf whom she guessed was Mikoto, with four brown wolves, two standing on either side of her.

"Lead the way and we will follow," Shizuru calmly suggested, causing the wolves to howl in unison in agreement before darting off.

xxxx

They had traveled nearly three hours now and Natsuki could smell blood in the air, which meant they were closing in on the town . The carriage came to an abrupt stop and without waiting for orders as though something was calling out to her. Natsuki stepped outside the carriage to stare in horror at the carnage before her. There were body parts strewn everywhere and not a presence was felt except theirs.

Juliet had been tasked with keeping an eye on Yohko, so they remained by the horses. When Natsuki started to stroll away from the carriage Shizuru called out to her, "Do not stray too far Natsuki. It is apparent that whoever has slain these individuals, will attack regardless of whether you are friendly or foe."

That was when Alyssa approached them in human form, notifying them, "We are currently searching for her, but it would appear that she might have moved on. As we are uncertain, please be careful."

Prior to voicing as to what would be the next course of action, her attention was deterred to Mikoto's hollering of the name, "Shiho." Shizuru and Natsuki's eyes widen in recognition and incomprehension at the wolf that stood 25 yards from them.

Natsuki uttered in disbelief, "We killed her nearly a week ago on the outskirts of your domain. She was a member of Masashi Takeda's pack. I screwed up and...," unsure about what was going on Natsuki lost her composure, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Placing a hand on Natsuki's shoulder Shizuru attempted to calm her down, "Natsuki your anger will not aid in the situation. I suggest you restrain yourself or I will have to subdue you."

There was too much going on in Natsuki's head and she was suddenly feeling more confused by the details she had recently acquired and now this. Uncertain of the wolf standing before her, she brushed Shizuru's hands off her shoulder, before running towards the wolf yelling, "Shiho." In an attempt to see with her own eyes the truth of the situation.

The wolf turned around recognition flashing in her eyes. Howling it charged towards Natsuki. When the two got closer Shiho shifted into human form, grabbing a piece of metal before swinging it at Natsuki. This action caused Natsuki to unsheathed her sword parrying the metal out of Shiho's hand, who instantaneously shifted back into wolf, twirling around to growl at Natsuki.

Natsuki eyes widen when it dawned on her what was currently transpiring, while she taunted, "You can't quite control it can you."

Shiho shifted back into human answering with gracious malice at Natsuki, "I should thank you Natsuki Kruger for my new life," while she picked up a metal pole prior to swinging it at Natsuki wildly.

For the first time in Shizuru's life she was puzzled as to what was going on, just like the rest of the spectators who were watching the current predicament from a safe distance. Shiho seemed to be shifting in and out of wolf form as though she had no control over it while Natsuki was attempting to slay her. Realizing she was the eldest one here at the moment she needed to control the situation before it got seriously out of hand.

Natsuki was bleeding from a gash to her back and her left leg. While Shiho was bleeding profusely from a stomach wound and a cut to her face, causing her to wither in agony upon the ground. As Natsuki stood above Shiho ready to make the finishing blow. She was suddenly thrown against the nearest wall, a hand pinning her neck securely in place when Shizuru harshly said, "I grow tire of your disobedience Natsuki. This has gone far enough. You have no grounds here therefore she is not yours to slay."

Grunting in slight pain from the impact of her wounded back upon the wall she choked out, "You're wrong, it was because of me that she is the way she is. Therefore I am the only one who can slay her."

Shizuru was furious now, she did not know what was going on and she did not like it, because it left her vulnerable to unknown forces which would do her harm or those around her. Shizuru snapped at Natsuki with authority, "Natsuki Kruger what is your purpose for residing in this realm?"

Natsuki just stared at her unfazed, as to how she would even begin to answer that question. When no response came Shizuru snarled revealing her fangs threatening, "Blood of my blood I demand that you tell me now. Or so help me I will resort to other means in acquiring those answers, regardless of who sired you."

Natsuki blinked a couple of times knowing full well that Shizuru wasn't bluffing, but she had to do this even if it meant going against everything she stood for at the moment. Closing her eyes she softly whispered, "I'm sorry Shizuru, but I must do this." Before Shizuru could bite down upon Natsuki's neck, Natsuki had turned into mist whisking back to where Shiho lay.

Kneeling down Natsuki was on the verge of plunging her sword into the heart of Shiho, when she felt a familiar presence causing her to look up. Shizuru who also felt the presence immediately reacted bringing forth her ningata to stand at defense. She was about to ask the intruder to state their reason for being there when she heard Natsuki cry out in painful retribution, "Reito Kanzaki!"

Unfortunately for Natsuki, before she could exact her revenge she had to tend to Shiho. In Natsuki's fit of rage she had forgotten about Shiho, until she felt pain shoot through the core of her chest, causing her to look down. Shiho in her weakened state had managed to grab hold of a metal shaft that was scattered about them from her previous frenzy. The moment Natsuki left herself open Shiho forced the pole into Natsuki's chest. Crying out in agony Natsuki cursed as she plunged her sword into Shiho's heart ending her life.

Shizuru was about to tend to Natsuki but stopped when Reito took two steps forward. The movement caused Shizuru to bridge the distance between them, her presence radiating her superiority. Reito threw up his hands in feign surrender stating, "I do not wish to quarrel with you Countess. I had heard a rumor about a rabid werewolf and came to see it for myself. Sadly though it would appear the rumors were false."

Shizuru was about to respond, but Natsuki hissed in pain retorting, "Come here Reito and I'll show you what rabid truly is."

Reito unfazed by the threat replied with disdain, "Greetings Natsuki. It has been awhile has it not, and it's quite sad that you've become the one thing you've detested. And why is it that whenever I see you, your blood is seeping into the ground you stand upon regardless of which realm you reside in."

Natsuki coughed, throwing up blood when she tried to stand only to falter back on to her knees cussing, "Fuck you Reito."

Reito shrugged, "It appears I have overstayed my welcome. I will give your regards to Mai, Natsuki. Till we met again, try not to die." Turning his attention to Shizuru he smiled, "It is good to see you faring well Countess, but at last I must bid you farewell, yet again."

The moment Reito vanished Shizuru allowed her ningata to dissipate while she cautiously approached Natsuki, unsure as to how she would react. Natsuki was in a state of turmoil, she had once again lost her chance at revenge, and on top of that she had no idea what she was anymore cried out in distressed.

Shizuru noticing the dire situation exhaled a breath of frustration, allowing her previous anger to dissolve when she calmly addressed her, "Natsuki, you are gravely injured and require immediate help from Yohko. I am going to assist with removing the metal pole from your chest, but I beg of you, you must settle down."

Natsuki was far from poised, she was livid, she was unsure what her blood or what she might do to those around her. In one swift wail of anguish she pulled the metal shaft out, puking up blood she tried to stand. While attempting to keep everyone at bay, she pointed her sword at Shizuru yelling with mixed emotions of concern, conflict and warning, "Stay back, Shizuru. For fuck sake everyone just stay where you are."

Shizuru was stunned by the course of action Natsuki took and paused in her motion, no longer certain what was the right decision to make. She could see the blood seeping out from Natsuki and knew that if she didn't act soon, Natsuki would not survive. But she didn't want to cause Natsuki to act irrationally, further hurting herself.

Natsuki was in agonizing pain, exhausted and she could feel her life slipping away, soaking her top. She looked at the individuals around her, even though she saw tension within Shizuru's eyes, she didn't know who to trust anymore. Kneeling down feeling her arms go limp, the sword dropping to the ground, Natsuki tilted her head up and with her last breath before succumbing to darkness. Natsuki called the only name she knew who could aide her that she trusted, "DURAN!"

The moment Natsuki lost awareness Duran appeared beside her body and before everyone. Stating in protectiveness and quite verbally, "If you value your existence, you will not move from where you stand."

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

I know there was a lot going on in this chapter, and perhaps as readers you were able to understand to a certain degree what was happening. As the audience I hope you are enthralled with the journey thus far, as we continue our exploration of who is Natsuki and what of Shizuru? And yes, at times cliffhangers are nice too. :P


	8. One of a Kind

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

**Author's Note: **To the readers who leaves a review/comment as a guest. I apologize in advance if you leave a review/comment questioning certain aspects pertaining to the chapters prior to last chapter's update. I will be unable to respond to them and will not. For I do not wish to address something which has no relation to the previous chapter as it will serve no purpose and will only confuse some readers as to what I am replying to. I am presuming that since you are leaving a review/comment behind you are an avid reader on fanfiction, who is either to lazy to log in (no offense to those who are, as I myself am at times as well) or do not wish to create an account. Sadly though at times, the only way in which you will be given a response if you are seeking one, will be to create an account or sign in. And if you're not seeking a response, then I wish you good reading. :) I truly do appreciate the comments/reviews left behind by the guests, even if it is a simple nice, as it lets me know whether the chapter was captivating or somewhat dreadful.

_**Onwards to the story...**_

* * *

Everyone was stunned in stillness, Shizuru included when Duran spoke not telepathically but verbally. Shizuru was unsure about what was happening before her. And could only watch as the Duran she met the previous year stood emanating a presence she had not felt in a long time. He was now twice the size of any werewolf she had met, even though she had met him before. He had a commanding presence that radiated past Shizuru's prime, leaving her in a state of uncertainty as to what the next course of action should be.

No one dared to move, or attempted to move rather out of fear or respect, the area had fallen silent. Duran acting quickly with his head, pushed Natsuki down onto the ground, so she was lying flat upon her back.

Shizuru noticing the visibility of Duran's canine teeth and for fear of Natsuki's safety, took a step forward. This action did not go unseen by Duran when he snarled his voice echoing into Shizuru's mind, "Hold your ground Countess, I am not going to harm Natsuki. She requires blood so that her wounds can heal and I intend to do just that."

Shizuru's eyes widen knowing such a thing was not acceptable and could not happen replied in haste, "You cannot, it will drive her mad and that madness will kill her."

Duran allowed one of his fangs to puncture his lower lip. Causing Shizuru to react with speed that no one could see except for Duran, who stopped her in her tracks, a bare foot from him and Natsuki. He answered in a solemn voice piercing Shizuru's consciousness, "As she is of your blood, mine also flows within her." While the blood slowly trickled down upon the fur of his lower jaw.

She was shocked beyond belief when the droplet of Duran's blood slowly dripped onto Natsuki's cheek making a trail down into her mouth. She gasped searching Duran's eyes and upon seeing the truth within them, she inquired in disbelief, "But how?"

Duran not one for disclosing his true identity, knew full well the predicament he was in silently voiced, "I will tell you a story, but I ask of you a favor."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion by the comment, she questioned, "You ask a favor of me for a story. How is that an equal trade of information? For all I know you could be asking me to kill myself."

Shizuru heard Duran chuckle which sort of diminished the tension of the surrounding environment, prior to retorting, "I will tell you how Natsuki came to be. However we are the only ones who must know what has occurred this night. These events must not be revealed to anyone or there will be grave consequences."

Her eyes widen in understanding of what Duran's intent was as she voiced, "But there was another, Reito Kanzaki, a rouge vampire. Whom I assure you, knows that this incident was the cause of a rabid werewolf, even though he may have denied it. His mere presence reeked of betrayal, lies and cunningness."

Duran applauded Shizuru's thoroughness while articulating, "Reito Kanzaki, it has been awhile since I have heard of that name, but worry not. Reito only believes what he sees and at the moment Natsuki is merely another vampire. Most likely sired by some lower level class vampire and will not see her as a threat, but you he wishes to claim for himself."

Slightly shaking her head, she exhaled a breath of disappointment, "Then he is not the only one who wishes to claim me for himself. Now what is it that you would ask of me?"

Duran comprehending that Shizuru did not want to broach that subject and out of respect clearly explained, "I need you to erase their memories of the rabid werewolf Shiho. I am aware of what you can do."

Shizuru looked at him uncertain of what he was asking her, which clearly showed in her crimson orbs, "What you propose of me, is a rather daunting task. You, yourself have a presence that is beyond my years. Why do you not just take it upon yourself to see that it is done, by your own hands?"

He was not surprised by Shizuru's ability to sense things that very few did. Another reason as to why he in a sense respected her, even though she was his junior. It appeared that she had seen enough in her lifetime to be cautious, causing Duran to simply answer, "I have been around too long, young one. Sadly I may not live to see the end of this century. If I tend to this task I may not live to see tomorrow."

Shizuru contemplated the information she had receive, prior to agreeing by inquiring, "So tell me, how we are going to accomplish this task?"

Everyone just stood there uncertain about what was going on between Shizuru and Duran for nothing could be heard because Shizuru and Duran were speaking telepathically. Suddenly and without warning they all started dropping to the ground losing consciousness. In that moment Shizuru went to work. She erased any memory of them speaking about a rabid werewolf. She instilled in them the lie of Shiho having survived the attack by Shizuru's party on the outskirts and wanted revenge for her shame. She then placed the notion into their minds that Alyssa and Miyu were showing them the proper protocols in case of emergency at any time, near the towns bordering Searrs when Shiho attacked without warning. Natsuki with her rash nature and defender of Shizuru had taken on Shiho. She had fought without the use of her abilities, leading to the severity of her injuries. Finishing her task, Shizuru exhaled a deep breath of exhaustion, for it had been awhile since she had required using that much influence on more than a few people.

Their slumbering state would soon wear off in a few minutes which allowed Duran to speak freely, "You are nothing like your father, Countess." Causing Shizuru to arch an eyebrow about to ask what he was implying, but she didn't as that time would come later. Duran watched her, studying her and when there was no response he added, "Her bleeding has stopped, but it will take some time for the wounds to heal, for she had bleed out too much."

This was becoming a habit, as Shizuru knelt down and cradled Natsuki into her arms, before looking at Duran, who stated, "You have fulfilled your end of the bargain, and it is only fair that I do the same. However, not this night as your subjects and those of my kind will awaken soon. I will speak to you tomorrow evening. I am sure you are aware of the lake behind the castle that is surrounded by a mast forest." Shizuru gestured with a nod causing him to continue, "Inform your subjects and the alpha leaders of this territory that you require some time to yourself to assess the situation that has occurred. Then take a stroll towards the lake. I will be hidden, but I will speak to you in your mind. No one can know that I am here."

With that last remark Duran bounded off disappearing out of sight leaving Shizuru to gaze down at Natsuki, stating within her own mind, _"perhaps we are both mad in our own right, because we are so conflicted as to who we are or should be, eh Natsuki."_

For reassurances, Shizuru had burned Shiho's body so that no evidence was left behind. With Natsuki in her arms she strolled towards the carriage, noticing everyone around her was stirring into wakefulness again. Some were scratching their heads, while others looked around uncertain as to what occurred, only to know that the night had been an odd one.

Yohko was the first to react when she saw Natsuki's limp body in the arms of Shizuru. Gasping she blurted, "Natsuki Kruger, why are you always so careless child," and went to work cleaning and bandaging Natsuki's wounds in the carriage.

Alyssa and Miyo approached Shizuru and the three talked briefly about what happened. And had decided to end their little exploration short, due to Natsuki's injuries, returning back to the castle. Being that dawn was just around the corner, everyone had parted their own way to tend to their duties.

Not wanting to chance another incident like the one that occurred last year at the Mansion, Shizuru had asked that Natsuki be placed in her quarters. No one objected because it was Shizuru, and Natsuki was her subject, thus she could do whatever she pleased. Yohko had taken the time to check on Natsuki's condition throughout the day, making sure her wounds were healing properly. Before Yohko left for the evening she had informed Shizuru that Natsuki with rest would recover soon.

After a brief interaction with everyone, Shizuru had excused herself for the night telling them exactly what Duran had told her to say. She was residing in her room, waiting for the appointed time to meet up with Duran, when she remembered something awhile back. Closing her eyes she drowned out all the excess noise surrounding her. Focusing she listened intently on the sounds within her room. She heard the ticking of a clock nearby, but that wasn't what she was searching for. She picked up on Natsuki's calm breaths and focused on that. It was then that she heard it, ever so soft a pulse resonating within Natsuki's chest. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, she waited and for an hour she heard five beats within Natsuki's chest. Satisfied she allowed the senses of her surroundings to return before standing up telling herself, _"So it wasn't my imagination after all that night, your heart really does still beat, Natsuki."_

xxxx

It was a couple of hours til midnight when Shizuru was standing by the edge of the lake looking out upon it. Noticing the calm over the lake and surrounding forest, she decided to take a stroll following the perimeter of the lake.

Upon reaching the end of the lake farthest away from the castle she spotted a swing tied up to a tree. Not thinking much about it, she strolled towards it and sat upon the seat, awing at the view before her. The lake was glimmering in the moonlight, with the castle raised in the background and the forest enclosed about. It was a sight to behold, yet she wondered if any of the were-kind had ventured out this far to look upon such pleasing scenery. Her brief solitude in admiring the picturesque surrounding before her was shattered when a husky voice made its presence known within her mind, "It is a lovely view is it not Countess. It has been over a millennium since someone has sat upon that chair that you are currently residing in. It is quite sad that even as immortals we do not appreciate such tranquil and breathtaking views."

Shizuru sat unmoving on the seat, as she answered, "There are a few who find such sceneries, such as myself more pleasing than anything else in the mortal or immortal world. If we take but a moment to incorporate our environment and listen, it is as though in its own rightful way is speaking to us. Sadly though, that is not the topic of discussion now, is it Duran."

Shizuru heard a hearty laughter in her mind and she smiled glad he had not taken offense from her last statement, when Duran answered, "Awe, but a good conversation never allows time to affect it or it becomes nothing more than a deliberation. However as you stated we are not here to have a conversation and talk about insignificant issues."

It was Shizuru's time to chuckle, while she responded, "You make it sound as though I do not enjoy small talk. If that is the case then I am grateful for your presences here Duran. This is the first time since my siring that I have been uncertain about what tomorrow may bring. I am aware that I am still an infant when it comes to governing my realm, and would appreciate some guidance from someone as wise as you."

Duran sneered meekly, "Wise you say. However, I would disagree with you as would a few others on that matter. I have simply lived beyond my years, acquiring such knowledge through experiences. If we are to speak of wise, you are beyond wiser than me. Perhaps it is due to your upbringing, but let us not broach that subject. Like one would state out of courtesy, it is an honor to officially meet your acquaintance Countess Shizuru Viola, queen of vampires and governor of that domain."

Inwardly smiling, Shizuru thought Duran was being humble prior to answering, "And who is it that I have the privilege of meeting?"

She heard Duran howl, causing her to ponder why he would give away his position when he wanted them to meet in secrecy. However, upon hearing a chain event of howls occurring from every direction, the castle among them. It dawned on her then that the howl was probably one saying, I'm currently with good company and do not want to be bothered.

When everything returned to being serene as it was prior to the howl. It was then that Duran cautiously greeted, "I am Sirius, first and foremost guardian to the realm of werewolf, and four legged creatures that howl and bark alike. I would appreciate that you not use that name for it no longer holds such meaning to me and has been utilized by mortals, for centuries now."

She exhaled, uncertain on how to respond. Sirius, no Duran had roamed the likes of the mortal and immortal realm for many millenniums before her time. Shizuru still couldn't quite grasp that she was in such presence, when Duran interrupted her thoughts, "Fear not child, I do not wish to harm you or those loyal to you. My only wish is to teach some guidance to this offspring of mine."

Having regained some of her composure she warily questioned, "If you do not mind I would like to hear how Natsuki is of your blood?"

Duran hummed in comprehension before exclaiming, "Natsuki was born to Saeko Kruger, her father was a rebel and left before her birth. Therefore I do not wish to mention his disgraceful name. I tend to keep track of my own lineage, an oath I made to one dearest to me. So as time kept ticking forward I roamed both realms keeping a close eye on the descendants of my bloodline. I found Saeko for she was the last inheritor of my lineage who carried the dominate werewolf gene, yet it had been diluted over the course of time to where only traces remained."

She heard him pause in contemplation prior to continuing his explanation, "When Natsuki was born I was still bound by my oath, and I could not leave her. Sadly though her mother left her at a tender age, due to an accident and I lost track of her when she was placed into an orphanage. When I next heard of Natsuki she had been sired into that of a Vampire. In a fit of rage I knew such a thing was not possible. As you, I had concluded that Natsuki would turn mad with fury and spill the blood of many innocents, so I attacked her without cause a few weeks after she had turned."

"Was Yamada not there at the time of your attack?" Shizuru hastily interrupted with confusion.

Duran smiled, hearing her question knowing well he could not leave any details out when it came to Shizuru, answered, "Ah, Yamada, unfortunately after siring her. He had told her he'd meet up with her again in a few months, to see if she was worthy or not to take under his wings. It was his test to see if she would succumb to the thirst. However, it was what Natsuki stated that made me pause in ripping her head off."

Shizuru waited uncertain to what would be next, but waited nonetheless with anticipation when Duran exhaled a breath of composure stating, "She was standing before me defiant, angry, lost, alone and in the pit of all that, a deep sorrow that over powered everything. It had made me pause, pondering to why she had not gone mad, and in my hesitation she said, _"Why is it that when I have done nothing wrong, my life must be forfeited? If I would have known that my life would have brought death in my wake I would've never wished to be born." _In that moment I asked her, who sired her, but she had been beyond grief and cried out in tears, _"Does it matter who sired me. I could not find salvation in my mortal life, and now, now I do not know if I can even attain salvation as I am. One damned for eternity to atone for the errors of my way."_ I could not bear to see my own blood so deep in grief that I left, unable to do anything to ease her sorrow."

Shizuru noticed the mood drop immediately after he paused, as though he had blamed himself for being unable to do anything to assist his own kin, his own blood. No matter how she wished to comfort him, it was not her place and she would only be betraying his trust by breaching his barriers. At times Shizuru detested her articulate human side, because it wanted to relieve others of the pain that were inflicted upon them. So she waited, patiently until he recomposed himself to continue his story, "I left, but I stayed hidden, keeping a close eye on Natsuki, uncertain to when she might go mad, but the more I observed her the more I realized she wasn't going mad. No she was self-willed and focused upon whatever task it was that she had taken upon herself to achieve. While in my observation that was when I met Yamada. Upon realizing it was Yamada that sired her I left her in his care. Only to appear before her years later to make amends for my false accusations that night so many years ago. Letting her know that if she should ever need me she but had to call my name and I would aide her."

Shizuru was lost as to why upon finding that Yamada had sired Natsuki, Duran simply left. In a rather un-lady like manner she blurted, "You just left upon learning that Yamada was the one that sired her, why?"

Duran chuckled, "Patience Shizuru, I will tell you why," Duran paused waiting for any comments or such, but when none came he resumed the topic of discussion, "Yamada, such as yourself and the one who sired you, Dracula all have one thing in common. You have the purest bloodline of all vampires within you, the blood of Carmilla, mother to all vampires. You are aware of how vampires are sired am I correct Shizuru in that assumption?"

She inwardly gestured in comprehension of what Duran had asked, replying, "Yes I am fully aware that even though you may sire many while you're awake, only the first bitten holds your essence and the title of nobility."

He applauded her response while he proceeded to say, "That is true, but every vampire carries within them her blood. You see Carmilla was able to pass on her traits to those whom she sired. Yet only the first sired by her held the purest essence of Carmilla herself, which was Dracula. All the others that were turned afterwards, regardless of when they were bitten held only traces of her purity. That is why there are three tiers to the vampire's nobility, the higher, middle and lower classes. It's how vampires have differentiated who was sired first, and of course your father Dracula, being the very first had claimed the throne to overlook your own kind."

She thought about it briefly, realizing Duran hadn't yet explained why Natsuki had not gone mad with rage upon having both blood within her body calmly said, "I am aware that Carmilla sired my father, but what I do not understand is how that affects Natsuki?"

Duran took a moment to collect his thoughts before answering, "Yamada did not drain Natsuki at all when he sired her. She was bleeding and on the verge of death, so he gave her his blood and in doing so the vampire and werewolf blood mixed. Because Natsuki held both of the purest bloodlines, they actually ended up coexisting with her human blood within her. A craze vampire and werewolf incident occurs because of the mixing of the impurity of the blood that flows within them. As both vampire and werewolf blood are dominant they vie in taking over the host, causing the instability which results in madness. However, as I stated if they are both of pure strain like Natsuki's then they end up complimenting one another. Natsuki is a rare case."

Shizuru contemplated what she had been told and the scenario presented to her seemed far fetch if you were that of a mortal, but it was very possible and believable in the immortal expanse. Duran had answered one of her questions, but she still had many when it came to Natsuki. Unsure how her question might be interpreted she cautiously asked, "Why was Natsuki sired to begin with? She seems very adamant about her vengeance against Reito Kanzaki and I do not know why. Among that it would appear she is bound by oath to protect me, and she is very loyal to that oath. Which made me suspect that there was something at work, but upon learning that she is of your blood. The loyalty of her oath to Yamada in protecting me is justified, for your kind tends to take your oath rather seriously."

Duran huffed rather proud of his own kind upon hearing Shizuru in a sense praise them answered, "Natsuki's story of why she was sired is not mine to tell. If you wish to know you must ask her and even then I highly doubt she will tell you. Natsuki does not trust easily, and even I do not know the meaning behind her vengeance. I only wish that she would open her eyes and look beyond that, for there are more pressing matters. Our oath, Countess is our bond. If we break it, then what does that make us, nothing but beasts?"

Shizuru looked at the night sky, as things slowly started falling in to place concerning Natsuki. It made her realize that some answers she would only be able to find from Natsuki herself. She stood up momentarily to feel a sense of weight off her shoulder when she stated, "That was why after slaying my father I proposed a treaty between your kin and mine. Your kin are more trustworthy then my own."

"Natsuki did not tell you?" Duran inquired in confusion by Shizuru's statement.

Shizuru not sure what the query was pertaining to, was in the process of questioning what Duran was implying. When Juliet bombarded her mind with concern seeping through her every word, "Hey, Shizuru where the hell are you? The pup is going bonkers in her unconscious state and Yohko said that you were the only that could calm her down. So you have got to get your vampires ass back to the castle."

"I will be there shortly in the mean time try to hold her still." Shizuru calmly responded to Juliet as if it was a common occurrence.

"Easy for you to say, just get back here pronto." Juliet fussed in reply.

When Juliet's presences was gone she was about to ask Duran what he meant earlier, but he spoke up before she did, saying, "It appears your presences is missed."

Shizuru uncertain by the remark did not say anything but a simple phrase, "How so?"

Duran chuckled amused by her response answered, "She is of your blood and so she seeks you out at a subconscious level when she is severely wounded, as you are the only one who can aide her. While you were slumbering, she was probably aware of it so her blood did not act out or call to you, for there was nothing you could have done. I would assume that this has become apparent. That was why Yamada sought you out before his demise."

Shizuru in a state of wonderment by acquiring new information plainly verbalized, "I was not aware of that."

Please that he had aided in teaching Shizuru something, he replied, "It is good to acquire helpful knowledge once in awhile. And as such, I leave Natsuki in your care. Worry not, I will continue to keep a watch on her from a distance also. Perhaps you may be able to guide her on a more productive path."

Before Shizuru could ask him what he stated earlier about Natsuki not telling her something, he was gone and she could no longer sense his presence. That only left her with another question that Natsuki had to answer. Sadly though she didn't even know what it was pertaining to. Exhaling a breath of weariness, she decided to let the matter drop and make haste to her own bed chambers. Before things got out of hand.

A brief moment later Shizuru was at the door to the guest quarters she was residing in while in Searrs. Upon opening the door she was in a state of dismay. Juliet was trying to subdue Natsuki by grabbing her at the waist in an attempt to pin her down. Natsuki, who was in a state of unconsciousness, was trying to tear her bandage off as though she was on a mission to rip out her own heart. And Yohko was trying to stop the bleeding that was seeping from her reopened wounds.

Juliet sensing Shizuru turned her head and shouted, "For fuck sake what the hell is wrong with the pup?"

Inhaling a deep breath Shizuru tried to calm her pensive mind. She had, had a long night and didn't feel like explaining it in detail at the moment simply said, "Natsuki just misses me."

Yohko didn't say anything, for it seemed like a logical explanation, as this was only the second time it had occurred since Natsuki had joined up with them. And apparently it only occurred when Shizuru was away while Natsuki was severely injured. When Juliet noticed that Yohko didn't respond she sighed in exasperation, "You have got to be kidding me, you mean to tell me that the pup…," she paused in thought momentarily before shaking her head exclaiming, "You know what that requires too much thinking on my behalf so I'm not even going to go there. Just do something before she dies on you then."

Shizuru smirked inwardly from Juliet's comment and strode towards the bed. She got on it and sat down behind Natsuki and motioned for Juliet to allow her to handle the situation. Wrapping her arms around Natsuki, she placed her hands on top of Natsuki's hands. Gently she pried Natsuki's hands off of the bandage and crossed them around Natsuki's body while she softly and assuredly said, "Be calm Natsuki, your kin is here and as such you are safe."

Immediately after she said that, Natsuki went limp and her head rolled back onto Shizuru's shoulder causing Juliet's mouth to drop, "Will I'll be, the pup has a thing for you and she just doesn't know it yet. So Shizuru, how does it feel to have that kind of power over someone who's as powerful as you are or even more so?"

Yohko hastily spoke up catching the two off guard, "If you don't mind I'd like to re-bandage the wounded patient now. I need you to keep her like that for a little bit Shizuru because it'll make it easier."

Shizuru gestured for Yohko to proceed with Natsuki's bandages, while replying to Juliet's previous question, "In truth, Midori stated it quiet clearly after my reawakening, _"Natsuki hates you to the core of her being."_ Whether that has changed or not I do not know. Yet, it brings me a sense of comfort that she can trust me so readily when she is in dire need and unconscious."

Upon finishing her task Yohko gave Shizuru the okay. "Alright you can lay her down now. I don't think she should be up and about for a few days, for that wound to the chest requires some time to heal. She'll most likely regain consciousness tomorrow though, so it'll be wise if one of us were here."

Juliet chuckled, "We don't have to worry about that, Yohko. Shizuru will tend to Natsuki because I don't want a repeat of what just happened. And now that, that's taken care of, I'm off to gather some more information about our host's odd behavior last evening. If you need me Shizuru you know how to get a hold of me."

Yohko departed shortly after Juliet left and Shizuru had laid Natsuki back down upon the bed. It would be so simple to bite Natsuki's neck and get all her answers right now, but she didn't want to betray whatever little trust, if any that was between the two of them. Gliding towards the window sill, she sat down to look at the illuminated sky, caused by the soon rising sun and pondered asking no one in particular, "What am I going to do with you Natsuki?"

_**To be** **continued...** _

* * *

There you have it, Natsuki's past has been revealed. I hope the wait was worth it, now we just have to see what happens next.


	9. Of Mortals and Immortals

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the incident with Shiho. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal in Searrs. Natsuki had healed enough that her wounds were no longer evident upon her chest, save a scar that reminded her of who she was. It was just a day ago, since Yohko had given her the okay to move around, and she had been so exhilarated by the fact that she could get out of bed. She had spent most of the day and all night out strolling about, which was a bad idea as it had left her exhausted, fatigued and on the verge of collapsing. Somehow she miraculously managed to find her way back to Shizuru's room, the one she had been occupying since the incident, until a few days ago.

Shizuru was a light sleeper, as she was constantly attuned to her surroundings for safety purposes. In truth she didn't really need to sleep, she just took long naps to regain her energy from the day's stress. It was the dawn before the sun rise, when she heard a quick twist of the knob and the door swinging open. She was about to go on the offense for it felt odd that the intruder didn't state their intention. Only to pause in her course of action when she felt a familiar presence, as the body dropped upon the other side of the bed. Immediately setting up, incomprehension clearly present within her mind set, she made sure that Natsuki was okay, only to find the raven haired girl passed out on top of the blankets. Causing her to ponder why Natsuki was in her bed, but at the moment that could wait till later.

Not wanting to leave Natsuki unattended, for she tended to be rash in nature, Shizuru decided to spend the day in her room catching up on historical figures in the mortal world. She found it entertaining to see the growth of mortals. How, one individual's talent or idea allowed them to continue their progression even if it was slowly. She was engrossed in her reading until she felt movement coming from the sort of lifeless body beside her. Realization that Natsuki was stirring, Shizuru lifted her head up from her book to see the raven hair girl roll onto her back. While Natsuki threw a hand over her face covering her eyes groaning.

Shizuru smirked, it was time to get to know the green eye tribreed better. Casually as though there was nothing amiss she asked, "Did you have a good slumber Natsuki? For the day has gone and it is rather late in to the evening."

Whether it was that Natsuki wasn't really aware of her surroundings or she was still half asleep, it didn't really occur to her that she was in Shizuru's bed. Not moving from her spot Natsuki groaned again answering, "I shouldn't have spent all day and night walking about like that. How can I be sore when I'm supposed to be dead, it doesn't make sense?"

After a brief moment it finally dawned on Natsuki and she sat up looking at the Countess in confusion, blurting, "Why are you in my room?"

Shizuru smiled, not the least bit surprised by Natsuki's action calmly verbalized, "That's a good question. Why are you in my room, Natsuki?"

The inquiry caused Natsuki to stir fully awake. Her eyes glassed around her surrounding as she cleared her throat trying to explain, "Well…you see…I have no idea?" Failing in her attempt to do so.

Chuckling softly she found Natsuki to be amusing when she wasn't being a pain in the ass, exclaimed, "I was under the assumption that you hated me, yet here you are lying in my bed, for whatever reason we both don't seem to know."

Natsuki opened her mouth, then closed it, unable to articulate what she wanted to say, she flopped back onto the bed closing her eyes sighing, "Look it's not like I hate you. I just hate vampires, okay."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the comment, she placed her book down upon her lap stating very clearly, "Natsuki does know she is a vampire, does she not."

Exhaling a breath of exasperation Natsuki answered, "Shizuru I know you're not completely stupid, and have some intellect in that brain of yours to know that I am not completely dead. You're too you, to not have already figured out that my heart still beats."

Gesturing in agreement with Natsuki, who was currently rather close in proximity to her, Shizuru surmised, "That may be true. However if you were sired by Yamada you have his markings, one clearly stating that you are a vampire."

Natsuki's eyes opened wide in wonderment, when she turned her head towards Shizuru curiously shouting, "What do you mean markings?"

Looking pensively at Natsuki for some sign of comprehension, and when she saw none what so ever, she explained, "You should be aware that the moment a human gets bitten by a vampire on the neck or where ever it is that their life is being drained from, is considered the marking. A lot of sires have markings on their neck, for it's the quickest way to drain a mortal of its blood extinguishing their life. That wound is the mark of death as your mortal life seizes to exist and you become immortal. It's like a scar that never completely heals."

Natsuki contemplated what she was told and when she was aware of the knowledge she had gained. She quickly lifted up her shirt pointing at the diagonal scar spanning across her front declaring, "Are you talking about this. Ever since Yamada sired me, I've always wondered why it never healed over completely, like many of my other wounds. It doesn't hurt or anything, but if you look at my chest wound it's already completely healed like it never happened."

While Natsuki talked about her current understanding of a vampire's marking. Shizuru inwardly frowned at the scar upon Natsuki's front mentally noting, _"So that is where you gave her your blood Yamada. You left it as a reminder of why she became what she is," _before returning her attention back upon Natsuki teasingly voicing, "As much as I enjoy seeing Natsuki's beautiful chest, if she does not mind me asking. Why is it that she detests us vampires so much?"

Natsuki quickly pulled down her shirt turning away, almost on the verge of disappearing out of Shizuru's room, until she heard the question. Tensing up and throwing her feet over the side of the bed, she sat there for a brief moment before hesitantly disclosing, "I do mind you asking. But if you insist, it's because your kind took everything from me and because I was too selfish of a mortal to understand the consequences of the choice I had made."

Deciding perhaps this wasn't the right time, Shizuru tried to stop the discussion by interrupting, "Natsuki, please you…"

Losing her composure due to the recollection of why she was in her current predicament Natsuki snapped, turning around she glared at Shizuru raising her voice in frustration, "I made a choice Shizuru and it was the wrong one. I lost my mom when I was too young to grasp the concept of death and I didn't want to lose those nearest to me again. I couldn't go through with that, so instead I condemned my best friend and my only family to the deepest pits of suffering imaginable. I will have my vengeance and right the wrong that I have done. I cannot allow her to suffer because of me."

Shizuru exhaled a breath of disappointment while calmly advising, "Seeking revenge on Reito Kanzaki will only bring Natsuki more pain and suffering."

Natsuki was now irate, stood up asking in anger, "I have told no one of him, so how do you know that name? This is something in which only I can do, so tell me Shizuru. What it is that you know of him?"

Looking at the pure loath emanating from Natsuki, it became apparent as to why Duran wanted Shizuru to aid in diverting the course of path in which she was heading. She had made sure no one remembered that night save her and Duran. The night she saw Natsuki's vengeance take the form of a rogue vampire.

Shizuru shook her head taking a brief moment in an attempt to allow Natsuki to calm down, before chiding, "You are too blinded by your desire for revenge Natsuki. Which places everyone around you in grave danger regardless of whether you know them or not. I suggest you seek forgiveness and put the desire for vengeance behind you or you will learn a whole new concept of regret."

Squeezing her hands into a fist so hard that it bleed, Natsuki had become unnerved by Shizuru's disposition. She countered with venom interlaced with every breath and word that came out of her mouth, "Do not lecture me as though I am but a child, Countess Viola. I do not expect you to understand my desire for vengeance. You who have never known what it means to be mortal. Have never felt the beating of a heart within…"

Before Natsuki could finish that statement she found herself pinned upon the wall. Shizuru's hands holding her arms securely against it, while her fangs bared itself in displeasure, "You have no right Natsuki Kruger to ridicule me as though I do not have feelings. As you once stated before, do not presume to know me when you know nothing at all of me. Your ill contempt and distaste for this life you have now, makes me want to end it all, with but a snap of your neck and a hand through your heart."

Having regained some of her senses. Natsuki realizing she had overstepped her boundary, attempted an apology. "Shizuru…I…" but it was in vain, for Shizuru dropped her hands stating very clearly, "Leave my sight before I allow my anger to find its means of release, and trust me Natsuki it is not a pleasant sight to see." Turning her head away from Natsuki she added, "Now go." Natsuki left without another word leaving Shizuru to contemplate the matters of one self. After hearing the door close, she leaned her head upon the wall in despair. Thinking to herself, how no one would ever know the turmoil she hid from view on a daily basis or understand the depths of her suffering.

xxxx

A month had passed since the incident in Searrs. Shizuru, Natsuki, Yohko and Juliet had returned back to Viola's domain, to allow Natsuki more time to heal properly. It also allowed Shizuru to catch up on what had transpired since her little over two month period absence. And for Juliet to return to the mortal realm, to check up on some things.

Natsuki having been promoted to guard duty the evening prior to their departure to the werewolf expanse, was removed from patrol duty indefinitely. She found herself staring boredom in the face while she walked around the grounds of the HIME building, unsure as to what she was expected to do at the moment. Shizuru was in a meeting with Haruka about upgrading some military equipment and discussing her travels to the domain of demons, one that required a lot of safety precaution. Not knowing how long Shizuru's meeting with Haruka was going to be she decided she would take her Ducati for a ride.

After changing into her leather bike suit she was on her way down the stairs, when Natsuki felt a very odd aura causing her to stop. Apparently it wasn't just her who felt this particular scent, for all vampire heads turned in the general direction of that presence. Cautiously taking a couple more steps until reaching the flat pavement, she furrowed her eyebrows and upon realizing what that essences was, ran towards it only to stop a good ten yards away, yelling, "You should not be here mortal."

Immediately she noticed the slit wrist and the blood oozing from it, having left a trail from where the mortal came from. Natsuki was about to help, when a hand stopped her in her tracks. She turned around slightly annoyed that someone would halt her, but upon seeing the Countess she glared, causing Shizuru to state, "Do not be so rash Natsuki. Look closely at what she is wearing. Such device could be detonated at any time or triggered when the right set of circumstances have been met?"

Shizuru had been aware of the human essence before the mortal was within view and had told Haruka to shield everyone within the building, for if something were to happen the building would protect them. That was another reason as to why the building held a one mile radius of openness. It was a portal and a free gateway into the mortal world, so who wouldn't want to access it. Also the reason to such strict protocols and uptight security. Upon seeing that the task had been achieved, she had made her way to where Natsuki was currently standing and had stopped her just in time before something were to occur.

Heeding Shizuru's warning, Natsuki swiveled around raising an eyebrow upon noticing a vest filled with silver like 6 inch pins. There were probably over a good dozen or more hidden within. Natsuki sighed solemnly stating, "We just cannot do anything Shizuru."

Exhaling a breath of uncertainty, for Shizuru didn't know what the mortal's plan was. She calmly addressed Natsuki, "It is best if we figure out what her intentions are before we decide a course of action."

Natsuki tilted her head to look at Shizuru stating in irritation, "She could die at any moment or collapse from blood loss and you want to know what kind of threat she is."

Inwardly frowning Shizuru did not need this from Natsuki right now. So she stated sternly without room for argument, "Natsuki is allowing her emotion to overlook beyond the fact that she is mortal. I am the Countess of this domain and will act accordingly to those who dare to threaten me or anyone within my domain, you included. Do not attempt to interfere with my decision or you will regret it. Do I make myself clear Natsuki?"

Natsuki feeling remorse for what had transpired that day in Searrs gestured in accordance and stood where she was in observation. While Shizuru closed half of the distance to the mortal. She looked at the girl who seemed rather young in age, most likely in her late teens and inwardly frowned at the girl's predicament inquiring, "I am the Countess that governs this territory and would appreciate it if you could state your name and the purpose of your presence within it?"

Shizuru watched when the girl's gaze glanced between herself and Natsuki, uncertain and perhaps scared as to what was going on. Nonetheless the girl spoke with hesitation and fear embedded in her words, "I am..Akane..and I was…told..that…a Natsuki…Kruger could…save my life."

Upon hearing her name spoken, Natsuki took a step towards them. But was quickly stopped when Shizuru held out her right hand. Standing still Natsuki gritted her teeth in agitation and anticipation as to where this was heading. Without turning around, Shizuru continued her conversation with Akane, "How is it you know of that name? And tell me in detail why you are in the predicament you are in as of this moment. Your answers will depend upon whether or not we can assist you."

Akane feeling like she had failed dropped to her knees and in anguish yelled, "I was told by Mai that Natsuki could help me. That she was the only one who could save my life. I beg of you please tell me where Natsuki is, for I do not know how much longer I will last."

Shizuru didn't have to turn around to know that Natsuki had faltered on her knees, overwhelmed by emotions she, herself couldn't even begin to comprehend. She took a deep breath, this was not what she had expected. For it would appear that someone was toying with Natsuki's emotional status. Regardless of whether the puppet master was aware or not, they had succeeded.

Upon hearing Natsuki utter, "Mai, but why? After all these years, why now?" Akane turned her full attention to Natsuki exclaiming in disbelief, "You are Natsuki Kruger?" Prior to hopefully pleading, "You're the only one who can help me…, help us. You have to save me, turn me into a vampire so that I can save my Kazuya. They told me you would understand, that I cannot die here. Please, I have to save him."

Unable to do what was asked of her, Natsuki could only shake her head helplessly in dismay answering in dejection, "What you ask of me, I cannot fulfill."

Akane in anguish stood up in the process of approaching Natsuki when Shizuru bared her fangs causing Akane to stop in her tracks imploring, "I don't want to lose him. He is all I have left. Please why won't you help me? Are you that heartless, that you'd let me bleed to death before your very eyes all the while knowing that another will soon join me. How can you say no when you can save two lives if you just turn me into a vampire."

When there was no immediate response from Natsuki, Akane became overwhelmed with anger screaming, "She said you would understand the concept of what it meant to lose those whom are closes to you. So why won't you help me Natsuki."

Natsuki closed her eyes turning her head away in grief, "I'm sorry Akane, but I cannot and will not sire you. You would not want Kazuya to be condemned into this life for all eternity without any means of salvation."

Akane crumbled to the ground in a heap, sobbing in tears that flowed into the blood that was seeping from her wrist. Before pushing herself off the ground to kneel in front of them. She tilted her head up towards the gloomy skies murmuring an apology in to the wind, "Forgive me Kazuya. For I could not save you, my love."

Shizuru reacted the second Akane's body went limp embracing the only other individual within the immediate vicinity of danger, shifting them into mist form. For the moment Akane took her last breath and without any more blood sustaining her, triggered the device she was wearing. If Natsuki had bitten her, her wounds would've healed and the device would've been safely removed, but unfortunately that was not the case.

Natsuki was uncertain as to what had happened, because one moment she had her eyes close and the next she felt two arms protectively wrapping around her. The action of shifting back into solid form caused Natsuki to open her eyes. Her arms reacting by itself embracing the body, when she felt her hands touched upon a sticky liquid. Quickly peering up she realized she was holding on to Shizuru, whose body had relaxed into her own. Causing Natsuki in her stupor to ask, "Why"

In her attempt to speak, Shizuru groaned in agony from the pain replying, "I am tired…of constantly…seeing my Natsuki bleeding and wounded."

Sadden and enraged by the outcome of the situation, Natsuki shouted, "That is not an answer Shizuru."

Shizuru softly chuckled laying her head upon Natsuki's shoulder, "Natsuki should understand that she is also one of my subjects and I cannot allow any harm to come to her. Even though she likes to constantly put her self in harm's way. You are important even if you are too blinded by your hatred and revenge to see that." Shizuru paused catching her breath before continuing what she wanted to say, "If Natsuki could only take the time to see what she is capable of becoming, she wouldn't have to resort to risking her life to save people, but do so without harming anyone or herself."

In disagreement, Natsuki shook her head explaining, "Revenge is all I've ever known in this existence, Shizuru."

Feeling fatigue wash over her, Shizuru closed her eyes faintly revealing, "You are of vampire, werewolf and human, and so special for there is no one else like you in existence. If you could only stop detesting your very existence for a moment Natsuki, and strive to understand yourself you would come to see what you are truly capable of."

Natsuki was dumbstruck by the information that she had just received from Shizuru. Regardless of whether the information was true or not pertaining to her. Natsuki saw no reason for Shizuru to lie, which just made it harder for her mind to grasp.

She was unable to do anything but hold Shizuru while Haruka ordered for everyone to quickly make haste in gathering information as to what just recently occurred. Too lost in her own thoughts, Natsuki didn't notice Yohko was there until she spoke, "Natsuki we have to take Shizuru to the medical bay so I can remove the pins upon her back." Natsuki in agreement followed Yohko with Shizuru tightly embraced within her arms. For once in Natsuki's immortal life, she was uncertain about her own identity and the course of path in which she was to take. There was but only one thought that came into her mind at that very moment, _"When did everything become so complicating?"_

xxxx

It had been two days since the incident with Akane and the group consisting of Natsuki, Yohko, Midori, Chie, Aoi, Haruka, Yukino and Juliet were discussing the current predicament. Yohko was the first to speak up, "She's completely healed now, but due to some blood loss and the type of weapon used it will take her body some time to function properly again."

Juliet had just returned yesterday evening upon receiving the message and was unsure what had transpired asked, "I've known Shizuru long enough to know that she would avoid sustaining any serious injury upon herself, because it could be detrimental to her. So can someone please tell me what the fuck happened?"

Natsuki stood up knowing full well she was the cause of what had transpired, plainly stated, "Shizuru's injuries were my fault."

Haruka losing her composure swiftly closed the distance between herself and Natsuki. Grabbing Natsuki by the collar of her shirt with her left hand, when she decked her with her right fist without warning before exclaiming, "You Natsuki, continuously seek vengeance that brings you harm and disregard the people around you. You, who spoke so much about your oath to keep Shizuru safe, yet she is the one who saved your pathetic life. You Natsuki are gutless and a coward. You are running from the mistakes you made in your mortal life even though you are no longer a mortal. If Shizuru is ever placed in harm's way again because of you I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot even if Shizuru will not."

Natsuki didn't respond she just hung her head down, her lower lip bleeding from the cut sustained by Haruka's fist. Haruka feeling like she was wasting her breath threw Natsuki upon the floor, returning to her seat and sat down. The room went silent for no one knew what to say, when Yukino broke the calm suggesting, "Right now we have to focus on the other nobilities and the possibility that they might attempt something."

Midori shook her head, "I highly doubt it, most if not all of the noble heads can be tracked so they most likely won't be trying anything. It's possible they'll use their minions, but even then, do you honestly think they would try such a thing when Shizuru has the werewolf alpha leaders backing her up."

Chie sighed, "We have to account for every possible contingency. It's better to be safe than sorry. At the moment I can say that it's best if Shizuru remains here at HIME, for if something were to occur we can safely evacuate her into the mortal realm. I highly doubt they would attempt such a thing on neutral grounds."

Everyone nodded in agreement when Aoi asked, "What of her safety, at the moment she will require someone to aid her?"

Natsuki wiping the blood from her mouth got off the ground disliking what she was hearing, voicing her opinion in annoyance, "Shizuru is not as weak as you all make her out to seem. You, whom follow and are loyal to her, speak of her as though she is unable to protect herself."

It was Juliet who stood up then exclaiming, "Hold your tongue pup, you speak but you do not know what it is you speak of. You are too young to understand, that it is not her we are trying to protect but those around her."

Natsuki was irritated, confused, lost, angry and no longer feeling as though she was welcomed anymore, slammed her hand upon the table blurting, "I've had enough, my place is no longer here, therefore I am leaving," before turning to walk out of the room.

Haruka stood up having been fed up with Natsuki's behavior yelled, "Are you going to run away again from your problems Natsuki, like you did in your mortal life," stopping Natsuki in her tracks.

Without uttering a single word, Natsuki quickly turned around unsheathing a knife with her left hand. The course of action caused everyone within the room to tense, uncertain as to what she was about to do. Natsuki without warning, quickly with one swift motion slashed off her right hand directly above her watch. Grunting she quickly dropped the knife, removing her jacket to stem the blood flow to her now handless stump.

"Are you mad Natsuki, that would take years for it to regenerate." Shouted Yohko, the first to recover from what had transpired.

Natsuki hissed in pain looking at everyone in the room having made her decision, revealed with conviction by the course of action she took, "I will take that time to learn what it means to truly be who I am through and through. I will walk the plains of mortal and immortal alike and try to grasp as much as I can about my own existence. I hope that when I return, I can be of more use to Shizuru. Do tell her I apologize for placing her in such predicament, and when I next see her I will fulfill my oath to Yamada. I am grateful for having met you all. When we meet again, I would hope it will be under better circumstances."

Natsuki started walking off but then paused turning to Juliet she stated, "It pertains to Nao, I sense within me that she has suffered enough already in her state, and I hope to see her again. If it is not too much to ask, could you try to keep her out of trouble."

From the brief moments that Juliet had known Natsuki, she knew she couldn't stop the raven haired girl, when she had decided upon something, calmly replied, "Sure thing pup. Take care of yourself." Natsuki exhaled a breath of gratitude before giving everyone a last glimpse, leaving the conference room behind.

The room remained silent for a few minutes before Midiori, her gaze falling onto Natsuki's right hand with the watch still embedded upon it, stated, "I didn't expect that possibility when I created my idea, but now I will have to consider it."

Juliet just shrugged, "Shizuru's not going to be happy, when she stirs awake."

Sure enough when Shizuru had awakened from her injuries, she was in a grave mood upon hearing that Natsuki had parted ways. She could only state to the empty room in which she was residing in, "If that is what Natsuki has decided then I wish her a safe journey. Perhaps we will meet again before I return to my slumber."

_**The journey continues in the next chapter...** _

* * *

Some of you are probably pondering...WTF? Did Natsuki just chop off her hand? Yes she did. Now that, that has been addressed, hopefully this chapter was entertaining to read. Have a good Easter and happy weekend!


	10. Reito Kanzaki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

**This chapter goes out to the one I adore. The one who has touched my heart and stuck with me through thick and thin. The ocean may part us, but know that you are always with me. I may not be there for your 30th birthday, but I look towards the ones that I will share with you. Happy 30th beautiful. I heart you.  
**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Slowly she flexed her right hand, for it still felt awkward to have the ability to utilize the hand. Even though it had been half a decade since its complete regeneration, it was still rather sensitive and fragile. After that day fifteen years ago, she told herself never to do anything that rash again. The healing of the hand while it regenerated was rather painful and Natsuki had told herself if she could avoid it, she would.

Natsuki spent the first five years after leaving Shizuru with Duran, because she required someone to assist her at the time. She knew Duran was disappointed with her course of action when she first called out to him, but he didn't abandon her, and she learned why as she spent those years with him. Duran after learning that Shizuru had told Natsuki of her lineage, spent the time training with Natsuki to heighten the abilities that she acquired from him. It had taken Natsuki roughly two years of brutal and repetitive training before she was able to transform into a wolf, due to her lack there of understanding and internal turmoil. Upon her first transformation, her fur was that of midnight with a tint of dark blue on the tip. Having been rather excited about the fact that she was able to transform, she spent that entire day chasing nonexistent animals. Thus Duran teased her about it whenever he got the chance. Then one day out of the blue Duran simply stated to Natsuki that it was time for her to continue her journey of self discovery, without his guidance. For there were matters that required his attention. He told her before leaving, that he had taught her all he could. Yet at the same time warned her that her capabilities went beyond any normal werewolf, himself included because of her vampire blood. Natsuki had asked if she would ever see him again, and he simply told her that he was always nearby. He also mentioned one last thing before leaving, and that was for Natsuki upon finding her true self to fulfill the oath she had pledge to Yamada. She had nodded in understanding and told him that she would, as there were other more dangerous threats looming in the distance, that she herself was unaware of. With nothing else to learn from the teacher, Natsuki parted ways with Duran. The two spoke often telepathically after their parting, and since then Natsuki had not seen or called upon Duran's aide.

The next five years Natuski spent roaming around the immortal realm, searching for clues about her vampire lineage, and Reito. She learned a lot and in the process also gained more insight about her vampire abilities. She heightened those senses the way Yamada had taught her. Spending time on how to attune her focus on particular things, and above all else the ability to utilize her mist like state moving as the wind. Yet throughout the course of acquiring all this knowledge, she retained her combat skills so that she wouldn't have to use her abilities if they weren't necessary. She still carried her sword and 9mm. However, she got rid of her six inch knives and replaced them with a vest of throwing knives, perfecting her aim so that they were spot on when they hit their target . With only one hand at the time, they came in handy when she was confronted by demons or rogue vampires.

After those five years roaming around in the immortal realm, she finally went back to the earthly domain. It was the first time she had been back since she left with Yamada. Natsuki's first stop had been her mother's grave, and while in the mortal world because of her human and wolf blood she was able to walk in sunlight, which she truly appreciated. With her hand fully healed now, she managed to pick up a job working as a mechanic at some car shop, and found herself a place to temporarily call home. She got along with her co-workers and even adopted a dog that she found abandoned in an alley. She named him Duran Jr. and when she told Duran about him and his name, Duran had scoffed teasingly saying that he had now been reduced to a dog. Sadly though, upon her return to the immortal realm she gave him away.

During those five years, not wanting her presence to be known in the mortal realm by other vampires and werewolf she had concealed her essence and remained vigilant. Keeping an eye out on everything that was happening that seemed vampire or werewolf like in nature. Natsuki found out that Juliet and Nao were involved in a big vampire cover up in which the nature of the matter was more or less a cleansing, that needed to be done. The rouge vampire started a cult and was trying to form his own domain within the mortal realm, which apparently was not tolerated by Shizuru.

Also during this time she somehow managed to perfect the nasty white substance that quelled her thirst. Due to her special blood line, her craving for blood wasn't as strong as other vampires, so it was easy to sedate the need when it arose. But she still disliked the concoction, for it consisted of the spinal cord of a warm blooded animal blended down into mere dust mixed with mayo for added taste. Natsuki had preferred that method then sucking the blood of mortals and the spine was something in which she could easily come by at the market in the mortal world.

She decided to return to the immortal expanse, upon learning that Reito Kanzaki was on the move. Whatever it was he was trying to accomplish, Natsuki decided, it would end the next time they met. She was aware that ever since the incident with Akane, Reito had been searching for her, but failed in locating her, due to her sporadic nature, and ability to conceal her very essence. The moment Natsuki stepped foot into the immortal realm she allowed her presence to be known. She was certain he knew her whereabouts, but she no longer cared. She had learned to accept who she was during the last fifteen years, and for some small peace within herself, found a chance to hope for salvation, and seek forgiveness when the time presented itself if it ever did.

So here she was dressed in casual blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt hidden underneath her white hooded sweater and black vest. This held her throwing knives, magazine clips and medical supply or whatever was left of it. Her gun was strapped to her left thigh and her sword secured on her back. While her right hand was regenerating, Natsuki had gotten accustomed to shooting the gun with her left hand. Even though her right hand was completely healed now. She liked the feeling of utilizing both her gun and sword at the same time and thus left her gun strapped onto her left thigh.

Natsuki's hair was tied up in a pony tail and her hands were in her pocket as she nonchalantly walked upon the dirt road that led her to the HIME building. Inhaling a deep calm breath, she mentally voiced to herself, _"It has been awhile since my abrupt departure. And it appears in the last fifteen years nothing has changed much. Oddly enough though, it feels good to be back."_

It was in the late afternoon and right around the time everyone was leaving for the evening. Natsuki was still perplexed by their odd mortal like routine, but gave up trying to understand it. Her presence didn't go unnoticed and it drew quite a bit of attention when she closed in on the building. Before leaving for fifteen years, she was very private in nature therefore only a few people either got to know her, see her or was even aware of whom she was. Being that she was no longer concealing her presence, the vampires in the vicinity were currently trying to figure out who she was. Pausing in her stride she looked up, noticing that those around her had also stopped in their motion, either in a state of shock by her mere presences or awe, she paid no mind.

Shizuru had felt Natsuki's presence long before she stepped into her territory, and had informed her most trusted individuals that there would be a guest arriving within a few days. And that the guest was to be treated with kindness and respect. No one knew who Shizuru was talking about until that very moment.

Emerald eyes scanned her surrounding and stopped upon crimson orbs, the two stared at each other until Natsuki broke off eye contact feeling like Shizuru was trying to gauge her. Continuing her stride she walked up towards the group and upon reaching them calmly addressed, "Haruka, Yukino, Chie, Aoi. It has been awhile and it would appear you four are doing well. What of Midori, and Yohko?"

Natsuki knew she was on bad terms with Haruka and didn't expect to be treated with much dignity upon her return, but before Haruka could say anything Shizuru spoke, "They are faring well Natsuki. And what of you, it would appear you yourself seem to be doing fine?"

It was then that Natsuki knelt in front of the Countess causing everyone to gasp, pondering what was happening, but Natsuki ignored them. She exhaled a breath of relief, to find that Shizuru had also been doing well, before proclaiming, "It is an honor to be in your presences Countess Viola. My name is Natsuki Kruger, sired by Yamada. As I am of your blood I come forth this day to vow my allegiance to you as kin. I swear on my blood and to my dying master an oath to protect you from those whom would harm you or those closes to you. Let it be known that from this day on foreword you have my protection and loyalty until I am nothing more but ashes."

Shizuru was rendered speechless, unable to grasp what was happening before her. If she could describe it in mortal terms it would be the same as having stated that Natsuki had just proposed to her. In that brief moment Shizuru saw Natsuki's maturity, and acceptance of who she was. Realizing that everyone was waiting for her to do something she knelt down. Placing a hand underneath Natsuki's chin, she lifted Natsuki's head up before pecking the raven hair girl's forehead, calmly accepting the proclamation by articulating, "You need not kneel in front of me my blood. I accept your loyalty and oath, and perhaps with time will come seek you for guidance as well."

Her lips curved into a smile as she stood up, but an odd presence in the distance caused Natsuki to quickly turn around. Shizuru had felt it as well, but she didn't feel it was necessary to overreact, inwardly noting, _"There are some things about you Natsuki that you cannot change, regardless of how much you have grown."_

Natsuki quickly swiveled back around to face Haruka, prior to expressing, "I apologize for my behavior prior to my departure, it was very unbecoming. Perhaps one day you will find it within yourself to forgive me for my errors. In the mean time I would suggest you look after the Countess. There is a matter in which has presented itself that I must tend to."

Opening her mouth to speak, Haruka didn't know what to say, and could only swallow before clearly vocalizing, "Glad you're back with us and you have my word, I'll keep an eye on Shizuru." Pausing briefly before adding, "However, if you ever do that again, I'll throttle you worst than what I did last time, Natsuki."

Natsuki gestured in comprehension, then stated loud and clearly for anyone within the vicinity to hear, "If you value your existence I suggest you leave the grounds immediately or seek shelter within the building. The danger which has recently unveiled itself might harm you if you do not heed my warning."

Raising an eyebrow, Shizuru was slightly surprised that Natsuki in her own way, had taken it upon herself to see to everyone's safety. She watched while Natsuki turned back towards her stating with a hint of concern, "I would appreciate it if you would find safety within the confines of the building, Countess. I cannot guarantee your safety if you are out here."

The anima that Natsuki was emanating was truly that of a noble causing a pleasant smile to appear on Shizuru's face as she clarified, "It's still Shizuru, Natsuki and I do not hide nor will I start now. Your concern has been taken in to consideration, but rest assured my safety has been placed into good hands."

Shrugging she found no point in arguing with Shizuru, and so simply concurred before quickly darting down the stairs to meet this intruder. Upon reaching the intruder she allowed herself a safe distance, and her eyes widen when she noticed the similar design of the vest upon the vampire. Clearing her throat she asked, "I am Natsuki Kruger loyal subject of the Countess. State your name and your purpose for entering her domain with the likes of such weapons."

The man laughed maliciously a smile spreading upon his face, causing Natsuki's eyebrows to scrunch uncertain of the intruders intent. When he answered with a sense of gratification and relief, "Greetings Natsuki Kruger. I have spent fifteen years searching for you and now I have found you. My name is Kazuya and my intent is to kill you."

Natuski exhaled a breath of sadness in her effort to remain poise, if she were her older self she would've broken down and pleaded for forgiveness. Sadly though the Natsuki now, had learned the hardships of what it meant to live life as an immortal, impassively responded, "My apologies about what happened to Akane. I could not fulfill her wish for I did not want her to condemn you in an eternity of despair. However, it would appear that you were doomed to such a fate, regardless of the outcome of that incident."

Pausing briefly Kazuya studied Natsuki, while emotions overwhelmed him, "You remember her, even after all these years." The surprise evident in his voice. Closing his eyes momentarily for clearness to return to his mind, he noted with sadness and vengeance, "When you failed in siring Akane, my punishment was to live out my existence as this monster. They told us that you would understand after they kidnapped us and threatened to kill us. Now, my only desire is to kill you. For if you had aided her, she would still be alive to live with me."

Natsuki shook her head gently, knowing that Kazuya's conviction was one she could not sway, while replying, "If that is what you have decided then I will not stop you, but I will not fall this day Kazuya. I hold no ill will towards you or those who have harmed you. They will receive their due justice in time."

Snarling Kazuya pulled out a wooden stake baring his fangs out at Natsuki, "We shall see Natsuki. You cannot stop these silver pins from flying as the Countess could not stop it the last time either. The moment I plunge this into my heart and turn to ashes, it explodes. Can you get far enough away to save yourself? Even if you do, there are still others lurking behind you, not having heeded your warning. In the end I will win."

With slight disappointment by the course of action Kazuya was going to undertake, Natsuki closed her eyes briefly prior to calmly answering, "No you will not Kazuya. You will but forfeit the rest of your immortal existence for a master who cares little of you."

The comment did not deter him, while he glared at Natsuki, "He…no Reito said you would break, that you would be overwhelmed with emotions and that I could kill you without resorting to staking myself."

Natsuki exhaled a breath of comprehension before answering, "Then Reito has sorely misjudged me. I ask you now if you wish to continue your existence in this realm to leave, and I will over look this incident. However I do not know if the Countess will."

With resolve imbued within, Kazuya closed his eyes uttering but one word, "No," before plunging the stake into his heart directly through his chest. As he decayed into ashes a smile spread across his face when he softly whispered, "Akane my love at last, I am able to join you."

Natsuki reacted quickly lifting her right hand up the moment the first ash fell upon the ground, and the spikes came flying. In that instant everything froze in mid blast, as one spike scratched upon her cheek freezing on the spot, causing blood to trickle from it. It was a trick Natsuki had learned with Duran that she would come to perfect, by freezing the air around a certain object or in this case many pointy objects. Taking her right hand she brushed her thumb over the cut, exhaling as to how close that one was. It was a good thing that one was the only one that reached her.

Taking a step back she swayed, but immediately felt a hand upon her back and a body pressed beside her, to support her. She knew who it was without looking when she heard Shizuru exclaim with mild amusement, "Natsuki has learned a new trick, something that even I cannot do. It is quite impressive."

Shaking her head attempting to make the fatigue go away, Natsuki failed miserably when she replied, "It's not something I can use so readily. It requires a lot of concentration on my end and as you can see it leaves me in a state of exhaustion and fatigue for a few hours. I only use it in dire situations. This is only the third time I have used it."

Shizuru indicated in understanding by cradling Natsuki into her arms stating, "Then Natsuki should rest now, she has done enough for today. I owe her a debt of gratitude, for seeing to my welfare and those within harms way."

Slightly caught off guard by Shizuru's action, Natsuki gasped prior to groaning, "I can walk perfectly fine Shizuru, so if you would please put me down I would greatly appreciate it."

Heading back in the direction of the HIME building Shizuru hummed with mirth, "On the contrary, I have missed carrying you like this and besides the least I can do for you now is to see to it that you are out of danger."

"I'm supposed to see to it that you are safe Shizuru, not the other way around." Natsuki halfheartedly growled with weariness.

Shizuru continued to carry Natsuki even though she was verbally putting up a fight her body seemed perfectly content where it was causing Shizuru to state, "Well with you in my arms at this moment it would appear that we are both out of harm's way. So rest now Natsuki, for you are safe." Shizuru paused then teasingly stated, "I have also missed your cute growling."

Natsuki groaned there was no point to the discussion anymore for the drowsiness had caught up with her. So she closed her eyes allowing slumber to wash over her. She might never admit it, but Shizuru had a point, for if they were closer together their reaction time to any present danger would be quicker.

xxxx

It was a little over a week since the incident and Natsuki had in some way been incorporated into their weekly meeting. In truth, she was actually dragged into the meeting by Chie. Who told her that because she was now Shizuru's equal, after informing everyone that Yamada had sired her, she had to uphold her responsibilities.

Natsuki recalling the last time she was in the meeting room, she had removed her right hand and left in anger. But now she was welcomed into their fold to discuss matters of importance pertaining to Shizuru and her domain. She was brought out of her thoughts when Midiori called out to her, "You sure you don't want your old watch back. I managed to pry it off your hand before Yohko took it away as a test subject. Sadly though, Shizuru told us to destroy your hand for safety precaution."

Natsuki shrugged calmly stating, "There is no purpose for the watch anymore, Midori. Shizuru doesn't need to know where I am, for I will be within distances from her company where ever it is she may find herself to be at."

Juliet who had returned a couple of days ago upon hearing of Natsuki's return, and would soon be parting shortly after the meeting stated, "Oh, yes the subservient body guard who stands outside the door of Shizuru's quarters while she indulges in the pleasures of love making. You know you never did answer my question."

Natsuki was irked, for there was one thing about immortality that she was not fond of. You were stuck with the constant questions and pestering for all eternity. In search of the right words Natsuki was unable to respond when Shizuru exclaimed, "Juliet such topic of discussion does not pertain at this moment and should not be addressed during this time for it is inappropriate."

Frowning, Juliet was persistent when she clarified, "You've mistaken princess, it applies oh very much so. I meant to say how can the pup react in protecting you, if she stands on the other side of the door when you are in need of assistance. You have to admit I have a point."

Everyone within the room nodded in agreement causing Shizuru's eyebrow to arch at the turn of events, yet it was Natsuki's laughter that caused everyone to gasp in disbelief. For as long as they had know Natsuki she was private and the only emotions emanating from her were hatred, anger, and vengeance, yet the one who sat before them only had the presence of calm oozing from her. Shizuru herself found Natsuki's laughter to be rather delightful and she was inwardly hoping she could hear it again someday.

Natsuki upon realizing everyone was staring at her apologetically said, "My apologies for the outburst," before explaining, "Juliet does have a point, but she needs not worry about Shizuru's safety it is given if I am there, regardless of my distance." Juliet hummed surmising that Natsuki didn't just come back mature, but held within her a lot of secrets pertaining to her capabilities, when Natsuki added, "And Juliet, the answer to that question you seek. Sadly you will never know."

Juliet smirked answering, "Fair enough pup, fair enough."

Shizuru, Juliet and Natsuki were the only ones who knew what Juliet was talking about, which left everyone in the room confused. Immediately after Juliet's comment, the matter about Shizuru's safety while she was indulging in pleasures was left alone.

A few hours later Haruka, Yukino, Natsuki and Shizuru found themselves back at the mansion. Natsuki's quarters were no longer at the Hime building, but within Shizuru's mansion upon her proclamation, the day she had returned. Haruka and Yukino had dismissed themselves for the night, leaving Natsuki and Shizuru to themselves. Natsuki was about to bid Shizuru a goodnight, when Shizuru surprised her by stating, "If you do not mind, I would appreciate it if Natsuki would take a walk with me. We haven't had the time to catch up since you've returned."

Without so much as a word spoken, Natsuki motioned for her to lead the way, causing Shizuru to inwardly smirk, _"Such a gentleman, and so handsomely beautiful you've become Natsuki."_

They strolled and talked for another hour before Natsuki stated, "It is getting late and due to our travels tomorrow it would be in our best interest if we call it a night."

Shizuru playfully pouted causing Natsuki to stop in her stride when Shizuru voiced, "We are but traveling into the mortal realm."

Inhaling a breath of surprise, Natsuki wasn't aware Shizuru had this side to her and mentally told herself there was still much to learn about Shizuru, simply answered, "I suppose I have to be the bearer of bad news and spoil your fun."

"I wasn't aware Natsuki had such intent to begin with." Came Shizuru's mischievous reply.

Natsuki paused in thought quickly blurting out, "What intent are you referring too?"

Deciding to continue her teasing, as she had sorely missed certain aspects of their interactions with each other, Shizuru seductively said, "Well if Natsuki is so adamant that we call it a night, I don't see why we can't continue this in my bed room. Natsuki has slept in my bed plenty of times but we never got really far, perhaps tonight we might get somewhere."

Flabbergasted by the insinuation, Natsuki stuttered in response, "That is not what…I was implying…Now is not the time…to indulge in such things."

Shizuru frowned replying, "Pity, I had thought I would have Natsuki all to myself for once. Yet I can only dream about the day that happens."

Timidly Natsuki answered, "Perhaps one day if you stop teasing me." The response had left Shizuru dumbfounded, for she wasn't expecting a retort let alone one so innocent and shy. In her state of shock Shizuru voiced, "I was not aware Natsuki's taste lied in woman."

Natsuki in her own way, had found that she also missed the little bouts of conversation between the two of them, shyly shrugged, "Can't really say for sure whether or not it is, but with eternity I have time." However, before Shizuru could question further she added, "Sadly though it is as Juliet stated. If such a thing were to happen, I am a one gal kind of girl."

Shizuru was in the process of articulating herself, when Natsuki closed the distance between them and gently, with as little hesitation as possible kissed the red eye countess upon the cheek, whispering into her ear, "I never got the chance to apologize for my behavior in Searrs, and thank you for saving my life fifteen years ago. So thank you Shizuru and it is late, therefore I must bid you a good night."

Slowly in a state of wonderment, she placed a hand upon her cheek and with that Natsuki was gone, leaving a stunned Shizuru alone. She had been outsmarted by someone for once and didn't quite mind it one bit, as long as it was a certain raven hair girl. In that moment Shizuru knew she would be having many restless nights of slumber and it was all Natsuki's fault. Yet, inwardly she was glad, that the distance apart had not torn the relationship the two had created. In some odd way, it had for the moment brought them closer, which she did not mind or complain about, and could only hope the trust between them would continue to grow.

xxxx

It was the second week of their trip in the human realm and Shizuru was enjoying it very much. Well she really couldn't complain with the company that she had. They spent the first week in Rome, why Natsuki didn't know, and she didn't want to know and now they were in Kyoto, Japan drinking tea at a hot spring located on the mountain side overlooking the city.

Shizuru exhaled contently after sipping her tea, "It is beautiful is it not Natsuki?"

Natsuki who was standing by the sliding door, on the porch overlooking the city answered, "Perhaps, but like many would say, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. I mean it's just a city, with lights. I'm pretty sure every city has such beauties."

Shizuru smiled, she was enjoying the beautiful scenery, because there was a certain someone within the scene. Taking another sip she peacefully said, "Natsuki is too uptight at the moment to enjoy such things. Rest assured Juliet and Nao will be joining us shortly."

Momentarily after Shizuru made that comment Nao bounded into the room unannounced. Quickly glancing around, seeing Shizuru calmly sipping tea and Natsuki who had taken it upon herself to sit down after Shizuru's remark on the porch, caused Nao to exhale a breath of boredom, "Well that's a total waste. Juliet told me if I barged in without knocking I could find something very interesting happening, but you two are so boring."

Shortly after Nao strolled into the room, making her self comfortable on a futon, Juliet walked in stating, "Is it just me or is it too quiet. I don't know, I sense some very bad juju going on here."

Taking another sip of her tea she voiced with little concern, "We've known for the past week that someone has been closely observing us. That's why I sent for you and Nao, as you two were the closes ones to aid us."

Juliet sat down across from Shizuru replying, "Well it's nice of you to let us join in on the party. Have they figured out that you two are on to them?"

With poise, Natsuki stood up articulating, "If they weren't before, they are now. We have unwanted guests who will be arriving soon."

Nao sat up slightly in awe verbalizing, "Wow, pup you got this intuition thing down don't you. Could have used you when we had that big cleansing awhile back, it was a pain in the ass I tell you."

Natsuki turned around to face Nao, "It's been awhile and you haven't changed a bit. Unfortunately, I was preoccupied with other matters. Besides I doubt I would've been much help."

Raising an eyebrow in speculation, because Nao wasn't really aware of the information pertaining to Natsuki's departure fifteen years ago just shrugged, "Well if you ever do anything that stupid again, remind me to knock some sense in to you. Whatever it is that was ailing you before, I hope you got it out of your system, because you have no idea how boring it get's being around Juliet."

Juliet scoffed, "Be grateful I kept your ass in check, which saved your life that time. You're as hotheaded and rash as the pup, but at least she's gain some sense of what's going on. You on the other hand might require stricter punishments."

Shizuru suddenly stood up exclaiming, "It would be wise of us to greet our guest properly now ladies." She was in a sense politely expressing, if they pose a threat to your safety or those around you feel free to get rid of them.

An intruder appeared right before the sliding door upon the porch. Reacting swiftly, Natsuki unsheathing her sword, slashing down decapitating the head off the body. The four watched as the body turned into ashes, which caused Juliet to whistle, "It would appear you've sharpened your skills, pup. And how nice of them to send our own kind against us. Now I won't feel guilty for they aren't innocent mortals in which I will be slaying."

Two more crashed through the door from the hallway into the room. One was quickly decapitated by Shizuru with her ningata, while the other suffered their body getting diced by Nao's deadly wire of web.

Natsuki sensing the newest vampire's next course of action swiftly made her way into the room, kicking the feet from underneath Nao. Causing Nao to curse while she fell upon her back. Parring the knife that would've sunken into Nao's head with her sword, when the vampire crashed into the room from the roof. She then lodged two throwing knives between the head and the chest of the vampire with her left hand, before piercing it through the heart with her katana, as it fell down upon the ground smoldering.

Shizuru eyes widen, she had sensed the vampire but was uncertain to where it was going to attack from, until the moment it had crashed through the cieling. Shizuru studied Natsuki's calm composure, telepathically linking to Natsuki verbalizing, "I couldn't determine his course of action that's why I waited, but you knew where he was going to be before he attacked. It would seem you've attuned your werewolf senses."

Natsuki turned her head towards Shizuru and their eyes met briefly, causing Natsuki to smile without a response. She knew then that Natsuki was in her element and didn't need to be distracted, by anyone which also included herself.

"For crying out loud, next time fucking warn me before you do something like that." Came the cursing statement by Nao, while she pushed herself off the ground.

Shizuru cleared her throat, "Language please, ladies. We are of nobility and should act accordingly even in such circumstances."

The remark caused Nao to groan, which made Natsuki inwardly chuckle before she sensed it, yelling in warning, "Everyone get down, now!"

Shizuru, Juliet and Nao, understood the predicament they were in and quickly dropped, when Natsuki swung her sword up to par incoming eight inch stakes. She managed to divert all of them but one which nicked the right side of her neck, causing her to hiss as blood trailed down from the wound, before impaling itself into the wall behind her.

Shizuru stood up quickly stating, "Natsuki…," but Natsuki interrupted her with reassurance that she was fine, which caused Shizuru to nod without further intervention. Exhaling a breath of weariness Natsuki knew who was behind the attacks, "Show yourself Reito Kanzaki, I've sensed you for some time now."

The four ladies heard clapping, when Reito appeared before them in mist like form, before solidifying right outside their room on the porch. He quickly glassed at them and their surroundings before stating, "Well, well, well. I came to greet the Countess, perhaps woo her into becoming mine, but then I learned that Natsuki also carries the purest blood line of Carmilla. What shall I do now that I have two lovely ladies?"

Shizuru was upon Reito and had him by the neck, her fangs showing quiet clearly while she proclaimed, "You come into neutral territory and threaten me and my subjects. Reito Kanzaki, do you honestly think I would let you leave just like that without retribution."

Unfazed by her threat, Reito chuckled, "Retribution, if you really value your loyal subjects you would stand down Countess."

Shizuru turned her head to access the situation, leaving her exposed when Reito bared his fangs making his move towards Shizuru's neck. Natsuki was there within an instant as she wrapped her right arm around Shizuru's waist pulling her back. The gun within in her left hand Natsuki held it into Reito's mouth who quickly reacted by turning into mist form before the gun went off.

After distancing themselves from Reito, she collectedly allowed Shizuru out of her grasp when she huffed, "Didn't think you'd be one to resort to using demons in your ploy, but it would appear you're full of surprises aren't you Reito."

Reito studied Shizuru and Natsuki smirking in response, "It would appear I am not the only one with surprises. I had not taken into consideration that your mere presences would've scared off the demon, Kruger. Ah well, I suppose I'll just have to handle you myself."

Shizuru was slightly irate, when she found Juliet and Nao knocked unconscious and pinned to the ground by demons, who were baring their pointy teethes at her. She was about to slay them on the spot, when Reito upon realizing this calmly said, "Now, now Countess, I wouldn't think of doing anything rash at the moment. Demon blood may not kill your loyal subjects, but even a little bit will make them go mad for eternity. You wouldn't want two rampaging loyal subjects of yours to be killing innocent mortals now do you?"

The comment having the desired affect that he wanted upon the Countess. He took that moment to study Natsuki, for she now appeared to be the anomaly he didn't account for, calmly adding, "They only listen to me. So if you wish to save their pity lives, you can come with me now."

In her attempt to reply the red eye Countess was beaten by none other than Natsuki. Who, with poise articulated with protectiveness seeping with every word, "She will not. I suggest you give up your desire to claim her as your own, Reito."

Reito sighed glaring at Natuski mocking her, "Oh, and what are you going to do, save her. You couldn't even save your family Mai, while you were a mortal. If I knew you'd become such a headache to me I would've slain you that day so many years ago, but Mai insist that she be the one to do it."

She knew what Reito was currently doing, he was toying with her emotion, but she wouldn't fall for it when she asked, "And what of Mai, why is it that she is not by your side?"

Reito contemplated for a minute before answering, "She betrayed me so I killed her, and that lover of hers."

A solemn mood descended upon Natsuki when she voiced, "Well you reap what you sow," then with a sense of peace added, "I am relieved to know that she is no longer damned for eternity."

He was irked because of the incident with Mai. He thought she would be the loyalist sire he had, but no. Just recalling the events that transpired made him piss as he yelled, "It was your fault. If you would've just died that day when she left you dying there. But no, you had to become the one thing you detested, just so that you could exact your revenge upon her and me. When she learned after so many years, what she caused to happen to you she was overcome with grief. I had hope Akane would end your life and bring her some peace. Unfortunately, Mai left into the mortal world after my failed attempt at ending your life, where she fell in love with some mortal named Tate. I could not allow such a thing to happen so I killed them both upon finding out of her betrayal."

With little to no remorse Natsuki replied, "I am glad she died by your hands, for it was you who sired her unwillingly. And as such, it was only right that you ended her life. Sadly though, your time ends now, Reito Kanzaki. You will no longer cause unnecessary grief to anyone anymore."

Laughing hysterically, Reito charged Natsuki when he summoned two swords from thin air. This allowed Natsuki the chance to gauge his ability, while she went on the defense. Natsuki pared his attack with her sword and gun, and all Shizuru could do was try not to interfere even though she wanted to. Yet at the same time she had to keep a close eye upon the demons.

Metal upon metal was heard along with a gunshot ever so often, when the two finally parted to stare at one another. There was a deep wound to his left thigh and a small one right below his collarbone on the skin directly above his heart. She wasn't faring any better herself, for she had a gash across her right eyebrow causing blood to trickle down into her eye, and a cut along her right arm allowing the blood to seep into her long sleeve button up shirt.

Reito snarled, "It's time I put you out of your misery and claim what rightfully belongs to me. I have waited too long to make Viola mine, I will not wait another day." Natsuki raised an eyebrow not the least bit threatened when she revealed, "There's one more surprise I have yet to show you Reito. It may have been indirectly caused, but I want you to know that it was you who made me into what I am today."

Reito bared his fangs and charged his swords ready for the kill, when Natsuki met him head on. She exhaled a breath and instantaneously transformed into a wolf slashing down upon Reito's neck with her paw puncturing his jugular. As he semi plunged the sword into her lower left stomach, not fully having comprehended what happened, except for the fact that his blood was oozing out profusely from his neck.

Grabbing his neck in an attempt to stop the blood, he gurgled in confusion, "How? That night… at Searrs,… I should've… known I was...correct in my...assumption."

Paying little heed to Reito's crumbling form, Natsuki quickly turned towards the demon snarling, "Your master will soon seize to exist. If you care for your welfare leave now or my fangs will find themselves upon you."

The demon's quickly glanced at Shizuru, Natsuki then Reito assessing the situation. Fearing Natsuki's wrath they quickly vanished. The moment they vanished Shizuru took out her helplessness and the predicament a certain someone placed upon her, called forth her ningata approaching Reito. She looked down at him shaking her head once in disdain, before quickly swing the ningata across his neck. Not caring to see his body reduced to ashes, Shizuru swiftly turned around. When she saw Natsuki begin to falter to the ground after shifting back in human form. Within a split second she caught the raven hair girl from behind. Her hands securely underneath Natsuki's arm as she sat them onto the floor. The movement having caused Natsuki to grunt in pain verbalizing, "I need you to pull out the sword. It didn't go in that deep cause I surprised him, but fuck it hurts."

Gesturing in understanding, she hastily answered, "Take a deep breath, then exhale." The moment Natsuki exhaled, she removed the sword causing Natsuki to cuss. Shizuru then quickly searched Natsuki's vest for that sticky gel of Yohko's applying it upon the wound. When she was satisfied that the gel had covered the wound she made sure Natsuki's other wounds had closed up. Natsuki was leaning comfortably into her when she articulated with relief and astonishment, "Natsuki is indeed full of surprises. I wonder what else it is she is hiding from me."

Nastuki scoffed, "I assure you there are no more surprises. It has been awhile since I transformed into a wolf, but it had the desired affect I wanted."

"Oh and what was that?" Shizuru causally inquired.

Feeling her eye lids grow heavy, Natsuki smiled, "The element of surprise."

Shizuru chuckled, "Yes, Natsuki did indeed achieve that."

Allowing the calm and comfort of the situation to drown out her pain, Natsuki blinked a couple of times before stating ever so softly, "It really is a beautiful sight if you think about it," before succumbing to her bodily injuries and exhaustion.

As though it was a common occurrence, Shizuru just wrapped an arm around the green eyed tribreed, replying to no one in particular, "It is indeed." When she heard two groans coming from within the room and knew that Nao and Juliet had regained consciousness. There was cussing and questions pertaining to what happened, and just this once Shizuru would overlook the vulgar language she was hearing. For she was content with where she was.

_**To be continued...** _

* * *

This story is fast paced so I hope as the audience you are able to keep up with everything that has happened, currently happening and will occur. The flow in this chapter felt off for me, for some reason, but I can't seem to pin point it. Or perhaps it is just me. However, if you as the audience know where the fluidity seems to get ruffled up a bit let me know. The bond between the two continues to grow. :) Distance can make the heart grow fonder, or break it altogether.


	11. The Demon Within

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

**Author's Note:** This is a response to some of the guest reviews, so if it doesn't pertain to you continue to the story. **_M.D._** - In the context of calm and Natsuki's victory howl...we're not quite there yet. :) Pertaining to Natsuki fighting in her wolf form longer, not going to happen. She only utilizes her vampire and wolf abilities in dire situations. This Natsuki is more prone to relying on what she knows she's good at. In addition, she never wanted those powers to begin with. Even though she has accepted who she is, she doesn't rely upon them. **_Guest(s)_**- The first one is in terms of the main antagonist dying... what now? I can't answer that for you, you'll have to read the story to find out. :) Pertaining to the anticlimactic ending of Reito and Mai. It's true I could've gone in to length and details about them, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to give enough information, so that the readers understood what was happening and why or what had transpired and why. It's possible this story could be better, if I delve into the other characters as well, but as this is Shiznat based, I chose not to. **_WarLord_** - I don't mind the constructive criticism. In terms of describing the environment, I gave details here and there, where I saw fit to place them. On top of that I'm horrible with details, which is no excuse, but I try. :) It's true that Natsuki more than not is the one who is injured, but if you focus solely on her continuous battle and injuries you miss out on her maturity. I saw a revenge driven Natsuki who cares little for her welfare and others, and now she cares enough about those whom she surrounds herself with that, she tries her best to handle the situation with as little harm as possible to those around her and herself. Sure it may be repetitive, but if all you see is the repetitiveness of the battles then you have yet to grasp Natsuki's growth. Fifteen years is not a long time in immortal terms. She learned all that she could from Duran, then spent time learning about her vampire side and then went back to the humanly world. However, she returned because Reito Kanzaki was on the move. She has accepted who she is, but in terms of her self growth and discovery, it will be continuous. THANK YOU for the reviews/comment. I truly appreciate them.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

A couple of years had passed since the Reito Kanzaki incident. Shizuru and Natsuki were the only ones who were aware of what had occurred that night. Juliet was furious that she wasn't able to kill anything yet again. Juliet and Nao remained in the earthly realm while Shizuru and Natsuki had returned to the immortal domain. Natsuki had found a small degree of peace after learning that Mai was able to at least acquire love and had perished because of that fact, rather than being condemned for all eternity without knowing it.

It was the anniversary of her mom's death, and the last time she had paid a visit to her mother's grave was while she was living and working in the humanly expanse. Natsuki had told Shizuru that she wanted to visit her mom's grave again a week ago and Shizuru had agreed. Yet at the same time she was hesitant, for she didn't want to leave Shizuru unattended. Shizuru however assured her that while she was away for the week she would remain in her territory. With no further complication to her departure the matter was quickly settled.

Natsuki spent two days traveling by means of human transportation, in order to arrive at the grave yard where her mother had been buried nearly half a century ago. Dressed in her casual attire, she slowly made her way up to the tombstone. Taking in a deep breath Natsuki knelt down to remove some of the grass that over time had grown tall, covering the stone that the graveyard tender couldn't get to with the mower. When she finished pulling the last weed out she casually vocalized, "I've been a bad daughter, letting your grave become so unsightly, haven't I."

Sitting down in front of her mother's engraving, she crossed her leg tilting her head up towards the sky verbalizing, "It's a beautiful day today, isn't it mother. There were times in the past I wished I could've joined you, but now I have obligations and responsibilities to tend to. I hope in some way that even though I've become what I am, that you might be proud of me."

She sat pondering for a little while before chuckling, "I must admit to you something mother. I've become fond of Shizuru, with an eternity beside her even I might fall to her charms. I'm rather possessive so I'm unsure of what might happen if we end up going down that path. She likes to sleep around." Natsuki paused not really liking the sound of what she just stated rephrased, "I'm not saying she's a whore or slut of sorts, she just likes to indulge in that stuff. I've always been curious as to why, and when I ask her she just tells me it's a secret." Natsuki ungracefully plopped onto the ground sighing, "What am I saying. I've already slowly succumbed to her teasing and playful nature. Maybe she'll eventually feel the same way about me I hope."

Natsuki threw a hand over her face groaning before asking, "Even the damned can hope can't they mom." She laid there for another hour before getting up, brushing the grass off her bum prior to stating, "I'll be better at visiting, and maybe I'll bring Shizuru the next time I come. And yes I'll try my best to be safe."

Feeling that it was time to go, she knelt down placing a hand tenderly upon her mother's name to bid her farewell. As she stood up she felt a sharp pain pierce through her heart to her very core causing her to falter to the ground. Gathering her strength after the pain had subsided, she stood up quickly turning around in the direction of where she had come from, with one thought etched into her mind, _"Something's happen to Shizuru."_

xxxx

Cutting the time of travel in half by utilizing both her vampire and werewolf abilities, Natsuki made it back to the immortal realm within a days' time upon feeling that heart wrenching ache within her chest. When she walked through the doors of the HIME building from the mortal entrance, heads turned mortals and vampire alike. The direction in which Natsuki was currently heading in was the medical bay. It was as if everyone parted out of her way by the mere fact that she was emanating concern, irritation, frustration and above all else haste.

Natsuki had felt Shizuru's presence the moment she walked into the building and knew exactly where to go. She turned the knob, trying to calm herself down, before opening the door to the room she knew Shizuru was currently resting in.

With as much poise as she could muster, Natsuki inquired, "What happened?"

Midori swung around in a state of stupor before shouting, "Holy damn it all to hell, Natsuki. What the.., you just left a few days ago. How did you know something was wrong with Shizuru and how the hell did you get back so fast?" Her presence apparently having scared the daylights out of Yohko and Midori, who were in the process of making sure Shizuru was stabilized and that the blood transfusion was sufficient for how much blood she had lost.

Exhaling a breath of frustration she stated, "I will answer your questions in due time, but right now I want to know what happened?"

Yohko shaking her self out of a daze quickly answered, "We're trying to figure that out ourselves, Natsuki. It was as though they had known Shizuru was going to be without you as her personal guard for the week."

"You mean to tell me we have a mole within our ranks." Natsuki interrupted, with slight irritation that someone so loyal to Shizuru would betray her. She had to remain compose, even though the possibility started gnawing at her.

Yohko shook her head trying to clarify the misconception, "No, not within our ranks. We're not the only ones with liberty to Shizuru's schedule. When Shizuru is away from the building or her estate we have a set protocol, one that she put in to place. It states that we have to be ready in case of an emergency. So everyone currently working in the building knows what to expect and can act respectively, even though our princess is not present to dictate the proper roles to be carried out."

Exhaling a breath of contemplation, Natsuki vocalized, "Do you know how many people we have to interrogate. It could take days. The mole could be anyone, mortal or immortal."

Seeing the distress that Natsuki was currently emanating, Midori quickly articulated, hoping to ease the tension, "Not really, no. Only a handful of individual actually knows where she is going, so that way we can plan accordingly. Everyone else only knows that she is away from the building or her mansion. They don't know whether she is within her own domain or roaming outside of her territory."

Gesturing in understanding, she turned towards Midori questioning, "Have you started the interrogations yet?"

Midori shook her head in response, "Haruka plans to start them tomorrow. However, she doesn't want the mole, if there is one, to know we're on to them. She intends to ask them questions, pertaining to a promotion based upon their actions and the information they acquire and how quickly they inform their section."

"It makes sense," Natsuki articulated in agreement, prior to stating, "I'll have a talk with Haruka tomorrow morning about sitting in on the interrogations." She paused briefly before asking again, "Now, can one of you please tell me what happened?"

Yohko knowing Natsuki's nature and her lack thereof patience, knew that even though Natsuki showed maturity and a sense of calm. There was still some aspect of her that showed from time to time, of the Natsuki prior to her fifteen year absence, calmly voiced, "We're not familiar with what happened exactly, but I will give you as much detail as I can." She briefly stopped to allow Natsuki to understand what she was implying. When there was confirmation on Natsuki's behalf, she continued, "Shizuru had decided to go for an excursion in town, just to check up on some rumors she heard. Don't ask about those rumors, for I don't know the details behind them. You'll have to ask Shizuru when she regains consciousness again. It was the same vest device that was used in this incident, like the other two scenarios. However, the trigger this time was the presence of vampire blood."

Natsuki clinched her fist tightly articulating with slight irritation, "We killed Reito years ago."

Taking that particular moment to speak up Midori informed her, "It would seem as though Reito is not the only one who utilizes such tactics or weaponry. We had considered the vest a possible threat presuming that the means of triggering it was when the individual, mortal or not died. However, that was not the case in this incident, meaning the triggering device can be altered depending on who ever decides to exploit it."

Yohko nodded in agreement before disclosing more intel, "Apparently the area was in a secluded section of town, where vampires hardly traveled to. Who ever it was that had planned this out, was fully aware of Shizuru's capabilities. We all know that she can attune her senses to her surrounding area. Therefore she was able to pick up the mortal child's presence the instant she stepped off the carriage. From the information we were told by the guard who brought her back, the moment she heard the child cry out she had made haste to the location. She wanted to make sure that the child would not be harmed, but the child had been wrapped up in a cloth, so she could not see whether the child was hurt. Not wanting to risk any injuries upon the human child or chancing a blood bath by lesser vampires, vying for the child's blood. Shizuru reacted, hoping she could get the child to safety before its presence was known. She got to within a feet of the child when the device was triggered. The child died from the force required to discharge the spikes. The only thing that probably saved her life was that she had shifted into mist form immediately after getting hit by the first few initial spikes. Unfortunately, one of the spikes hit her femoral artery, causing massive blood loss, before we could stop it."

"Will Shizuru be alright?" Natsuki concernedly articulated after some time had passed, due to her mind trying to grasp the details of the incident leading up to that particular moment.

Yohko swallowed for she herself did not know the answer. The last time Shizuru had lost this amount of blood was at the battle with her father, and at that time Yohko and everyone else currently employed under her wasn't even around to have witnessed it. The handful of loyal subjects to Shizuru, were cognizant of the fact that she was very careful not to place herself in a situation where she would be severely wounded or injured. At the moment Yohko was uncertain on how to respond, and in so doing hesitantly answered, "Honestly Natsuki, I don't know. Sure she'll regain consciousness within a couple of days, but…" she paused realizing Natsuki was not aware of Shizuru's nature and past incidents, decided it was best at the moment not to tell her. Because she herself wasn't fully aware of it either, she had just been told to be cautious by Shizuru herself, if there ever came a time when she was ever severely injured.

Uncertain as to why Yohko had completely stopped, Natsuki eyed her trying to gauge the reasoning behind it prior to inquiring, "But what, Yohko?"

Slightly shaking her head, Yohko cleared her throat voicing with concern, "She requires time to heal, how much time I don't know."

Having kept a keen eye on Yohko's demeanor due to the abrupt pause in her previous remark, Natsuki detected the slightest hint that she was keeping something from her. Exhaling a breath, not wanting to further complicate the matter, as it would appear she was not the only one suffering from this predicament, Natsuki respectfully verbalized, "Is it alright if I had a moment with her."

Yohko and Midori nodded leaving Natsuki alone with Shizuru. Natsuki walked towards Shizuru's bed puffing out a breath of frustration, when she saw the blood bags attached to the right and left veins upon her arms. Working their way back into her body, to resupply the blood she had lost. Sitting down on the side of the bed she reached out and took Shizuru's left hand into her own, stating with anger, "If only I had been there I would've been able to stop this from happening."

Placing a gentle kiss upon the back of Shizuru's left hand for reassurances, whether it was for her sake, Shizuru's sake or both, she was uncertain. For the moment she just needed to know that her charge would be alright. She then laid it back down on the bed before standing up sternly exclaiming, "Whoever did this to you, will wish they had never been born as a mortal to have been sired. I will find them, if it's the last thing I do." There was a protectiveness to her that she had not felt before, an anger that she had thought she would not feel again. And a sudden fear of losing someone close to her yet again, that started to gnaw at her.

Standing up she cleared her mind of such emotions for she had a lot to do and time was wasting away. Without further distractions, she left Shizuru alone to get to the bottom of the incident. She was angry not only at herself, but she was angry at who ever planned this attack on Shizuru. Composing herself as calmly as she could, for she knew now was not the moment for rage. The time would come when she found out who was responsible. She had come so far she mentally told herself, and would not allow herself to fall upon the same path she had walked those years ago.

xxxx

_She was standing on the battle field on the vast plains overlooking the Forest of Romulus, her eyes red with anger and hatred. Before her, stood her father who was bleeding profusely. Yet, he laughed out loud in hysteria taunting her, "You are a curse, a plaque upon this land Shizuru. You think you may have won but I have been around much, much longer than you child, to know the meaning of betrayal. Hear me clearly when I say, I am proud of your insolence and disobedient nature, but your act of betrayal will not go unpunished."_

_With fatigue slowly dragging her down, Shizuru still snarled in defiance, "Your existence and your tyranny will end this day father. You lack the respect of the noble vampires and rule through fear."_

_Dracula laughed once again, "Foolish child, they will never respect you. The only respect you will gain is through fear. You think you will have freed them from tyranny by slaying me. You're blind, Shizuru. You will only lead them down a path where they will wish to overthrow you. You will learn that with power comes an eternity of endless loneliness. Your fear, your desire to seek friendship and your need for companionship will drive you insane."_

_She knew she didn't know what was going to happen after she slayed her father. But she was also aware that her father's means and method of governing was cruel and unjust disclosed with pain embedded in her voice, "Father! After all these centuries you have succumb to the madness of power and can no longer see what is just and unjust."_

_Pacing back and forth he eyed Shizuru a smirk upon his face revealing, "My dear child, you do not know the meaning of madness, not yet. You see the blood that flows within you is that of vampire and mortal." He paused then chuckled adding with intent to harm, "And that of demon even if it is but a trace. When you were still but an infant, before your maturity I ran several tests on you Shizuru. For I didn't wish to believe it, but it was true. I could've killed you on the spot after learning of your heritage, however out of curiosity I wanted to see what would become of you."_

_Shizuru swallowed, she had been aware of her father's unusual punishments for her. When she did something akin to that of a human such as showing emotions of happiness or joy, she had been punished. She was beaten to within an inch of her life, her father's only explanation was that she had to learn, that emotions could have undesirable consequences from other vampires._

_Bursting into a fit of malicious laughter he snarled, "Oh Shizuru, I punished you to see how much pain and bloodloss you could handle before succumbing to the madness of the demonic taint within you. I learned soon enough when you were older, that when you lost too much blood your demonic irrational side showed itself. For your human side could not subdue your demonic nature, as your vampire side was in dire need of healing or you could say blood. Your demonic essence took over and you went on a killing rampage, slaughtering hundreds of innocents to sedated your thirst, before your pure vampire blood was able to quell its irrationality."_

_Overwhelmed with rage at such a remark, Shizuru retorted in anger, "That is a lie, I would've remembered if something like that happened."_

_Pausing in his laughter he became solemn, almost as though he had an inkling of feeling for what he had done, but quickly recovered verbalizing without remorse, "Oh no, I made sure that you did not recall any such instances what so ever. It my dear would've broken you and made you completely mad. I couldn't have a teenager daughter running around causing havoc now. However, if I had allowed such a thing to have happened I would've had to kill you on the spot."_

_No longer desiring a conversation with her father, she attacked him with raw loathing and fury. The battle field was littered with bodies of vampires on the verge of death from both her side and her father's side. After a long day of conflict the only two who stood were Shizuru and her father. Through the battle they had wounded each other severely. They had succumbed to acquiring blood from those who had fallen and their own comrades to sustain themselves. Now here they stood before one another on their last leg._

_Dracula looked at Shizuru and the state she was in, shaking his head in disdain, "My Shizuru, it appears in due time the madness will overcome you. Even if you are able to kill me this very day. You will soon learn that I am correct in the matter of your nature, that is hidden deep within you. Can you honestly say that once this becomes public knowledge, that you will not be feared by those who are suppose to be loyal to you? They will but wish for your demise and swiftly, and that dear child is a day that I will see come to pass, if not I will return to reclaim what is rightfully mine."_

_Shizuru reacted closing the distance between them and swiftly decapitated her father while he exposed himself in his pursuit to continue taunting her. She watched her father's ashes get carried by the wind stating but one phrase with weariness, "You will not father, you will not."_

_Sadly though, Shizuru would come to learn a few days later that her father was right. After the encounter and the wounds she had sustained, she could not control her thirst, let alone a raw craving clawing from within her very being. She had gone on a killing rage, slaughtering anything she saw in sight, and consuming their very heart. It was the only thing that seemed to quiet down the desire, if only briefly. She managed to hold herself within the confines of the deepest cellar of her mansion for three weeks before having regained control of her senses._

When she snapped her eyes opened, she was enveloped in a strong embrace. Her hands held tightly by her side. Causing her to blink a few times trying to fathom what was happening, when she felt a weight upon her shoulder and a soft reassuring voice, "It's alright, Shizuru. I've returned. I'm here now, please be at peace and calm yourself."

Shizuru suddenly realized Natsuki was the one tightly embracing her. She could only surmise that she had been throwing a fit, as Natsuki does when she is severely injured. Closing her eyes she softly articulated her appreciation, "Thank you Natsuki."

Upon hearing Shizuru's voice, Natsuki pulled back holding her by the arms with her hands smiling with relief, "How are you feeling?"

Shizuru feeling the calm of Natsuki's presences exhaled a breath of longing, only to verbalizing with playfulness, "I wasn't aware that Natsuki had missed me that much. If I would've known I would've gone with her."

Furrowing her eyebrows from Shizuru's teasing nature, Natsuki growled, "You idiot. I was worried about you."

Chuckling softly for her mood had been lifted by Natsuki's antics, Shizuru articulated with tenderness, "It is nice to know that Natsuki is worried about me, but as she can see I am fine now."

Natsuki frowned lowering her head stating in irritation and slight sadness, "I should've taken you with me or the least have been there…"

Knowing exactly where Natsuki was heading with that comment, she quickly placed a finger upon Natsuki's lips pausing her in her remark before clearly vocalizing, "Natsuki does not need to go there. What happened has already happened. I am just glad that Natsuki is back." Then it dawned on Shizuru as she pondered how long she had been unconscious inquired, "Have I been unconscious that long?"

Natsuki smirked when she looked up at Shizuru who was in a state of confusion, comfortably answering, "No I was at my mother's grave when I felt something was amiss and with haste returned yesterday evening. You've only been out for two days and as such you should continue to rest."

The information caught her by surprise. The mere fact that Natsuki had been able to sense something was wrong all the way in the mortal realm. Spoke volumes about Natsuki's innate ability to perceive and process things even if she wasn't aware of it at the moment, which intrigued Shizuru. She wondered if it was the vampire, the werewolf or the human blood that allowed her such capabilities or perhaps all three of them coexisting within her body. Or maybe it was something else altogether that she had yet to ponder about. However, such thoughts and speculation would have to wait, for Natsuki had stated it was best for her body to rest, and that dream did not help ease her worries.

Gesturing in understanding, she allowed Natsuki to lay her back upon the bed prior to covering her with a blanket. Before Natsuki departed she hesitantly said, "I'll be back later to check up on you." Shizuru's eyebrows rose upon hearing the comment feeling overwhelmed by something she couldn't quite place a finger on and simply nodded before closing her eyelids.

After closing the door Natsuki let out out a breath she didn't know she had been holding onto. Turning to face Yohko, she relayed with gratitude, "Thanks for letting me know what was going on. She went back to sleep, if something happens again, you know where to find me." Natsuki had been informed of her own behavior when she was severely wounded and unconscious. Til now, she thought that it had only applied to her, but apparently it worked both ways. She was however just glad to be there at the moment to assist.

Natsuki made her way back to where Haruka was currently interrogating the next candidate. They had been through at least 30 people and Natsuki still didn't feel like they were getting any closer. They still had another 20 to go through in order to account for all those in charge of their sectors and their second in command.

She walked into the room and found Haruka sitting at the table pondering something while tapping her pen, causing her to question, "How many did you manage to go through?"

Haruka exhaled a breath of exasperation, "Five since you left. This is getting no where, everyone appears to respect Shizuru. If not that then her mere presence makes them fear her enough for them to not do anything rash."

Taking her previous seat beside Haruka. She knew the frustration Haruka was currently feeling and could only articulate with a sense of duty, "If we don't get any leads upon finishing the interrogation, we're going to have to start from the bottom up or vice versa. Who's our next guest?"

Haruka lifted the piece of paper on her clipboard and scrolled down with her eyes answering, "Erstin Ho, she's new and just came here about ten years ago and might I add she is human."

"Which section is she heading?" Inquired Natsuki, after she inhaled a breath to prepare herself for what laid ahead.

"She's in communication, in relation to the information going to and from the mortal and immortal realm." Haruka nonchalantly replied.

Composing herself Natsuki voiced, "Shall we continue." Nodding in agreement, Haruka called for Erstin to enter the room.

Erstin was hesitant by the mere fact that she was in presence of the two of them but sat down, attempting to avoid their eyes. Natsuki noticing this calmly informed her, "We're going to be asking a couple of questions to you pertaining to your protocols and how you feel about the individuals working beneath you. If you have certain individuals who you think have gone beyond what is tasked of them, it's perfectly fine if you let us know. Feel free to ask questions pertaining to this meeting at anytime."

The two of them intently studied her, when she motioned with a nod in understanding before asking, "What is it that you'd like to know?"

Haruka was the first to ask the question, "What would you say about your team's response, in reacting to an emergency or information of urgency, that has been acquired from the mortal or immortal realm."

Quick in her reply she said, "We're very thorough, when any information is passed on to us."

Natsuki smiled giving off the impression that she was impressed asked the next question, "Pertaining to the information of utmost urgency. Is it passed along from one individual to the next or quickly relayed to the higher ups with out delay?'

After some contemplation, Erstin hesitantly explained, "Um well, whatever information that is acquired goes directly to me and then I pass it on to the higher ups. No one working underneath me knows of what is happening, unless I tell them. If I handle all the information sorting out; what is urgent, which requires the utmost attention to demanding, or we'll wait and see what happens with that scenario. It creates less hassle and is not as problematic."

"That's a lot of task for one individual, is it not best to incorporate a few other individuals to handle the work load." Haruka stated with speculation.

Feeling that she was being applaud for her work ethic, Erstin spiritedly articulated, "I manage fine, and things have progressed smoothly without complications."

Natsuki then asked another question out of the blue, "Are you afraid of vampires, Erstin, for you seem rather nervous."

Shaking her head, Erstin swallowed justifying her demeanor, "Um…no, it's just well you're Kruger and that's Armitage. I've studied the vampire hierarchy enough to know the influence you two hold, that and of course the Countess."

Haruka eyed Erstin briefly prior to saying, "Is there anything you'd like to ask or say before we adjourn this meeting?"

Uncertain how her question might be taken, she inhaled a deep breath before inquiring, "I was just wondering if the Countess is faring alright after the incident a couple of days ago?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, but kept her suspicions in check so that she could relay the information, "She is fine and is resting."

Satisfied by the information she had acquired, Erstin relayed her relief, "That's good to hear, and I don't have any more questions. If there is nothing else on your end I would like to return to my duties."

Haruka and Natsuki looked at one another briefly, prior to indicating that Erstin could return to her work station. The moment she left Natsuki voiced, "I don't know, she's up to something. Out of everyone we've interviewed, she's the only one who knows as to the matter pertaining to Shizuru's injuries. It is a given that everyone is aware that Shizuru was hurt, but no one knows as to how badly Shizuru's injuries were. Yet, she asked like she was certain of what had transpired."

Haruka had to some degree agree with Natsuki's speculation. Yet, she didn't want to get too engross with an individual just because of a statement, tried rationalizing, "We'll keep a close eye on her, but for now, let's end the meetings for the day, we'll finish them up tomorrow."

"So who's our first guest of honor in the morning." Natsuki casually asked, after having agreed with Haruka's remark about continuing the interrogations in the morning.

Skimming down the list Haruka eyes widening when she answered, "A lower class noble who works underneath me in the security section, Nagi Artai."

Natsuki eyed Haruka momentarily before inquiring, "You seemed slightly surprised that he is on the list. Is there something about him that I should know?"

Shaking her head Haruka replied, "Not really, no." However, after some thinking she added, "Shizuru demoted him because he was involved in an accidental death of a dozen mortals. The details of that incident are still rather sketchy, and had transpired while you were away on your fifteen year vacation."

Filing the information about Nagi within her mind, Natsuki scoffed, "A vacation, right. Next time you try chopping off your hand, Haruka."

"Unlike someone here I am far from doing idiotic things." Haruka huffed contently.

Natsuki smirked, pumping her right fist into the air, "No you're all about guts." The action caused Haruka to chuckle, and in that moment Natsuki was glad that the two were able to put their differences of what had occurred that day behind them.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

We all know who Natsuki is now. So let us learn about Shizuru some more. :) At least Natsuki can admit to herself that she has fallen for Shizuru. Will Shizuru be able to do the same, or is there something more devilish lurking within her that we have yet to see.


	12. Kiyohime

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

**Author's Note: **To the guest who left this review, "Is shizuru's habit to sleeping around have to do with her demonic blood?" - My response...BINGO!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

A week had passed since the Countess was gravely injured, and they were no where close to having any significant leads. The interrogations turned out to be more of a headache than anything else, but there were two that stood out so they kept a close eye on them. Natsuki was irritated by the fact that they hadn't been able to find any solid information and as such was pacing back and forth in the living room of Shizuru's mansion.

After Shizuru was deemed able to walk about she had returned to her estate. Haruka and Yukino were usually around or within the vicinity of the residency, but on this day the two of them wanted to discuss something with Midori and Yohko. Therefore, they left Natsuki behind to keep an eye on Shizuru.

Ever since their return to the mansion from the HIME building, Natsuki felt as though Shizuru was avoiding her and didn't know why. Out of respect for Shizuru's privacy she kept her distance, only making her presence known when Shizuru telepathically called out to her. She was in the middle of pondering something in mid-stride when there was a knock on the door. Seeing one of the helpers approaching the door, she quickly waved them away prior to opening it.

The person on the other side eyed Natsuki suspiciously before clearing her throat, "I am Tomoe from the noble house Marguerite's, and have come here to meet with the Countess Voila."

Natsuki in the process of inquiring the business behind Tomoe's presence, was interrupted when Shizuru calmly questioned within the recess of her mind, "Who is it Natsuki?"

Natsuki casually replied back, "A Tomoe Marguerite."

"Tell her to meet me in my quarters?" Came the impassive response of Shizuru, and unbeknownst to Natsuki she had become slightly irked by the remark.

In contemplation of a retort, she decided against it, turning to Tomoe she relayed the message, "Shizuru will meet with you in her room."

Strolling into the walkway of the mansion, a smirk plastered upon Tomoe's face she articulated, "I will not need anymore assistance, for I know where her quarters are." Natsuki didn't say anything, because at the moment she was uncertain of the emotions she was currently feeling and didn't want to jeopardize her duty clouded by pathos. She simply watched as Tomoe disappeared around the corner heading without a doubt in her mind towards Shizuru's bed chamber. Natsuki closed her eyes turning her head away, suddenly feeling the need to occupy her mind with other matters.

Shizuru had kept her distance from Natsuki for she didn't want Natsuki to see this aspect of her, this desire that stirred deep within her, slowly clawing its way out. She had hoped she could handle it, but as the days progressed it was becoming harder and harder to keep such needs at bay. She was uncertain of when she would have to confine herself, and in that moment she knew she would have to tell Natsuki of the monster within her very being. It was the thought of how Natsuki would perceive her that made her hesitant, and she didn't know why. For she had been able to tell the rest of her loyal lieges. Shizuru could only hope that the void she had currently placed between them, would aid in Natsuki's safety, the moment she finally succumbed to her raw demonic desires.

She was catching up on her reading when she felt Tomoe and a sudden urge that needed fulfilling at the moment. That was why she had told Natsuki to send Tomoe to her room. The instant she heard a knock, Shizuru answered allowing Tomoe to enter, before adding that she should close the door and lock it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Tomoe stood by the door a smile of pleasure etched on face, "It has been some time since we last talked. How are you faring Countess Viola?"

Within a split second Shizuru had pinned Tomoe upon the wall, her body pressed up against Tomoe while she whispered into her ear, "I know exactly why you are here, and I know exactly what you want. So do not play coy with me Tomoe dear."

Groaning from the contact, she felt one of Shizuru's hand slide underneath her blouse cupping her left breast, causing Shizuru to smirk. While Shizuru's free hand pinned Tomoe's own hands behind her back. Tomoe gasped, "Shizuru…I…"

"I know how much you want me Tomoe, and how you wish to bite down upon my neck and savor my blood. If you do I will kill you upon the spot you stand right now." Shizuru articulated with warning and little remorse, if she so happened to take that course of action.

Tomoe moaned causing the Countess to grind against her, when she felt Shizuru's sharp nail split her nipple in half. She squirmed from the pain, when she felt a leg pressed in between her own, as Shizuru's tongue glided along her neck. There was no warning at all whatsoever when those canine teeth pierced her neck, causing her to hiss in slight frustration, upon being dominated by none other than the red-eye vampire queen.

In that period of interaction, Shizuru had casually shimmered them out of their clothes, as she glided them across the room. Before roughly throwing Tomoe upon the bed. Shizuru was over taken with the desire to quench an urge and she needed an outlet at the moment, causing her to be intimately driven. She knew how Tomoe liked it brutal, so she allowed her raw sexual need to sedate that voracity.

Tomoe writhed underneath her upon the bed, while she glided her leg back in between Tomoe's. Pressing her knee upon the sex, she was not surprised to find it slick with wetness. Licking her lips Shizuru lowered her mouth down upon the breast taking the bleeding nipple into her mouth before sucking down on it. Tomoe gasped out loud with sheer excitement, pleading Shizuru for more. She smirked, while she flicked her tongue over the nipple causing blood to ooze from it into her mouth, relishing the copper like taste. Her other hand glided unhindered down Tomoe's lean stomach before brush upon a mound of hair. Grabbing the hair coarsely, she pulled at it causing Tomoe to cry out, which made her elated to hear such nose. Satisfied with the bleeding nipple, she moved her mouth over to the other one, biting it till it trickled with blood.

Spreading Tomoe's legs with her own, she slid her hand down in between them, finding what she wanted. Feeling excitement stirring between them, Shizuru quickly plunged three fingers inside her prey, causing Tomoe to arch, trying to allow her body to incorporate the three intrusive fingers of the Countess. Tomoe groaned tossing her head to the side, her hands clenching the sheets beneath her, while sensations rocked her body relentlessly. Shizuru pumped quickly and roughly inside Tomoe making her reach her euphoria with ease.

Desiring a repeat of what just occurred, she was in the process of continuing when Natsuki's voice rang within her mind causing Shizuru to pause, "If you require my help, I am outside in the gardens."

Shizuru didn't reply, because she didn't feel the need to respond at the moment. For she was preoccupied and focus solely on sedating her cravings, which took precedent over everything else. Turning her attention back upon her quest, Shizuru moved in between Tomoe's legs, pressing her tongue on Tomoe's core taking advantage of the liquid dripping from it. Licking her lips, she felt elated when she tasted blood and knew she had been anything but gentle. They spent the next four hours indulging in each others presences, when Shizuru grew tired of screwing Tomoe.

She promptly placed her spell upon Tomoe, who stirred an hour later pondering what had occurred. Shizuru had informed her that the two had talked and Tomoe seemed rather tired, so she had suggested her to rest awhile before leaving. Tomoe was suspicious but said nothing and allowed Shizuru to lead her outside the mansion. The two bid one another farewell before Shizuru made her way back inside, closing the door behind her.

Massaging her temples, she did not feel the least bet sedated after ravishing Tomoe. With out any indication, she suddenly felt an overwhelming ache to quench her hunger once again. Realizing the significance of the cravings she was experiencing at that moment, she knew she needed to confine herself immediately. However, before she could take the necessary course of action, she noticed one of the helpers and her pupils glazed over turning in to slit. Shizuru was upon the helper before the helper could grasp what was happening. By then it was too late.

Natsuki heard a cry and was within the living room in an instant. Stopping at the horror she saw before her, the raven hair girl stood there perplex. Uncertain as to what was going on, could only question in confusion, "Shizuru, what have you done?"

Shizuru was kneeling down upon the helper, whose body had begun to smolder. Her hand bloody and holding the helpers heart to her mouth while she continued to consume it. Turning around she looked at Natsuki, while licking her fingers she snarled, "Ah Natsuki, would you like to join me for an afternoon snack. It is quiet delicious."

Snapping out of her stupor, "Who are you and what have you done to Shizuru?'' Natsuki inquired in dismay.

Shizuru laughed lunging at Natsuki who dodged by moving to the side. While she licked her lips, slurping, "I am just satisfying my hunger, it is quiet normal, Natsuki. Do you not like the person I am now?" Pausing briefly to see if Natsuki would respond, but when there was no response she added, "Pity"

Since Shizuru acquired her injuries, Natsuki had been more cautious and carried her sword draped upon her back in case of an emergency. So here she stood trying to grasp the predicament before her. Hesitantly, she gripped the handle of her sword voicing with turmoil evident in her words, "What are you saying? This can't be you."

Her mouth curving into a smirk, Shizuru licked her fangs verbalizing with delight, "My that was tasty, but I wonder how your heart would taste Natsuki? It is quiet sad that no one ever told you about me. About the one you are supposed to be protecting from harm's way. How dangerous I can be, when left unchecked? They should have warned you, that rather than safeguarding me you should have been guarding yourself from me."

Natsuki knew she had to stay calm, so she could rationalize things. Unfortunately, in her moment of contemplation, she was thrown across the room by Shizuru, who was beside her when she hit the ground. Grunting from the impact Natsuki dissipated into mist form, solidifying a safe distance from the one person she had sworn to protect. Shizuru quickly turned around tilting her head exclaiming, "I was born because I have demonic essence inside me Natsuki. The demonic blood allowed the pure strain of vampire blood to coexist within my body. Without it, I wouldn't be in existence." She studied Natsuki for a bit noticing the internal conflict within her, before allowing the information to sink in by adding, "Demons can not sire mortals like vampires and werewolves, cause their blood is too toxic to be ingested. And in so could only reproduce by means of intercourse, by implanting their seed deep within the unsuspecting human female. When the offspring reaches maturity with in the womb, it kills the mortal host in order to be conceived."

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki had slowly unsheathed her sword, uncertainty still etched upon her face, which allowed her to continue disclosing, "Even though demons are sexually driven to maintain their numbers, such means have been outlawed for over a millennium now. Yet, there are a few humans who have that demonic taint within them and when the right circumstances are met, such a being as myself is conceived. The mortal that my father was infatuated with, had that within her and that was how I came to be. Fascinating isn't it Natsuki, that the first person I killed was my own mother."

Suddenly feeling the weight of the sword upon her hands, Natsuki swallowed the lump in her throat. It now became a matter of whether she could or couldn't kill Shizuru, if she had to protect the innocents from her. Shaking her head she looked at Shizuru who smiled wickedly at her, when Shizuru's right hand opened to reveal the ningata starting to mold into the grasp of her hand. Natsuki's heart sunk the moment the ningata completely solidify, for she had recalled Shizuru saying, she was the only one who could use such a weapon.

Reaching out to Haruka telepathically she stated but one name, "Shizuru." Hoping that in itself, was enough to relay the urgency of the predicament, prior to turning her full attention towards the Countess. Exhaling a breath of helplessness Natsuki articulated with distress, "I will not hurt you Shizuru."

"Well then that should make removing your heart rather easy. I've never consumed a human, werewolf, vampire heart before. I'm pretty sure your heart will be exquisite. Which means I must consume it with utmost enjoyment, or I would bring shame upon your existence now wouldn't I Natsuki." Responded Shizuru with pleasure dripping from her every word.

Gripping her sword tighter, Natsuki stood her ground when it appeared Shizuru simply vanished. Immediately recognizing the movement, she managed to par the first swing directly in front of her. But Shizuru had such speed she had not seen that her second attempt to block the attack from behind fell short causing the ningata to slash across her left bicep. She faltered to the ground attempting to stand when Shizuru attacked again, causing her to roll, to the side. With swiftness Shizuru had swung down catching Natsuki's right thigh with the tip of the ningata. Softly cursing underneath her breath she tried to get up, failing miserably. The cuts weren't small cuts, they were big enough to cause Natsuki to bleed out if she left it unattended. With her speed and utilization of the ningata, Natsuki knew her charge was a formidable foe, thus requiring her to employ her own abilities, hoping it would suffice.

Natsuki was fully aware that Shizuru was currently just toying with her, for she had managed to reach the wall. Using it she stood up, pleading to the Countess who had lowered her weapon down in anticipation for her next attack, "Stop Shizuru, this isn't you. Listen to me, I know you, you don't want to harm others."

Shizuru slightly tilted her head like she was contemplating something before stating with excitement, "Perhaps, but I have this craving and desire to consume hearts at this point in time, and the thought of eating yours makes me tingle."

Her attempt at a civil negotiation with Shizuru was halted when the door was busted open. Yohko barged into the living area yelling out Natsuki and Shizuru's name, but stopped upon seeing the predicament before her. Shizuru turned her gaze on to Yohko the tip of her lips curving in delight, "Oh my, a human heart sounds rather tasty too."

Simply by the remark, Natsuki was able to anticipate Shizuru's next course of action, immediately placing herself in front of Yohko. Barely a second afterwards Shizuru's ningata came swinging down upon them. When Natsuki softly uttered, "Forgive me Shizuru," subsequently in haste raised her right hand up, freezing Shizuru on the spot.

She swayed on her feet when she felt a hand steady her. Turning to see who had assisted her, she saw concern within Haruka's eyes. Natsuki blinked a couple of times before stating, "I don't know how long we have until she frees herself. I suggest you try something to subdue her for the meantime."

Yohko who finally snapped out of her state of shock blurted, "Natsuki you're bleeding everywhere."

Natsuki grunted, trying to blink away the darkness starting to consume her vision, when she sternly demanded, "I expect someone to tell me what the fuck is going on the moment I wake, or so help me I'll kill everyone one if I have to, to get some answers." Directly afterwards Natsuki lost consciousness.

xxxx

She abruptly sat up and hissed, when a familiar voice greeted her, "Yo pup, glad to see you're up. However, try not to move about to much, your wounds just sealed over."

Upon hearing the familiarity of the voice, Natsuki turned her head around slightly surprised to see her within the room, "Juliet?" Then the recollection of why she was there in the first place made her inquire, "When did you get back, and what of Shizuru? Can someone please tell me what is happening here?"

Juliet sighed, "Calm down pup, one thing at a time. I was in the vicinity when I was contacted and came back immediately. Shizuru is still currently under your frozen ice cap. By the way how long does that stay frozen?"

Mulling over the possibilities to the question, she finally divulged, "Depends, it can last for eternity or melt with time, and with Shizuru's capabilities, I would say a few hours to half a day at the most. Now are you going to tell me what is wrong with Shizuru?"

Juliet messaged her temple before verbalizing, "Its complex pup, and the only one who knows the full story is Shizuru, for the rest of us weren't even sired yet. You're probably aware that Shizuru has demonic blood within her, right?"

Gesturing that she was aware, Natsuki replied with concern, "Yeah I read about it, but it was only speculation. That is until she confirmed it for me, after attacking me. Can't she control it with Carmilla's blood?"

"Well she can, but when she is compromised like she was a week ago, her demonic part takes over. As her hunger for blood causes her to ingest hearts, mortal or immortal. The heart apparently appeases the rage and wish to slaughter, that would have consumed her if she didn't devour that particular anatomy. It's not like she's not aware of what she's doing, she's fully aware, she just can't control it. So rather than killing hundreds upon hundreds, she kills a handful and consumes their hearts." Answered Juliet in all seriousness.

Thoroughly consumed by the topic, Natsuki had to know if there was any way to solve this predicament without harming Shizuru. She needed to acquire all the information she could get, which caused her to bluntly implore, "What kind of demonic blood does she have?"

Yohko walked in at that moment stating, "Kiyohime, a serpent type demon. That is why her pupils turn into slits, when the cravings become unbearable for her to handle. You should be aware that Viola's crest is a serpent of eight heads, because it is a constant reminder for Shizuru, of what she can become."

"Well is there any way to stop her or get rid of the demonic blood?" The impatient aspect of Natsuki was now starting to show, or perhaps it was something else. Yet with the situation at hand, the other two individuals did not wish to speculate upon the cause of her outburst.

Not wanting to rile Natsuki up any further, Juliet calmly replied hoping to tone the tension in the room down a notch, "At the moment, we can only subdue her until her rage and thirst calms. Which is no easy task as we haven't dealt with her in this state ever before, so we honestly don't know where to begin. Or like you stated, find a way to rid her of her demonic blood."

Natsuki turned towards Juliet looking hopeful, when Yohko clarified, "It's not that simple. Having another blood source within her just to eliminate another isn't going to solve the problem. It just might cause more trouble than it's worth."

"What? What might cause a problem?" Natsuki pleaded with haste, as though if she did not get her answer soon the possibility would vanish.

Juliet shook her head answering, "Look pup, the only way to rid demonic blood is with werewolf blood. Haven't you noticed that there aren't any demons near the werewolf territory, but they're crawling around everywhere just outside Shizuru's domain? Come on you're not that dense."

It actually made sense now that she thought about it. She had found it odd that the demons were so quick to retreat after Reito's demise, when she had threaten their existence in her wolf form. Even though she was injured, and Shizuru seemed more intimidating than her at the time. Pushing the matter aside she verbalized with slight ignorance, "I just thought they preferred one over the other," before exclaiming, "but that's not the point of our discussion right now. Tell me how werewolf blood eliminates demonic blood?"

The thought in itself was giving Yohko a migraine so she grabbed the nearest seat prior to explaining, "Werewolves aren't necessarily dead like vampires. They still have a human trait to them that keeps their heart beating, while their body in a sense continues to emit heat. The werewolf blood actually consumes the demon blood or core as though it were nutrients required for it to survive. That's why werewolf blood is so deadly to them. Demons only prey upon humans and vampires because they don't have that werewolf enzyme in their blood, which seeks to eliminate the demonic essence."

Natsuki allowing the information to process propositioned, "Well why don't you just inject Shizuru with werewolf blood?"

Shaking her head in disappointment, Juliet blurted, "Are you mad. It may be that Shizuru has Carmilla's blood, but if you inject any lesser blood into her regardless of whether it's demonic or werewolf. You're going to make her rabid. She's able to control her insatiable desire to kill everyone because her vampire strain is the purist. If it was any other, she most likely would've succumbed to her demonic essence and been put down a long time ago."

It suddenly hit Natsuki as she recalled something Duran had said when she was training with him. He had told her then, "There will come a time in which you must make a choice pertaining to Shizuru's overall welfare. Regardless of the choice you make there will be consequences, the question is will you be able to handle the outcome of your decision." She didn't understand what he meant then, but now she did and it made sense.

Natsuki was about to say something when Juliet cursed, "Oh for fuck sake, we're screwed."

Yohko already knowing what the answer was, yet required confirmation asked, "What is it Juliet?"

Glancing at Natsuki then Yohko, Juliet relayed the information she had received from Haruka, "Shizuru's free, and she's killed two already. Haruka is hot on her trail. It appears she's trying to break the guards set in place by her, for her, while she is in her current state. In an attempt to enter into the other realm. If Shizuru manages to break them, all hell will rain down upon them earthly mortals."

Natsuki struggled to get off the bed when a hand was placed upon her shoulder. Yohko shook her head sternly stating, "You are hurt and should stay in bed."

Brushing Yohko's hand off with ease, Natsuki pushed herself off the bed answering, "No, I have to stop her. We all know I am the only one who can do this."

"It's true you have Dracula's blood in you Natsuki," Juliet stated, as she moved in front of Natsuki trying to reason with her, "However, now is not the time to play hero, pup." She was in the process of subduing her, when Natsuki was gone just like that, causing Juliet to groan, relaying the message to Haruka, who was not the least bit happy to receive the intel.

Haruka had turned the corner just in time to see Natsuki solidify from her mist like form, limping while she approached Shizuru. She was about to stop Natsuki, when Natsuki looked straight at her. Within her eyes, Haruka saw, compassion, concern, determination and above all else guts with a hint of something lingering there that she couldn't quite place a word upon it. All Natsuki wanted at the current moment was this once chance. Gesturing in understanding Haruka stood back a safe distance from Natsuki and Shizuru. For the moment she would observe.

Natsuki needed to grab Shizuru's attention so she called out, "Hey Countess, you wanted me, well here I am."

Shizuru quickly spun around her eyes widen with surprise, delight clearly showing upon her face, "Well, well if it isn't Natsuki. That was a very naughty thing you did to me, and I shall have to punish you for it."

"I couldn't let you go having all the fun now could I." Natsuki replied impassively.

Eyeing Natsuki cautiously she took a step towards her, "You've come to play with me, but you are unarmed. I would've thought you'd put up more of a fight."

Natsuki lifted her hands up and outwards away from her sides inquiring, "Tell me is this what you want?"

Taking another step towards her target, Shizuru answered, "If you are signifying to you. Then yes, I wish to consume your heart. That ever gentle beating heart of yours, yearns for my fangs as well Natsuki."

Natsuki shook her head for that was not what she was implying too, "No, I want to know if you are satisfied with your existence as such."

"Does it look like I enjoy this, Natsuki." Snarled Shizuru while her pupils contracted into slits.

Natsuki inwardly nodded, having received the answer she wanted, attempted to reason with Shizuru's rational side, "Then let me help you."

Chuckling in annoyance Shizuru inched another step closer, "You help me. You who were so adamant about revenge wants to save me now. Sadly though you cannot help me, for I am damned Natsuki. Hoping for salvation when is but a foolish notion."

Natsuki exhaled, trying to remain composed, while she vocalized in question, "Then why. Why Shizuru do you continue fighting?"

Slowly closing the distance between the two of them Shizuru shrugged, "I do it because it I find enjoyment from those pity human's everyday to-day struggle. And amusement from those of us who are condemned, yet continually seeking some means of saving."

Natsuki knew that was a lie or why would she had saved her life all those years ago or strive so hard in achieving some means of serenity and in disagreement shook her head, "Wrong, you do it because you care, even though you are damned. You wish those around you the best possibility of living in a peaceful existence, Shizuru. Even though you've never known that existence, you still hope for it."

In anger by Natsuki's speculation which wrung true within her. Shizuru appeared right before the raven hair girl, grabbing her by the throat snapping, "And what of it Natsuki. If that is what I yearn for, then what do you want?"

"Your... happiness." The only words she could cough up as she gurgled, feeling the pressure upon her neck.

Shizuru furrowed her eyebrows, dropping her on the ground studying her, while Natsuki tried to loosen her neck muscles. Feeling the rage consume her again, she brought forth her ningata and swung down, missing Natsuki who had barely managed to roll away from the blow.

Natsuki's action had caused the wound on her leg to reopen. So she ripped off the lower part of her t-shirt and tied it as tightly as she could upon her leg, hoping that would stem the blood flow enough to allow it to heal. Before turning her head around to gauge Shizuru. Who, having gotten rid of her ningata was just standing there, anticipating Natsuki's next course of action. Breathing heavily, she pushed herself up to stand in front of Shizuru articulating, "I swore to protect you and I will uphold that oath even if it means I have to protect yourself from you."

Feeling the ache clawing within her, Shizuru slightly tilted her head saying with desire and pleasure seeping into her words, "I will rip out your heart with my bear hand and consume it in front of you, as your life ebbs away Natsuki."

Natsuki felt an ache in her chest upon hearing Shizuru's comment and thought if the sacrifice was necessary then it would be worth it declared, "I will see to your safety even at the cost of my life, Shizuru. Not because of some oath or the mere fact that I am of your blood, but because I want to."

Shizuru lightly arched her eyebrow in contemplation, curious by the remark, uncertain as to what it was implying. With that slight hesitation, Natsuki placed her right hand upon her mouth biting into her wrist. Her own blood now coating her fangs, she transformed into a wolf seizing the opportunity to pounce upon Shizuru. Natsuki bit down, her fangs puncturing Shizuru's neck, deep enough to leave her mark. When she felt an ache deep within her chest, causing blood to seep out of her mouth. If her life ended here, she had accomplished the task she wanted.

The moment Natsuki had tackled her in wolf form biting into her neck, Shizuru had plunged her right hand deep within Natsuki's chest destroying her left ribcage. Her hand had enclosed itself around Natsuki's heart in the process of retrieving it, when she felt a pulse, not within Natsuki's chest but her own. Her hand froze where it was, while blood not of hers covered her neck wound and flowed down her chest. Shizuru's body had begun to steam as if it was cleansing itself of some foul illness, and then it hit her as to what had transpired.

While clarity started to return into Shizuru's mind, she heard a groan as Natsuki's wolf form dissipated into her human one. Turning her head downwards, she noticed her hand deep within Natsuki's chest. Collapsing upon her knees with Natsuki in her arms from shock, she removed her hand causing the raven hair girl to cry out in anguish.

Shizuru in a state of disbelief and horror at the sight before her, could only question in despair, "Natsuki, what… What have I done?"

Slowly losing consciousness Natsuki reached a hand up cupping Shizuru's cheek, uttering but a simple phrase, "You're fee now," before her hand went limp, faltering to Shizuru's side.

Trying to staunch the blood flow from Natsuki's chest Shizuru screamed in agony, "Natsuki!" And for the first time in so many centuries cursed, "Gawd damn it Yohko, where are you Yohko? You can not let Natsuki perish. She cannot fucking die!"

Shizuru protectively cradling Natsuki's figure continued crying for aid, but due to her body succumbing to the changes of Natsuki's blood, lost consciousness shortly after Natsuki.

As Yohko, Midori, Yukino, Juliet and a very stunned Haruka came running towards the two fallen vampire, a wolf appeared before them causing them to pause in their stride.

The wolf who Yohko, Haruka and Yukino recognized and had met before stated verbally, "It would seem I made it just in time."

Midori was the first to speak out of surprise, "You can talk, I thought werewolves couldn't talk when they're a wolf."

Yohko feeling the urgency articulated with haste, "We don't have time for introductions, he's Natsuki's liege… I think for the moment anyways. We need to get these two some help. I need blood transfusions right away, regardless of whether Natsuki wants them or not. Shizuru will have our heads if she dies on us."

Duran took a step forward answering, "If you will guide the way, I can aide with the transfusions for both of your patience, as they are of my blood."

Juliet taking Natsuki in to her arms, while Haruka cradled Shizuru in hers. The group without a moment to spare headed towards the medical bay with Duran following closely behind. Any questions about the remark could be asked later.

xxxx

Duran had turned into a wolf pup in order to move more freely around the room and the medical bay, after donating some of his blood to help replenish Natsuki's. He also told them it was best to keep Natsuki and Shizuru within the same room, just in case there was any trouble that might occur. He had then taken the time to explain certain details pertaining to the comment he made prior to aiding them with Shizuru and Natsuki. They were all pretty much shocked, and didn't believe the story, save Haruka who had witnessed with her own eyes Natsuki's transformation. She had managed to persuade them with a very explicit showing of guts and enthusiastic hand gestures. So here was Duran, currently curled up on the left side of Natsuki's bed, glad the explanations had been taken care of.

Shizuru had stirred awake, sitting up in bed uncertain of her surrounding. Looking around, she inspected the room she was in until her eyes fell upon her green eyed savior and a small wolf pup nestled beside her, causing her eyes to widen in thought. She surmised that she was in the medical bay of the HIME building.

She was about to call out telepathically to see where everyone was, when Chie, Aoi and Yohko walked into the room. Chie upon seeing her awake smiled in relief, "Hey princess, glad to see you're awake. Rest assured you've only been out for a day. You two both had us worried, but Duran said you'd be fine. Natsuki might take longer to heal, due to the chest wound. Her ribs require time to regenerate, but with Duran's blood it should be quicker. However, she'll be bed ridden for some time."

Shizuru turned her head to the pup stating in astonishment, "I'm presuming that pup is Duran."

A little stump by the remark, Aoi curiously inquired, "Have you not seen him in this form, Shizuru?"

Shizuru slowly shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I have not."

Chie pondered briefly prior to verbalizing, "But he runs around in the forest behind your mansion all the time. Aoi and I have met him a few times while we were…umm…well..."

Inwardly smiling from comprehension, Shizuru saved Chie from revealing information she might not wanted to by voicing, "I see. It would appear that while in this form Duran's presences is concealed and therefore can't be detected."

Just then Duran stirred awake feeling his presences was required. He stood up on his four paws and shook out his slumbering body, before jumping off Natsuki's bed. Calmly strolling towards Shizuru's bed he paused, gauging if he could make the jump or not. Satisfied with the calculations in his head, he moved back a few paces before running and jumping onto Shizuru's bed. Applauding his own triumph while everyone in the room was too speechless to say anything, he climbed on top of Shizuru to stand directly in front of her.

Shizuru was impressed, with a smile of amusement upon her face looked back at Duran, "Greetings again Duran."

Kneeling down on his hind legs sitting in her lap, Duran spoke verbally so that everyone else could hear, "Due to circumstances, I require some alone time to talk to you about what has occurred. But we can do so after your loyal subjects have discussed what it is they need to discuss with you and your doctor deems you okay."

Doing a three sixty, he looked at everyone to make sure there was no misunderstandings or inquiries, before lying down in Shizuru's lap. Not fully attuned to what was going on, Shizuru simply agreed before addressing Aoi and Chie about their presence. They informed Shizuru that in a month's time Alyssa and Miyu were going to pay her a visit to discuss certain matters of importance with her. She noticed that this particular information did not go unnoticed by Duran, when his ears perked up briefly. Soon after they left, Yohko ran her test and seemed rather enthusiastic about collecting Shizuru's blood along with the rest of the data she was getting. Too engrossed with all this new scientific knowledge she was acquiring, Yohko smiled, simply stating what they had already figured out. And that Shizuru with time would acclimate to the new wolf blood in her system, before leaving the two of them in private.

Duran feeling the calm and silence turned around towards Shizuru asking, "Do you recall anything that happened Countess?"

As though it was a natural response, Shizuru gently ruffled Duran's head causing him to squirm in delight when she replied, "I nearly killed Natsuki when she attacked me…" it dawned on her while she grabbed her neck feeling two puncture wounds upon it adding, "no she bit me, but why?"

Gesturing in understanding, Duran laid back down feeling that this particular explanation would take some time, before answering, "She saved your life, by cleansing the demonic essence within you. She was the only one who could've saved you, if it was anyone else, you'd be dead or killing innocents by the thousands."

Shizuru swallowed, but was still slightly confused could only murmur, "How?"

Duran pondered briefly prior to expressing, "Remember when I told you how Natsuki has both pure strains of vampire and werewolf blood within her, which creates a harmonious coexistence between the two and the human blood." Duran waited until Shizuru nodded in understanding then continued, "Well because you have within you the pure vampire blood, she bit you knowing that you wouldn't go mad for she had the pure werewolf blood within her."

Shizuru contemplated what she was told before stating, "I recall her biting her wrist before she bit me, and I don't understand why?"

Duran whimpered, causing Shizuru to continue running her hands along his fur, when he responded, "She needed her werewolf blood to go directly into your blood veins, so that was why she bit her wrist before biting you. She had no need of your blood. Even if you'd bitten her, her blood might not had made it into your veins fast enough. Natsuki chanced her safety in freeing you from Kiyohime the demonic taint within you. You are no longer the Shizuru you were yesterday."

It suddenly became clear to Shizuru, causing her to pause her action of petting Duran, verbalizing, "Is that why my heart beats now, it was what halted me from pulling out Natsuki's heart from within her chest."

Duran standing up on all fours again shook himself out, looking straight at Shizuru, "As you are of Carmilla's blood line you are now a part of my blood line Shizuru. I have trained Natsuki well in the matters of being a werewolf, and you will learn from her."

She was about to reply when Natsuki cried out in agony. Shizuru turned her attention towards Natsuki, noticing Natsuki's whole body tensing up, her hands grabbing the bed sheets. Shizuru felt a deep ache within her chest, when she grabbed Duran into her hands throwing her legs over the side of the bed closing the gap between the two beds. She could see the crease of pain upon Natsuki's face as she placed Duran down beside Natsuki. Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek with one hand leaning down she whispered, "It's going to be okay now Natsuki. I'm right here."

When Natsuki cried out again in pain, Shizuru gently laid her upper half upon Natsuki in fear that she might thrash about, asking, "What's wrong Natsuki?"

In her subconscious state Natsuki uttered, "It hurts, Shizuru… gawd it hurts."

Shizuru sat up, uncertain where the pain was when Duran hopped to the other side and trotted up the bed stopping by Natsuki's shoulder stating, "It'll take a while before it heals. Her ribs require time to regenerate, so she's going to be in constant pain until it mends. Even afterwards it'll probably cause her some distress when she applies too much tension upon that area. It was the same with her hand. She kept crying out in the middle of her sleep while it healed."

Shizuru exhaled a breath of frustration, pulling the sheets down to Natsuki's waist she gasped in sorrow, helplessness and anger at herself. Natsuki's chest was bandaged, but Shizuru could see the blood stain of where she had pierced Natsuki's chest in trying to remove her heart.

She watched while Natsuki's expression lightened slightly, before covering the raven hair girl back up with the sheet. Sighing Shizuru apologized, "Forgive me Natsuki, for bringing you harm, when all you've tried to do is protect me. You gave me new life, as the blood flowing within me is from you. So as my blood is bond to you, I will see to it that you are safe as well Natsuki."

Duran tilted his head studying Shizuru momentarily before he was satisfied, verbalizing, "I will leave her in your care then Shizuru. I would not want to overstay my welcome. If you ever need me, you but have to say my name now. Blood of my blood be well."

Shizuru watched while Duran trotted towards the end and jumped off the bed only to vanish in mid jump. Pulling a nearby chair to sit down on, Shizuru turned her attention back to Natsuki. Leaning down she gently kissed Natsuki on the forehead. Before resting her head gently down on to Natsuki's chest, not wanting to cause the green eyed tribreed any discomfort. She closed her eyes feeling exhausted and was about to allow the silence to lull her to slumber. When she heard the unison of two pulses emanating from Natsuki's heart and hers, causing her to smile tiredly stating to no one in particular, "It would appear that our hearts beat as one now, Natsuki."

_**To be continued...** _

* * *

How many of you saw that coming? Some times love hurts...like literally hurts. How one overcomes that ordeal, depends upon the individuals who are in that relationship. Now Shizuru, what are you going to do?


	13. Of Obligations and Bonds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

**Author's Note: **Due to a shift in my schedule, updates will be posted weekly when I am available to update them.

**On another note:** In response to **Leeyou's** remark, 'I feel relieve that shiz chan didn't get mad the moment she know she has werewolf's blood flow in her vein, that because its natsuki's, right?' - It's probable that she feels a deeper connection to Natsuki and will not fuss about the matter. However, it's more likely that having been plagued by the essence for so long now, she is simply over joy to have gotten rid of it altogether. On top of that it's not as though the werewolf blood makes her insane, but it does have it's own perks as well.

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

In her state of slumber Natsuki had rolled onto her left side causing her to hiss out in pain before moving onto her back cursing out loud. Her cussing didn't go unnoticed when the door to her room opened and Shizuru casually strolled in worry creased upon her face inquiring, "Are you alright Natsuki?"

Grabbing her chest, Natsuki sat up breathing heavily articulating her discomfort, "I'm fine Shizuru, I just curled onto my left side in my sleep and agitated my ribs."

Shizuru sat down on the side of the bed exhaling a breath of helplessness before stating, "If Natsuki would like, I can soothe Natsuki back to bed again."

A smile appeared on the raven hair girl's face, for the idea wasn't half bad if she wasn't in such excruciating pain grunting, "No that's quite alright, I can manage Shizuru. Thank you, though."

Shaking her head, Shizuru felt that the one who owed gratitude was herself and not Natsuki articulated, "No. I should be the one thanking you Natsuki, you don't realize what you've given me."

After awakening for the first time from the incident, she had been glad that Shizuru was safe and that her plan somehow managed to work. Since arousing a few weeks ago, Shizuru had removed her green eye savior from the medical room into Shizuru's guest bedroom, where she could recuperate in a less chaotic environment. Natsuki could feel the tension in her chest and knew her ribs would require at least a few more months of healing.

"I'm just glad you're going to be okay, Shizuru." Natsuki stated with slight relief.

Shizuru gestured in comprehension, knowing that Natsuki was probably tired of hearing her constant appreciation stated, "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Contemplating momentarily her mind still in a haze of what to say, the green eyed tribreed answered, "Well just don't do that again. I mean if you wanted my heart that badly, I'd give it to you willingly over time you know."

In her state of tiredness, Natsuki hadn't really realized what she had said. The Countess caught off guard by the comment and unsure as to whether or not she heard what she heard, inquired, "Did Natstuki just say what I think she said?"

When it dawned on Natsuki she opened her mouth, then closed it a couple times before uttering, "Well I meant…um…you...Shizuru…ah…," unable to form any coherent thoughts to articulate she blurted out, "I'm tired."

Slightly shaking her head in amusement, Shizuru hummed, "I have caused Natsuki unnecessary stress, and for that I shall assist you in getting some much needed rest."

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows answering, "I don't need help to sleep," when she felt a flick to her forehead causing her to growl, which only caused Shizuru to chuckle stating, "Sleep now Natsuki."

Blinking a few times, she felt her body go lax and her mind turning into goo, Natsuki uttered, "Oh you... did not …," when slumber washed over her before she could complete the sentence. Her mind inwardly thinking_, "I so need to perfect that ability." _Prior to completely shutting down.

Shizuru made sure Natsuki was sleeping comfortably before exiting the room only to hear deep within her mind, "Alyssa and Miyu have arrived, Shizuru. Do you wish for them to remain here or escorted to the mansion."

Closing the door behind her she strolled towards the living area replying back to Haruka, "I would prefer it if you could escort them here. I don't want to chance being away from Natsuki with her in her current condition."

Haruka answered, "As you wish, we'll be there within ten."

Shizuru thanked Haruka as she grabbed a book to read while she waited for them to arrive. Surely enough ten minutes later Haruka led Alyssa, Miyu and Mikoto in to the living quarters of the mansion.

Standing up from where she was sitting she greeted the alpha leaders, "It is a pleasure to see the alpha leaders of the werewolf domain Alyssa and Miyu within my territory. It has been awhile." Turning her attention to Mikoto she greeted, "It is good to see you again Mikoto."

The three stated one after another, "The pleasure is ours Countess."

Shizuru nodded motioning them to sit before asking, "So what disconcerting issue has brought you out here Alyssa and Miyu. For alpha leaders do not tend to travel outside of their domain at such lengths due to the possibility of a revolt occurring while they are away."

They were surprised by Shizuru's directness. Yet her straightforward approach made it easier to address their reasoning for being there, when Alyssa spoke up, "You are aware of how the werewolf realm is governed. Our kind is usually equal in strength, so we don't hold the authority as long as vampires do when it comes to maintaining order within our domain. Over time if we as the alpha leaders do not appoint who we see fit to succeed us, we will be over thrown. Our leadership but last only a brief century. The last time someone had ruled our realm for more than a century was when Siruis was the alpha leader. He managed to rule for a very long time before he had to step down. That is initially the reason as to why we are here today Shizuru."

Shizuru understood the whole hierarchy and procedure that the werewolves used. It was civilized yet it lacked leadership as the alpha leaders were changed too often, to allow any growth. Being immortal, meant having an eternity and a century to rule was like a year in mortal terms. Nothing could be done or changed within that time. So in a sense Shizuru could understand the complexity of Alyssa and Miyu's current predicament.

Nodding in understanding she replied, "How can I be of assistance?"

It was then that Miyu spoke up, "We are aware that Natsuki Kruger has returned, and we wanted to talk to her as well."

Raising an eyebrow upon hearing her green eyed saviors name, she calmly shook her head answering, "Natsuki was severely injured recently and is currently recuperating. Whatever it is you wish to discuss pertaining to her I assure you I will pass it on."

She watched while Alyssa and Miyu contemplated whether or not they wanted to proceed and without warning it was Mikoto who approached her stating, "Countess we believe that Natsuki holds the bloodline of the greatest werewolf to ever walk both mortal and immortal realm."

Miyu instantly stood up authority emanating from her, "Mikoto I could have you killed for such insolence and show of disrespect in front of the Countess."

"I am tired of these speculations and the continuous bickering upon whom is next to proceed as alpha leaders. If the Countess and Natsuki can help us, then we can finally end this idiocy that we've placed upon ourselves." Voiced Mikoto in slight defiance.

Alyssa rose in anger reprimanding Mikoto, "You are young Mikoto and you do not yet understand the way this realm works. Your rash and outspoken actions will cause unnecessary misunderstanding which will only lead to trouble. We deemed you the best at the art of acting when a crisis occurs therefore we brought you along with us. I suggest you sit down, or be demoted upon your return to Searrs."

Mikoto wasn't happy, but she as the loyal subject bowed out of respect to Shizuru before stating, "My apologies for my outburst, Countess."

Shizuru had watched the whole interaction and found it rather similar to when she first met Natsuki, who seemed rash to action and focused solely upon seeking revenge. But her youth made her realize certain aspects that those who had been around too long had forgotten about, which complicated matters all the more.

Calmly she motioned for the group to sit before articulating, "That is quite alright, there is no need for talks of demotion. Sometimes the youth see things in which we cannot see, because our perception has been altered due to our experiences and the length of our own life span Alyssa and Miya." Alyssa and Miyu eyed Shizuru cautiously before Shizuru smiled continuing, "What reasons do you have in presuming that Natsuki is of this werewolf's bloodline."

There was a moment of silence, that felt like an eternity prior to Alyssa answering, "She looks almost identical to that of Nina. That was why when we first saw Natsuki those years ago we had thought it was her. But when one of your loyal subjects called her name, we realized then that she was not who we thought she was."

Shizuru intrigued by Natsuki resembling this Nina individual inquired, "Who is this Nina you speak of?"

Miyu was the one who spoke up this time, "Nina was like the mother figure of us all, if Sirius is the father figure. Sirius had governed for many millenniums before he met Nina. He fell in love with her who was of mortal blood. Canopus his half-brother did not approve of such unions which led to a fierce battle between the two of them. Canopus was half wolf, half dog making him illegitimate to govern the werewolf realm. Nina was gravely wounded in the battle that occurred and Sirius not wanting to abandon her left leadership in Canopus's care. After that no one knew what happened to Nina or Sirius. Tale tells of them having sired offspring's, but no one is certain if that is true or not. The only actual fact we have is that she ruled beside him for at least a decade before his brother revolted. She chose not to be turned, remaining as a mortal to live beside him and love him as he was."

This was the first time in Shizuru's existence in which she felt like she didn't know anything pertaining to the realm outside of her territory, that was happening around her what so ever. So she remained silent allowing the information she had just received to process itself before asking, "What does Nina have to do with Natsuki?"

Mikoto broke in exclaiming, "If she holds the bloodline, we wish to name her successor and that will end the continual search for successors. As leadership is rightfully hers to begin with, due to her lineage and the blood that flows within her."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow stating in ignorance, "But Natsuki is a vampire," in an attempt to gauge the alpha leader's.

Alyssa having anticipated this question explained, "We had thought then that it was impossible by the fact that she was a vampire. However, we were told that she was sired by Yamada, a pure blood vampire, and direct blood line to Carmilla herself. I will not take you for a fool Shizuru, as you are aware of how this works, so I need not divulge in details how this small chance is possible. Or perhaps like mortals would say, it is her destiny and fate that she is where she is now."

It would be very unbecoming of her if she out right lied to them, but she didn't have to tell them the truth either. She understood they knew enough to where they wouldn't back down, until Natsuki told them straight out what she would do. Exhaling a breath of contemplation she stated, "Even if that is the case, and what you say is true, the decision is up to Natsuki. I will relay the message to her. Neither yourselves, nor I will make that choice for her." Pausing she waited till she was sure that everyone was pleased with the final verdict even though there was no verdict yet, added, "Was there another matter in which I can aid you with?"

The three of them shook their heads in unison before Mikoto stated hesitantly, "Well we came to see Natsuki, but we do not want to cause her any trouble in her current condition."

Miyu added, "We will leave at first light tomorrow and will wait for Natsuki's decision. There is but a few years of our leadership left before we must make our choice."

Alyssa stood up then in respect bowed, "We thank you for your assistance Countess and we hope to see you in the near future not as alpha leaders but as friends."

Shizuru talked briefly with them before bidding them a safe journey. She waited till they had left, before collapsing upon the couch mentally exhausted telling herself, "_Problems just seem to keep arising. I wonder as to what's next?"_

xxxx

It had been three months since Natsuki turned Shizuru into a similar entity like herself. Her ribs had healed but the area was still sore, so she had refrained from overexerting herself if necessary. She was lying on a bench behind the mansion overlooking Shizuru walking around the maze of the flowerbeds. She was content or as content as she could be with her sore ribs. Exhaling she closed her eyes and was about to drift off when Duran brought her out of her peaceful moment by asking, "Have you told Shizuru about the incident at Romulus forest, yet?"

Natsuki exhaled a breath of irritation, for the memory of the incident had long faded away. Now that she had been reminded about it by Duran, she felt anger stir within herself, for her lack their of proper action. She had been so bent up on revenge during that time that she had pushed the issue away completely. Deep within her, she felt like a fool. One ignorant to the fact of the mayhem that Dracula would cause, slowly berated herself for her stupidity. Yet, at the same time knew that beating herself up for her lack their of response would not resolve anything at the moment or change the matter altogether. Inhaling a breath to calm herself she answered back within his mind, "My apologize Duran, I had long forgotten about it till you mentioned it." Then with haste inquired, "What is?" The irritation seeping into her voice.

Scowling in dismay, Duran knew the turmoil in which Natsuki was currently subjecting herself to. Therefore he saw no need to cause any further negative impact upon her, as it would serve no purpose or aid in what awaited them, prior to disclosing, "He moves and will soon show his plot. How is the training with Shizuru coming along?"

Natsuki slightly shook her head in disappointment, yet fully understood Duran's demeanor on the situation. She was grateful that Duran had taken it upon himself to see to the matter, where she had failed to do so herself, before stating, "I will tell her as soon as we finish our conversation. How she will react upon the news is hard to say." Pausing momentarily she exhaled a breath of weariness before adding, "She is a fast learner yet she can only turn into a wolf pup and I don't know why that is."

"Well that's to be expected, at the moment." Came Duran's reply laced with amusement.

Natsuki curious by the remark inquired, "What do you mean that is to be expected at the moment? She will only be in harms way if she cannot transform into a proper adult wolf."

Duran answered with laughter seeping into his voice, "She's in a state of calm, for the environment is secure to her and she trusts the people around her. So she has no use in becoming an adult when she shifts."

Uncertain about what she was hearing, Natsuki stated in bewilderment, "But I turned in to a grown wolf every time I had changed."

Duran mentally shook his head pertaining to Natsuki's lack of understanding, attempted to explain, "Natsuki the first time you transformed you wanted to bite my head off, as you held so much desire for vengeance. The other times you transformed you needed your adult form in order to accomplish the task you had to carry out. Would a wolf pup have been able to save Shizuru's life?"

Natsuki's eyes widen when it dawned on her causing her to exclaim, "No! No, it wouldn't have." She paused momentarily before adding with gratitude laced into her voice, "Thank you Duran, for that is good to know and I will inform her about her father."

"I will keep in touch Natsuki, and you should allow yourself more exposure to your werewolf blood as well as your vampire blood," and with that last statement, Duran's essence within her mind faded until it was completely gone.

Sitting there Natsuki pondered about what she had just been told. It was a given that every time she had shifted, she had did so because the situation was dire enough that it required her to. However, at the current moment there was no need to transform into a wolf, yet she was intrigued by what Duran had stated and so decided why not. Momentarily after reaching that decision, she had changed herself into a wolf, but it wasn't as an adult. No she had managed to transform into a pup, and in her excitement she howled.

Upon hearing the howl, Shizuru twirled around to see what the problem was only to pause. For her mind went into cuteness overload upon seeing a wolf pup Natsuki.

Unable to grasp what had transpired, as one minute she was delighted by the outcome, and the next she had been lifted into the arms of Shizuru, who exclaimed with glee, "Natsuki is very adorable as a pup. I would prefer it if you remain in this state, for it is better suited to keeping you safe."

She barked, howled and struggled within Shizuru's grasp trying to pretty much say hey, I can be bad ass too, but all she got was Shizuru's constant adorableness reaction. Having had enough she shifted back into her human form, not realizing the situation she had placed herself in, until Shizuru smirked her voice becoming sensually playful, "Well I don't mind this too."

Her growling only cause the red eye Countess to chuckle before placing her back upon the bench teasingly stating, "Now, now Natsuki you don't have to bite."

Natsuki groaned, allowing what had just occurred to be pushed aside for the moment. For there were other more pressing matters to address. Patting the spot beside her, she sternly suggested, "Sit down Shizuru there's something important that I have to talk to you about."

The tone of seriousness imbedded in Natsuki's voice caused Shizuru to sit down without questioning the reason, when Natsuki stated, "You remember the first time we met? When Duran brought me here from the forest of Romulus?"

Shizuru inwardly thought, "_How could I forget. Even in anguish and bleeding out you looked beautiful."_ Nodding she answered, "Yes, Natsuki was badly wounded, why?"

Exhaling a breath, she articulated, "No matter what I tell you, you have to remain calm, for we have to look at this rationally, in order to address the issue." Uncertainty clawing into her mind as she inwardly thought, _"I must be poise, for Shizuru's sake. I must be, cause I don't know how she's going to react."_

Shizuru gestured in understanding, she would remain composed. Natsuki receiving the nod revealed, "Shizuru, we were ambushed by your father Dracula."

The moment Shizuru heard Dracula, the calmness within her dissipated causing her fury and distaste for her father to burn anew. Shizuru stood up anger radiating from her being, if this was a joke Natsuki had picked the wrong topic to joke about when she answered with rage, "My father died, I killed him. I saw it with my own eyes. You are mistaken, Natsuki. It couldn't have been him."

Natsuki suddenly got up grabbing Shizuru by the arms wrapping her in a hug, trying to ease the anger Shizuru was currently feeling by explaining, "He taunted me about your madness, which I didn't understand until a few months ago. He said he would return to kill you and reclaim this domain as his again. He said that you would fall, and that I had to die because I was not in his equation. If it wasn't for Duran I most likely would've died. I should've told you this a long time ago, but I was blinded by my desire for vengeance that I had forgotten about it altogether until Duran reminded me."

Shizuru struggled in the raven hair girls hold as Natsuki attempted yet again to reason with her, "Shizuru, you must restrain your anger," but did so in vain. When Shizuru couldn't break free she used a bit too much force to push Natsuki off. Only when Natsuki hissed in pain cursing, "Fuck," before faltering on her knees gripping the left side of her chest with her right hand did Shizuru settle down.

Shizuru promptly knelt down cupping Natsuki's cheek, worry evident upon her face, "I'm sorry Natsuki… It's just… I didn't…"

Falling on to her butt, she leaned against the bench exhaling a breath of pain interrupting Shizuru, "I know, you didn't mean it. The werewolf blood inside you tends to allow your emotions at times to reveal itself, that was why I told you that you had to be calm."

Shizuru sat down beside Natsuki plainly asking, "Natsuki does know that I am not calm at all does she?"

Breathing heavily she paused feeling the ache in her chest answered, "Yes I am aware of that, and you hide it very well, but the werewolf blood in your vein is like a boost to your intense emotion."

Shizuru looked out at the flower bed in comprehension, "I had thought I was just losing my touch. Yet it would appear I didn't factor in the werewolf traits in which I had acquired as a possibility." Turning around to look at Natsuki, when something finally dawned on her she stated, "Was that why Natsuki was so rash, hot headed, irrational and rude prior to her fifteen years of self discovery."

"Hey now, I was young back then, and who's to say that I am still not. Well perhaps not as much anymore." Natsuki answered, her eyebrows scrunched while she leaned her head onto the seat of the bench .

Shizuru nodded a smile upon her face while she playful played along, "I must concur with Natsuki's analysis of that particular aspect of her."

"Natsuki does know I was teasing does she not." Shizuru added after hearing Natsuki's groan in response.

Closing her eyes deep in thought, she exhaled a breath of contemplation which didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru who sighed in return when Natsuki hesitantly said, "I'm sorry Shizuru. My in ability to act accordingly might have caused us more trouble, now."

Turning her gaze to the gardens yet again Shizuru articulated with weariness, "If my father is back, regardless of whether you told me then or now the result would most likely be the same, Natsuki. If he wanted to attack he would've done so all these centuries already. Yet I sense he is waiting for the right moment to strike, and regardless of how prepare we may be to meet his attack head on. The outcome is yet to be determined"

Natsuki didn't like what she was hearing and stated as such, "I couldn't lay a single blow on him Shizuru. If his intent is to kill you, how can I protect you if I can't even wound him let alone touch him?"

The seriousness of the issue was grading down upon Shizuru and for the first time she could feel Natsuki's feeling of uncertainty. Quickly she pushed herself off the ground, turned around and lifted Natsuki up into her arms, causing the green-eyed tribreed to squeal in surprise. This made Shizuru smile, that she still had the element of surprise.

Shocked by the current predicament Natsuki inquired, "What are you doing? I can move around quiet fine Shizuru."

Shizuru hummed indifferent to Natsuki's remark while she carried her back into the mansion explaining, "I am well aware of that Natsuki. But sitting on the ground when we're talking about an important issue is very un-lady like and well I just can't have that now."

Shizuru continued walking, making her way towards the living area when Natsuki retorted, "Right…, you just wanted to hold me didn't you?"

When she had reached her destination she placed Natsuki down on the couch replying with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I want to kiss you to, but you don't see me doing that now do you, Natsuki."

Natsuki opened her mouth about to say something, but paused when Shizuru winked at her and sat down in the seat across from her. Furrowing her eyebrows Natsuki was mulling over the comment when Shizuru stated, "There are matters in which I need to discuss with you as well Natsuki, now that you're fully healed."

She looked at Shizuru her eyes boring into the Countesses trying to gauge her and all she could say in response was, "Oh?"

Noticing the intensity of Natsuki's gaze, her lips curved into a smile causing the raven hair girl to retract her staring. She watched as Natsuki leaned back upon the couch uncertain of what was going to come out of her mouth when she finally spoke, "They know," which caused Natsuki to sit upright in anticipation when Shizuru continued, "Well they suspect, but they're spot on this time about the truth."

Natsuki crossed her hands, unsure what Shizuru was getting at, by the mere fact that she was speaking in riddles could only ask, "What are you talking about?"

Shizuru was contemplating something and Natsuki noticing this desired to ask out loud what are you thinking, but remained silent while Shizuru answered, "Alyssa and Miyu know of your lineage. It would seem you resemble the mortal woman that Sirius fell in love with so many millenniums ago. They managed to put one and one together to figure out that you are a direct descendant of Sirius."

Natsuki answered, "You mean Duran," upon see the questioning look on Shizuru's face she added, "Yes I know who Sirius is, Shizuru. He couldn't afford not to tell me after trying to kill me. Yet, only after I severed my ties with you and sought him for aid did he tell me I was in a sense his offspring. And I know what happened that night in Searrs too among other things after I bit you."

Natsuki saw Shizuru mouthed an, "Ara," before exhaling a breath of exhaustion asking, "What does knowing my lineage have to do with them though?"

Shizuru responded in a serious tone causing Natsuki to pay heed, "They wish to pass on the alpha role to you, before their time is up. They said the role is rightfully yours and that they are tired of the continuous changing of leadership. Which doesn't allow for a solid uniformity as when Sirius ruled. That was also the last time someone had ruled for longer than a century. Sirius's brother had taken over leadership, but was overthrown before a century had ended."

As though the information suddenly dawned on Natsuki she stated, "But then doesn't that also mean you have a claim to the throne?"

Shizuru shook her head, "I was bitten by you Natsuki that was how I came upon the bloodline. If I was mortal and he had bitten me then it would've been a different story allowing me to make the claim upon his throne. The concept is similar to vampires in which werewolf's utilize in producing an offspring. However, you are the direct descendant of Duran you were born with that blood as I was born with Carmilla's blood. It is as such that we cannot escape our heritage and the responsibility that comes with it."

Natsuki was getting frustrated now, by the mere fact that issues kept on arising one after another blurted, "This is…I can't, I will not abandon you Shizuru, I have an oath to up hold."

Inhaling a breath of finality to her decision Shizuru articulated, "Natsuki, I release you of your oath to Yamada, due to your obligation."

Oh that comment just pissed Natsuki off when she stood up fuming, "You release me of my oath, you have no right, Shizuru. Fuck obligations."

Shizuru could feel the anger seething from Natsuki and stated in a soft calming tone, "Natsuki needs to calm down. Getting irritated will only cause you unnecessary pain and that I cannot bare to see."

The green-eyed tribreed had moved to the corridor of the living room and had started to pace about, trying to calm herself. But the more she thought about it the more irritated she got as she yelled, "I will not..." She paused when Shizuru was right in front of her, one finger upon her lips to shush her.

Shizuru reacted feeling that she had to stop Natsuki from getting angry any further, the only way she could at the moment. Her intent was to allow Natsuki to decide upon the matter by herself, as she had told Alyssa and Miyu. Hoping that her raven hair savior would remain by her side, sadly though with her father back in the picture she felt this was the only course of action to take, to see to Natsuki's welfare. Upon noticing Natsuki's stupor from her course of action she sternly exclaimed without hesitation, "You will Natsuki, it is the only way to see to your safety. My father is my responsibility and there for I have a moral obligation to handle the situation. I would prefer it if you were not…" Her determination faltering with the next course of action by the green-eyed girl.

Natsuki hearing Shizuru's plea quickly grabbed the hand that was placed upon her lips by the wrist, when she looked straight at Shizuru retorting, "I will not abandon you Shizuru, you are not alone in this matter. You fight so hard, yet you won't allow anyone else to fight for you and I'm tired of that. When the time comes, we will see as to what I decide. Until then you cannot and will not force me into that decision."

Exhaling a breath of distraught Shizuru lowered her head stating out of concern, "I cannot allow you to continually put yourself in harm's way because of me Natsuki. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you."

Natsuki breathed a sigh of irritation trying to calm herself when she disclosed, "Shizuru no matter what you may feel about me, I have feelings for you and I've known for some time now. I don't want to protect you because of some oath. I want to, because I desire to keep you safe. I would hope to continue exploring these feelings I have for you, with you perhaps sooner than later. So do not send me off to some domain I know nothing about, when my heart belongs here beside you."

Before Shizuru could reply she felt Natsuki kiss the top of her head. The action caused her to look up, only to feel Natsuki drop her hand, transforming into a wolf scurrying out of view around the corner. The confession itself is what drove Natsuki away, as she was uncertain what might have happened next if she stayed to hear Shizuru's response. They were both emotionally compromised at the moment and she didn't want something to happen because of that and so had left with that last statement. Shizuru was nonetheless left in a state of stupor yet again in this one awakening out of her entire existence, and was tired of being caught off guard. However, this time she honestly didn't know what she would do, as she too had known for some time that she had fallen for the green-eyed tribreed.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Have a pleasant weekend everyone.


	14. Dracula

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

**Author's note:**In response to the **guest** that left this remark - _'The story has quite good potential but plot-wise and character-wise - it's incredibly poorly thought out. A lot of gaps, wtf moments and plot-holes; the protagonists are not holistic; their reactions to the events around them frequently does not seem plausible to me, more like far-fetched. As a result, existing potential came to naught. I also noticed that you are not given sufficient attention to really complex issues but at the same time you complicate the simple ones, while complex ones remains pale, flat. You need to find a beta-reader (not to check the grammatical errors since you have a good writing style but in order to help you keep the plot and characters in line)._  
_Sorry and thank you.'_ - Firstly why do you apologize, when the issue of leaving a remark is a rather simple task, but make it complex when presuming that the author might take offense. And in doing so feel the need to apologize for it. :) Sometimes complex issues are truly not that complex, and simple issues become complex because we make it as such. Secondly, the protagonists are the way I want them to be, an individual with every right to screw up, be stupid, make mistakes and still fight for what they believe in. Lastly, I have a pretty good beta-reader and we are not without flaws. However, I find it intriguing that even though my story lacks a plot and my characters seem off, you read thirteen chapters into it before leaving a comment. Might I suggest, that if you want to be constructive in your criticism for future reference, don't just tell an author what you dislike, disapprove or think is wrong with their story. Actually put some thought into your review and tell them what they could do better, by addressing a section, chapter or what not and give them some insight on how to make it work or flow. Because dear reader, some authors/writers regardless of the length of one's story, the lacking of grammars, plot, character or whatever it is that makes the story fall short in certain standards has some thought and effort placed in to it. So for you to discredit the author when they've written such lengths already is kind of demeaning and does not portray your ability as a constructive reviewer if that was your intent to begin with at all, in presuming that one has not thought, rethought and tried to recalculate what one wants to write about. Do not thank me, thank the other reviewers who comment/review on a chapterly basis and the ones who actually go into length with their constructive criticisms. They are the ones who encourage an author, motivating them to want to continue their story and better their writing habits, regardless of whether it is professional or not.

To the **guest** who was asking about Takeda Masashi, you'll just have to wait and see. :)

_**Onwards to the**_** story...**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Shizuru and Natsuki confronted the matters of obligations and bonds. The two had avoided each other like the plaque. Natsuki spent as much time as she could at the HIME building, occupying herself with trying to find a sound course of action for the current predicament they were in. Shizuru had remained at the mansion, uncertain of what to say or do after hearing Natsuki's proclamation of having feelings for her. The incident between the two of them didn't go unnoticed to the few loyal lieges of Shizuru and those who had become accepting of Natsuki.

At the current moment, Juliet was watching Natsuki study the layout of Shizuru's domain. Just recently the Countess informed them of the impending dangers and had requested their aide. She along with Nao had returned to the immortal realm to beef up security and would remain there until the situation was resolved. Juliet couldn't take it anymore, whatever it was going on between the two tribreeds had to stop. It was unnerving everyone else and they didn't need it at the moment, especially if Dracula was planning an all out attack. Walking up behind the pup she slapped Natsuki on the back of the head causing the raven hair girl to curse, "What the heck was that for Juliet? I'm working here."

Grabbing a nearby chair she sat down across from Natsuki voicing with irritation, "You two need to talk about whatever it is hindering you two from working together. This has gone on long enough and has become a distraction."

"It's not that simple." Natsuki replied with slight hesitation, having been unnerved by Juliet's remark.

Juliet stared hard at Natsuki, prior to testing the waters inquiring, "Try me pup?"

Exhaling a breath, the green-eyed tribreed decided why not, for she really didn't have anything to lose at the moment. It's not like she was talking to some random stranger, as Juliet was fully aware of whom she was and the current situation they were in. So Natsuki explained certain details of the conversation to Juliet ending with, "And I told her I had feelings for her and then just left."

Juliet gawked at Natsuki before chuckling, "My gosh, you two could lay waste to a battalion of immortals yet you're compromised by the problems of a mortal couple. Oh man, this is beyond madness."

"We are not in a relationship!" Exclaimed Natsuki as she exhaled a breath of irritation, prior to returning her attention back to the map voicing, "You know what forget I told you anything."

Juliet smacked Natsuki upside the head again causing the raven hair girl to snarl at her when she smirked, "Good to have your attention. I suggest you allow Shizuru the chance to reply to your last remark, for all you know she could have feelings for you too, pup. She was very fond of you from the beginning. Well that's the vibe I get when I'm around you two anyways. You had your chance to confess, so you at least owe her that much by letting her voice her feelings whatever they maybe. Speaking of which, it was technically your fault, you left without ever finding out what she wanted to say and now you two are avoiding one another. Which has become quite problematic for everyone around you two."

In the process of ripping Juliet for blaming her, Natsuki paused when the explanation made sense causing her to answer, "I suppose you're right about that fact. I should talk to her."

Juliet smiled oh she was good at what she did, and she loved it, before answering, "Well for your information pup. The princess is in the building discussing matters with Haruka, for the last five hours. So let's be gracious and save her from Haruka shall we."

Shaking her head in disagreement, Natsuki articulated, "I can't I have things to do."

Rolling her eyes, Juliet scoffed, "You've stared at that screen for how many days now without really doing anything. At the moment this is more pressing of an issue." When no response came forth, she nonchalantly added, "I suppose the pup is still a coward after all."

Juliet knew that was all it took when Natsuki stood up exclaiming, "Let's go Juliet and don't tell anyone I said you were right." While inwardly thinking, _"What am I getting myself into?"_

"I don't need anyone to tell me that, as I'm always right." Juliet voiced with pride and slight amusement.

Natsuki huffed while the two walked in silence before reaching their destination. Juliet smiled when the raven haired tribreed inhaled a breath of uncertainty. Noticing this Juliet wouldn't allow Natsuki a chance to bolt as she opened the door stating, "Yo Haruka I need to talk to you about something. So can you give me a minute," then pushed Natsuki into the room adding, "Natsuki's right here, so she'll watch the princess."

Haruka was conversing with Shizuru when the door swung open and Juliet made her presence known. She pondered for a bit knowing that Juliet was never one to ask to talk with someone, she just did. She was in the process of asking what the matter was pertaining to, when Juliet's voice popped into her mind, "These two need to talk and we have to give them some alone time."

Gesturing in slight understanding of Juliet's rash and very unlike her behavior, Haruka addressed Shizuru articulating, "Give me a minute to throttle Juliet and I will be back to discuss what we had started talking about more in length."

When Haruka walked pass Natsuki, she nodded in gratitude and Haruka responded with a simple smile. The gesture caught Natsuki slightly off guard, for Haruka never showed any other emotion besides having guts, causing her to inwardly chuckle while she made her way towards the Countess.

Shizuru started contemplating what was going on the moment she heard Natsuki's name, and here they were now within the room by themselves. Natsuki had walked over and sat down across from her, which she found rather peculiar, but could only speculate about why Natsuki was there.

Sitting across from Shizuru, it finally dawned on her how difficult it was to talk about the subject, yet she was sitting right there, so Natsuki casually inquired, "How've you been?"

Shizuru chuckled answering, "Does Natsuki find it that hard to talk to me when it comes to conveying her emotions."

Caught in the moment by the remark Natsuki just sat there. Try as she might she couldn't think of anything to say, her mind had completely abandoned her, when Juliet's voiced nudged its way into her mind voicing, "Haruka told me to tell you that you have guts so everything will be okay. I don't know why she just doesn't tell you herself. Anyways best of luck, pup. If you need us, we won't be around to help you. You're on your own."

Rather than stating it telepathically back to Juliet, Natsuki having been unnerved by the current situation, blurted out in irritation, "Will you leave me alone, I am perfectly capable of handling the situation by…" Pausing when Natsuki heard herself within the room causing her to groan, when a chuckle was heard deep within her mind, "Oh, you just screwed yourself over. Shizuru probably thinks you've lost it. You'll need all the luck you can get now. Toodles, pup."

Natsuki slapped a hand on her face not so elegantly. While Shizuru eyed her, amusement clearly showing on her face having known who she was talking to. Calming her self down as much as she could Natsuki clarified, "Look! Forget everything I just said, for it wasn't directed at you. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior a few weeks ago." Then the nervousness hit Natsuki, "It…well I never gave you…the chance to…you know…respond and stuff. That's…what I wanted to say...and if…you…you know…have anything…to say…then. Well it's only…fair that I give you that chance."

Taking a deep breath she sighed having gotten that out of her system, and now she sat there waiting for Shizuru to respond. It felt like hours but in truth was only a couple of minutes, before Shizuru finally spoke up, "That is very kind of Natsuki, but I feel that I cannot describe into words properly of what I feel, in a way that it will convey what you mean to me. I know I don't want to lose my Natsuki, and I feel for you what I have never felt for anyone since I have been in existence. This, this feeling is all new to me. Surely you can understand that at times I do not want to feel this feeling as it leaves me vulnerable. A matter in which I dislike placing myself into."

Natsuki swallowed at the straightforward honest response Shizuru had given her and could not comprehend the position she had placed the Countess in, stated with slight understanding, "If it is best that I leave for you to maintain a sense of proper conduct then I will do so willingly, Shizuru."

The red-eyed Countess had closed the gap instantaneously wrapping her arms around Natsuki from behind articulating with fear seeping into her voice, "I do not want you to leave, I am afraid that I will lose you due to your protective nature of me. I have every right just as you do, to want to protect my Natsuki. As mortals would say I am in love with you. I only want for you to be safe, and would give my life up willingly for it to be so."

Natsuki had turned around wrapping her arms about Shizuru hesitantly, then tightened the hold immediately after hearing Shizuru's words, as she replied, "Then let me stand beside you, and if we fall, we will fall together and if we survive, we survive together. Why don't we just take it one immortal step at a time Shizuru and see what happens."

A sense of comprehension descended upon the two when Shizuru looked down at Natsuki exclaiming, "You have no idea how badly I wish to pounce upon you right now."

Natsuki chuckled shaking her head, "As much as I would like to explore that aspect with you, it would seem we are not as alone as we had thought."

Shizuru pouted but allowed Natsuki to withdraw from her embrace before stating, "I've known sometime now that Duran was here. If he wanted to interrupt us he would have."

Immediately after the remark, Duran appeared before them strolling up to their feet, before lying down on the ground closing his eyes, causing Natsuki to raise an eyebrow and Shizuru to chuckle, "It would seem he just wanted to be near us."

Natsuki was deep in thought before stating, "What is it Duran? You usually prefer to keep hidden unless something of urgent matter presents itself."

Duran yawned opening one eye tiredly, while verbally answering, "He approaches, and I decided I will remain by you two until this matter is finished. If anything happens I will be much closer and able to aid." Promptly after that statement Duran turned into his pup form simply adding, "So that my presence is not detected by any others."

Shizuru picked him up ruffling his head when Natsuki scoffed, "Right, you just wanted some attention."

Duran not paying heed to Natsuki curled up in Shizuru's arms when the door swung open and Haruka stated in surprise, anger, frustration, and uncertainty, "You father wishes to speak to you, Countess Viola."

Walking to stand beside Shizuru, Natsuki muttered underneath her breath, "So it begins."

xxxx

Shizuru with Duran in her hold, along with Natsuki, Juliet, Nao, Haruka, Yukino, Chie, Aoi, Midori and Yohko stood before a mist like Dracula a mile away from the HIME building. This distance was far enough away from everything and anyone else.

Dracula swayed back and forth with the wind snarling while he spoke with venom in his voice, "It would appear that you are not as insane as my informants led me to believe."

A month after the mortal child incident where Shizuru was severely injured, Yukino and Chie managed to find out who the mole was. They continued misinforming the mole, making them believe that they were still safe and had not been compromised.

Shizuru stared straight at Dracula, not the least bit intimidated when she proclaimed, "It would seem that I am not indeed father. I do believe this informant of yours will no longer serve a purpose within my ranks or domain. I am fully aware of the nobles who still speak so highly of you. It's quite sad, that when this is all settle and done with I will have to remove certain titles, and issue executions."

"You speak as though you will come out of this battle alive my child. You do not yet understand who it is that stands before you. When the time is right I will show you how wrong you are in your presumptions Shizuru." Taunted Dracula, who swayed ever so peacefully with the wind, as though his daughter's threat was but a joke.

Natsuki snarled, "Are you going to run away, when we stand before you right here, right now?"

Vanishing briefly before reappearing again, Shizuru's father casually voiced, "It would appear that the time is not yet right for me to slay you on the spot for your disobedience. I am quite surprised that you survived my last attempt to kill you, Natsuki Kruger. Rest assured I shall not make the same mistake twice."

"What brings you here father?" Shizuru inquired while remaining composed, then added, "Your intention regardless of whether they are wrong or right is fortified with no room for faltering. Everything has been calculated in order for you to proceed with the plan. So I can only speculate that your presence here is to serve a purpose, or why would you show yourself in such a weaken state."

Dracula chuckled, "You learn too quickly for that of one with vampire blood, that was why I detested your human side Shizuru. Vampires tend to learn only after they have been injured, because they believe that they are truly invincible. Humans on the other hand learn from experience. It is true they might have to make the same mistakes a few times before they learn but they show continued progression."

"I know that you did not come here to praise me father." Shizuru retorted while she studied him.

Dracula flickered in and out of mist form before baring his fangs, "I have come to give you a chance at surrendering, and to beg for forgiveness for your treason against me, child. So that we may put this behind us and govern this realm together as father and daughter. Imagine the possibility of what we could accomplish Shizuru."

Her stance stern, the red-eye Countess replied with resolve, "I refuse, what I did then was the necessary thing to do. I will not allow you to return to this domain, even at the cost of my existence father."

Dracula scoffed hissing, "So it would seem you will remain disobedience till the end. Very well then, on the night when the moon is brightest, biggest and roundest we will settle this on the plains leading into Romulus's Forest where it all began. Bring your humans, loyal subjects and werewolves if you so choose, but know that if you do they will die because of you." And with that his mist like form bursted into flames dwindling until his essence completely vanished.

Ruffling Duran's fur for slight comfort before handing him to Natsuki, the queen finally addressed her loyal lieges, "My father plans to attack regardless of whether we are ready or not on the night of the full moon. He likely chose such a night for that is when he is most strongest in the form he is now. So I ask of you, who stand before me, there are two choices, you can stay and fight with me or you can leave. If you so choose to leave I will not hold it against you, but if you stay I will forever be in your debt."

Nao spoke up then having already made up her mind nonchalantly stating, "I'm going to hold you to that then. If we manage to get out of this crap mess we're in, you owe me big time and not just you princess, you too pup. Besides I really don't have anywhere to go at the moment."

Natsuki's jaw dropped causing her to ask in confusion, "What the hell Nao, why do I have to pay up?"

A smile graced Nao's face as she explained, "You're her personal guard and technically you got her into this mess so it's as much your fault as it is hers. Oh and the mere fact that you two practically have the same blood flowing in you, therefore it's your problem too. Worry not I will collect when the matter has been settle, so don't get your knickers all tied up."

Natsuki exhaled a breath shaking her head, "You know if you wanted to stay put, you could've just said hey we'll stick with you two for the long haul regardless of the outcome."

Nao scoffed, "Um, no. Why would I do that and miss out on all the fun of giving you two crap, besides it lightens up the mood. On top of that I don't even know when I'll get another chance to kick you down, with you being so consumed by Shizuru and all. If you get my drift, pup."

At the expense of Natsuki, everyone got a good laugh from the remark, which resulted with the raven hair girl growling in annoyance. After the commotion died down Shizuru's loyal companions all voiced but a simple common response, "We've come this far with you, so we'll stand by you tell the end." And then Juliet, "Why the hell would we leave and miss out on all the fun."

Upon their return to the HIME building the group assessed what they needed to do before the next full moon, which was barely two weeks away. The assembly continued until the early morning hours when Juliet finally broke in, "I hate to be the bitch here, but I have got to get some rest. All this information is killing me when I'm already dead."

Frowning from the choice of word that Juliet had used to express her weariness, Shizuru agreed and everyone decided it was best to take the rest of the day as personal time, before delving deeper into the matter. Midori and Yohko had gone back into the mortal realm along with Juliet and Nao to tend to personal matters. Yukino and Haruka had decided to spend the rest of the day at Yukino's estate. Duran simply vanished, no one knowing where he went, which left Natsuki and Shizuru who were heading back to Shizuru's mansion.

Upon arriving at the Mansion on Natsuki's Ducati, they walked into the living area both quiet and contemplating matters, before reaching the hallway. Natsuki spoke up then, "I wish you a…," when Shizuru quickly interrupted her, "Natsuki could you stay with me tonight."

Raising an eyebrow by Shizuru's shy admission of needing her. Without saying anything Natsuki strolled up to Shizuru wrapping her arms around the Countess teasing, "As long as you don't snore then I'll be fine." In trying to lighten up the mood and tension surrounding them.

Chuckling Shizuru allowed her green-eyed savior to lead the way while she replied, "Natsuki is the one who snores."

Natsuki scoffed questioningly, "And you know this how?"

"Because she sleeps with me all the time, so that is why I know." Came the sly remark by Shizuru.

The green-eyed tribreed was about to retort when it dawned on her that Shizuru was right causing her to stay quiet. The silence didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru who articulated with jest, "Awe, I have offended my Natsuki and now she is so furious she won't even talk with me."

After opening the door to the room Natsuki who had been deep in thought, turned around motioning Shizuru to enter first while she eyed her. As Shizuru walked passed her she voiced, "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I never met you, Shizuru."

The Countess paused in her stride turning her full attention towards Natsuki. When she placed a hand upon the raven hair's cheek, causing Natsuki to lean in to the touch. Which lead Shizuru to close the distance between the two of them and ever so gently with slight hesitation press her lips upon the soft lips of the green-eyed tribreed. Who responded with pulling Shizuru by the waist closer to her, allowing her to deepen the kiss between them. In that moment the emotions that could not have been relayed, the messages and desires that were not stated or shown became clear.

Shizuru pulled back slightly intoxicated by the kiss when she guided Natsuki into the room closing the door behind them, making sure it was secure for she didn't want them to be disturbed. Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear, "Natsuki should stop me if she does not wish for this to continue any further. I do not want to force anything upon you unwillingly."

Natsuki smiled kissing her red-eye charge on the forehead relaying, "I would not want this to stop, for if I did whatever it is I feel for you would die along with me. But I must warn you I've never laid with a woman before, mortal or immortal."

There was slight modesty to the remark, yet a kindness and vulnerability that Natsuki was expressing to her at that moment. With gentleness she had not shown to anyone before, the Countess guided them to one side of the bed allowing them to sit upon it, before she articulated, "At this very moment I only wish to explore every inch of my Natsuki, so she should not worry about reciprocating."

Turning towards Shizuru, Natsuki placed a hand upon hers voicing with slight embarrassment, "I've only been with one other person and well let's just say I had to kill him," realizing what she had said she clarified, "Not because he was bad or anything, I mean it was both our first time and it was awkward. I only ended up killing him because well he was sired as a vampire. We were never in love, he just had a crush on me and we were both too intoxicated to stop the situation at that time."

Shizuru realized that if she didn't stop her lover any time soon, the raven hair girl would continue on a nervous rant. Taking that particular moment she pressed her lips upon Natsuki lips, causing the green-eyed tribreed to pause in order to respond to the kiss. The kiss was brief as Shizuru had intended it to be, prior to voicing with tenderness, "Natsuki does not need to explain to me about her sexual explorations. What I have now is what is important to me, and the fact that it is with you makes it all the more special. For you stir emotions within me that I have never felt or known of. I hope those feelings will forever grow through our existence together."

Natsuki gestured in understanding, yet something was still bothering her, causing her to swallow as she revealed, "Shizuru, I told you that I was a one gal kind of girl. I don't know if I can handle you sleeping around. I mean sure you want to explore and all, but well I don't know what I'm saying right now, I just don't want to kill innocent people in a fit of rage."

Unable to hold it in, Shizuru chuckled inwardly noting to herself how Natsuki could be rather adorable sometimes, when she was thinking about her welfare and their current relationship to be. Cupping Natsuki's cheek hoping the touch would ease her worries, while she explained "Natsuki no longer has to torment herself upon such actions occurring anymore. Natsuki has asked me before as to why I do such things, but she does not know why I do them exactly does she?"

Leaning into the Countesses hand upon her cheek she voiced, "You never really did tell me, so I just presumed that you enjoyed it." In truth, she was uncertain how she would handle it, if that were not the case. However, Natsuki was relieve to learn that she would have Shizuru all to herself.

When it came down to it, Shizuru had to find a means of enjoyment from it or she would have found the whole ordeal hard to do. For her it went beyond the simplicity of enjoyment when she revealed, "It was the only way for me to allow my human blood to experience an aspect of humanity that was necessary for its survival. Warm blooded creatures mate to continue their existence and as such vampires feed to preserve their strength and immortal life. It was not just for personal pleasures Natsuki it kept away my raw cravings and it was also a necessity that my demonic essence desired. When I allowed myself to partake in such activities, it dulled the demonic taint because sometimes my vampire side could not subdue it. And overtime I learned to accept enjoyment from it, rather then detest it. Natsuki should not have to worry about me seeking such pleasures with anyone else but her now."

Comprehending what she had been told a grin spread upon Natsuki's face when she verbalized, "So I guess I won't be killing anyone now."

Glad that the explanation went smoothly, Shizuru took advantage of the situation and pounced on to Natsuki catching her off guard as she seductively articulated, "Therefore you should surrender to me now so I can protect you, for many will want to slay you after this night, upon finding what I've done with you."

Frowning Natsuki pulled Shizuru to her stating in disappointment, "We have to do something about those stalkers of yours. I can't have them ogling you, now that you're mine, Shizuru."

Shizuru pressed her body against her raven hair lover causing a gasp to escape from Natsuki's lips while she smiled liking the response her action had caused before voicing, "After what many have witnessed you doing, I highly doubt they'd challenge you for me. Besides none of them would want to deal with my wrath. Natsuki should not fear, I belong to her now."

Gesturing with comprehension, she allowed her hands to trail into Shizuru's hair, when she felt herself being lifted off the ground, not really concerned about it. For the current moment she would place her trust upon the woman that she loved, stating with a hint of sarcasm, "Just don't hurt me as badly as you tend to when you desire something from me."

The comment caused Shizuru to chuckle before seriously verbalizing with sensuality oozing from every word, "I will be gentle with Natsuki and perhaps later down the road we can explore other means of this matter."

A slow nod showed that Natsuki had heard her words, while her mind went hazy at the sensation of Shizuru's hands, which had found their way underneath her t-shirt and was in the process of removing it. Finding some clarity after Shizuru had removed her shirt, she teasingly scolded, "Hey now, when do I get to remove some of your clothes?"

With a smile upon the Countesses' lips, she leaned down whispering into Natsuki's ear, "I'm not stopping you from doing anything Natsuki."

And with that the two found themselves slowly removing each other's clothes. One article after another was removed ever so slowly, as though they were unwrapping a very special present given to them. When the clothes were no longer obscuring their true forms from each other's view, Natsuki gasped, while her eyes and hand trailed up and down Shizuru's body, "You're so stunning and soft Shizuru, while I'm bruised and battered marked with a scar that spans my whole front body."

When both of them were completely nude, Shizuru had laid them back upon the bed. Allowing their movements to be unhindered from ones undivided attention. Slowly she continued her exploration of the raven hair girl with her eyes. However, upon hearing Natsuki's comment Shizuru looked straight into those green orbs, with gentleness in her own, she shook her head in disagreement. Without waiting for a response, she lowered her head down kissing the top of the scar located right above the left breast. She followed by trailing her tongue along the scar all the way down to the right hip where it ended. She heard a deep intake of breath from beneath her and was pleased that she was able to relay how Natsuki was beautiful in her own right.

Without pause Shizuru continued with kisses upon the tone stomach of the woman whom she was currently hovering above. She was elated by the way the muscles responded to her mere touches, kisses and licks. Gliding along with her tongue, she swirled it around Natsuki's belly button before she allowed it to explore the little crevice. This action caused the raven hair girl to exhale a breath she had been holding onto. Shizuru felt a sense of completeness at the moment with Natsuki, one that she could not begin to describe and pondered to herself, "_If such a feeling is what it means to be mortal and in love then I wish to never part with Natsuki."_

While in the process of experiencing these overwhelming stimulation, Natsuki's hands sought out her lover. Upon touching the head of her charge she wove her hands through the hazel strands, pondering the feelings that were currently bombarding her, "_I wouldn't mind living out the rest of my immortal existence with Shizuru. What would I ever do if I lost her?"_ As she felt Shizuru probe her belly button she could only image what it would feel like when the crimson eyed Countess explored her depths. Natsuki's lips had become partially dried from the breaths of air escaping her mouth, in her attempt to process the outline of Shizuru's journey upon her body. Quickly swallowing the saliva caught in her throat, she licked her lower lip instinctively, when she felt Shizuru glide her tongue up from her belly towards the valley between her breasts. The moment Shizuru swirled her tongue around the left breast, Natsuki's eyelid's fluttered shut, her body arching up in response. The sensation was incomprehensible, but welcomed by Natsuki for she required this unity at the moment as much as Shizuru did.

Having turned her attention upon the breast of the emerald orbed woman beneath her. She was pleased that Natsuki also yearned for more, when her body arched up in recognition of Shizuru's voyage. Parting her lips she captured Natsuki's breast, while her tongue played with the hardened nipple inside her mouth, causing a whimper to escape from her lover's lips in gratification. She broke away momentarily to look at Natsuki, who still had her eyes closed tightly. In a state of vulnerability Shizuru needed affirmation of these feelings stiring within her and as such she sought to peer into her lover's gaze. Softly she caressed Natsuki's cheek causing the raven haired tribreed's eyelid to flutter open. Upon seeing the passion, the lust, the sensual desire and love that she too also felt, opened her mouth to say something. When Natsuki placed a finger upon her lips in between breaths voicing, "I know... you love... me Shizuru. I love... you too."

Shizuru's lips curved into a smile, glad that the feelings between them were truly mutual. With the thought of insecurity fading from her mind, her tongue darted out to glide the length of Natsuki's finger, that had been placed upon her lips. Teasing it briefly before she took the digit into her mouth sucking it. The fierce Natsuki turned into a puddle, her only response was the quickening of her breath and a gasp for air. Saddling Natsuki, the Countess continued her endeavor with every single digit of that hand, before leaning down to lick Natsuki's upper lip. Natsuki was panting from the sensation of Shizuru's tongue upon her fingers and palm. For they were overwhelmingly mind blowing, and in response parted her lips, causing Shizuru's tongue to dart inside her mouth with a kiss, gentle, yet raw with desire. She moaned into the kiss her body on fire by Shizuru's ministrations, which made Shizuru inwardly delighted.

Lost within the kiss Natsuki's body moved on its own accord the moment she felt Shizuru's leg placed in between her legs, the thigh touching her wet core. The Countesses' left hand drifted into Natsuki's hair while they continued to explore each other's mouth. While her right hand found itself sedated at the moment with her savior's left breast and harden nipple.

The raven haired tribreed squirmed every time the thigh rubbed against her center, causing Shizuru to deepen the kiss. As her right hand continued gliding down Natsuki's stomach. Upon reaching the patch of hair leading to her destination, fingers twirled around a few strands before tugging at it. Natsuki growled with each tug, which made Shizuru inwardly chuckle when she broke the kiss, her lips redirected upon Natsuki's neck. Satisfied with the teasing of the pubic hair, she glided her hand down in between her lover's legs finding her haven.

The moment Natsuki felt a slender finger glide in between her lower lips to part them, she gasped while her body arched at the intensity of the pulsating sensations coming from her core, rippling throughout her whole body. "Shi.. Shizuru," came Natsuki's breathy voice.

Pausing her advancement she looked into the green orbs of her lover, which were filled with a desire and need that she was willing to give. Inhaling a deep breath to calm her excited body she softly answered, with warmth and tenderness interlaced into her words, "What can I do for Natsuki?"

Blinking a couple times to clear her vision so that she could clearly see the crimson orbs of the person who had literally almost tore out her heart. Yet at the same time found a means of embracing it with a tenderness she had never known before. Exhaling a breath of exertion Natsuki articulated with slight sadness, "Shizuru, if neither of us makes it back from the confrontation with your father, just...just know that.." She had paused when she felt droplets of water upon her face. Her eyes widening, causing her to assume the worst as she inquired, "What's...What's wrong Shizuru. Did I say something wrong?"

Slowly Shizuru shook her head, her vision of Natsuki were now obscured by her tears. Leaning down she lowered her head on to the younger woman's shoulder whispering into her ears, "Natsuki should know that I am glad I met her. Regardless of the outcome. This day, you and what we have. However, brief it is at the moment, I am truly happy that we are able to share it with one another. It will forever be etched upon my mind till I am no more."

Leaning her head upon the side of the Countesses's head, she closed her eyes. While her hands wrapped themselves securely around the one person she did not want to lose at the moment. This was the first time Natsuki had ever seen the queen of vampire so vulnerable and uncertain of what the future held. Inhaling a breath of calm, Natsuki articulated with protectiveness and comfort, "With everything that we have gone through, I don't think I could ever forget you either Shizuru. I fear I will lose you to your father, and it tears me up inside, just thinking about what lies before us."

She knew at that very moment that Natsuki, in her own way was also expressing her fears and insecurities to her. Having to some degree regained her composure Shizuru sensually voiced, "Natsuki does not have to worry about losing me, I will forever be by her side. Besides that you are too stubborn to let any real harm come to me." She paused upon feeling the tension of Natsuki's solemn mood lifting. She was pleased that she had been able to encourage Natsuki, before adding, "After tonight I am sure Natsuki will not forget me."

In the process of inquiring what Shizuru meant by that remark her mind slightly went blank. Her crimson eyed lover's tongue had distracted her by tracing the outer edge of her earlobe, prior to taking the tip into her mouth, sucking it. Just barely able to register what was happening, she squirmed when she felt Shizuru's thumb pressed upon her clit, causing her breath to hitch. Her body responded as though pleading for more. It was then that Shizuru gently slid two fingers inside, causing her to murmur the Countesses name. Her legs fell open and her hips moved to accommodate Shizuru's fingers.

Leaning up she kissed Natsuki before gliding in and out of the wetness, which caused the raven hair's body to buck in response with each instigation. Desiring Shizuru to go as deep as she could. The Countess quickened her pace knowing her lover was nearing her euphoria. As Natsuki's body became tense, Shizuru revealed her fangs, biting down quickly while she plunged her fingers as deep as they could go inside the woman beneath her. Natsuki cried out in ecstasy, her body taunt with overwhelming sensation as she called out, "Shizuru."

When she fell from her high, Shizuru responded with a tight embrace reassuring Natsuki that she was there. While she tended to the neck wound to make sure it had healed properly. Directly afterwards she placed a soft kiss upon the lips of her lover causing the woman to regain some sense of her surroundings.

Inhaling a breath of vigor, she slid her hand along Shizuru's back, "I don't know what to say, Shizuru."

Leaning her head on to Natsuki's chest, Shizuru verbalized with elation, "You were lovely, Natsuki. You're every reaction, and response was breathtakingly arousing."

Smiling mischievously, Natsuki quickly turned the tables around. Flipping them over so she was on top of the Countess. Shizuru wasn't particularly against being dominated, but she was slightly perplexed by the turn of events, raised an eyebrow in question, when Natsuki leaned down seductively whispering in her ear, "You should be aware that, that was just the beginning. I know what you like and what drives you wild with passion, Shizuru. I saw it all when I bit you. This day will forever be etched within both of our minds" Shizuru's eyes widen, for she had completely forgotten about that fact, and for once decided to allow herself to feel what it truly meant to be embraced within a lover's arm.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

It is possible the smut scene could've been better, but I like it. It showed their vulnerabilities, yet at the same time, their own need to comfort, support and provide a means of dealing with each other's insecurities and fears. Thanks love for helping me out with the scene, couldn't have done it with out you.

We are nearing the end, thanks to all who have read, reviewed/comment and explored this journey with Shizuru and Natsuki.


	15. Father and Daughter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

It was the day before the appointed time in which Shizuru would face her father, again. This was her fight therefore she didn't feel the need to involve unnecessary casualties. So she with held the information from the nobles, and if they were aware of what was about to happen then that simply implied that they had sided with her father and she would have to dispose of them. A task she didn't mind doing at the moment, the less nobles to govern in her opinion made matters easier to address and handle.

Haruaka, Yukino, Juliet and Nao were standing outside by the two carriages they were going to be utilizing that were parked in front of the HIME building. Natsuki groaned while she circled the carriages uttering to herself, "Seriously, when this matter is all settled I'm going to get rid of these."

Appearing beside her having heard the comment, her red-eye lover calmly asked in a playful manner, "Natsuki is going to what?"

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru a smile etching her face while she articulated, "I was just stating how I should use my motorcycle and scout ahead, that's all."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow then cautiously but sternly verbalized, "Natsuki will do no such thing. She will stay with me, as I do not wish for you to do anything rash."

Groaning for that was truly not the retort she anticipated. Shizuru in her own right could be overly protective when she so chose to which made Natsuki hesitant about certain matters at time. While in thought Shizuru had linked her arm around Natsuki's right arm guiding her along to meet up with the rest of the group. The group briefly greeted one another, trying as best they could to lighten up the mood. Natsuki looked up at the building uncertain as to what she was feeling at the moment when Yohko and Midori walked outside talking casually, making their way towards the group.

When they were within shouting distance Natsuki yelled, "What's the meaning of this? I thought we had decided that you two would remain behind."

Natsuki's sudden outspoken remark caused the rest of the group's attention to divert towards Yohko and Midori. Indeed that was the plan at the beginning, but Yohko and Midori were tired of constantly being left behind when matters of utmost urgency were presented. They wanted to be incorporated in the hardship as well.

Before Shizuru could try reasoning with them, the two shifted into wolf form causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Yohko was a dark brown wolf with red tints at the tip of her fur, while Midori was a grayish black wolf with white tints at the tip of her fur. The two bounded towards them halting prior to changing back into humans in front of the group.

Natsuki being the first to recover articulated in all seriousness, "Okay, tell me who the moron was that turned you two. So I can kill them with my bare hands."

That was when Duran appeared before them as a mortal being, causing the group to stare in stupor. Natsuki was dumbstruck at the man that stood before them, when Shizuru questioningly voiced with slight confusion, "Masashi Takeda is your human form Duran?"

Duran looked at the awestruck expressions on everyone's face before turning his attention to Shizuru, "So that was the young fellow's name, I wasn't able to get it before he lost consciousness and I consumed him."

"You did what?" Blurted Juliet in inquiry, beating the raven hair tribreed to the question.

Duran chortled not the least bit startled by the groups lack of comprehension while answering, "So that would explain why some of you appear to have seen a ghost," he paused briefly before continuing, "In order for me to shift into human form I must consume a host. However, the host has to willingly agree or it becomes bad indigestion, similar to that of food poisoning. By absorbing his body I can transform into him a certain number of times before his entire essence is eradicated from my own being. It was a few days after the incident on the outskirts of the werewolf domain that I came upon his pack members and him. They had all been slain and were dead, yet he was still clinging on to life, barely alive."

Recalling the incident of that day Natsuki interrupted him by uttering a name, "Shiho."

Nodding in agreement, Duran strolled closer to the group prior to stating, "Yes, Shiho had tracked them and killed them, before seeking you out Natsuki. Apparently Masashi as you all stated was the pack leader of this particular group, and felt like he had failed in protecting his pack members and the domain. You see they were an arm-forces group that had been located in that territory to handle any threats that presented itself before reaching Searrs. Perhaps that was why he held on to his life for as long as he could, in hopes that he could recover."

Confusion was evident upon the faces of the group yet it was Natsuki who asked, "Why did he let you consume him then. Isn't there some law or code which makes that kind of death dishonorable for werewolves?"

Duran pondered briefly before answering, "On the contrary he told me prior to losing consciousness that he had met a young vampire who seemed lost and confused and had only wished that she would in some way find solace. I had figured that the vampire in which he were referring to was you. The moment I inquire to consume him he was aware of who I was, for I am the only one who utilizes that method in order to shift into mortal form. He agreed and only asked that if I could, see to what had become of the nameless vampire. I think he would be happy to see that you have in some way found some depths of salvation Natsuki."

Natsuki turned around, feeling sadness seeping into her being. Not wanting others to see her pain stated harshly, "That dumbass, wanting to see to my welfare when he didn't even know my name."

Having reacted to the distress by her other half, Shizuru wrapped her arms around the raven haired girls shoulder pulling her into an embrace whispering into her ear, "I can understand why he would've wished for such a thing though Natsuki. Someone as amazing as you should not be expressing anguish and pain."

Natsuki turned her head around to look at Shizuru, gesturing with slight comprehension prior to turning around to face the group again with the red-eye Countess still holding onto her. Shizuru's head was now leaning on Natsuki's left shoulder, when Natsuki questioned Duran, "Did you sire Yohko and Midori?"

Hearing the inquiry, Yohko was the first to respond, "We asked for it. Duran could only sire one of us, which was me. And I ended up siring Midori." Pausing briefly to allow the information to sink in before stating, "Natsuki is aware that a wolf mates for life or in our case eternity right."

The green-eyed tribreed did not making any motion to the comment but rather eyed them suspiciously, as Yohko continued with the explanation, "So when Duran bit me he had marked me as his mate while at the same time changing me into a werewolf, but when I bit Midori I had chosen her as my mate. If Duran truly wanted too he could sire another to be his mate, but I highly doubt he intends to. When Midori bit me back marking me as hers we became mates to one another. However, if I had bitten Duran then we would've been mates. Duran had been well aware of our compatibility and relationship for as long as we have been working with Shizuru. So he approached us about the possibility of carrying his blood line and we agreed. You should know that werewolves only sire as a means to mark their mates. Sadly though there are times in which the two clash prior to officially consummating their union, causing the offspring to find another mate. "

Natsuki swiftly turned her head towards Shizuru an eyebrow rose while she stated curiously, "So that's why you bit me that night."

A small smile graced itself onto the hazelnut haired tribreed causing her to verbalize, "Whether or not you were aware of it, you had marked me as your mate when you bit me, Natsuki. Now you belong only to me and me alone, and of course I belong only to you."

Upon hearing the remark, Juliet chuckled, "Well, I guess that comment just answered my question, Kruger," while Nao whistled, "At a girl, you finally managed to claim something after all pup."

Natsuki growled with slight annoyance, before asking out of curiosity, "Why them, Duran?"

Shrugging in response, he articulated, "I have never sired a mate for myself. Nina my only love and other half, wanted to remain mortal, even after the fact that she had been severely wounded. We mated the mortal way and she sired two offspring, but sadly one of them perished due to a genetic abnormality. It would appear that my blood would only reside strongly within one mortal offspring at a time. I watched many children bearing my blood die at birth or later in life, while the other one flourished. However your mother was the only one who had you as an offspring before her untimely death."

He paused looking at Shizuru, Natsuki, Yohko and Midori, before adding, "And now my oath is fulfilled."

"What oath?" Natsuki inquired with slight surprise.

Duran smiled walking up to Natsuki answering, "I had made an oath to Nina prior to her death that I would watch over those who inherited my blood line for as long as they carried it. The catch was that the moment they found their other half, their mate, I was free. Sadly though, my lineage was passed on through the mortal means of reproducing and not by the werewolf means of marking. This left me to wander the world of mortals and immortals for many, many millenniums. Now that you have claimed Shizuru as your mate and Shizuru has claimed you as her mate, the same applying to Yohko and Midori, my oath has been fulfilled."

Being her stubborn self, the green-eyed tri-breed questioned, "How do you know I won't go biting someone else?"

Amused by the inquiry, Duran voiced with certainty while his demeanor showed of one who had been relieved of a burden, "The bond that binds you two is too strong, but given the fact that you two both have the vampire genetic blood in you, that is a possibility I have considered. However, I highly doubt that Shizuru would allow you to do such a thing and vice versa. At the same time Natsuki this also solves the matter of governing the werewolf domain."

Shizuru arched her eyebrow, the comment having piqued her interest asked, "What does Duran mean when he says it solves the matter?"

Turning his attention to Shizuru, a smile was clearly evident upon his face while he explained, "After this matter is settled with your father Shizuru. If we shall all make it back in one piece, Yohko and Midori will govern the realm of werewolves while you and Natsuki govern the realm of vampires. Their emanating presence will be of my blood making it easy for them to acquire the roles of alpha leaders, and if need be, they but have to shift into their true wolf form to show that they are of my lineage. If you recall that night in which I was twice my size, Shizuru. I was the only one, but now you four are able to shift into such size and speak verbally in your wolf forms. It projects your authority and kinship. This is the only way, for you are bound to Natsuki as she to you. The two of you cannot part ways for long or you'll go mad with hunger and desire for one another. This could become detrimental to both of you."

Midori immediately spoke up after the explanation, "We figured it's the least we could do for you after everything that you've done for us, Shizuru. Yohko also incorporated the fact that we could assist in the blood transfusion, if either or both of you were ever severely wounded. Therefore you wouldn't have to call upon Duran every time."

Realizing the time was soon approaching, Haruka interrupted their rather enthralling discussion by stating matter-of-factly, "However, much I enjoy our informative conversing at the moment. It is best if we head out, for I believe we do not want Dracula to be waiting. From what I've read, he is not a very patient man, when it comes to prearrangement."

Shizuru gestured in agreement. Haruka was right, the matters they were discussing now could wait until they had returned from the battlefield, if any of them returned at all. Motioning the group it was time to go, Shizuru held onto Natsuki, holding her back, so they could be the last to enter the carriage. When they were finally alone Shizuru placed a kiss upon Natsuki's cheek stating solemnly, "Natsuki no matter what happens after today, know that my heart belongs to you."

The raven haired girl, turned around embracing Shizuru in a hug relaying her feelings before capturing Shizuru's lips with her own. Shizuru responded by deepening the kiss briefly before breaking away a tenderness upon her face. Natsuki allowing Shizuru to escape her embrace contently stated, "I adore you too, Shizuru."

xxxx

The dried grass swayed ever so softly upon the ground as the wind filtered through them. The Romulus Forest stood tall, proud and unmoved by the gentle winds, demanding that its fortified presence be felt. The moon light shone upon the few individuals who stood in the knee tall grass waiting in acuteness for what was to come out from the forest, if anything at all. There was a sense of calm upon the plains, in anticipation for when the curtains finally parted to reveal the climatic heart wrenching ending that would be played out on this very soil.

Shizuru had her ningata and stood beside Natsuki who wielded her sword and gun with both hands. Haruka stood tall and proud with her silver knuckle weapons, with Yukino who held a device that calculated everyone's position upon it. This allowed her to inform those around her of where the enemy was approaching from or who required assistance. Midori and Yohko stood right next to one another, waiting patiently for the moment to transform into their massive size wolf forms. Nao had her razor sharp wire line interwoven around her fingers for easy slicing and dicing, while Juliet held two semi-automatic silver bullet guns in each hand. Duran was dressed in a very nice suit without a weapon in sight, which had made the ladies question whether or not he could defend himself. He was radiating with a presence not felt in such a long time and assured them not to worry about his welfare, which had caused them to shrug in understanding.

Time seemed to have slowed when they felt a gentle quake rumbling from within the forest in their direction. The ladies and Duran turned their attention upon the forest, waiting as the rumbling grounds grew strong with each passing minute. And then suddenly a massive army of demons revealed themselves from the edge of the forest making haste towards Shizuru's group, stopping fifty yards from them. Shizuru eyed them and she knew she was not the only one who was currently calculating the situation they were in at that moment. Duran recognized immediately that the demons were waiting for the order to attack, prior to allowing all hell to break loose.

Natsuki swallowed looking at the demons before her. When it dawned on her, she held up her sword placing it in the palm of her hand. Gripping the sword so that it cut into her palm she covered it with her blood. The course of action taken, caused her to hiss. Shizuru upon hearing the grunt of pain made by her lover, diverted her attention to Natsuki with concern and confusion lacing her question, "Natsuki what are you doing?"

Turning around an expression of poise and assurance upon her face, she articulated, "It'll heal Shizuru, but the werewolf blood within our veins will allow us to kill those demons quickly without having to severely wound them. That will greatly help us, when we are so few in numbers in comparison to the demons."

Shizuru nodded in understanding, resulting in her coating the ningata with her own blood, while Midori and Yohko coated Nao's web of strings and Haruka's silver knuckles with theirs. Duran seemed pleased by their swiftness in accessing the situation and acting accordingly. He also knew the werewolf blood would greatly aid them. Immediately after they finished their task the group felt a little over a dozen familiar presences behind them causing them to turn around on the offense.

The Countess's eyes widen uncertain as to why their presence was there at the moment. Natsuki cursed, not really wanting to fight over a dozen noble vampires as well. Yet, before anyone could ask a question one by one the elder noble vampires knelt down upon their knees. The vampire in the middle stood tall, placing his hand upon his chest stating, "Countess you should have informed us about this matter so that we could assist you."

Shizuru took a step forward with Natsuki following closely behind, as she answered, "I did not wish to have any unnecessary casualties. For the matter does not pertain to neither you nor the other nobles, and saw it fit to deal with my father on my own."

The vampire knelt on one knee before stating, "We who kneel before you are the eldest of the noble vampires. None here beside yourself were around to see the battle between you and your father. All of our masters perished on that day regardless of which side they chose which leaves us now to choose our own path. We stand here before you and pledge our loyalty to you. Perhaps a few of our sires may not see our ways but they too must make their own choices."

Natsuki spoke up then, "You come here to aid the Countess knowing you could very well die here this night on your own accord."

This time another vampire stood up articulating, "Greetings Kruger, none of us have met you before, but we know of you. We are old and have outlived our usefulness. When the last battle was fought we were told by our masters to stand down, and see for ourselves of what may come. We have observed, and so the least we can do is allow the Countess to continue her methods of governing. It may not have been idealistic at first but many of us have seen the usefulness of her ways, for it allows our kind to continue its very survival. One that we do not think upon often due to our nature. Sadly, though there comes a time in which we wish for eternal slumber. Immortality is not always a grand thing, when those whom you care for are no long with you. If we could not do what we so wanted to achieve in our mortal life. We now have the chance to lay our lives down for something of a greater purpose."

Unable to articulate any means of retort, Natsuki shrugged pondering the more the merrier. Shizuru on the other hand, motioned for the vampires to stand, "Please rise as an equal upon this ground with me, when we handle the situation which presents itself before us on this very night."

One by one the eldest of the noble houses stood up pledging their loyalty and their mere existence to Shizuru. When the last one finally stood a booming laughter was heard deep within the forest causing everyone to stand on offense, sensing the time had come.

Dracula laughed loud and clear, his essence itself made one cringe upon where they stood, "You fools dare to side with my daughter on this night, when I am to reclaim what is rightfully mine. Pity that I will not have any elders upon my council when this matter is settled, but perhaps those you sire will hold more potential then the lot of you positioned before me."

Turning around Shizuru shouted with determination, "Father! You will not win this night. You will fall like you did the last time. I am no longer the person I was that day so long ago."

A silence fell within the air and upon their surroundings, when suddenly a form solidified itself in front of the demons and before Shizuru's group. Natsuki snarled upon seeing who stood before them, when she felt a hand placed upon her shoulder calming her. Natsuki turned to Shizuru who calmly stated, "Be still Natsuki, we do not yet know what tricks he has up his sleeves. If we act irrationally we will only be doing more harm to ourselves then good. For now let us see what it is he is planning. I sense that this battle is only the tip of the iceberg, for my father."

Gesturing in understanding, Natsuki took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she remained vigilante while Shizuru inquired, "Reito Kanzaki, was he also one of your pawns father?"

Dracula chuckled replying, "He was a fool who was fascinated by you and wanted you for himself, when you finally reached maturity. It was him who confronted me of keeping you alive. I do not know whether to be grateful or annoyed at him for his advice that night. Sadly though he allowed his irrational emotions to get the better of him and I had to exile him. I had thought he had perished but was surprised that he came before me on the verge of his own demise by your hands some time ago. He begged me to save him, and I did. He may not be in existence anymore after I took over his body, but I did save him. Besides I find this body works better for me at the moment."

Realization finally dawned on Shizuru causing her to exclaim, "You sent that mortal child into my domain to severely cripple me, hoping that in my rage and vulnerability you could possess my body ridding me of my existence and taking over my form. That was your plan all along was it not, and you were so certain you would succeed, but when you found out that your plan had failed. You resorted to confronting me in the open."

Dracula seemed pleased by Shizuru's deduction, which also irritated him at the same time, "Silence child! After this night, I will take your form, rule in your stead, and kill every one of your loyal subjects, so that no one will know of how you had fallen. Only that I had achieve greatness in your form."

"Over my dead body Reito, Dracula or whoever you want to be next." Snarled Natsuki.

Just then another form solidified itself beside Dracula, causing Juliet to whistle exclaiming, "It looks like I get to put someone out of their misery and out of my life for good this night."

Shizuru shook her head not the least bit surprised, when the newcomer scoffed, "If I cannot claim her as she is now, I would rather remain beside her when Dracula takes over her body as his own. Then I can be with her at all times."

Nao chuckled stating, "Wow, pup did you hear that. She wants to take lover and make her, her own. Sorry to disappoint you, but I highly doubt Kruger will allow you or whoever he is to lay a hand on the princess. Just a little warning, you'd have to go through us first, before you even get to the pup, let alone the Countess."

Exhaling a breath of disappointment, Shizuru voiced, "I do not know where you strayed from your path. I had hoped…," she paused then shook her head before adding, "Sadly though it is apparent that I cannot allow for you to continue down such a path. I shall free Miya and Anh of your existence. It is a pity is it not that you had sired Miya rather than Erstin, who was so very loyal to you, Tomoe."

Tomoe paid no heed to the threats answering, "I will sire Erstin, upon my next awakening, as for Miya. She was but a mortal in whom I had the pleasure of tormenting prior to siring her. It's a shame for I may have scared her, so she is of no use to me any further. And Anh, I should never have sired, but I was young and naive desiring only to have my first offspring."

Unable to hold in her amusement, Haruka laughed, "You are pathetic Tomoe, you have no guts and your existence shall be extinguished this night. You will not be able to sire Erstin, because Miya will see to her punishment for her betrayal of the Countess which is death. Mortal or immortal, one knows the price in which to pay upon betrayal. For what you did to her, she will at least find some comfort in taking away one of your prized possession."

Tomoe snarled, "You lie."

Causing Juliet to sternly answer with no room for speculation, "Regardless of whether or not that is a lie, you will not be alive to see the outcome of that matter, Tomoe."

Dracula interrupted snapping in warning, "That is enough. Do you not see child how your loyal subjects speak out of turn. No respect for you whatsoever. This is despicable...," he stopped in contemplation before adding, "I will see to it that this does not happen ever again when I reclaim my rightful place within that body of yours my dear Shizuru."

Shizuru gripped the handle of her ningata tightly answering with grief, "That is where we differ, father. I do not need to reprimand them for what they have said, for they speak the truth upon my behalf. You were too scared while you ruled to see what potential those serving under you could accomplish. In that fear you fail to see how great you could've been as a ruler, one with compassion and understanding. But no you sought to rule through power and fear, which only lead to rioting and uprising from those beneath you. It saddens me father to see you diminished to utilizing such trickeries, when you should just lay down in eternal slumber."

xxxx

Shizuru's last attempts in finding a peaceful solution with her father only caused more fury and resolve to fuel him in accomplishing his goal. Without further conversing he snarled giving the okay to attack. It was a clash of about twenty vampires, three werewolves, two tri-breeds against nearly two hundred demons, a vampire and an entity that had yet to find a solid form he approved upon.

Duran was the first to react, knocking down demons left and right without the use of a weapon. However, if you watched closely you could see the tips of his finger nails were covered with his own blood. With his speed, clarity and aim, all he really had to do was puncture the demon allowing his blood to do the work. Demons dropped around him like flies, their bodies smoldering while it liquefied seeping into the ground.

The eldest noble vampires did not have the utilization of the werewolf blood upon their weapons, so it was harder for them to slay the demons. One of them had been bitten by a demon and within a few seconds had gone mad with hunger, attacking another elderly vampire. Haruka who had seen this reacted quickly striking the vampire from behind the nape. With a force so strong it ripped right though to the top of the skull killing the vampire instantly. Taking a deep breath she commanded, "Do not get bitten by a demon or we will be forced to slay you were you stand."

Juliet and Nao stood back to back working as a team to slay any demons that were within their reach. Nao but had to nick them with her wire like web for the werewolf blood to do its work. Juliet but aimed for the legs, the arms, the head and the chest, dropping one with at most three shots. Nao yelled through the gun shots, "I got five, Juliet."

Pulling the trigger as fast as her fingers allowed her to, Juliet shouted in response, "I got fifteen. Stop slacking off and get to work."

Nao hollered back, "Fuck you Juliet just don't get your ass bitten or I'll have to lop your head off."

"Touche youngling, touche." Juliet answered with slight amusement in her voice. Perhaps she was enjoying this a bit too much at the moment.

Yukino was in the process of relaying the information to how the demons were attacking telepathically to everyone which required most of her attention. This left Haruka to stand on defense, protecting Yukino from any harm that would come their way. They had stood a good ten feet behind the group which was arched like a half circle defending from both sides and the front. The demons were apparently to dumb or too entranced by the prospect of feeding upon such delicacy that they didn't surround the group to attack. After having disposed of the vampire she had returned to stand guard beside Yukino once again.

Swiftly after the battle commenced Yohko and Midori shifted into their wolf forms. The demons that were bent upon feasting on them halted in their stride the moment they saw the two of them turn into wolves. Yohko howled taunting them to come, while Midori snarled revealing her fangs warning them that death awaits any who would dare approach them. The demons had halted in their attack afraid of being bitten, but attacked nonetheless for they also feared the wrath of not doing as they were commanded to. Midori snapped a demons neck in half by biting straight through the bone, before flinging the head towards the other demons. While Yohko slashed out with her paws catching the demons by the arms or legs allowing her blood to do the work of killing the demons.

Shizuru was currently sparring with her father, while Natsuki took Tomoe head on. Dracula and Shizuru's weapons clashed against one another fiercely and swiftly. Their movements were so fast that no mortal could distinguish what was currently happening if they were present at the moment. Shizuru swung her ningata down but paused swiftly switching by swinging to the side, which caught Dracula off guard and he could not block it in time. The ningata nicked his four lower ribs splitting his skin. Dracula hissed stumbling backwards. Time seemed to have stopped when he snarled at Shizuru, "You may destroy this body daughter but I will find another. You cannot get rid of me by simply slaying me Shizuru. That is why you will fall this night." Shizuru didn't feel the need to indulge in his conversation attacked, before he had the chance to regain his stance, but Dracula was quick to recover and went on the defense.

Natsuki fired a few shots barely missing Tomoe when she shifted into her mist like state before solidifying again. Taking her sword Natsuki swiftly swung down hoping to catch Tomoe right as she solidify, but Tomoe had thwarted the attack with her two metal rod. Tomoe swung out wildly with no real purpose except to hit some part of Natsuki when she snarled, "Shizuru will be mine. She loves me not you Kruger. I lay with her long before you, and I will lay with her again after tonight, when you are no more."

Baring her fangs, Natsuki fired off another shot before swinging diagonally at Tomoe catching her off guard while she relayed her distaste of Natsuki. The bullet nicked Tomoe's neck while the sword tore through her right bicep. Tomoe pulled back grabbing at her wounded arm causing Natsuki to state, "What was that you said about bedding with her again after tonight. She is neither mine nor yours to claim. She has the right to choose whoever she wants to be with. At the moment she has already claim me." Tomoe hissed and continued her pursuit of trying to disarm, Natsuki. Natsuki stood on defense waiting in anticipation, desiring to end this bout quickly so that she could assist Shizuru.

Four hours had passed since the commencing of the final act. Upon the plains laid the bodies of over a hundred demons some in pieces others liquefied beyond recognition. Half of the elderly noble vampires had fallen and vanished, their ashes being carried away by the gentle breeze. Yohko and Midori were covered with demon gore and minor scratches, but stood on their own four paws waiting for the remaining hesitant demons that were gauging them. Nao and Juliet had fallen back to where Haruka and Yukino were when they were bombarded with demons, after the demons realized they couldn't attack Yohko and Midori so easily. Yukino was still relaying information as fast as she could to everyone telepathically, with Haruka more vigilant now that the solid line of defense had broken due to Juliet and Nao. The three were arguing amongst them self when Yukino told them now was not an appropriate time to fight, causing them to shush up and return to slaying demons that got behind to them.

Natsuki had a couple of bruises and a diagonal gash right above the bridge of her nose, causing a slight trickle of blood to make its way down her face. She had wiped the blood away shortly after receiving it, while her attention focused upon Tomoe who looked winded and exhausted. It became apparent after an hour to Natsuki that Tomoe was not one for combat, and in time she would make a mistake. Tomoe had stopped going on the offense and was currently on the defense, uncertain of what to do next, for she was bleeding profusely from her right mid section. Natsuki had managed to land her sword upon Tomoe prior to Tomoe going on the defense. Now it appeared as if Tomoe was just being cautious waiting for Dracula to end it all.

Shizuru had a few minor cuts from her father, but her father wasn't faring any better. His left arm was bleeding profusely for it had been detached at the bone. He had gone on the defense immediately after having suffered Shizuru's injury. Shizuru saw the determination in her father's eyes and knew that he would not back down until he was the victor, even though he was severely wounded. That in a sense worried her, because she was still unsure what he had planned along with what he was capable of doing. He had yet to reveal his true cards, which made Shizuru hesitant in killing him. Shizuru stopped in her track the moment her father fell upon the ground.

That was the defining moment that made everyone pause their current battle with one another. Enemy or not, their attentions were fully upon Shizuru and Dracula, while they waited to see what the outcome would be. Shizuru looked down at her father, "Admit defeat father and I shall allow you a peaceful and undisturbed eternal slumber."

Dracula laughed, "You my daughter, will not know the meaning of peace, for as long as I am still around."

Shaking her head in disappointment she needed to know something that had been gnawing at her as she inquired, "Was there ever a time that you did not abhor my very existence?"

Dracula smirked in response devoid of emotion, "No. The moment you tore through your mother's womb killing her upon your birth, I have detested you. You were nothing more but a pawn, a guinea pig to do as I please with. Sadly I would have never thought you'd be the one to rebel against me. Yamada perhaps, but my own daughter. It is a shame, is it not Shizuru, to know that I have never once loved you like a father should."

Shizuru having heard enough swiftly brought her ningata down upon Dracula decapitating his head. She watched to make sure that Reito's body turned into ash. When the final ashes finally got carried away by the breeze, Shizuru was about to announce the end of this pathetic battle when the only person she had ever cared for cried out in agony. She quickly turned around to see her raven hair lover impaled in the abdomen from behind by Tomoe. Her eyes widen in terror and all she could do at the moment was whisper in anguish, "Natsuki,"

Locking eyes with Shizuru, Natsuki shook her head uttering in pain, "Don't…, Shizuru." Causing the Countess to halt in her movement, unable to decide what her next course of action should be or would be. Staring back intensely hoping she could only relay what she was currently thinking, _"I cannot lose you Natsuki, please let me help you."_

When laughter that sounded so familiar to Shizuru that night erupted from Tomoe's mouth proclaiming, "You cannot kill me that easily daughter." What was suppose to be a victory had now become a nightmare for the Countess and her loyal lieges.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

The conclusion to this journey and the final chapter will be updated next Friday. Thank you to everyone who has followed this journey. Gratitude to all who has reviewed/commented or expressed themselves in one way or another.


	16. Farewell my Kin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the names or characters of Mai Hime/Otome, nor a lot of the concepts presented within this story.

**Rules and Guidelines Note: WARNING! **This is for Mature Audiences only as it will contain adult situations that may not be appropriate for minors. This does not apply to every chapter, but as it applies to the story as a whole it will be noted.

_**I present to you the conclusion to our journey of Salvation. Thank you for your patience.  
**_

* * *

"I warned you, did I not, my dearest Shizuru. Tonight I shall reclaim what is rightfully mine. But before that there are some pests I have to rid of prior to regaining my status, and I shall start with this one." Dracula voiced with laughter.

Shizuru snarled in hopelessness and anger, "You will not harm Natsuki, father!"

Raising an eyebrow of the newly acquired body he verbalized with amusement, "Oh and what is it that you think you can do about it Shizuru. Will you slay me before I can slay her or will you simply watch while I kill her?"

The demons that were fighting on behalf of Reito whose body at the time was possessed by Dracula slowly withdrew one by one. With Reito's body disposed of they were no longer under any contract, for the contract was between them and Reito, not Dracula. Dracula upon noticing this snaped, but it had no effect, for they saw no more purpose in pursuing the battle and paid no heed to Dracula's threats.

Dracula growled, "You fools, you leave me now because I am no longer in possession of your master's body. You will feel my wrath upon you when I have regained my place and reclaim my lands. I will seek every last one of you and torture you before ending your pathetic existence."

Some of the demons bared their fangs and claws in retort, yet only one commented, "You have outlived your time vampire. We do not fear your wrath, but that of your daughters, for she holds more presences then you ever had."

When the last demon vanished back into their own domain, Dracula cried out in anger, and in that moment, Natsuki acted. With all her might she pushed herself away from Dracula's grasp, and swiftly with one slicing motion of her sword decapitated Tomoe's head before faltering onto the ground, groaning out loud. Shizuru was by her side within an instant tending to her wound as best as she could.

Natsuki swallowed the lump in her throat exclaiming, "You know what needs to be done Shizuru."

Gesturing in comprehension, Shizuru positioned the raven haired tri-breed into a sitting position before making sure Natsuki was as comfortable as she could be. As painlessly and quickly as she could Shizuru swiftly removed the metal shaft, causing her green eye lover to curse before falling into her waiting arms. Without pause she searched Natsuki's vest and found the gel like substance that Yohko designed for sealing open wounds and gashes, applying it with haste to both entrance and exit of the wound.

Shizuru was in the process of asking Natsuki how she was feeling when they heard one of the elderly vampire cry out. Natsuki grunted attempting to stand, but failing urgently verbalized, "Shizuru, help me up."

Complying with the green-eyed girl, Shizuru assisted Natsuki to a stand. When the two turned towards the direction of the vampire who had cried out, he had been reduced to mere ashes. Their group was now uncertain as to what was going on. No one knew who would be possessed next, causing Nao to curse, "For fuck sake can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here."

Haruka at a loss yelled in response, "Shut up Nao. We can't lose focus here."

"Focus, what fucking focus? He's going around possessing our bodies like we're dolls." Answered Nao in irritation.

It was Juliet who spoke up this time, "Pipe down Nao. There has to be a catch or else he could've possessed any of us already."

"Juliet has a point, but he could also be toying with us." Verbalized Yukino, adding her two senses to the semi-discussion, semi-argument.

Dracula taunted, "Oh there is a catch, but you'll all be dead before you figure it out. I'll kill you one by one, with the body of those who you're acquainted with. You'll know what it feels like to be stabbed to death by someone you've come to cherish. The expression of surprise, anguish and betrayal upon your faces will be very rewarding for me."

Shizuru having had enough of her father yelled out to him, "Father, if you want to slay someone then slay me, right here right now."

Shaking his head he swung around with the weapon that the current body he was possessing utilized, "It is not that simple child. I wish to see you fall into the deepest depths of despair for your betrayal. I want to see you plead for your very existence to end. When that happens I will come to you and extinguish it for you."

It was at that moment that Duran realized what was going on. With haste he telepathically attempted to contact everyone explaining, "Dracula can only possess the bodies of those who view their existence is of no use or those who long for eternal slumber."

Natsuki answered back immediately after receiving the information, "That's impossible, for Tomoe seemed rather loyal to him and wouldn't want to wish for her own demise."

Duran inwardly nodded in understanding before voicing, "That is true, but she was severely wounded and on the verge of collapsing. Her mind was weak and she could not fight the process of Dracula's intrusion within her mind and being, therefore making it easy for him to possess her."

"My father could be after Natsuki next." Articulated Shizuru with horror embedded in her voice.

Dismissing the probability of that occurring he explained, "No, if your father aims for Natsuki she will most likely be last. He will use her to weaken your resolve and make you succumb to despair, for that is the only way he can possess you Shizuru. Natsuki will not be his aim next. And I highly doubt he will go for Yohko or Midori for they are werewolves. And he despises werewolves."

Yohko and Midori howled in unison, simply stating within everyone's mind, "That's good news."

"Well isn't he aware of Natsuki being that of werewolf along with his daughter?" Inquired Juliet as her voice resounded within their heads.

Duran was quick in his response, "No, because their stench is being masked by Yohko and Midori's, which is why he cannot tell. Well, not until he possess them anyways, which I highly doubt will happen."

Haruka spoke up then inquiring, "So how do we kill him then."

Duran pondered briefly before stating, "The method he utilizes is familiar to me, but I cannot seem to recall the proper way of handling it. I am still figuring that out, but in the mean time I have not been able to reach the elder vampires for they have blocked my telepathic messages."

Shizuru shook her head, "It is just not you Duran, for I cannot get through to them as well. It is apparent that they will be the first to succumb to my father's possession."

Surely enough one after another the elder vampires fell to each other's weapons or means of death, until there was but one standing before Shizuru's group. Dracula looked at them a smirk of victory plastered upon his face, while he pondered who his next victim would be. Yukino stood beside Haruka, Juliet beside Nao, Yohko and Midori to the side of them. Natsuki had an arm around Shizuru's neck for support while Shizuru had an arm around Natsuki's waist as the two made their way to stand beside Yukino and Haruka. Duran stood in front of all of them, his gaze falling upon Dracula who eyed him back suspiciously.

Natsuki called out to Duran telepathically, "If I can freeze him where he stands we can slay him on the spot."

Duran contemplated it briefly before answering in slight irritation, "That's too easy, there's a trick to it that I haven't yet figured out."

Time seemed to have paused when everyone watched in stupor as Dracula raised his weapon up to his neck while he snarled in defiance. No one there at that moment knew what was going on except Duran who shouted into the recess of everyone's mind, "That's it."

At that particular moment Nao shouted out loud in confusion, "What's it?" Duran instantly decapitated the vampire's head with one swift movement of his arm.

Uncertain who had been possessed next the group stood unmoving. The seconds seemed to pass oh so ever slowly and all one could hear was the calm breeze weaving between their forms, when the haunting laughter of their enemy came forth from Duran. Natsuki's heart sunk upon hearing that awful howling expressed from her kin. She shook her head yelling out loud, "No, you cannot take him."

Everyone's eyes widen in stupor, unable to process what was going on while Natsuki faltered upon the ground in anguish continuing to shout, "No…no…no…no…no…Duran, please not you." Shizuru's only means of comforting her was to wrap her arms securely around her lover, hoping that Natsuki wouldn't do anything rash.

The depth of sadness that Natsuki was emanating was so profound that no one knew what course of action to take, let alone what to do now. It was as though time itself had sized to continue. Then Duran turned around a smile of calm upon his face when he spoke it caught everyone off guard, "Natsuki, blood of my blood do not be so sad. I have lived a long time and could only wish to be with my Nina. I have longed and yearned for it for far too long now."

Natsuki looked up tears streaming down her cheeks and could only utter but one word, "How?"

Crumbling to his knees, he tried to recompose himself but failed. Upon seeing everyone's reaction, Duran motioned for them to stop in their tracks to assist him when he explained, "Dracula can only be killed when the possessor kills themselves. He utilizes a very ancient technique in which he can place his essence outside of his body for a limited amount of time. This process allows him to jump from body to body, of those who are weak minded enabling him to take their bodies. The noble elderly vampires were aware of this, which was why they blocked us out telepathically. Sadly though they had compromised themselves to begin with and were not strong enough to finish their task. I realized it only after that last vampire tired to kill himself, and knowing that he might not achieve it had acted accordingly."

Nao gesturing slightly in understanding, yet still slightly confused asked, "How the hell are you talking to us then if he's got your body?"

Duran with sweat trickling down his forehead breathed in exhaustion, "I have been around for a lot longer than Dracula, child. I was the very first to be able to roam between the two plains of existence without fearing the rays of the mortal sun."

Duran waited and when no one made any comments he clarified, "I met Dracula when he was first sired as a young lad. As a mortal he was dying from an incurable illness, one that struck right after adulthood. His parents had sought the aid of Carmilla, not knowing who she was at the time. She had warned them that what they were requesting would leave the child in eternal damnation. Yet they did not heed her warning for they had lost five children to the same illness, and they grew tired of losing their offspring. She turned them away twice, but when they came pleading again for her to assist in his recovery, Dracula was already on the verge of death," Duran paused briefly to catch his breath before continuing his explanation, "Carmilla sired him that night, underneath the fullest moon one would see that year. He was no longer alive, but his parents blinded by their happiness of such a miracle, desired that he pursued what normal humans at his age enjoyed doing. Dracula feeling lost and misunderstood ran away in the middle of the night. That was when I came upon him in the woods, prior to leading him back to Carmilla. For Carmilla was the only one who could truly teach him about what he had become and the hardship he was soon going to face."

Shizuru exhaled a breath of sadness, showing slight empathy for her father, "He was tormented by the parents who loved him too much to understand that he was no longer human. Yet at the same time he was sired as a vampire without ever consenting to be one. His choice to choose was taken away from him." She paused closing her eyes momentarily before adding, "I can understand how that can eat away at an individual over the course of their existence, with eternity staring right at them."

Registering Shizuru's feelings, Duran was glad that he was able to relay a bit of who Dracula was to his daughter before answering, "Your father was rather lively as a young sire, but with age he saw what could happen and fell into despair. In that darkest moment of his vampire existence he had slain the one person who had given him a new life. No longer a servant to a master, he took hold of his own destiny carving it the way he saw fitting for himself. Your father was a very troubled vampire after he had slain Carmilla, but he somehow managed to find some solace in your mother. Sadly though your birth brought out his true nature, but you are not to blame Shizuru. You, yourself have your own path in which you must walk now."

When the whole situation had finally dawned upon Natsuki she cried out, "I will not allow you to take your own life." Natsuki growled attempting to stand with Shizuru who half helped, half halted her progression.

Duran shook his head, smiling contently articulating, "It is much too late now Natsuki, this is the only way." then without pause lifted his right hand up and froze the group where they stood.

Gently placing his hand upon the left side of his chest. Feeling the pulse of his heart beat coursing through his being, he took one last long gaze at Natsuki, the Countess and her liege before casually verbalizing, "It is time for our eternal slumber now, Dracula. We have overstayed our own existence while our better halfs are waiting patiently for us where ever they are now. Our time to rule over these plains must now be given to those who are of our blood. Perhaps they will succeed where we had faltered."

Duran eye Shizuru momentarily then added, "You may not have raised her the way you intended to Dracula, but Shizuru turned out to be rather magnificent, and as such you should be proud of her. I know Carmilla would."

Taking a deep breath steadying himself for the incoming pain. Duran with just the right force, pushed his right hand into his chest, ripping his own heart out. Not a cry or whimper came forth from his mouth. It was as though he knew he would not return from this confrontation and had come to terms with his own demise. A weak pulsation emanated from the heart with heat rising from the blood upon it, while he coughed and choked upon his own red liquid, he squeezed his heart with his remaining strength until it exploded.

The moment that occurred, the ice capsule he placed on the group turned into mist freeing everyone. Natsuki cried out Duran's name running, crawling to him, with Shizuru right behind her. She caught him when he collapsed, tears unbidden streamed down her face upon his body as it deteriorated into ashes. Natsuki shook her head, "You are the only family in this existence that I have ever known, Duran. Please don't go."

Duran gurgled shaking his head, "You have a family that will tend to you now Natsuki. You have Shizuru who will protect you more fiercely than neither I nor your mother ever could. You make me proud, and therefore I know your mother would be proud of you as well," then he turned his gaze upon the Countess, "Watch over her Shizuru. Know that, even if your father may have never expressed it to you in words. You were the only thing that kept him from truly snapping, for you reminded him so much of the woman that he loved, your mother. Perhaps that was why he could truly never show you how much you meant to him." Then with his last breath he uttered, "Farewell my kin."

When at last Duran was no more Natsuki cried out until she collapsed into Shizuru's arms from exhaustion, blood loss and mental stress. Cradling Natsuki securely in her arms the Countess stood up to look at her companions, stating but one phrase, "Let us go home now."

Midori and Yohko had shifted back into their mortal forms. Everyone stood there momentarily enjoying the calm and peace before Nao stated, "I am shit tired therefore I'm not going to be the coachwoman," and marched off towards the carriage. For the first time, the laughter of happiness and joy filled the air of the ground upon which many had died fighting futile and reckless battles. Perhaps in that moment those restless presences and essence that lingered about upon that plain and within the forest had found some small piece of salvation, enough to follow their kin into an eternal slumber.

xxxx

It had been two months since the battle with Dracula. Things at the HIME building had calmed down. Juliet and Nao had parted back into the mortal realm to continue their duties. Haruka and Yukino returned to doing whatever it was they were doing prior to the battle. Miya had extinguished the life of Erstin and had managed to find some semblance of normality, now that Tomoe was no longer in existence.

It had taken Natsuki a week for her body to heal, but there were days in which her mood was rather solemn. On those days Shizuru did her best in an attempt to cheer Natsuki up, which helped greatly for everyone. A depressed Natsuki just brought her whole surroundings to a halt. However, on this day her mood was down because Yohko and Midori had decided that since she had completely recovered it was time for them to head to the domain of werewolves. So the green-eyed tri-breed was pacing back and forth outside the HIME building with Shizuru while they waited for Yohko and Midori.

When the two finally appeared outside Natsuki shouted, "What took you two so long?"

"I don't think you'd want to know, Natsuki. For it entails this and that." Came Midori's smart aleck response.

Yohko smacked Midori in the arm voicing, "This idiot wanted to incorporate her tracking idea in the werewolf realm, but she found out that when we shift into our werewolf form the watch would snap off from the pressure exerted."

Surprised by Midori's passion for her work, Shizuru verbalized, "Well could you not just allow for the watch's strap to expand as you shift into your wolf form. Or perhaps embed it into the skin, but that would require some more tweaking on your end Midori."

Midori's eyes widen and articulated with gratitude, "Wow, thanks Shizuru. I never thought of that. However I have to find a material that will be sturdy enough for continuous stretching if I approach it from that form. The other method does require some tweaking indeed, but I will keep it in mind."

"Do let me know how that works? Perhaps the next time we meet after our awakening, you can enlighten us about your progress." Shizuru stated in slight amusement.

Yohko arched an eyebrow stating in confusion, "Duran didn't tell you two?"

"Tell us what?" Natsuki inquired with curiosity.

Midori chuckled, "With you two being tribreeds and all, you're not required to slumber for decades upon decades anymore. If you over utilize your vampire strength your werewolf presence comes into play to account for it's loss and vice versa. Your human half just balances everything out so if you sleep every night you should be fine. This is why you Natsuki, healed at a slower pace than most vampires which also includes you too now Shizuru."

Being playful the hazelnut haired Countess pouted, "So that means I don't get to cuddle with my Natsuki for decades and decades."

Natsuki groaned, "Seriously you do that every night already. Besides isn't it kind of boring that we're sleeping the entire time and not awake to do whatever it is we so chose to." Natsuki paused upon hearing Yohko chuckle causing her to utter in embarrassment, "What, we're all adults here."

Once again at the expense of Natsuki the other three ladies in her presence laughed freely before Natsuki finally exhaled a breath of contentment stating, "It's time for you two to head off to your new domain. Try not to get into any trouble."

Yohko cocked her head to the side and eyed Natsuki, "We should be the one telling you not to get into any trouble. Besides it only takes about two days to get from here to there in our wolf forms, so if you ever need us, just give us a holler."

Stopping in mid-step Yohko suddenly remembered something, pulled Natsuki aside to address her in privacy, "Natsuki you should have Shizuru try out your concoction as her desire of blood might not be as strong as it once was."

The green-eyed tribreed quickly shook her head in response, "I highly doubt Shizuru will like it, as I myself find it distasteful. Well less distasteful than blood though."

Yohko eyed Natsuki causally before stating with a hint of precaution, "If that formula of yours no longer works, you are aware that you will have to resort to blood, right Natsuki."

Not really liking what she heard, Natsuki was aware of the possibility answered, "Yes Yohko, I will keep that in mind. I wouldn't want to be like Yamada, who had deprived himself from centuries of proper nourishment." Then pausing she looked towards the general direction of where Shizuru and Midori were talking before calmly smiling, stating with warmness seeping into her voice, "Oddly enough, I have something in which to keep safe now."

Yohko didn't feel it was necessary to respond to the remark Natsuki had made, and the two of them walked over towards Shizuru and Midori. She in her own right understood what Natsuki was implying, for she herself had someone that she had kept an eye on for over three hundred years already. And with the current predicament that the two of them found themselves in, it simply meant it was an eternity kind of an ordeal now.

Midori pulled Natsuki into a hug before letting her go smiling, "This isn't farewell my kin, we'll see one another again, alright Natsuki," before shifting into her wolf form. Natsuki smiled and nodded in understanding, with Yohko following suit.

Simply gazing at the two wolves before them Shizuru said, "We are aware that you'll be busy with getting things sorted out. So we will try not to summon you two, too often. When the dust is settled, perhaps we will venture out to see how you two are faring." Shizuru and Natsuki eyed Midori and Yohko momentarily as the two howled one long howl in comprehension before parting ways with them.

Alone at last the two allowed the silence to envelope them, before Natsuki inquired, "Now that we know we don't have to slumber anymore, what do you want to do?"

Shizuru chuckled wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck, kissing her lips gently than deeper and more passionately when Natsuki responded in kind. The raven haired tri-breed was the first to break the kiss commenting, "We can do that, but you do know we have obligations and responsibilities to tend to, don't you?"

Frowning Shizuru articulated, "Natsuki is being mean to me now. She only thinks about other things and not me anymore. One day she will just leave me behind for her motorcycle. Which she tends to more often than she does me"

Natsuki chuckled wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist pulling the two of them closer when she whispered into Shizuru's ears, "I highly doubt my motorcycle can meet my needs the way you do Shizuru. I have been tempted to ravish you upon it though."

Shizuru was rendered breathless in a good way, for she enjoyed the fact that Natsuki wanted to explore that aspect of their relationship along with the rest of her among other things. Shizuru's mind had wandered to such a thing occurring, but was brought back to reality when Natsuki stated, "Seriously though Shizuru is there something in which you've wanted to do but haven't yet."

As though pondering in deep thought, it took awhile before Shizuru hummed in reply, "I told myself a long time ago that if I ever found someone who could compliment me as my other half and bring me happiness I would take them to my mother's grave."

Natsuki's eyes widen in surprise while Shizuru continued, joy evident within her words, "Now that I have, Natsuki will you go with me to my mother's grave."

How could Natsuki not, after the red-eye Countess's display of elation. Kissing the top of Shizuru's forehead in reply, "I would love to Shizuru," and then it dawned on Natsuki causing her curiosity to pique, "Why do you keep your mother's maiden name?"

"Why does Natsuki keep hers?" Retorted Shizuru, a teasing smile etched upon her face.

Natsuki scoffed, "Because it sounds cooler then Yamada's last name."

Chuckling softly by Natsuki's response, Shizuru manage to calm down before answering with sincerity and acceptance, "After I killed my father, I kept it as a reminder of my mother, and my humanity when I lost myself to my demonic taint. But since that is no longer an issue, I keep it because it reminds me of what my father gave up I suppose."

Natsuki thought about it briefly and felt satisfied by the answer, questioned, "I know we're immortals and all that, but when we decide to get married." She paused allowing the information to sink in before adding, "Will you change your name to my last name, Shizuru?"

No words could truly describe the feelings that Shizuru was currently enveloped in at that moment. And for the the issue to have been brought up by Natsuki, left her in slight stupor. However, she managed to recover quickly stating in a playful tone of hurt, "Is Natsuki implying that there is something wrong with my surname?"

Natsuki unwrapping her arms from Shizuru's waist started walking away before pausing after a few steps only to turn around with a smirk plastered on her face, "Well come to think of it, I did bite you first, therefore in a sense I kind of sired you."

Shizuru's silence allowed Natsuki to contemplate something before adding, "Viola… it just sounds so girly and fragile," winking to Shizuru who was trying to fathom what she had just heard, before Natsuki shifted into a wolf bounding off.

Shizuru chuckled upon noticing the cute puppy form in which Natsuki had shifted into and followed immediately afterwards mentally intruding into Natsuki's mind replying, "Just for that we're going to stick with Viola when we wed my Natsuki. For I will show you many a times, that Viola is not such a fragile and girly name. In due time you will come to see things my way."

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see." Natsuki answered back her voice laced with amusement.

More accustomed to the pup form, Shizuru quickly caught up to Natsuki pouncing on her, causing the two to roll a few times before coming to a halt. She had managed to pin Natuski underneath her, and with her tongue hanging out she teasingly threatened the midnight pup, "You will succumb to my will Natsuki."

Growling Natsuki shook her head, struggling to break free from underneath Shizuru, when the chestnut hair pup licked Natsuki's nose with her tongue causing her to pause. Shizuru glad she had Natsuki's attention again stated, "Admit defeat and I will let you up."

Natsuki quickly shifted back into human wrapping her arms around Shizuru's wolf pup form replying with defiance, "Shizuru Kruger, I quite like how that sounds though," leaving the red-eyed Countess utterly speechless. But who could blame her, when she was comfortably wrapped up in the arms of her lover.

**_Epilogue_**

Thus in year 1 of countesses Viola and Kruger, a new relationship between the two last pure blood descendants of Carmilla began. Regardless of the situations that will present itself in the near future for the two tri-breeds, they would handle them accordingly when the time arises. The trials and tribulations of being eternally damned will test their love, their strength, their capabilities and above all else themselves. Despite the obstacles that were presented before them, the two in their own way had followed their own path and found themselves within one another's arm. Perhaps it was fate, chance, destiny, or mere coincidence that such a thing had occurred, one can never truly know how these things work. When all is said and done, Shizuru had found freedom from those long nights of slumber, release from her demonic taint, and a beating heart from Natsuki. While Natsuki had learned forgiveness for her errors as a mortal and immortal as well as gain a new family in which to call her own with Shizuru, and love to wash away the loneliness that was drowning her. If this story is to tell of anything, it is to say that if the damned can hope for salvation and somehow how grasp it, does that not entail that regardless of our own existence such a thing is attainable. It is such that only time can tell, or perhaps it is the fact that our perseverance and desire for such a thing allows the possibility to be within our grasp. The answer to that, lies within ourselves and can only be answered by oneself.

**This concludes the story of Salvation**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who followed this journey to it's conclusion. Gratitude to those who took time out of their busy schedule to leave a review/comment, I truly appreciate them. Till my next story, or update to my other stories, I hope you as the audience will have found many more adventures along the way. **


End file.
